Always There
by Dotti55
Summary: If something were to happen to L, there are heirs poised to take on the mantle. But will anyone remember the original & insure that he is never forgotten? WARNING: events do follow canon sob with a non-Mary Sue OC, Please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!! Those that got back to me regarding "Something to Think About" seemed to enjoy it, and that makes me very happy. There were many more who read it, but didn't review so I hope they enjoyed it as well. Below is the beginning of the story that has plagued me for a long time. As I mentioned in my profile, in the second live action DN movie, at the end when all are mourning poor darling Light (eww) no one mentions the man who gave his life to stop Light's reign of evil. No where is there a tear shed for him or a thought to him. That bothered me, more than I can tell you. And I wondered if there wasn't someone, somewhere who would be mourning him. I know the trio would remember him, but they kind of have to. I wanted someone who's entire life wasn't wrapped up in him, but somehow they came together and this person would make sure he was never forgotten.

Ofcourse I was kind of satisfied with L Change the World with that idea, Suruga the FBI agent was definitely moved by his relationship with L and will never forget him, as neither Maki or Near will either.

But here's my take on someone who will never forget. Please enjoy and please please don't forget to review.

All characters with the exception of my original character, do not belong to me.

**Always There**

Chapter 1

L stood from the desk and walked towards the large bay window as he heard the sound of Watari's car pulling up to the driveway. He stood slightly stooped, he hands jammed into the front pockets of his jeans, gazing as the sleek, black Mercedes came to a halt in front of the steps of Whammy's.

He watched as Watari exited the car from the driver's side, closing the door behind him and went to the passenger side. The door opened and the first thing he saw was a leg, and then another leg and finally the body attached to it. There was no expression on his face as he watched the passenger totally disengage from the car. She looked similar to what he had expected, he did have a full dossier on her after all, which included pictures. But sometimes people changed from pictures taken earlier. But Dr. Christine Thompson had not changed. From the fiery shoulder length red hair, the small amount of make up adoring the pleasant face, and the tasteful professional suit in black, she was exactly as he had expected her to look.

He turned away from the window, trying to decide if he wanted to meet her or not. He had spoken to her through his computer, had conducted an extensive interview. It was the first time that Whammy's would have a live-in doctor. It was beginning to prove difficult to appropriate doctors from the city; there wasn't enough time to do thorough security checks on them if there was an emergency; and yet L had become paranoid enough for his safety and of the others to want one. And once one had been here, L would have him followed to be assured that he was not giving any information to anyone that could prove detrimental. He sighed, knowing that he was probably being over cautious, but he was L. There were too many people who would want him dead, or destroy his career at least. No one knew where the elusive L lived and he was determined to keep it that way. It was not only best for him, but for those who would come after him.

They were the main reason for this change in policy. The children at Whammy's needed a full time doctor in residence. The administrator, Roger, had come to him with the idea, after several children ended up with broken bones after an altercation, followed by many bedridden with the flu. Trying to get doctors and nurses out there for days at a time proved to be difficult at best, hellish at worst. And then there were the security concerns. Yes, it was necessary to bring someone into the fold.

Her credentials had been impeccable, receiving her degree from Johns Hopkins, interning at Boston's Children's, studying children's diseases at length. Security wise she had checked out and rechecked out, her past decidedly normal.

He remembered watching her through his computer camera during the interview. Watching all body English for any signs of anything questionable. She had sat at the desk with her legs crossed at the ankles, her hands folded in front of her. A folder filled with necessary documents to her left.

"Dr. Thompson, my next round of questions may not be politically correct, as they say, but they are necessary due to the type of position we are offering. Are you ready?" he had asked thru the microphone. He watched her shift minutely, and take a deep breath.

"Of course, I am prepared to answer anything you may ask."

"You of course are aware that this position is live-in, technically 24 hour, 7 days a week. Of course you may have days off and vacations as necessary, all of your living needs met, retirement plans in place. I must ask what your relationship status is." He watched her head lift slightly, her body stiffen, watched her take a deep breath through her nose. She was slightly offended. He didn't know if it were the question, or the implication.

"I know it may seem inappropriate but this is a very important question. We need to know if there is anyone in your life that may complicate your position at Whammy's. In as much that we don't expect you to live your life exclusively for us, and thus be single your entire life; we do expect you to be with us a good amount of time. Any possible romantic relationships that could jeopardize your tenure with us according to the 5 year agreement that must be signed, is important for us to know. We need to know…"

"That I am not going to suddenly become a love struck teen and elope with Mr. Wonderful with no warning, is that what you're trying to say to me?"

L couldn't help smiling at her grasp of the situation, without becoming angry or whiney. He hated whiney people.

"That's exactly the idea, Dr. Thompson. Perhaps unfeeling, but necessary for this special position. So I ask you, is there anyone in your life that poses that type of threat?"

"No, you can rest assured that there is no one in my life who poses that type of threat. I will be available for the 5 years guaranteed."

L studied her for a few moments, looking for any tell tale tics that would tell him she was lying, or at least unsure. There were none.

"That concludes the interview. Watari will provide your transportation home." He switched off; moving his thumb to his mouth as he thought over all the information the past 2 hours had provided him with. As much as he disliked having to do this, he knew she was the best that he could ever find. He would inform Roger in the morning.

L was pulled from his reverie by the ringing of his phone.

"Yes, Watari?"

"As I'm sure you're aware, Dr. Thompson is here. She is being welcomed by Roger at the moment before she goes on a tour of the school and grounds, and shown to her offices and living quarters. Would you like to meet with her at any time?"

"Not at present, thank you Watari". He answered and closed the call. No, not at present.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 has arrived!! Hope you enjoy!!

Once again, only one of these characters belongs to me, the rest are being borrowed!!

Chapter 2

Dr. Christine Thompson climbed out of the car and took a slow look around. Watari had given her a more detailed history of the orphanage during the drive over, but she was still not prepared for the size of the property. It looked more like a mansion; the grounds were impeccably kept and seemed to go on for acres. She saw no children, but since it was early in the day she assumed they were in classes at this time. She knew when she applied that this was not an ordinary orphanage that the children were unusually gifted, and that had intrigued her immediately.

She had tried looking up further information on Whammy's on line and was surprised by just how little information there truly was to be found. She shrugged it off to the idea of keeping nosy ones away to pry at such special children and thought nothing more of it. But now as she gazed at the property she wondered if there was more here than she had thought. She blinked as Watari appeared in her vision.

"If you would like to follow me, Dr. Thompson, the administrator is waiting to meet with you and to show you around and to your rooms and offices".

"Of course, thank you. The administrator, was he the one who interrogated me during the interview?" she asked smiling as she followed Watari to the door.

"No, that was not Roger." He answered, and offered nothing further. It was obvious nothing more was coming so she let it go. She was sure she'd learn the identity of the "interrogator" at a later date.

It was nearly three hours later when she was finally alone and was able to kick her shoes off and relax. Her head was practically ringing with all the information that had been given her and her feet were exhausted from all the walking. The place was huge, with living quarters and classrooms for what seemed to be a huge amount of children of varying ages. It was everything she had hoped it would be. And most importantly, far away from everyone and everything she had left behind. She sat up and removed her suit jacket and was surprised to find her luggage had been brought in and set up in the bedroom area of her rooms. They were very nice rooms, small enough to be intimate, large enough so she wasn't claustrophobic. There was a living room, furnished handsomely, a kitchenette, dinette bedroom and bathroom. She could see how she could decorate it to suit her, it held such promise.

But the best part for her was the medical area. Roger explained that while there had always been an infirmary, they had to create an actual office for her in order to see the patients individually. It had all the modern equipment a doctor could possibly want and she was told if there was anything she felt it was lacking, simply to let him know. Having had to practically beg for equipment at the last hospital she was at, she was almost giddy at the idea of having everything she needed to insure her patient's health and well being. Yes this had been the best decision she could have made.

There was a knock at her door and she was quite surprised to find Watari pushing a cart into her room when she opened it.

"Since you have not had a chance to acquaint yourself with the main kitchen I thought perhaps you wouldn't mind if I brought you something for dinner" he said as he brought the cart to a stop.

"Oh, no Mr. Watari I don't mind at all. It was very thoughtful of you since I haven't eaten in what seems like days." He gestured to the table and she sat as he placed several items on the table.

"Please enjoy, and Watari is fine, no "Mr." is necessary. Let me know if there is anything else I can get for you."

"Please, I don't think you could do anything else for me. You'll spoil me." She laughed.

"Welcome to Whammy's Dr. Thompson, and good evening." With that Whammy took the cart and left her to her dinner. Christine sighed happily and began to eat.

L watched her eat for a few moments before turning away from the feed. He brought his thumb to his lips and sighed. Everything seemed normal so far, but time would tell.

The next morning found Christine up early and in her new office. Happily finding a coffee pot and small fridge she had made coffee and was now going through the filing cabinet. It appeared that each child had a file with a short history, along with any medical information. She decided the first thing that would probably have to be done would be a routine examination of each child, checking for missing inoculations, growth history and a little talk to get a small psychological profile. That task alone was going to keep her busy for quite a while, not to mention any illness that may come up. Roger had mentioned there would be a small assembly after lunch to introduce her to the students and she was looking forward to that.

L made his way through the halls to the auditorium, in the middle of the tide of excited children. He smiled as walked with them; he considered these children his family and enjoyed the times he was among them. Three of them in particular noticed him and ran to him, surrounding him as they did.

"Wow, this must be an important meeting if you're going" the tallest of the three said, biting into a large chocolate bar.

"Indeed it is, Mello," L answered the blonde boy, "It's not every day we get someone new here".

"Aw is that all it is?" whined the next tallest, a redhead with goggles perched on his head, an electronic game in hand, "We thought something exciting was happening, L."

'Well it is exciting, I think. Its not another student, Matt, it's someone a bit more special than that." He looked down at the third boy, who was smaller than the other two. He clutched a robot in one hand while the other toyed with a strand of his white hair.

"Nothing to say about it?" he asked him. The boy shook his head.

"I shall wait and see what it is all about before saying anything. It's useless to speculate without any information." L smiled at him and nodded.

"Very good, Near. That's exactly the way I would have looked at it. Come on, we'll be late." He said and began to walk away.

Near turned to smirk at Mello who immediately smacked him in the back of the head, while Matt laughed at both of them.

Christine watched from the stage as all the children filed in, noisy but orderly. Once they had all sat down, Roger moved to the front of the stage and began to address them, telling them who she was and what she would be doing. Then she was introduced and she stood and walked to the front of the stage.

As she talked she looked out across the audience, taking in all the young faces, the teachers and then one nearly stopped her train of thought. At the back of the room stood someone she assumed was a teacher as he was obviously an adult, but there was something definitely different about him. The way he stood was one, stooped with his hands in his pockets. But what got her attention were the mass of unruly black hair sticking in all kinds of directions, and his eyes. From all the way from across the room she could feel them boring into her. She could almost feel them peeling away layers and looking deeply into her being. She forced her self to look away as she could feel a blush starting from the intense scrutiny and she was losing what she was saying.

When she had finished and acknowledged the applause she received from the children and teachers, she dared to look back in his direction, but he was gone. She looked to Roger and walked over to him.

"Roger, I saw a young man at the back of the auditorium as I was speaking. He had dark hair a bit on the unruly side, seemed to be wearing a white shirt and jeans. Who was he?"

"Ah yes. Well, I think I'll wait and let him introduce himself to you when he's ready." He said smiling and walked away.

Christine stared after him for a moment, then sighed and headed back to her office.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for to those who have reviewed, I truly appreciate it and hope you continue to enjoy.

Chapter 3

A week had passed and L had been monitoring Dr Thompson constantly. He had cameras in both her living quarters and her office and had both phones bugged. And in a week she had done nothing suspicious or out of the ordinary. He had just watched her attend to a split lip and a blackened eye between two youngsters who had a history of pummeling each other. While treating them she had spoken to both of them about the reasons for the fight, and then had separated them under the pretext of further treatment in another room where she spoke to one alone and then the other to hear their sides of the stories. Upon hearing their reasons, she asked each of them to come back and visit her at different times the next day, as she realized the problems were a little deeper than appeared and would take more time to smooth out between them.

He pressed a button on his desk. Within moments Watari answered.

"Yes, L?"

"You may remove the monitoring equipment from both Dr. Thompson's office and living quarters. I am satisfied that she is not involved in any suspicious activities."

"Very good, I will tend to it immediately."

"Thank you, Watari. And please bring her to see me tomorrow when she has a free period. I believe it's time we met."

"I will let you know what time she is available." L released the intercom button and began eating the strawberry shortcake in front of him. He was satisfied that she was exactly as she seemed to be, and now he wished to meet her.

As Christine was making notes in each of the boy's files, there was another knock on her office door.

"Come in" she called and watched as a tall, blonde teenager entered slowly. He looked uncomfortable, while at the same time trying to look confident. He looked almost too pretty to be a boy, with his shoulder length blonde hair and fair features, wearing a black sweater and black jeans.

"What can I do for you…"?

"Mello, I'm Mello," he said, "It's not for me, one of my friends is sick and he won't come to see you. I would have made him but he's too sick to walk". Christine stood up from her desk, walked over to where her bag was and then walked towards the door, ushering Mello to show her the way.

"Can you tell me what his symptoms are?"

"Well, he's been a pain in the ass….I mean he's been in a bad mood for a couple of days but today he's totally not himself. He won't even get out of bed. I think he has a fever but he wouldn't let me touch him. I came to get you because he's been throwing up too." She looked down into an extremely worried young face that immediately shifted when he realized she was looking at him. She patted his shoulder.

"You've done the right thing, Mello," she told him. "And try not to worry, I'm sure he will be fine." Mello nodded and gave her a small smile of relief. They stopped in front of one of the many dorm type room doors and Mello opened it, bringing her inside, leaving the door open behind him.

She saw another young man prone on his bed, bright red hair matted to his forehead with sweat. She could tell he was in pain by the movement of his legs under the covers, and he was trying hard not to groan. Next to him sitting on the floor by his head was a figure in white, another young man with a shock of white hair who was holding a bag, ostensibly in case the sick young man had to throw up again. She walked over to the bed and sat next to him, putting her bag on the floor. She touched his forehead and flushed face.

"I'm Doctor Thompson, I'm going to find out what's happening here. What's your name?"

Matt struggled to speak. "M..matt" he gasped out, finally allowing that groan to escape. Christine moved the covers down exposing his chest. She reached into her bag and pulled out her stethoscope and listened to his heart and his lungs.

"Matt, I need you to tell me where the pain is." Matt pointed to his stomach and then tried to protect it as she placed her hands on the area he pointed at. She gently moved his hands away and began to slightly press on his abdomen. When she touched a spot on his right side he cried out, the sound making both Mello and the boy at her feet jump and press forward towards him.

"I'm sorry, Matt but I have a pretty good idea about what's wrong now. It could be one of a couple of things, but I'm leaning towards your appendix right now. Whatever it is it's nothing I can treat here, so we are going to transport you to the hospital. Do you understand?" Matt began to tremble and shook his head back and forth.

"No, no I…don't….want…" Christine held his hands in hers to calm him and then gently touched his face.

"Matt, I can understand if you're scared. But I promise you, I will be there and I'll make sure you will be fine. You may need to have your appendix removed, and it may be something else altogether but I'm not going to know for sure until I get you there and we run some tests to be sure. You will be fine no matter what and after a few days you'll come back here. You must trust me." Matt opened his eyes for the first time and looked at her. The deep blue and the intensity of those eyes struck Christine as they bore into hers. After a moment he nodded and then looked over at his two friends and tried to smile, and nodded again. He grimaced as another pain hit him.

"Stay with him, I'm calling to get him to the hospital, I'll be right back" she told them and ran to her office.

L had reached to turn off the feed when he saw Mello walk into her office. Curious as to what he would want he waited to see what he had to say. He moved closer to the screen as he heard Mello tell the doctor why he was there. He leapt up as he heard him describe the symptoms as they walked out of the room. He immediately hit the intercom.

"Watari, one of the trio made need to go to the hospital, please have the car ready"

"Immediately" was the quick reply and L hurried from the room.

He arrived at the boy's room as Christine was beginning her examination. He stood by the door watching, thumb at his mouth, not being seen as all eyes were on her and Matt. He stood still and silent until Matt cried out, then turned and left, moving down the hall quickly. He stopped at Christine's office, going in and over immediately to the file cabinet, quickly skimming files to find the right one.

Christine arrived at her office; eyes fixed on the phone on her desk and ran in. She stopped short when she saw the figure at her file cabinet, rifling through her files.

"Who are you and what the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded. The figure turned and she caught her breath, realizing it was the same man she had seen across the room of the auditorium. He appraised her coolly and walked towards her.

"Have you diagnosed Matt's symptoms?" he asked totally ignoring her questions.

"What? How did you know about that, I just left him!"

"Yes, I know, and there isn't time to answer how I know, he needs immediate attention. Have you diagnosed Matt's symptoms?" he demanded again in a tone that told her he would accept nothing but the right answer.

"I have an idea of what I believe it is. I'm leaning more towards appendicitis. I came in to get him to the hospital.."

" I was checking to see if he had a history of gastrointestinal symptoms; there is the possibility of gastroenteritis…"

"There is that possibility but I'm fairly sure it is his appendix. I don't have time to argue with you over a diagnosis, and especially since I have no idea who the hell you are and why you thought you could just waltz into my office and go into my files! Now I have to call.." She watched as she could see a hint of anger flare in those impossibly large eyes, and then just as quickly as it flared it disappeared. He closed the file.

"Watari is waiting with the car. I was preparing to alert the hospital as to all the possibilities so there would be little time wasted. I will go back and carry Matt to the car, you call the hospital and let them know we are coming and join me at the car." He walked past her and into the hall.

Christine was absolutely furious. Who the hell did he think he was ordering her to call the hospital and meet him at the car? If time wasn't so important she would have darted after him and made him tell her just that, but the reality was she had to do just what he said to make sure the hospital was ready when they arrived. If what she thought was true, his appendix was ready to burst and there was no time to waste.

She ran back to the room after making the call to find him softly talking to the other boys in the room, reassuring them that Matt would be okay and to go to bed. They both hugged him and did as he asked without question. She was surprised to see how easily and carefully he lifted the boy from the bed, making sure the blanket was still around him. He certainly didn't look as strong as he appeared to be, and yet he lifted Matt with ease and carried him past her towards the entrance. She had to sprint to keep up with him he was moving so quickly.

As he had said, Watari was waiting with the door open so all he had to do was slide in with the moaning boy in his arms, and she slid in beside them.

"Are you sure it's advisable that you accompany him to the hospital?" Watari asked him.

"Please get us to the hospital as quickly as you can" was the only answer he received.

Watari closed the door and immediately got into the driver's side, taking off at a quick speed.

She watched in fascination as Matt leaned his head against this odd man's chest, while he spoke softly to the boy, assuring him he'd be fine and that he'd be with him the whole time. This seemed to soothe Matt, calming his trembling and slowing down his breathing.

Who is this man and what is his relationship with these children? She had to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Upon arrival at the hospital, Christine was amazed at how everyone was ready, waiting and treating them like gold. She had sent patients to the hospital before and never had she been met like this, it was if the halls were cleared and no one was allowed to get in the way. L never let Matt out of his arms until they were well within the treatment room and he could lay him down on the bed.

She allowed the ER doctor to do his examination, she giving the information he needed to proceed. L stood silently, examining everything that was being done, his eyes not missing a detail. The ER doctor turned to them both.

"I'm inclined to believe we have a hot appendix here. I'll go ahead and alert the OR.."

"I believe more testing should be done as you prepare the OR," L said quietly. "It is not that I do not trust your judgment, Dr. Thompson has already stated the same, however, I would like to be sure that there is not a second situation that is being overlooked." The ER doctor opened his mouth to argue, and then looked at L again and thought better of it. He looked at Christine.

"I'm sure you realize time is of the essence.." he began. Christine nodded.

"Ofcourse I do, which is why you need to order those tests NOW and get Matt started towards the OR at the same time. By the time he is prepped and ready the results will be in."

The ER doctor looked from one to the other and realized he had no hope of arguing. That and the fact that he'd been told that they had come from Whammy's and apparently that held an awful lot of power for some reason and he knew better than to get in the middle. He nodded and immediately set things in motion to get it done. He then faced Matt.

"Matt, I'm going to give you a little something that's going to make you sleepy and take the edge off of the pain. When you wake up it will all be over I'm sure." Matt looked panicked and turned to L.

"Ryuzaki…." L eyes showed slight surprise. Even in the midst of the torment he knew Matt had to be in, he was still cognizant enough to know he couldn't call him L. He reached out and took Matt's hand.

"I have promised you it will all turn out well and I never lie. And I will be here waiting for you." He told him and squeezed his hand. Matt smiled and then winced slightly as the iv needle went in. In mere seconds it seemed his eyes began to flutter and his head rolled to the side. L looked at the ER doctor.

"You may take him now, but I wish to know immediately what the tests results are. I also wish to know who the surgeon is to be immediately and I wish to be told of any situations as they happen, not later and I also wish to be told the moment surgery is over." The ER doctor blinked to get himself out of the hold of this man's gaze, nodded and motioned for everyone to start moving.

"I'll follow them down and keep an eye on things" she said to him and followed them out of the room. Well at least she'd heard a name, and what a name. Ryuzaki? What kind of name was that? It sounded Japanese but he certainly didn't look Japanese. Leave it to him to give her an answer, which only begged more questions. She followed as far as she could without scrubbing and stood by the door watching.

An orderly handed L the name of the surgeon on call and he immediately called Watari to check it out for him, if necessary he would call in England's premier surgeon if he didn't like what he heard. Watari did caution him that time was of the essence and that he was sure this surgeon was quite skilled but he would indeed check him out.

Within minutes Watari had returned his call, giving L the surgeon's credentials and past history. He was satisfied with the information and prepared to wait. A few moments later Watari appeared by his side and he was profoundly grateful. He looked up at Watari and they exchanged in expressions what didn't have to be said in words. Watari was more than an assistant to L, having brought him up and taught him so much. He was the closest thing that L would ever have as a father, and he knew L sometimes better than L knew himself. He knew right now that L was in turmoil over Matt and needed his company.

"Perhaps this would be the time to tell the doctor who you are," Watari suggested. L looked thoughtful for a moment.

"If the opportunity presents itself. Right now I'm only concerned about Matt." Watari patted L's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Yes, I know. But as you have said, he will be fine. And you never lie." L looked at Watari and smiled.

Not too long after Christine returned, papers in hand and she went directly to L.

"Look at these test results, Ryuzaki" she said trying out his name, " You were also correct. There's a very bad gastrointestinal infection that has probably been plaguing him for the past few days as Mello mentioned. The appendix just happened to have bad timing it seems for poor Matt, that just isn't fair."

"One may well have aggravated the other", L muttered looking at the white blood count,

"I appreciate your help in convincing the good doctor that these were necessary prior to surgery," he said finally turning his gaze to her. She smiled warmly at him.

"You were correct, Ofcourse I was on your side. I can tell he's very special to you; all three of them seem to be. And they seem to be extremely fond of you." L glanced away for a minute and then returned his gaze to her.

"We share a common destiny, among other things. I have known them since they first arrived at Whammy's. They are three of the most talented, and brilliant children here. And hence why we share a destiny. If something should happen to me, they are slated to take my place. Depending on which one is ready at the time. The major contenders are Mello and Near, Near nosing Mello out by just a few points. Mello also tends to be a bit more emotional about things. Matt is just as brilliant as the other two, but I fear he doesn't really want the position."

Christine listened to this explanation completely confused. Take over for him? Just what or who was Ryuzaki that he would need some one in line to take over for him.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. What is it that you do, or who are you that would require that kind of back up?" He smiled and got very close to her, his lips a mere few inches from her ear.

"I am L". he said simply and turned to stand next to Watari. L? L? THE L that she'd heard about on television, the brilliant, reclusive detective who never lost a case and no one had ever seen? Who police sought out when the cases were completely baffling? This young, slightly strange looking young man was L? She couldn't help gaping when she turned to face him again. She looked over at Watari who smiled and with a slight nod of his head affirmed what she'd been told.

Suddenly so many things made sense. The intense scrutiny she had gone through when she had applied for this position. The endless forms, the several interviews and the final one in which she felt she was all but interrogated by a computerized voice…she stopped. It had been him hadn't it? L had interrogated her.

"But.." she started and L held up his hand.

"This is neither the time nor the place to continue this discussion". He said and she had to agree. There was no telling how many ears were around, not to mention cameras. She nodded and sat down to wait to hear of Matt's progress.

Word came not too much later, the surgeon coming out to tell them that all went well, that Matt was in recovery and that he would be going to his room soon. He didn't expect him to stay in hospital more than a few days, especially when he knew he had a physician on site that could keep an eye on him.

Christine knew the tide of relief that must have been washing through L but his expression never changed as he talked with the surgeon more specifically, and she marveled at his medical knowledge. But then he was L, and everyone knew how brilliant he was supposed to be. He turned to her when he finally let the surgeon go.

"Dr. Thompson I am grateful for everything you have done. If I had any doubts of your abilities I certainly do not have them any more. I must ask that you leave Matt to me, however, as there is an orphanage full of children that require your attendance more than he does at this moment. I will be with him until he is able to come home. Watari will take you back."

Christine wasn't sure she appreciated being dismissed but she had to admit he was right. She had to get back to the kids.

"Alright, but please let me know if anything changes… Ryuzaki." She said smiling as she said the alias again. He gave her a small smile.

"Ofcourse. Watari…" Watari nodded and headed for the door, Christine following him.

L watched them leave and then walked over to the nurse's desk.

"I wish to be shown to recovery. Immediately."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again, and thank you all who have reviewed so very, very much. I truly appreciate knowing that you enjoy the story I'm trying to tell and you look forward to more. Thank you again for taking the time.

Chapter 5

"Watari I need you to make sure you get all the surveillance video from the time we came in until we leave." L said into his cell phone as he sat by Matt's bed. He held in against his ear with his forefinger and thumb and listened while he watched Matt.

"Ofcourse, that won't be a problem," Watari answered him

"Also the cake in the cafeteria leaves a lot to be desired". L added, distaste etching his features.

"I will bring you something more to your liking very shortly."

"And check Matt's room for his video game. He will want that when he wakes." L then closed the phone as he noticed some movement in Matt. He watched as Matt's eyes fluttered and finally opened. He leaned forward in the chair, until he was peering directly into Matt's face and watched as the boy's eyes focused on him.

"Welcome back," he said with a smile, barely managing to keep the relief out of his voice. Matt smiled up at him, trying to ignore the constant ache in his abdomen. It was still better than what he remembered when he first got to the hospital.

"You said you'd be here," he whispered staring up at L.

"Yes, and I am here. How are you feeling? Is there much pain?"

"Not too bad, I'm feeling okay. Am I all done?" he asked a little fearful. L nodded and smiled at him.

"Yes. Now all you need do is rest and heal. Please begin the process by going back to sleep." Matt smiled and lifted one hand towards L. The detective stared at it for a moment, his head cocked to one side. Then finally he lifted on hand until it reached Matt's and held it. Matt smiled again, sighed quietly and closed his eyes. L continued to sit with Matt's hand holding his. It was something he'd never done before, but it felt right.

Matt was in the hospital a total of three days. Each day Christine would visit in the morning and in the evening, doing her own inspection of his sound, and changing the bandage if she saw fit. And she noticed that no matter what time she was there, L was at his bedside. His hands flying across the keyboard of his laptop, or simply sitting in that impossible position with his hands on his knees, which were drawn up to, his chest, chatting with the boy or watching him sleep.

On the third evening she brought Mello and Near. She thought it was a particularly good idea, not only because she knew how close they were and they were constantly in her office asking how he was doing; but also because Near had appeared in her office earlier, twirling his shockingly white hair and clutching a toy to his chest, suggesting that if Mello didn't see Matt soon she would have to sedate him or at least give him a distemper shot. Christine had burst into laughter not only at what he said, but also at the incredibly serious expression with which he delivered it. She then noted the slight upturn of his mouth as she continued to laugh and agreed it would definitely be a good idea.

They stood at his bedside now, Matt now able to sit up and play his game. Mello had brought his beloved goggles and now he looked more like himself than ever. The boys brought him up-to-date on the terrors they had been creating in class. Mello's particular favorite was what he had managed to do to their chemistry professor; making him scream Mello's name in a perfect high "C" when he saw the boy add hydrochloric acid to a concoction of his own design. Christine had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing out loud herself. He looked over at L who was standing at the foot of the bed, his hands in his pockets who seemed totally unaffected. He merely stared from Mello to Near and back again. He then turned his gaze to her, and she could swear she could see twinkling the depths of those dark eyes as he watched her try to stifle her laughter; his head tilted as he did so.

"Watari I think it's time they get back to school and let Matt get some rest. He is coming home tomorrow after all." She finally said a bit later, ignoring the scathing glares she was receiving from Mello. "I'll gather my things and meet you at the car in a few minutes". She added as they headed out of the door. She had Matt lie back down and straightened out his bed, watching as he fought sleep and finally began to succumb to it. She went to pick up her back and jacket and noticed L motioning to her to go outside into the hallway.

She followed him and closed the door behind her.

"I wish to thank you for bringing the boys with you. It had not crossed my mind that they would not trust that he was doing well unless they saw it with their own eyes. Which surprises me because that is exactly how I would feel."

"Hence the reason why you have not left his side", Christine added. She looked at him closely, acknowledging the deep dark lines under his eyes for the first time. How had she not noticed that before?

"I think you need to get some rest yourself, Ryuzaki."

"I get what I need, Doctor, but thank you for your concern". She could see that was the end of that subject, "As he is coming home tomorrow, do you have everything you need to continue his care?" She nodded.

"Absolutely. All he really needs right now is to take it easy and in no time at all he'll be helping Mello and Near terrorize the halls" she laughed as she said it, once again catching L's attention.

"It seems the trio have a hidden ally". She tried to look surprised but failed miserably, and continued laughing.

"I'm sorry but I know their chemistry professor and the idea of him being so frightened of what Mello mixed together that his voice hit a note that high in a scream is hysterical". She continued laughing and L was surprised. He had thought her too serious to find humor in an adolescent prank such as that. Perhaps her earlier demeanor was more in line with being in a new position and having to prove ones' self rather than an austere personality. Something to explore.

"As Matt is probably asleep it is a good time for you to try to get some rest as well. You know he's fine so you don't have to worry." She said heading back into the room to pick up her things. "I don't want to keep Watari and boys waiting too long. Who knows what they'll do to him." At this L smiled a very knowing smile.

"Do not worry for Watari. Believe me, he knows how to handle them very well. Good night, Dr. Thompson." He said going back to his chair by the bed.

"Good night, Ryuzaki." She returned with a smile as he fussed with Matt's bed.

Back in the car with the boys she turned to Mello.

"Tell me again what Mr. Ames sounded like?" she asked. Mello grinned from ear to ear, opened his mouth really wide and let out a high-pitched scream of his own name in decidedly female tones. Both Christine and Near fell back into the seats laughing, while Watari shook his head and closed the privacy screen, but not before Christine saw a smile play on his lips as well.

The next day, once she got Matt back home and settled in, she noticed L quickly disappeared once he was sure that Matt was safely in and well. He hadn't said very much to her, but she wasn't surprised. It was obvious that L was someone who spent most of his time alone, working on whatever cases. She did wonder if that was by choice, or was he just so difficult that no one other than Watari wanted to spend time with him. From what she could see from just the small amount of time she'd spent with him she could see the possibility of both scenarios. Still, he seemed so close to those boys, those boys who were training to be him some day. Although she understood the need for someone to know what he was doing, she wasn't sure she like the way it sounded to her. Just replace him as if he didn't even exist in the first place, is what it sounded. Perhaps she could ask Roger about that.

She then set about, in-between patients and keeping up with Matt, to find out as much about the reclusive L as possible. The first thing she noticed was that there were no files in her office pertaining to him, no medical information at all. She wasn't totally surprised, he was L after all. Anything like that was probably kept where he was.

She then hit the internet, finding every news article about the cases he had worked on, anything written about him. She was amazed to find that the first recorded article on L the detective happened almost 10 years ago. Although she really didn't know L's exact age, he certainly didn't look any older than in his early 20s. Meaning he would have been merely a child when he started this…career. She looked away from the computer and thought about it. Logically, if he made this place his home and base of operations, it must mean that he himself was an orphan. There'd be no other reason to be here, to choose this place. So somehow, this child was found to be brilliant and solving crimes and began to do it for the world. A child!! What kind of childhood did that become for L? And what about his identity? A child stripped of his own identity before he could even begin to grow into one. Who's entire life was simply to help others solve cases that they couldn't solve.

She looked back at the screen and read details of some of the cases. She was horrified. Some of them included some of the most horrific atrocities known to man. She shuddered at some of those details; some of the pictures were tough for her to even look at. And again she thought of a child faced with these things, a teenager even, hell even full grown adults would sicken at some of these things. And yet all this responsibility placed on impossibly young shoulders over the past ten years.

She looked away again and thought of L. Her psychology studies started to click in as these thought of his posture, the slightly stooped shoulders and hands in his pockets. Was he wearing the weight of his responsibilities, of what he's seen and dealt with on those shoulders? The lines under his eyes, someone who's seen so much horror and ugly at such a young age. No wonder he probably doesn't sleep well.

She leaned against her office chair, not able to get the picture of a very young L out of her mind. Yet, he obviously enjoyed what he did, otherwise he would never have continued it when he began. But it seemed that this was all he knew, would he have had a choice in the matter? Still to many unanswered questions. Perhaps she'd get the chance to talk to L about it, if he were willing. She found she was amazed by the persona, but she wanted to know more about the man.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Several days later, L sat at his desk trying to make a decision. He was leaving for Germany the next day, the German government wanted him to look into a case murder-suicide that they thought had some definite inside job leanings, and thus were not sure they could trust the police who were entrusted with this case. He has been studying it and was inclined to believe that there was someone who was keeping certain information at bay, and he was also fairly sure whom it was. But he wanted to be closer to the action. He had contacts and operatives who would do the footwork for him, but he preferred to be within arm's reach of them this time. The decision then was whether or not he would talk to Dr. Thompson before he left, or wait until after. He wanted to get to know more about her, particularly why would someone like her sign 5 years of her life away without a thought.

He pulled out a folder with her name on it. He had gone thru every bit of her history and nothing pointed to any kind of traumatic situation that would make one run away. Parents both living in the US, two siblings, both male also in the US. There was no mention of or hint of a love gone badly, or perhaps a malpractice situation, just a good, healthy work record of a fairly brilliant doctor. But it still made him wonder, and he hated not knowing the answer to anything.

He also wanted to know if she would be the one he could put his faith in regarding his heirs. He knew, at any time, he could die. It was the nature of his work and he had grown used to the idea. But right now the boys were still young, idealistic and brash in many ways. They still needed someone to steer them a bit as he was doing now. He had learned the hard way that not being involved led to tragedy and he was never going to make that mistake again. He had grown close to them, and they to him. Although the knowledge of what their positions would be was known should something happen to him, he didn't think the reality of it had set in. He had to know that someone would be here that he could trust them with. Roger was an administrator, not what they needed. And Watari, although Watari had trained him, and he would be invaluable to them, he wasn't sure just how long Watari had in him for that kind of thing, and who could blame him. He knew he wasn't easy to deal with, and Watari probably didn't have enough left after him to start all over again.

He decided to talk to her before he left. It would be his luck to have something happen in Germany and not have everything cemented here first. He looked at the time, and then pressed the intercom button.

"Watari, could you see if Dr. Thompson is available to come for a visit, and please bring something for dinner for her as well."

"Of course, L." was the reply and he released the button. He stood up, took the folder and went into the living area, and folded himself up in a large chair. He placed the folder on the table in front of him, picked a handful of jellybeans out of a glass bowl and waited.

Christine had just closed her office and was headed towards her rooms when Watari found her. She had just been thinking of a nice hot shower; it had been an active day and one in which Mello had lost his temper at Near over a graded paper that was just a few points higher than his. She had noticed that Mello had a definite problem with being second to Near, and any time he found himself in that position he exploded. Mostly because Near couldn't wait to hold it over him. She had played referee and wondered where that was in her medical degree. She was midway in getting the physicals of each student, and she hadn't started on the faculty yet. So at first she felt she might decline the offer, and then thought better of it. She really hadn't seen L since Matt had come back home, and really wanted to talk to him.

She followed Watari thru the halls to a section of the orphanage she had never been before. They went up stairs that were hidden behind camouflaged doors and into a suite of rooms, similar to hers but a little bigger. She saw a dining area, a huge desk that was surrounded in monitors and piles of folders and binders, and in the living area, she saw L.

She walked to where he was sitting in his usual fashion, and sat on the sofa across from him. She barely stopped a giggle when she noticed he was eating an enormous lollipop.

"Thank you for coming Dr. Thompson at such short notice." He said between licks.

"It wasn't a problem. My day was over and I was just getting ready to relax for the evening, have a little dinner."

"Watari will bring something for you soon, I did notice it was about that time." He was silent for a few moments, seemingly totally engrossed in eating the lollipop. She sat quietly, waiting for him to decide when he wanted to talk. She had a hard time imaging this lollipop sucking young man with the things she read about L. It just didn't mesh. But then, if you really thought about it, perhaps it did. Not having a true childhood would definitely give someone childish behaviors, and he was giving her a few. She'd already discovered his social skills were a bit lacking, and being rude was almost second nature. She didn't think he even realized what he was doing; it was just the way he was. So, she tried not to be offended as he continued to eat and not say a word.

He finally unfolded himself from the chair and stood up.

"Would you please look into that folder of information in front of you? And please let me know if anything is missing." He said gesturing with the candy. Christine did as she was told and at first was alarmed at what she saw. It was all about her, her history, her school records, and her family. She felt the quick flash of anger; she almost felt invaded, stripped of every personal item. Then she thought before she spoke, obviously because of who he was, he would have had her checked out thoroughly before allowing her into his world. He had to be careful; it could be putting his life on the line.

"Everything seems to be in order. I don't find anything missing out of my life." She answered coolly. He nodded, pacing back and forth in front of her.

"I thought not. Then would you please answer a question for me that has not been answered and I feel is very important."

"Of course, although I can't imagine what you don't know about me by now. I feel almost naked here."

He stopped and climbed back into the chair, looking directly at her with the most piercing gaze she'd ever had. If she didn't feel naked before, the stare he was giving her made her feel see through.

"Why are you here, Dr. Thompson? Why did you take this 5-year position here at Whammy's? What is the true reason?"

Christine stared back at him in total surprise. Out of everything he could have asked her, this was not what she expected. Why? Hadn't she made that clear at her first interview? Did he think she had been lying? Why would he ask her that now?

"Why am I here? As I told you at my first interview, I was dissatisfied with the positions I had been working in before. I love working with children, but not all children are treated equally when it comes to medicine. It began to really bother me as I saw children coming into the hospital that had never had proper care until coming there. I got tired of my hands being tied by insurance companies or lack thereof in treating my patients. I got tired of not being able to use the proper equipment or medicines because they cost too much or were not authorized. Having to make do when I knew it wasn't going to work properly. And I got tired of the hierarchies and whose ass I'd have to kiss to get things done. It wasn't why I took my oath and what I thought I'd be subjected to in trying to treat children." L appeared to drink that in, and ate more of the candy.

"I do remember you telling me these things before when I interviewed you thru the computer. And these are all valid reasons for wanting to work in a private area. However, you came all the way from America to here. You have effectively signed away 5 years of your life. Generally people don't do t hat simply to change their positions. Is there something you're running away from, Doctor? Something you've managed to conceal?" Christine stood up, anger finally escaping.

"How dare you even suggest such a thing? I understand you have to be careful about whom you allow in here, L but insinuating that I have something to hide or run away from is insulting both me personally and my integrity. There was nothing any other position I looked at could offer me. I have no personal life so to speak, my work hours have made that impossible, dating has been out of the question for the most part, and the few times I have, they were quite disappointing. And so I have nothing to lose or leave behind. My family is fine, I have brothers who can keep up with my parents and keep me up to date on them, so L, I had no reason NOT to take this job. If I have not met your expectations…" L raised his lollipop in the air and stopped her from speaking.

"Dr. Thompson this is not about my expectations or your abilities. For reasons that I am about to disclose to you it is imperative that you are not holding anything from me. I need to know that I can trust you to be who you are and there are no ulterior motives in your being here. I need to know I can trust you with the future of my heirs and that they can depend on you should I not be here." Christine had opened her mouth for a retort, but then he brain kicked in and she heard what he said.

"Excuse me? The future of your heirs?" she asked.

"You must understand, I don't really expect to live a long life. It's simply the nature of my position. The trio are still young, and in need of a hand to help steer them properly. One of them will have to take on being L. They are already older than I was when I began, but they are different. Near is the closest to what I used to be, what I am. But even he has his deficits. I have had a hand in their learning, I keep up with where they are, and they spend time up here with me working on cases I've already done to see how they work. But if something should happen to me before they are ready, I need to know that there is someone who will make sure they will continue. Can I depend on you, Dr. Thompson? Can I be assured that you will be here? This is the main reason for the 5-year stipulation, after all. Within that time they will either become adults with my help and ready to take this on, or they will need that time with someone else's help who knows what it is they need to achieve. Can you be that person?"

Christine sank back into the sofa. This was way more than she had expected. He was asking her to back him up with the boys if he should die. She looked at him. She studied that young face, those huge eyes staring at her intently. She couldn't imagine he'd be worried about his death at such an age, and not because he was afraid of death, but because those left behind to carry on wouldn't be able to fill his shoes.

"L, I don't know anything about what you do, how could I help them?"

"That's not what I'm asking you to do, that would be ridiculous. The studies they are getting here, plus what I have done with them and continue to do will enhance the skills they already have in that area. But what they need is a steadying force. To remind them what they should be doing and why. At least for a while. I have great faith that in time they will no longer need someone to look over their shoulders and make sure they're attending to what they should. But in the beginning, and especially if it's any time soon, they will need help. Again, I ask you, can I depend on you." Christine took a deep breath and let it out. Well, she wanted new experiences didn't she?

"Of course you can count on me. I am honored that you even consider me able to do this." He smiled at her.

"I have watched you with the children, your psychology skills are excellent. I have especially enjoyed your sparing with Mello, that is not an easy thing to do. The others have told me what has gone on, not to his enjoyment of course, but I have heard and I know how difficult that can be. So I am impressed and have no fear that you can handle the situation if it should come up. Although Mello is a wild card and I cannot be sure as to how he will react in certain situations. We shall just have to wait and see."

At that moment Watari returned with a cart, and placed food in front of them both on the table. He also pulled out a bottle of wine and poured Christine a glass.

"I am sure this will be welcomed this evening. I hope you enjoy your dinner," he said with a smile to her and then left. She watched him leave and smiled at L.

"He's rather amazing isn't he?" L nodded and smiled back, a beautiful smile that Christine felt he didn't do enough of.

"He is irreplaceable." He said simply and began to tuck into the chocolate cheesecake Watari had placed before him. Christine watched him attack the cheesecake with almost wild abandon, the fork pinched between his finger and thumb.

**So are you, ** she thought to herself, ** I don't care who you've got waiting in the wings there will never be another you.**

"One more question, Doctor…do you play chess?" Christine looked at him with an almost predatory smile.

"Oh yes, indeed I do." Was her reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to Chapter 7!! Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean a lot to me and it's great to know that you are enjoying this. It is a labor of love for me, it has been in my head since the first time I watched the live action movies. Please continue to review as it lets me know that what I'm trying to get across is succeeding. HUGS to all of you.

Again, the only things that belong to me are the original character and the plot.

Chapter 7

After being soundly beaten at chess and 3 glasses of wine later, Christine excused herself and went to her room. She got ready for bed and lay for a while thinking. She had wanted this position so she could get away from all the same old routines and ass kissing of the world of medicine that she'd had to deal with. All she had ever wanted for as long as she could remember was to heal people, to help people. Maybe it had sounded corny but it was true. She had given everything she had to it, to the exclusion of all else, which is why she'd really never dated or ever truly worried about it. Not that she wasn't lonely on occasion, but it was something she simply got over. She had to smile to herself. Now that she thought about it, how very much alike she and L really were. He has given all to be L to the exclusion of everything else himself. He was helping people in his own brilliant way. And now it seemed that not only had she found the best possible position for herself, she seemed to also find a friend, a kindred spirit in a very quirky, very brilliant detective.

She reached over and turned out the light. Dealing with the trio would prove incredibly interesting to be sure. She still felt honored that he already thought enough of her to put his trust in her. She would not let him down; though she refused to think of something happening to him. He was just being careful, planning for everything. Now that she had found a friend, one who could also beat the pants off of her in chess, she certainly would not entertain losing him. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

L had been gone a week when the phone calls started. The first one came around lunchtime. She had decided to eat lunch in her office as she worked on charts when her phone rang.

"Somehow I knew you would be having lunch at your desk" came a familiar monotone.

"L? Is something wrong?" that being the only reason she would think he would call while away on a case.

"No, there is nothing wrong. I am having a quiet moment and the idea to call you crossed my mind. I was wondering if you had been practicing at all." Christine frowned at the phone.

"Practicing? I don't understand…"

"Your chess playing is appalling for someone of your intelligence. I assume it is because you are out of practice. I suggest you practice before our next match."

"Appalling? My chess playing is….you called to tell me….let me tell you one thing Mr. Detective…." She swore she heard a chuckle over the phone line.

"It was merely a suggestion in your favor, Doctor as I would hope you would wish to win at least one game. Ah, Watari has brought me some information, which I must attend to. Another time, Doctor." And the line went dead. Christine stared at the cell phone in her and growled at it before she hung it up.

"Arrogant little bastard!" she hissed, and then slowly a smile spread across her face and she began to giggle.

After that first call, L called at least once a week, usually with some ridiculous reason that almost always made her laugh afterwards. There were times he discussed the trio when he'd received a report on some out of control behavior. She discussed her worry over the Near/Mello rivalry at times, but that nothing had truly come of it other than words.

She assumed the phone calls started coming to alleviate a little pressure on his side. He had probably never had someone on the outside of what he was doing that he felt comfortable doing that with. Obviously not Roger, he was a bit of a moron; and obviously if he hadn't recruited any of the other staff to assist him with the boys, then he certainly wouldn't feel he could talk to them as he did her. Once again she felt honored that he felt comfortable enough with her to do this. She soon found herself looking forward to those weekly calls; if only to find out what excuse he would come up with for making them.

It was about six weeks later when she returned to her office after checking on a sick student to find a covered dish on her desk. Lifting the cover she found a slice of cake with a chess piece stuck in it, and written in colorful candy pieces on the plate was "6:00". She smiled at the "invitation". Apparently L had returned.

She closed her office at 5:30, took the "invitation" with her, made one more visit to the sick student, and then headed up to L's apartment.

Watari opened the door for her when she knocked. She thanked him, told him it was good to see him back, and then she saw L sitting at the table in his usual way, putting the chess pieces into their proper places. She wondered to herself, as she made her way to the table, if there was a closet somewhere overflowing with white, long sleeved shirts and jeans as that was all he ever wore.

"I guess you got everything sorted out on your case then." She stated handing him the chess piece that had accompanied the cake. He took it, and then took back the cake looking at her as if she'd just said the most ridiculous thing.

"Well obviously, Doctor or I would still be in Germany." She felt a bit of an embarrassed blush as he continued to stare at her incredulously.

"Oh honestly I was only starting conversation! Ofcourse I know you would never return without finishing the case first!! You needn't look at me like I'm an idiot!" She sat down and then noticed the small smile and that almost hidden twinkle when she looked across the table again. Watari placed dishes in front of both of them and then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I must warn you, doctor, that he is being a bit more insufferable today than normal. Be on your guard" he said with a smile and a glance towards L he turned and left the apartment. L looked totally betrayed and stared after Watari wide eyed after he left. Christine tried to keep from bursting out laughing, and then gave up and let it go. L's eyes turned towards her and she almost gasped at the change in them. They were completely devoid of any emotion now, much like the first time she'd seen them across the auditorium. They narrowed slightly as they continued to hold her in their fierce gaze.

"I hope you can continue to keep your sense of humor as I take each of your pieces one by one". He threatened in his trademark monotone. She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him. She returned his gaze, and without looking dipped into the whipped cream on the sundae sitting in front of him.

"Bring it on, genius" she answered and flicked the whipped cream at him. She didn't know which was funnier, where the whipped cream finally landed which was directly on the tip of his slightly upturned nose, or the impossibly wider look in his eyes. The stare narrowed again and she saw him reach into his ice cream with two long fingers.

"Are you sure that was a wise move, Doctor?" he nearly growled dangerously. Christine could see what she was about to happen. She scooted out of her chair and backed away, laughing.

"Now L, it was just a little whipped cream, you don't want to waste your ice cream that way." He stood up; fingers covered in chocolate ice cream and whipped cream. He stalled for only a moment as she mentioned wasting it, but that quickly passed.

"An eye for an eye, Doctor," he said coming towards her, "I never let anything go" she squeaked as he raised his goo-covered hand and aimed at her. She ducked, just as the door behind her blew open.

"L you're back!!!" boomed Mello running in the room followed by Near and Matt. And then he suddenly stopped as a hand full of ice-cold chocolate goo slammed into his face. He practically screamed, not knowing what the hell it was that had attacked him. Matt took one look and completely lost his balance he was laughing so hard. Near at first stared wide-eyed and then he slid to the floor on one knee, a huge grin covering his face. Mello yelled every curse he could think of as he frantically wiped the stuff off his face. Christine and L looked at each other and burst out laughing. L walked over to the table and grabbed a napkin and then walked over to Mello, trying not to laugh in front of him as he tried to help remove the mess, which Mello was making worse by pushing it into his hair.

"Now I would have imagined you would enjoy being covered in chocolate" L mused as he scrubbed at him. Mello glared at him and snatched the napkin from him.

"What the fuck is going on around here!!" he yelled at no one in particular.

"It looks as if we interrupted a food fight", Near stated looking at the two adults smirking in front of him, "I told you to knock first". He looked over at Matt who was wiping his eyes and trying to catch his breath.

"Right in the kisser!" he laughed, "We couldn't have timed that better!!" and then he collapsed into giggles again.

"I am sorry Mello, it was not meant for you" L apologized and walked towards the other two, "And do not think for a moment that I will not have my revenge" he said to Christine as he walked. She rolled her eyes in reply. He stooped down and helped Near up and then a still giggling Matt.

"Now I believe welcome backs are in order?" he asked and held out his arms. Matt and Near ran into them. He turned his head in Mello's direction and held out his hand. Mello huffed for a moment and then he threw himself into the group.

Christine looked on in wonder and smiled. The affection they had for each other totally transcended any "heirs" program. There was so much more there. They were, for all intents and purposes, a family.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few days later it was L that was in her office for a change. She wanted to go over with him the ideas she had for her part of the program and he just loped into her office one afternoon. She had created psychological profiles for each of the trio, highlighting their strengths and deficits; what parts of their personalities worked towards being the new "L" and which were detrimental. L hoped that after working with them for a while and going over the information she would put together, he'd have a clearer idea of which of the trio was really more attuned to being L. He was fairly sure working together would most likely be out of the question, but even if they did manage to, there would need to be one who would make the final decisions.

"And through all of this, they must still be able to have their childhood until the last possible moment. I would not have them lose theirs as I did mine until necessary." Christine looked up from her papers to look at L. He was studying Matt's file, his thumb perched as his lips. His statement about their childhood was very telling, and something she had often wondered.

"I imagine you didn't have much of a childhood then." She started.

"L entered the world when I was about old. Although I had been solving cases for about 2 years prior. " He said, his eyes not leaving the chart.

"What a horrible thing to force a child to do. The things you must have seen…" L's eyes moved from the papers to Christine's face. She couldn't read the expression on his face.

"I was never forced, Doctor. It was something I began to do on my own out of sheer boredom here at the orphanage. Watari brought me here when I was very young; he knew early on that I had above average intelligence. He tried feeding it with everything he could come up with but everything bored me. Until I caught something on line regarding a murder case. It fascinated me. I began working on it during all my spare time. Watari noticed and when I asked him for materials he happily gave them to me. I solved it weeks before the police. I went on from there, and a few years later L was born. I am now not only the world's best detective, but several other well known detectives as well." He smirked after the last sentence.

"You work under other aliases?" Christine asked incredulously. L nodded and went back to the file.

"Eraldo Coil, Denueve…several others. They're all me. It keeps people from getting too close to L if there are other detectives out there who are also extremely good. Ofcourse I could never allow such a thing so they all have to be me." Christine sat back in her chair, blinking. How could he possibly be all of these detectives in one, compact package? No wonder his eyes were continually underlined in black, when DID he sleep?

"It certainly doesn't sound like you've had much time to enjoy life at all" she finally remarked. L closed the file and looked at her closely.

"Doctor you seem to be under the delusion that I am unhappy with how my life has been. Quite the contrary, I assure you. This is what I do, what I have always done and I have always enjoyed it. Nothing else would work for me. Are there things I would have done differently, of course? And I'm doing them for the trio. There are things I was subjected to at a young age that I would not and do not allow at this time for them. They all exhibit the same fervor I did, but I've insisted that they stay in classes until they graduate. I know that my social skills are less than they should be, and that is because from a young age I was alone with the exception of Watari. I had little to no interaction with anyone. I have learned that this can be a problem when trying to map out how people are going to react to situations and other people. Except for my studying such things, I have no personal knowledge from actual relationships. The boys will have such knowledge. It will prove invaluable to them and help them not to make some of the errors I have".

"I guess there was no one to put their foot down and say no about certain things for you then." L shook his head.

"Well, I've always had Watari, and yes he did try to stop me from getting involved in certain things. I went behind his back and got involved anyway. And because I did it, I know how to keep the boys from doing it behind mine." He grinned at this, the suddenness of it surprising her. She admitted to herself just how beautiful that smile was, especially since he really didn't flash it too often, and then stored that thought away.

"The boys are very lucky that they have you to intervene for them, then. I shudder to think what they'd do if allowed to push on as they thought fit." She saw a shadow pass over L's face at that moment, his eyes taking on a distant and sad look, but it was only for a moment and his gaze came right back to her.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" she asked. L shook his head and stood up, gathering the folders from the desk.

"No, you said nothing wrong. It is something that happened a long time ago. Perhaps someday I shall discuss it with you, but this is not the time. I will take these with me and go over them this evening and let you know what my thoughts are tomorrow. Good night, Doctor." He turned and walked out of her office, and she was sure his slight hunch was more pronounced than before.

She went over in her mind the last things they had said. Something in there had upset him; something after she had said the boys were lucky they had him. Perhaps something in his past had happened because he didn't have anyone to intervene? Had something happened to the boys earlier? Whatever it was it was obvious that it hurt him deeply. But she would wait until he told her, she wasn't about to do anything to interfere with the trust he had in her now.

L sat at his desk and stared at the screen directly in front of him, hand resting on his knees as he read the information scrolling past him. It had been more than five years since it happened, he had barely been 18, and L had been checking every possible lead, no matter how minimal, trying to find him, to find B. B had been dogging his heels ever since he had left Whammy's; finding and killing almost every operative L had sent to find him. And so L had stopped sending operatives, he couldn't justify the continuing deaths. He would find a way to stop B, but he had to wait for him to leave a calling card, to do SOMETHING he could pin on him. He had no clue where he would strike or when, which was why he was continually checking everything that could possibly be him. He'd know when he saw it. It would be a murder to be sure, but something special. Something he would do to make sure L noticed it.

He sighed again, fighting against the rising tide of guilt that threatened to overtake him again. He tried every logical explanation again against the guilt, he was too young, too inexperienced with dealing with people back then; how could he have known what was going on behind his back? He got up and paced over to the table where the folders he had picked up from the doctor lay, and a plate of small chocolate donuts.

All he could do now was ensure it never happened again, he thought as he picked up a mini donut and put it in his mouth. He could see a dangerous trait in Mello, but if monitored and steered properly he was sure he would straighten out. Near was closer to himself than the other two, brilliant in planning several steps ahead but not particularly good at working with others, and Matt, as brilliant as he was with computers, had difficulty keeping his mind on his tasks. He would continue to work with each of them properly and there would never be another problem like B, or tragedy like A. He involuntarily shuddered with the memory.

He sat down at the table and opened Matt's folder. Then he heard a soft knock on his door. He immediately expected Watari to open it, and then realized Watari wasn't there at the moment. Maybe if he ignored it they'd go away. Another knocks, and then he heard the door slowly open.

"L? Are you here?" It was the good doctor, he realized and then smiled; she was carrying a huge bowl of popcorn. He was surprised at how relieved he felt to see her.

"Yes, Dr. Thompson I am here." he called to her and she came all the way in and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting the world's hundred greatest detectives, but I made way too much popcorn and I thought perhaps I'd share." She grinned holding the bowl out towards him. He unfolded himself from the chair and walked over to her. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth and began to chew thoughtfully. He looked at her and nodded his head.

"It's good, you can come in." he said and walked away from her back towards the table. She stared at his back as he walked away. Good thing the popcorn came out all right then, she thought to herself. Of course the popcorn was an excuse to come and see how he was doing. She hadn't felt good about the way he left, and she just wanted to make sure he was okay. She couldn't help the feeling of wanting to watch over him somehow, he just seemed to bring it out in her, just as many of the students at Whammy's did. Everything about him seemed to cry out to her, and maybe it was just she who saw it. He never came off as being needy, although wanting attention was definitely on his list. Perhaps if she could get a few moments alone with Watari she could bounce a few ideas off of him, but at the moment popcorn was all she could come up with.

She followed him into the room and stood behind him at his desk where he had gone back to sit. She put the popcorn down next to him and he immediately dug in. She looked at the several screens in front of her.

"You're working on all of these at once? I'm really sorry to interrupt you, it must throw you off." He turned to face her.

"No, it's fine for now. There are times I do not wish to be disturbed, and believe me I would let you know if that was the case. But right now, I find I am not against being pulled away from my thoughts." He walked over to the table where the chess set sat and began to straighten out pieces that had fallen over. She always watched the long, graceful fingers as they moved, they fascinated her. So, he wanted to play chess. Good. She got the best information out of him while they were playing chess, he just seemed to let his guard down a bit then. Perhaps he would tell her about that past situation that seemed to be sitting so heavily on him. But she wouldn't pry; it would have to be on his terms.

She followed him to the table with the bowl and sat opposite him. Their eyes met over the chessboard and didn't waver her gaze, determined to meet his challenge. Slowly a smile grew on his face and she smiled back.

"You're move, Doctor." She looked down and gasped in surprise. She hadn't even seen his hand move, but she was already on the defensive. She gaped back at him and his smile grew even bigger. Oh, this was ON!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again! I again thank those of you who continue to read and review. It lets me know I'm not just talking to myself here..LOL. I hope you continue to enjoy.

Oh and once again, the only thing that belongs to me here is my OC.

Chapter 9

Christine knew Mello had arrived without even looking up from her desk. She'd been reading over Mello's highlights and the unmistakeable snap of his ever present candy bar announced him. She looked up and smiled as he hovered in her doorway.

"Come on in , Mello I'm glad you got my message." He came in and dropped down in the empty chair on the other side of her desk. He leaned back and raised his legs as if he were about to put them on the desk. He glanced over at her and the look on her face suggested that would not be a good idea.

"So", he began while also taking another bite, "Why am I here, I'm not sick."

"No, you're not sick. But I'm having in depth conversations with all the students here, the ones in the arts and sciences as well as you guys in criminology and investigations. Ofcourse, you have special status because of I have to take great care with you!!" she said smiling.

"My special status?" he asked eyes flashing, sitting up and leaning towards her,

his need to be special clearly on display.

"Well, being one of L's heirs makes you very special indeed, you know that. " he grinned back at her and then leaned back into his chair.

"So what do we have to talk about?"

"Nothing in particular, just conversation. I want to know some of your feelings, ideas on things. To see where you stand and if there's anything I can help you with." She saw Mellos' eyes suddenly narrow. He again leaned forward on the desk and caught Christine's gaze with his own.

"You want to know if I'm good enough to be L." he said.

"We already know you're good enough to be L, you wouldn't be in line if you weren't. L just wants to know in depth your good points and points that need to be worked on. So he can work on those points with you and make it easier for you in the long run. Also, the reality is, either you three work together, with one of you being the ultimate decision maker, or one of you takes it on all on your own. With perhaps the other two being there for support if needed. At any rate, L wants to throw all this information in a bag and see what comes out. Does that make sense to you?"

His eyes softened a little, and he leaned back again. He took another bite and seemed to be thinking over something before he spoke again.

"All of this preparation based on the premise that L will die. Doesn't that bother you?" he asked her.

The question caught her offguard. She sat back in her chair and released a breath she hadn't realized she'd held. She decided she would be as honest with him as she wanted him to be with her. He may only be 13, but his mind was as sharp and as quick as any adult she had ever met.

"To be honest with you Mello, I hate it. I have grown very, very fond of L. He has become a good friend and to constantly have to dwell on what will happen if and when he dies lies very heavily on me. Much as I would be if sitting with a family member and working on their will. You, Near and Matt are L's living wills. What he has managed to accomplish and amass as L is too important, too precious to just leave to chance should…should the unthinkable happen. And you three are the very thing that will keep L always there. You will keep L alive and all the great things he has done. It is a very serious responsibility to place on heads so very young, and that concerns me as well. " she stood up and walked over to Mello, stooping down next to him so that her eyes were level with his.

"Believe me, I don't like this scenario at all. It isn't a pleasant thought. But because he IS my friend and it means so much to him, I will do this for him in spite of my feelings". She watched Mello's eyes, looking for his reaction. At first there was none, he merely stared back at her, seemingly digesting everything she said. Then he smiled.

"I think it sucks too. But I'm not worried about it because L is too smart to let some stupid criminal kill him. So all this is just a prep course for when L decides he's done with it and wants to pass it on."

He snapped another piece and then looked back at her, a smirk settling on his face.

"Friends, eh? Yea, right." Her eyes registered surprise and then she stood up and walked back to her chair.

"Yes, Mello. Friends. And that isn't a discussion for you anyway." She heard him snicker behind her.

"The relationships I'm concerned with right now are the ones you have with Matt and Near. Especially if you guys have to work with each other."

"Matt is the best. He's so much fun, he's always there for me too. He's like my right arm, quiet and not pushy but always there, you know. We're really close, he can almost finish my sentences when I don't even know what I'm gonna say. We…" he stopped suddenly and she saw a small blush start on his face. He looked down at his candy bar and didn't say anything else. Christine thought for a moment as to what that could mean. Obviously he felt very close to Matt but what….oh. Did he feel something more than friendship towards Matt? Did Matt return that feeling? This was a turn she hadn't expected if what she thought was true. He was still young, still dealing with growing emotions and desires, all confusing. Something to keep in the back of her mind.

"Mello, I want you to realize that no matter what you say to me, it won't go any further than here. Whatever your feelings are for Matt are fine and there's nothing wrong with having feelings for Matt or anyone else, so there's nothing for you to be embarrassed about." After a few moments he looked back up at her and smiled at her.

"Okay." He said simply and that was enough.

"Okay. Now, about Near…." She almost laughed watching his face scrunch up.

"Near….I get tired of always having to compete with Near. And I'm always second, no matter how hard I try. You don't think I know that Near will most likely end up ahead of me in this too? I know it. But I'm not going to just give it to him. Its not that I don't like Near, but we can't really get along because we're always competing."

"Do you think you'd be able to work with Near, maybe take suggestions and direction from him if you had to?" Mello shrugged snapped his bar again.

"I guess if I had to. I don't hate him, he just pisses me off." Christine couldn't help smiling at that.

"Mello if you only knew how many of us go to work with that idea every day. Alright, I think I've probed you enough for now. If I think of anything else I'll get in contact with you. And I don't want you to worry, this changes nothing of your status. You will always be L's heir." Mello stood up and started to walk out. He stopped and turned around.

"I see why L likes you. Even if you are lousy at chess." He laughed and ran out of her office.

Christine's mouth dropped open and she stared after him. Obviously L's been talking about her chess playing to the boys. That was unfair! But the other half of the statement wasn't lost on her either. L apparently told them he liked her. That part was good, but the other part……there would have to be words with the genius detective.

Her next meeting was with Matt. Well, Matt and his video game. He sat across from her as Mello did, leaning back in the chair, legs stretched out in front of him. She watched as he diligently continued his game, as if he were alone.

"I do have your attention, yes?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Sure. What's the deal? Mello said this was some sort of interrogation." He grinned, knowing full well Mello was exaggerating.

"Oh for heaven's sake, he didn't really say that, did he?" she asked him and her answer was a full out giggle.

"Well it's no such thing. L and I just want to get a little insight on you three, nothing frightening." He shrugged and continued to play.

"First of all, I get the feeling you're not overly keen on being L's replacement." She started. He paused for a nanosecond and then continued what he was doing.

"No, not really. I don't mind if the cases involve computer work, chasing hackers, gathering information. But the rest of it, it's just too much for me. I'm mostly in on it because of Mello…and Near. It keeps us together and that's what matters to me."

"Then you wouldn't mind being more of a helper than the main decision maker and planner? You wouldn't mind working with the other two at all?"

"Naw, it's what I do now anyway. Near has all the answers and Mello …well Mello's Mello. He can get things done in ways Near hasn't even thought of yet." With that he laughed again.

"You don't seem to have any problems with the other two at all. You get along well with the other two?" she asked.

"Yea, fine enough. Mello and I are best friends, we do everything together." He looked at her quickly, and she caught the uneasiness there. "But I don't have any problems with Near, he's just…quiet."

"Matt, does all this responsibility bother you at all? Knowing that you are in line for L?" he stopped playing and turned his gaze to her. For the first time she saw emotion flicker in his blue eyes, serious thought.

"What bothers me is everyone planning on L's dying. L is like a big brother to me, he's one of the first faces I can remember. Even though we work on mock cases and stuff when we're with him, that's not all we do. Did you know he used to read to us when we were little? Sometimes when we're up there, we're just laying around on the floor like a big sleepover. He works on his laptop, and we just talk and laugh about stupid stuff. And all everyone ever wants to know about is if I'm ready to take over when he dies. The answer is no, I'll never be ready for that." She could see the pain that was lurking behind his ever smiling eyes, and she completely understood.

"It's alright, Matt. To be perfectly honest I don't think any of you would be, not really. But remember it's just a precaution, no one really thinks anything's going to happen to L. He just wants to be sure everything is in place. As I told Mello, you three are what will keep L alive if anything were to happen. But no one is truly planning on it, and certainly no one expects you to be happy about it."

He seemed relieved and flashed her a grin before going back to the game. She decided she'd learned enough from him. Just as she was about to dismiss him, Mello came to the door and opened it.

"Aren't you done yet? What are you telling your life story?" he said punching Matt in the shoulder.

"Geez, did I bother you when it was your turn in here? Am I done, Dr. Thompson?"

"Yes, you can go, Matt. Thank you." She looked at Mello who smiled back at her for a quick moment and then hauled Matt out of the chair.

"I'll send the White Queen in if I see him." Mello laughed as he and Matt flew out of the door. In spite of herself, the doctor had to laugh at Mello's name for Near.

Soon after, Near was in the chair, sitting with one leg hugged to him and the other out to the side. His right hand was twirling in his hair and the other grasping his favorite robot. He stared down at desk between them. Christine took a moment to just take him in. Out of all of them he was the one she saw the least. She noted that often she saw him alone working on what seemed to her impossible puzzles, or houses of cards. When she did see him with the other two he was generally building some type of fort for his toys while the other two were busy doing something else in the vicinity. She couldn't think when she'd actually seen him smile. Oh, except when he had told her Mello would need a distemper shot if he didn't see Matt in the hospital. Then he'd given her a half smile of amusement.

"Have the other two told you why they were here, Near?" she began. He nodded.

"Something about our preparedness to become L when necessary."

"Yes. L and I wanted to see how you all felt about the situation, about the possibility of being L eventually and about working with each other should the need arise. And whatever other subject that you may want to discuss". His dark eyes rolled in her direction.

"I see. A kind of emotional/psychological litmus test for our abilities to handle the task." Suddenly the doctor felt she was talking to some college graduate, not a barely 13 year old. His gaze made her feel a little uncomfortable, it was a bit like L's gaze when he wanted to see right through you.

"I suppose you could characterize it that way. I just really want to know how you feel about things. You and I have never really talked about anything."

"This is true, Dr. Thompson. I apologize for not doing so before now. What is it you wish to ask me?" She suddenly felt as if he were conducting the discussion and not her.

"I guess the first thing I discussed with the others were their feelings for the other two. You get along alright with the Mello and Matt?" he was quiet a moment as he looked away and then back again.

"Well you know Mello and I don't always see eye to eye," he began and a small smiled played on his lips, "I think he doesn't like the competition between us. I don't feel as if we're competing but he does. Matt and I get along fine when we're together. Although I don't believe he really wants the title anyway."

"How do you feel about all this preparation, Near? Do you think you'd enjoy taking on the mantle of L, even if it's with the others help?"

"It's what I have been trained to do. I don't think enjoyment has anything to do with it." He answered flatly. Something was wrong here. The other two opened up very easily, as if they had wanted to tell someone how they felt about this whole thing. But Near was different. He was holding his feelings very close; no wonder L thought he was more like the detective.

"But you must have an internal feeling about what's going on, do you feel comfortable with that much responsibility being put on you?"

"Doctor Thompson I don't really feel anything about it. It would be my job if it were to happen, something I've been preparing for. Ofcourse I'm glad to be considered, it would make everything I've been studying worthwhile. But…"he stopped there, looking at the desk.

"If it happens it means L is dead." She finished for him. His eyes shot up at her and for a moment they were huge and practically shining. She saw him clutch the toy tighter to him for a moment.

"You know there's no shame in feeling badly about this as well. Yes, it's quite an honor, but it's also a bit fearful. We're all banking that L will eventually tire of being L and hand it over to one of you. However, there is also that fear that something could happen to him. We all care about L, Near, that's nothing to be ashamed of or afraid to admit." He said nothing and she continued on.

"You don't think you'd have a problem directing the other two if you did become the primary? You don't think they'd have a problem following you?"

Near shook his head, seemingly grateful for the turn in the conversation.

"I don't think either would be a problem. Neither would it be if Mello were determined to be the primary, I would be willing to work with him."

Christine got up from her desk and went to where Near was sitting. She once again stooped down so she was eye level with him and this time she placed her hand on his shoulder. She felt him tense a bit at the touch but he didn't try to remove her hand.

"I'm your doctor here just as I am for every other student here. But you, and Mello and Matt have an extra burden that the rest of the student body doesn't share. That means that all three of you are very special. It also means that sometimes you may need to share that burden or you'll just explode. Matt and Mello seem to have each other, they're very close friends. But you seem to be a bit of a loner and there's nothing wrong with that. But what I want to make sure you understand, is I'm here in case the load gets to be heavier than you can handle at any time. Or if you just want to come in here and tell me what a jerk Mello is or you need to scream at someone. Okay?"

Near's eyes shifted to the side for a moment and then back to her. He then slowly smiled at her, a grin very much like L's.

"Okay, Dr. Thompson. I will remember that. I suspect I'll be in here often if I have to discuss what a jerk Mello is being."

"Hm, yes that could be a problem," she grinned back at him, "Alright then. We're done. Unless there's anything else you'd like to discuss?"

"No. But how about you? Anything you want to know about L I can help you with?" he asked, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Now really, Near. No, there's nothing I need to know about L." she stood up and went back to her desk. She watched Near uncurl himself from the chair and go to the door.

" Oh and you might want to try Chinese checkers with L. He's not quite as excellent on that as he is with chess, you might have an even chance." He flashed her an almost creepily wide grin and left her office.

Christine let out a deep breath and leaned against her chair. She was going to have a word with Mr. Detective L, making her look like the world's worst chess player to the trio. She giggled to herself, she kinda was. But she was getting better, it took him longer to beat her these days. She decided it had been a long enough day and a nice hot shower was in order. She grabbed the three folders and headed out to her apartment, locking her office door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you all enjoyed the interview chapter, getting to know more about the boys and how they feel about L and being the heirs is important to how they react later on. From now on we get into the serious story line that will eventually lead to the Kira case. Thank you all for reading and special thanks for those of you who bother to review. It makes me very happy to know that there are readers who enjoy this story that is so very close to me. Thank you again.

Chapter 10

Watari sipped his tea and looked out across the lawn watching the kids play. He was sitting with L on the roof terrace. It was a beautiful summer day and he managed to get L away from the main computer for a little fresh air. He turned his gaze towards his young ward and sighed. The detective was sitting his usual way, a thumb against his lips as he also watched the children. Even though L's eyes were focused on the children, he knew that the detective's mind was far away. It was at least five years away, dwelling on a situation that had been out of his control and yet Watari knew the boy took all the blame and guilt for it. No matter how often Watari tried to tell him that he had no control over how insane Beyond Birthday had been, L still felt that if he'd done something differently things would not have gone so wrong.

And now there had been two murders that had flown into L's radar. As he was constantly on the lookout for Beyond, he had set his computer to track any murders that happened anywhere in the world, and especially any that appeared to be odd in any way. L knew that when Beyond decided to get his attention again, he would do it in a way that would make sure L would know it was him. The first had been unremarkable, a man, freelance writer apparently drugged and strangled with a rope. What had made it stand out were the four straw dolls that had been found at the scene. Just simple little straw dolls that had been nailed to the wall. At the second murder scene, the victim had also been drugged and then killed with a blow to the head with a bat like object. And there had been three dolls at that scene. This told L that he was being given a message. There were to be 4 murders, murders that he could not stop because he had no idea what was making Beyond choose each person. All he knew for sure was that it was Beyond.

Watari had made L get away from the computer for a few minutes. He had become increasingly agitated and had closed himself from everything except what was running on those screens in front of him. He had not seen L behave that way in a very long time, and it bothered him to see the young man so upset. He knew there was nothing he could do to calm him so he literally took his arm and brought him outside to the terrace, refusing to listen to his protests. Watari knew the finding of the second victim had caused L his greatest grief over the situation. The victim had been a 13-year-old girl.

Now L merely sat and stared in the direction of the children. His cup of coffee untouched, even the cakes next to it still lay on the plate. He had at first been angry when Watari had forced him away from the computer, but in reality it had been a good thing. L had allowed himself to get too emotional over what had happened and it was clouding his thinking; his judgment. He hadn't been sure what to do next he had just been staring at the crime scenes, horrified at the body of the child and feeling he was responsible in the end. He had let Beyond get away, he had let Beyond fester and become what he was. And it had begun under his own nose, in his own home and he didn't see it. The turmoil began to fester inside of him again, but he was careful not to let it show. He knew Watari would see it immediately and he didn't want to talk about it right now, he couldn't. Watari already knew everything anyway, but he knew his guardian would want to try to help him but there was only one-way to help this. He had to find Beyond as soon as possible. But right now, he didn't know how. He sighed, he'd wasted enough time, and he had to get back to work. L stood up and felt Watari grab his arm.

"L….."

"I need you to make arrangements for us to go to LA." The detective answered gently pulling his arm away. Watari stood up himself and faced L.

"No." he said quietly, but firmly. L's eyes narrowed as he stared into the eyes of his guardian.

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean no, L. Not this time. You haven't your wits about you and I'm not about to let you go charging into LA without them. You know that's exactly what B is waiting for you to do. You are not some nameless, faceless mysterious detective to him. He knows who he's looking for, he knows the way you operate and where you'd most likely set up your headquarters when you arrive. You cannot go on this one L. I will not allow you to march right into B's hands when God knows what he would do to you if he caught you."

Watari could almost feel L's anger coming off of him in waves. It would be the first time he had ever said no to L since he was a child, but he was standing firm on this one. L was not himself at the moment and could not be trusted to act in what would be best for him. He reached out and grabbed L by both of his arms.

"Use that intellect that you're so proud of and I know you have. You are not thinking clearly right now, you know that. You know I would never do this if I didn't think it was in your best interest."

"I am not a child anymore, Watari." L said, his voice not far above a whisper but deadly cold, "No one knows B like I do, I have to go there. And I do not need you to keep me from danger."

"I wouldn't do that L, if this were anyone else. You need help with this one; you need to stay far away and detached from this. If you go out there B will find you and kill you, if not worse."

"B already knows where I am. If he wanted to find me and kill me.."

"L he knows it would be nearly impossible to reach you here. Whammy's is a virtual fortress when it needs to be. You know that as well." He continued to stare directly into L's huge eyes, waiting for the change in them that would signify he was understood and agreed with. Finally when he thought he might have to come up with something else, they softened and lowered, his shoulders rounding and his hands finding their way into his front pockets. With that Watari removed his hands from L's arms and stepped back.

"Now, go back to your desk, I'll bring your cakes down and get you fresh coffee. Go over your many contacts, I'm sure there is one perfectly suited to help you with this who can maintain a cool head and keep you informed of what's happening."

L sighed deeply. Watari always had the ability to make him feel like a child again, but this time he had to admit he needed it. He had already admitted to himself he was not thinking clearly, and he had just proven it. He looked back up at Watari and nodded, getting a smile in return. He turned and headed back to his apartment.

True to his word, Watari was down in no time with his cakes, and pouring him a fresh cup of coffee. This time he filled it with sugar and cream and took a sip. He felt a bit calmer then he had a few moments ago. He decided to go through some names; it would have to be someone new. Someone who had excellent deductive powers as well. They would have to keep on their toes to stay ahead of B and stay alive.

Watari stood behind him for a time, watching silently as he flipped through screens of information, names and pictures. He gently put a hand on his shoulder, squeezed it softly and then pulled it back as he walked away from L. He knew this calm would only last as long as it took for the next murder to happen and he didn't know how much longer L would listen to him. He might need a little help on this one, as much as L did. He quietly left the apartment and headed to Dr. Thompson's.

Christine had been out on the lawn enjoying the warm August sun and watching the children run riot through the yard. Well, most of them anyway. Near stayed inside, not far from the doorway so he could watch everyone, as he built a new fort out of dice. Matt lay in the grass with his video game out in front of him, goggles over his eyes to protect his eyes from the sun. Mello, on the other hand, was running all over the place with the others, screaming, occasionally swearing, and laughing. At one point, however, he was running so fast that he lost his footing and fell, sliding forward on his face eating grass at an alarming rate. He ended up face down in front of where Matt was lying, which meant Ofcourse that Matt totally collapsed into hysteria, laughing so hard Christine could see the tears running down his face. Mello continued to lie in the grass, not moving for a few moments. Christine jumped up and ran towards him thinking he may have knocked himself out. When she arrived and got down on the ground and called his name, he slowly lifted his face up and spit grass at her. She fell backwards onto her butt and started laughing along with Matt. If someone had told her she'd have a job where she'd be sitting in the grass laughing her ass off at a rude kid a year ago she would have had that person committed. And yet here she was, and she was loving every minute of it.

She finally got up, brushed herself off and decided it was definitely time for a shower. She stopped by her office to make sure no one was looking for her and then headed up to her apartment. Everyone knew she was always available, even when technically she was done for the day, but it was rare when anyone seemed to need her in the evening. So generally her evenings were all to herself. Unless Ofcourse it was an evening she spent with L.

When she got to her place, the first thing she did was kick off her shoes, and walk over to a cabinet where she kept her favorite wine. On one of her shopping excursions into town she bought several bottles so she'd always have some for those moments when she wanted a glass to relax with. Tonight would be one of those nights after a long shower.

Or maybe one before the shower and a couple afterwards. She hadn't seen L in a few days so perhaps she'd check on him later as well.

She poured herself a glass and then just as she started to go to her room and undress, there was knock on the door. Thinking perhaps it was L, although he'd never come down to her place yet, she went quickly to the door. She was surprised to find Watari instead.

"Hi, Watari, wasn't expecting to find you at my door." She said smiling.

"I'm sorry to impose on you, but, do you suppose I could come in and speak to you?" he looked very serious so she nodded immediately.

"Please do. Can I get you a glass of wine?" she asked him as he came in. He turned to look at her and a small smile found a place on his face.

"Generally I'd ask for a cup of tea, but because of my subject matter I think a glass of wine would be appreciated." His answer brought a frown to Christine's face, obviously this subject had to do with L, and she immediately worried. She had him sit down as she poured him a glass, handed it to him, and sat down across from him.

"Is there something wrong with L," she asked.

"This is very difficult for me," Watari began, "I would never think of speaking of L's past to someone without his permission, but because of how he's handling this situation which completely relates to an incident in his past, I feel it's important to tell you. I truly believe I am going to need your help with L as this situation progresses. You may be able to reach him in ways I simply can't."

"I..I see. Then please, tell me what's happening." The doctor said.

"I'm sure you know I brought L here when he was very young, not long after he was orphaned. I was going to different orphanages, looking for gifted children who were not getting the focus they deserved. As I had created this orphanage for just that purpose." Christine's eyes widened and she look directly at Watari.

"You created this orphanage? Then you are Quillish Whammy?" he nodded with a smile.

"Watari is my undercover name you could say. As L is for him, Near for Nate, Mihail for Mello…etc. It helps keep us all safe and under the radar."

"But you appear to work for L. Why would you do that?"

"Mostly because L needs someone to be the liaison between him and law enforcement agencies around the world. He cannot be known by anyone it is far too dangerous. Believe me, Doctor Thompson I am experienced in many things that make me a viable help to L and most importantly because I love L as my own son and would never want him out there alone. From the day I brought him here he has been very special to me. I spent all my time with him, helping him learn at the amazing pace he did. I discovered he had an amazing talent and love for deduction and that is how L was born. I have always been there for him and I can't imagine him being anywhere without me at his side. Roger runs the orphanage here administratively, and the money L earns more than covers all it's expenses. Without him I don't suspect we'd be able to run as we do." Christine took this all in and it made perfect sense. She had known there was feeling between the two but she hadn't realized just how deeply it ran.

"When L was about 16 was when we hit on the idea of heirs for the L name. L was not particularly keen about it at first, he saw the first ones we proposed as just waiting for him to drop dead, it was uncomfortable for him. We called the first two at the time A and B. Because L wasn't particularly thrilled with the idea, and he was still very young and not particularly good at dealing with people, he kept his distance from them. On occasion he'd talk to them, tell them they were doing well, but he was very busy and still building the L reputation. He didn't spend a lot of time with them. And, I must say, Roger was very, very had on them; the pressure to be perfect was much greater than it was now. A had a difficult time, he never felt that he was doing things up to par. B on the other hand was almost as brilliant as L. But he also had a problem. We had seen early on that he was…. odd. Seemed to take delight in bullying the younger children, a bit on the darker side of things. But yet he was brilliant and caught on to everything he was being taught.

It came to Ls attention that B had begun to impersonate him whilst we were away. He had been studying L's every move, the way he talked, dressed and every mannerism. B did slightly resemble L so it took very little to complete the illusion that he was L. As L he began to put pressure on A, telling him that he would never accomplish being L's heir, that he wasn't trying hard enough. That he was disappointed in him. He would terrorize the other children as well as L..have them totally frightened of him. When L heard of this we both came back here immediately and he went to Roger to make it known that it had not been him doing these things. And then he went to A's room to assure him none of what B had told him was true." At this Watari paused. He stood up from the couch and walked away from Christine, he took another drink of the wine and sighed deeply.

"L got to A's room and found it covered in blood, A was in his bed, also covered in blood, both wrists slit. L ran to him to see if he was still alive, but it was too late. It was then he was attacked from behind; a frightening cackle filled the air as he was thrown to the ground. He looked up to see his own likeness staring down at him, his eyes red and glowing." At this Christine gasped. She pictured a young L being faced with this kind of horror and it tore at her.

"Red eyes? His eyes were red?" Watari nodded.

"The reason for that is another story, I will relate it later, but right now it bears nothing on what we have to discuss. B held a knife in his hand and lunged at L, telling him how he'd kill him and take over, spinning a tale of how he'd tell everyone that A had killed L out of anger of not being good enough to be him, and then he killed himself in remorse. And now, dear B would be forced to take over sooner than expected. He then lunged at L, who jumped up and tried to get away, but not before B had slashed his back several times. It was then that I came crashing into the room, having been looking for L after talking to Roger, not wanting him to face this alone. Had I not arrived at that time…"he stopped talking, the words sticking in his throat. Christine stood up and came over to him, and touched his arm.

"But you did, Watari, you saved his life. My God, how horrible for both of you! But, what happened to B?" Watari took a deep breath and continued.

"When I came running in and saw what was happening I immediately snatched him off of L and threw him across the room. He smashed into the wall and lay still, I assumed he was out cold. My immediate attention then went to L who was bleeding profusely and was terrified beyond all reason. B got up and escaped out of the window as I was attending to L. Perhaps I should have made sure he was under control before I did but all I could see was L at that moment."

"I can completely understand that, I don't think I would have done anything different." The doctor consoled him.

"Perhaps. But that means that B escaped. L has tried to find him all this time. He's gotten close several times, thru contacts. But B has managed to kill everyone he sent after him. After losing them L decided to stop sending contacts. It wasn't worth the loss of life. And he's been waiting for him to surface again, because he knows B will not stop until he has defeated or killed L."

Christine was already horrified by the story, but now she was worried for L as well. As if he didn't have enough on his shoulders, there was the ever present though that someone was out there waiting to destroy you.

"I take it then he has returned somehow." She ventured. Watari nodded.

"L has always felt the death of A and the creation of the monster B became was his fault for not paying enough attention to the heir program. When it was restarted he was determined never to let that happen again, to make sure the children were not pushed as A and B had been, and to play close attention to them. To make sure everything was alright with the children, that he knew them as well. As you can see with the relationship with the trio and L, he has succeeded.

But the guilt of what happened is on his shoulders and so he has been looking constantly for any kind of clue that B would leave. And he knew it would be murders, and he knew B would leave a clue especially for him to find." Christine walked over to the counter and picked up the bottle of wine. She refilled Watari's glass and her own as she listened to him tell her about the murders in LA, and L's reaction to them and especially the second one.

"I've told you these things because I know you've become a good friend to L, he respects you and enjoys your company immensely. I believe I may have gone as far with this as he will allow me, and if he needs more help it will most likely need to come from you. He will not be easy to deal with and you must remember he will not mean some of the things that may come out. He's simply in more pain than he knows how to deal with. I can count on your help, Dr Thompson?" She smiled and nodded, almost insulted that he had to ask.

"Ofcourse. I think I'll go up and see how he is now. If there has been a third murder I don't think he should be left to his own devices right now." Watari nodded and gave her a grateful smile.

"L is quite lucky to have such a doctor. Now I think I have overstayed my welcome, and should let you get to work. Good night Doctor Thompson, and thank you." He placed the glass on the counter and turned to leave.

"No, Watari thank you for having enough confidence in me to think I could help him. I truly appreciate it." He smiled again and then left her alone to think on what her next move should be.

L slammed his fist down on the desk and angrily pushed himself away from it. It had happened; the third murder. A 28-year-old woman, with no connection to the other two, except for the dolls. And Ofcourse this time there was two left behind. There would be one more. One more person would lose their life and he had to sit idly by and wait. There would be no way of stopping B. He left no clues behind except the one he wanted to. The dolls. Through connections he was receiving all pictures and info from the crime scene as he had from the others. He would print them out and study them later. Right now he had to decide what the hell to do, whom was he going to get to help him solve this? And exactly what was B trying to do? Prove to him how ineffectual he truly was? Discredit him; make him look like a fool? If it was then it was working so far. He did feel like a fool and useless.

He stormed across the room; angry with everyone and everything that was preventing him from catching B and throwing him in jail. He'd gotten away that night and continued to elude him, it was infuriating. What good is it being L when you can't get your hands on one insane killer? He made himself calm down, Watari was right he could not think straight if he was emotional. He had fought long and hard to keep the emotions at bay while working on cases. Most of the time he was able to keep completely detached, even at some of the most heinous crimes he had ever seen. But because this was so close to him, and he felt he was responsible, it was so very hard for him to look at this with a detached eye.

He walked back to his desk and picked up a folder. It was information on an FBI agent. One Naomi Misora by name. She was apparently a very capable agent, but what had gained his attention were her deductive abilities. He had cross-referenced agents, police officers and others with their cases and had come up with several who had solved thru deductive reasoning with very little in clues. He would need someone who could drop everything else and work on this case exclusively and that would not be easy for most of the people he had found. Most had other cases they were working on and would not be able to just drop them. But Naomi Misori was on leave at the moment from the FBI. A situation in her last case had caused her to have to take time away, and that would make her his top pick. He threw the file back on the desk. He hated this, working thru someone else when this case was so personal to him. He turned as he heard the door to his apartment opening. He assumed it was Watari and was quite surprised to see Dr Thompson coming in. He turned his back on her and sat down at his desk.

"It is generally assumed that one would knock before entering someone's apartment." He snapped at her. Christine almost felt as if she'd been hit with an icy wind his voice was so cold. She had never heard him that way, not even when they had first met in her office. But she had been warned.

"I am sorry about that, L. I wasn't thinking I guess." She offered closing the door behind her.

"Dr. Thompson this is not a good time. I would appreciate it if you would leave." He said without turning to face her. Christine built her resolve, she wasn't going to leave him like this but it was obviously going to be a fight. And she thought Mello was tough. She walked towards him steeling herself for whatever he'd come up with.

"Well it has been a few days since we've talked. I thought we'd have some conversation over some coffee and…" She was startled by how quickly L turned towards her, anger beginning to show on his face.

"That is not possible right now, Doctor. I have asked you to leave and I will not ask you again." She decided pretending she didn't know what was happening and trying to take his mind off of it was not going to work. The wall was too great. She stepped closer to him, ignoring the powerful glare that was aimed at her.

"Has there been another murder, L?" she asked quietly. She watched as several emotions crossed his face as he stared up at her.

"Watari! He had no right to say anything to you!" he finally said in that quiet, cold tone.

"Don't be angry with him, L he is very worried about you. He thought you might need someone.."

"I don't need anything except to be left alone! I will deal with this!" He stood from the desk and walked towards her

"I know you can deal with this, when your head is clear and you are thinking unemotionally. I want to help you with that, that's all." He continued to stare at her, and she stared back. He sighed suddenly and walked past her into the main room.

"If you know what this is about, then you know why it is difficult for me to do that." He said finally.

"Yes, I do, and I completely understand."

"No, I do not think you can completely understand the way I feel. To feel responsible for creating the monster he has become, and now these deaths, and one a child. Dr. Thompson there is no way you can understand."

"Alright, perhaps I can't really but I can comprehend the pain you must feel. I do agree with Watari that you have to let it go, and let someone else do the work for you in this. Have you thought that over?" he nodded and faced her again.

"I have found someone who is suitable. I will contact her soon. I feel I am once again putting someone in danger needlessly when I could.."

"No, you couldn't and you know that else you would not have found someone else. I know Watari is like a father to you and there are things you don't feel comfortable talking to him about, he's so close to it all. I'm offering to be the third party, the one not involved that you can bounce ideas off of. Both of you have deep emotions over this B person, I do not and might be able to weigh ideas solely on their merit alone. I am you r friend and I wish to help. Will you let me without a fight? Or do I have to wrestle you to the ground and make you?" She watched as L's eyes comically widened at her last question, and he actually laughed.

"I suppose I must acquiesce with that threat over my head." He said finally and she felt the wall between them finally crumble. She watched his body language relax a bit, and then he walked over to the table and took in the many sweets that were always there provided by Watari. After a few minutes he chose a slice of strawberry cheesecake and he sat down to eat it, fork poised between finger and thumb.

"What you need is a good stress reliever." She said watching him eat. "Something to put all that stress into when it gets really high and threatens to overtake you." He nodded.

"Any suggestions, Dr.? Although I can not imagine anything that would take my mind away from B for any length of time."

Suddenly Christine started laughing and he stopped mid-bite to stare at her.

"I'm sorry, something just crossed my mind. It would definitely take your mind away from him for a little while anyway."

"Really? What could it be?" he asked.

"Sex" she laughed again as she watched the surprised look cross his face.

"Well I imagine it would take my mind off of B for a while. But that isn't a possibility at the moment. Especially as there is no partner available to me." He said.

"What you need is a friend with benefits, L," she said laughing. He raised one eyebrow.

"Explain?" he asked.

"A friend with benefits means someone whom you enjoy being with, trust and have a really good friendship with, that you also have a physical relationship with without the fear of romantic involvement."

L seemed to mull that over a few moments before he spoke again.

"Does this arrangement not cheapen the act, reducing it to the same feelings as perhaps meeting or lunch?"

"Not necessarily, L. If the parties involved are close friends it's a great way for mutual gratification without the messiness of emotional ties. And it's much more fun than just meeting for lunch!" she laughed watching L digest this new material.

"You speak as though you have experience in the matter." Christine felt her face flush and she cleared her throat.

"Well, I am human." she began, "And my career has always been in the way of deep relationships so sometimes it was the best relationship to have."

"I'm not judging you, Doctor, I think it's a good idea as well. It is something I will keep in mind for future reference. Ofcourse I've studied sex in relation to some of my cases, but I have not had the opportunity for practical experience. Romance is also not possible in my life for many reasons."

Christine let that statement sink in. Was L telling her that he was a virgin? Well, actually, when would he have had the time or opportunity in his chosen life? She suddenly felt very bad for him. Perhaps after this case she could get him out to a club or something at night. No one would know who he was, and perhaps he could find someone who wasn't a walking disease factory. She smiled at him.

"You're young, there will be time and opportunities for that after this case is done and over. I will think about other types of stress relief for right now and tell you what I've come up with in the morning. Right now I think that I should let you contact whoever it is who's going to help you with your case and get that started, and I need a shower because I smell like grass thanks to Mello." L started to ask but then decided against it.

"That's probably wise then, Doctor." He answered instead as she stood up to go.

"You know you can call me or come to me at any time." Christine reiterated.

"Yes, and I appreciate it. I have not had that luxury before and I am not 100% sure how to handle it. Probably about 80%. " Christine laughed and went to the door.

"Alright then, I'll talk to you later" she said and went out of the door. For a moment she leaned against it trying to gather her wits. She almost felt like she HAD been wrestling with him for a while. But at least she got through that wall of his, he had let her in finally. She headed for a much needed shower.

L stared after her for a few moments, many thoughts dancing in his head that had nothing to do with the case for a change. He truly wasn't used to having anyone other than Watari to confide in, to talk to. And there were some things that he didn't feel comfortable talking to Watari about, perhaps he could discuss these things with the doctor. She had also brought up a subject that L had never let himself think about. Sex. He had pretty much resigned himself to a life without it; he had told himself he just didn't have the time. And whom could he possibly meet with the life he led. He would constantly be wondering what she was truly after. And yet he was 100% male and human. He'd sat and looked at web sites, movies, pictures and other than making him have to masturbate after a while, he hadn't really learned anything useful. He knew he certainly wasn't a candidate for love and marriage that was out of the question. But it didn't mean he didn't think about what a relationship would be like, especially sexual. He sighed to himself and pushed the thoughts out of his mind. He had to contact Naomi Misora, that was paramount.

He went to his computer and decided what the best way would be without putting himself in jeopardy. He didn't wish to send Watari, B would definitely be on the lookout for him, knowing if he saw Watari L wouldn't be far behind. He decided to leave her a message without leaving a way to track him back. He found and hacked into her email, finding her list of past emails for someone to impersonate. Raye Pember…yes he'd read about him in her files, he was also an FBI agent and her current boyfriend. He would leave a message as if he were Raye to insure she would read it. He couldn't just leave one as L; she'd think it was a joke and delete it. He composed a quick message, also apologizing for doing it that way, and specified a way she could reach him at 9:00 in the morning, and sent it. Now all he had to do was wait until she answered.

He briefly went over the pictures of the crime scenes again, cringing again at the young girl. And something that wasn't mentioned in any of the reports. A letter was sent to the LAPD a week before the first murder. All it contained was a crossword puzzle. He discovered it was a very advanced puzzle so no one in the police department was able to completely finish it. L did, of course, and it pointed out the address of the first victim. He would go over it with Naomi when she contacted him and he had her visit the scenes personally, perhaps they would find more "clues" such as this.

He pushed himself away from the desk and walked towards his sweet table again. Watari came in, bringing him fresh coffee and pastries, letting him know it was far later than he realized.

"Watari, I am not sure I approve of you going to Dr. Thompson." He began. Watari stopped what he was doing and faced L.

"I knew you would not appreciate it, L and I am sorry for seeming to go behind your back. However…" L raised his hand to stop him and surprisingly, smiled at him.

"I said I was not sure I approved of it. I did not say I did not appreciate it. Also, I have contacted one Naomi Misora of the FBI. She should prove to be a great help to me. As you have always been, Watari, and so much more."

The older man was slightly stunned at his ward's words. He couldn't recall L ever saying anything like that to him before. Without thinking he allowed for once his emotions to get the best of him and he found himself taking the young man he considered a son into his arms. Once he realized what he had done he immediately stepped back, afraid he had overstepped his bounds. But what he found when he looked at L was not anger, but a smile and a slight blush on his face.

"I'll finish here and retire, it has been a long day." He said finally and did so, leaving a slightly bemused L behind. His thoughts then turned back to Christine's suggestion. He wondered why it was suddenly plaguing him so much, why he couldn't stop thinking about it. He went over in his head again what she had said, and how she had described what that special friend would have to be. It suddenly dawned on him why the thought wouldn't leave him alone. Everything she had said could be completely applied to her and he knew it. That's why it wouldn't leave him alone; the idea was waiting for him to act on it.

For the first time in his life that he could remember he was afraid to make a move. Everything within him was yelling at him to go down and find out if she would be agreeable. Why wouldn't she be? After all she was experienced in these matters, and he was not. She had made it quite clear that she was his friend, a close friend. It wasn't as if she weren't attractive, she was. He also knew that she was not interested in romance so there was no room for hurt feelings afterwards. Unfortunately his body was also beginning to react to the thoughts his mind was pushing. But what if she turned him down, how would he react to that? He shrugged, it would merely be a disappointment nothing earth shattering and definitely nothing that would hurt their friendship. And if she agreed, there were new levels of friendship for them to explore. Not to mention one hell of a stress reliever, and that was something else he was desperate for. Most importantly, he trusted her explicitly. Something that was necessary to a novice such as himself. He nodded to himself, took a deep breath and went out of the door.

Christine barely heard the knock; it was such a tentative sound. She reached for her robe, as she had changed into her nightgown after her shower, thinking bedtime would be soon after such a busy day. She was quite surprised to see L standing outside her door.

"L? Has something else happened? Come in immediately." She said almost all at once as she ushered him in. He walked in and looked around the rooms he had watched thru surveillance so long ago. Once inside he turned and watched her as she closed the door and came towards him.

"Are you alright?" she asked as closed the gap between them. He nodded and smiled at her.

"Nothing else has happened. I contacted someone who I feel will be of help to me and I should hear from her tomorrow morning. But that isn't why I've come to see you."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you were able to contact someone. Then, if nothing's wrong and I see you didn't bring the chessboard, to what do I owe this special visit?" she grinned at him. L found the smile quite beautiful suddenly, and took a deep breath.

"I was thinking about your suggestion and I decided that your idea was sound. I then began to think of someone who would be a likely friend with benefits, as you called it. You said it should be someone you trust, with whom you enjoy being with. Someone with whom you have a good relationship with, and someone who would understand that there could be no romantic future, that it was for mutual gratification and enhancement of the relationship only. I could think of no other person who so completely fit that description than you, Christine." His hands found their way into his jeans pockets as he stood waiting for her answer.

At first she was simply amazed he had used her first name for the first time. And then the rest of it sank in. L wanted a physical relationship with her, that's what he was saying. She felt her heart pick up speed as the thought solidified itself in her mind. She couldn't truthfully say the idea had never occurred to her, L was quite beautiful in his own right. But knowing what the situation was she had never let it get further than a fleeting thought. As she stood staring into those endless dark eyes, she found she was more than touched that he felt that way about her, that he would trust her with his first time as well. She also realized that he was waiting for an answer. She couldn't imagine what he'd had to go through to get the courage to come down and ask this of her. She was quite warmed by it. In answer she closed the space between them completely, took his face in both of her hands, leaned in and kissed him softly. She almost giggled at how wide his eyes became as their lips touched.

"Hmmmm coffee and strawberry cheesecake. Kissing you is like having dessert." He smiled at her, relief showing in his face.

"This will not affect our friendship then?" he asked quietly.

"Oh yes it will, L. It will make it better, I promise you."


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again….here's hoping you enjoy this one as well. A special thank you to Dragonrider 4000, CabooseBlue and Rainy-Lullaby for being constant readers and reviewers. It means the world to me.

Again, the only one who belongs to me is Christine, the rest I humbly thank the writers of DN for their loan. Also, I neglected to thank Dragonrider4000 in my last chapter. My history of B is fairly close to one she uses in Constant Temptation (which is a must read if you haven't already) with a few alterations so I have to tip my hat to her.

Chapter 11

As Christine led him into her darkened bedroom she could feel him tense through the grip his hand had on hers. Obviously the first thing she had to do was get him to relax. She would have to be the lead in this she already knew and was perfectly prepared to do so. However, this wasn't just some guy she worked with, this was L. He'd probably analyze every move she made, every step she took every….her thoughts were stopped as she found herself being kissed softly and ever so gently being pushed down on the bed. She reached up and did something she had wanted to do for a long time, run her fingers through that impossibly wild hair.

L's kiss started as soft and tentative, exploring the possibilities he'd only read about, testing the waters by touching her lips with his tongue. Christine allowed him entry and she heard him moan quietly as her tongue welcomed his into her mouth.

They pulled apart finally to breathe and she heard him chuckle quietly.

"I must admit that certainly is better than reading about it." He said and Christine laughed.

"Well, I would hope so or I'd be highly insulted." She said running her fingers through his hair again.

"At this point I feel I have to let you make the next move as I am not sure…." She put her fingers against his lips to stop his words.

"It's alright, L I understand." Then she giggled, "I promise I'll be gentle!" he snorted in return and they both laughed. She sat up and took the bottom of his white shirt in her hands and began to pull it off. He leaned forward to make it easer as she pulled it over his head. She took a moment to admire the chest that he'd been hiding under the baggy shirt. She ran her hands slowly over it, than back to his shoulders and down his back. Her fingertips could feel the scaring on his back that had to have been from B's attack, but she made no note of it, she certainly didn't want him to feel any more self-conscious than he already did. She reached the top of his jeans and heard him take a breath and slowly let it out. She undid the top and he stood to allow her to unzip them and slide them and his boxers down. She watched him step out of them and even in the darkened room she could see the color in his face as he did so. She stood up and took his face in her hands again and kissed him again, this time she took control of the kiss and demanded entry into his mouth, which he granted immediately. When she pulled away she whispered in his ear.

"Your turn." He stared at her for a moment as if trying to understand and then she saw realization dawn in his eyes a he began to undress her. He slid her robe from her shoulders and let it slip to the floor. His touch was soft and gentle as he caressed her and then slid the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders and off as well. She kissed him again and then pulled him with her onto the bed.

They began to slowly explore each other, Christine whispering encouragement and guidance, telling him to do what felt right for him, they were in no hurry, and this was their time together. There were caresses and kisses, moans and sometimes even giggles as ticklish spots were found. The awkwardness began to make way to fluid movement, and before she knew what was happening, L had begun to take control. Exploration became passion and need and they slowly became one.

There were soft cries and moans as they set a rhythm, slow and careful at first, but as the heat between them grew it became stronger and more passionate and finally took them over completely. Soon there was nothing but each other and the ever-increasing friction that drove them closer to the edge. And when they both had soared over that edge, Christine held L's still trembling body against hers, while they both caught their breath.

L rolled off to lie beside her, then gathered her in his arms, her head lying on his chest. She felt him run his fingers through her hair and kiss her forehead. She noticed that he hadn't said a word in several minutes.

"Are you okay?" she asked, moving sweat dampened hair out of his eyes.

"This is a calm I have never known." He said, "I was just enjoying it." She laughed then reached down and pulled the covers up over them.

"Do you think the great insomniac might sleep tonight?" she asked him. He smiled at her.

"There is a 95% chance."

Christine awoke to the aroma of fresh coffee and…conversation? She looked over to the other side of the bed and discovered L was gone. She hadn't really expected him to be there, knowing the way he worked, but it would have been nice to see him there. She had awoken during the night at one point, unused to the sound of someone else breathing next to her. She had watched L sleep for a few minutes, marveled at how at peace he looked and how adorable. She couldn't resist the desire to touch his soft raven hair again, and smoothed it away from his eyes without waking him. She had then snuggled down against his shoulder and fallen back to sleep.

Now she wondered if she were hearing things and rose to grab her robe and stepped outside her room. She was surprised to see L sitting as her table, perusing a file, drinking coffee and chatting Watari. L looked over as she stood there and flashed his beautiful smile.

"I had Watari bring coffee and pastries here I hope it was all right?" he asked. She smiled back and nodded. Apparently the upgrade in their relationship was not something he wanted to hide from Watari, and that made her happy.

"Ofcourse not, why wouldn't it be?" she said walking over to the table. Watari immediately began pouring her a cup.

"Thank you, Watari." She smiled at him and received a very knowing smile back.

"You are quite welcome, Doctor." He said, his eyes twinkling as he did.

Christine felt her cheeks flush at that twinkle but couldn't help giggling to herself. She was sure Watari was not thinking of this when he asked for her help, but apparently he approved.

"The time is 8:30 L, you might want to consider getting ready to receive your call from Ms. Misora." L nodded as he bit into a huge cheese Danish.

"I will be there in just a few moments, Watari, thank you." Watari nodded and pushed his trolley towards the door, probably to head up to L's apartment.

"I'll make sure the connection is open and ready to go." He added as he left, with one more smile to Christine.

"You realize ofcourse he thinks this whole thing is his doing." L said sipping coffee and smiling around his cup. Christine laughed.

"Really? Well, perhaps he had a bit of a hand in it." She said reaching for her own coffee.

"You should have seen the Cheshire type grin he had when he walked in here after I called him and told him where I was. It was very…disturbing." They both laughed at that description and they both realized that the only thing that had changed after last night was the comfort level they had with each other; it had changed for the better.

"As Watari said, it is very close to the time I asked Naomi Misora to contact me, so I must go and make that possible. I have to find B very quickly. I do not believe I can stop the next murder but I need to put everything in motion to catch him soon after. I am sure this is just a prelude to what he really wishes to accomplish."

"I'm sure you're right about that. From what you've said about him, simply murdering people isn't going to be enough for him." L stood, picking up his file and started to walk towards the door. He stopped halfway there, turned and came back to her.

"I am not sure what the correct procedure is for the morning after, but I believe this is in order." He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"I have no words to express how that affected me last night, but I do wish to recreate the situation at a later date. For the sake of experimentation you understand, to see if I can achieve the same results." Christine laughed and touched his face with her fingertips.

"Ofcourse. For experimentation, I'm all for science." L grinned at her and then turned to leave. Christine stared after him for a moment and then stretched. It had been a long time since her last sexual encounter and she felt a little sore and stiff. She giggled to herself, that and the fact that there was a lot more to L than she had suspected. Time for a nice hot shower and to get her own day started, the children await.

L was not surprised when at 8:55 a.m. Naomi Misora hacked thru the firewall he had put up to test her expertise and was into the system. He set up his voice synthesizer and speaks to her, quickly explaining that he needs her help in this case, that he needs to arrest the culprit. She has no microphone so she types back to him. She wants to know why he chose her and did he know she was on leave? He tells her ofcourse he knows she's on leave, part of the reason he chose her. That, and the fact that she had excellent detective skills. He gives her a number he can be contacted at and that he will send her information she would need. He then closes the connection.

He proceeds to send to her computer pictures and police reports that he has gathered so that she will be up to speed on the case. He begins to study them again himself, still trying to determine what it is that B is truly after. He sighs realizing he has not discovered yet and is angry with himself for not being able to immediately. Perhaps when she gets to the crime scene and he gets a hands on view of what's there.

As important as this is, it is not his only case so he begins going through his case files to close as many as he can so he can concentrate more on B's.

Christine was returning from setting up a quarantine area in the infirmary as several cases of chicken pox had erupted and she had to separate several children from the rest of the orphanage. She was on her way back to her office to set up inoculation schedules for the rest of the children when her cell phone rang. Picking it up she frowned at the "Unknown" caller flashing on her screen.

"Dr. Thompson." She answered.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Thompson. I trust your day has not been too hectic." She smiled into the phone.

"I didn't know you had this number." She said and heard a chuckle from the other side.

"I am L." She rolled her eyes at the phone.

"All went well this morning, then."

"Yes. Now I wait until she contacts me again from the crime scene, although I detest waiting when I wish to be on scene myself."

"I can understand your frustration, but you know it's safer this way. To what do I owe this phone call by the way?"

"It comes to my attention that we have been sadly lacking in the chess area. If I can clear more of my other cases, would that be agreeable for this evening?"

"You just enjoy beating me, and what a great way for you to get out your frustrations, smashing my pieces into bits. I'll check my dance card but I doubt it will be a problem."

"I will call when I am available." Click. Christine stared at the phone. He could still be an arrogant little bastard. Strangely enough it was part of his charm. But at least he bothered to call and see if she would be available, that was a step in the right direction. She smiled in spite of herself and went into her office.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Christine got to L's door about a half an hour after he had called her the second time and knocked. When he didn't answer right away she opened it and went in. She saw him at his desk, talking thru his computer. She realized she never actually saw him "be" L and she was intrigued. She quietly closed the door behind her and made her way to the couch and sat down. L seemed not to have noticed she came in, but she hadn't expected him to.

"So tell me what thoughts you have on the killer, what are your opinions." He said into the microphone.

"I doubt my opinions will matter that much to the case." Was the answer.

"Still, I am interested in knowing if we are in the same direction." L pressed on.

The doctor listened to the agent's ideas on the case, and by watching L she could tell he was in agreement. He asked her to look for clues that the killer may have left behind on purpose. He obviously assumed B would do such a thing, something that L would know immediately.

Christine listened to the exchange with great interest. Apparently this agent's deductive abilities were almost as keen as L's. The ideas and questions she came up with never would have crossed the doctor's mind. It was amazing to hear them. L told Misora that he felt there will be a fourth victim, and that it has probably already been planned. At the suggestion that there may be a fifth L said no, there will be no more now that the killer realizes that L's on the case.

After a few more exchanges, L tells the agent that he must go, there are things he has to do. He also tells her she may call him again on line 5 and that he expects to hear good news when she does. He breaks the connection and sighs heavily.

"What do you think of the conversation?" he asks suddenly. Christine starts, realizing that he knew she was there all along.

"I think you have chosen the best person you could have to help you with this. She seems to be on the same page as you and almost as good on the deduction side." He frowned at this.

"Almost as good? I think not. Very good I will agree but certainly not almost as good as I." Christine rolled her eyes at his chaffing at the agent being compared so favorably to him. Sometimes he was such a competitive child.

"Well, are you happy with how she's working out?" L's thumb went to his lips as he contemplated the answer. After a few moments he nodded.

"Yes, I believe she will do very well with this. The faster we get B in handcuffs the better."

She watched him as he went over other information, she could see police reports flashing across the screen and unfortunately crime scene pictures as well. When the body of the child flashed on the screen she gasped and turned away.

"He crushed her eyes, obviously after she was dead and placed her glasses in front of her. And yet in all the pictures I've turned up of her, she's never wearing glasses. Her eyesight was poor, her mother says, but those glasses aren't hers. " she heard him say to himself. "And the second victim there were knife wounds, letters or numerals carved into his chest, again after death. That is another message."

"Oh L that's horrific! And he did that to get to you?" She understood now why he felt so upset about this. It wasn't enough that B had killed, he'd done hideous things to the victims as well.

"This is merely a game to B, a battle between two genius detectives. He will never be L as long as I live, he will forever be the copy. He has to get rid of me somehow."

Christine stood and walked over to L's chair. His arms were now wrapped around his knees as if he were trying to hold onto himself, keep himself steady. She bent down and wrapped her own arms around his shoulders. Hoping the warmth of her body could still the trembling she could feel in his. At first she felt him stiffen at her touch, and then he slowly began to relax against her hold. He finally released his legs and and put both feet on the floor. The doctor released her hold on him as well as he began to stand up. He stood, but was decidedly hunched over, his hands finding his pockets. His eyes wide but frighteningly blank as he looked at her. He then walked right past her into the middle of the living room and stopped, his back to her.

"I find that I no longer have the desire to play chess. I apologize for bringing you up here for no reason."

"Under the circumstances I would be surprised if you did still wish to play. L it doesn't matter; I'm here because I wanted to be. I still do if you need the company. "

"What I need is to stop B. This nightmare has gone on far too long, it has to end and it has to end now!" she heard the anger in his voice, could see it in his body language. But she could also hear the anguish of someone who blamed himself for the situation. She walked to him again, uncertain if she were doing the right thing. All she knew is she wanted to take some of the pain from him; it was simply too much for one person to bear. This time she stood in front of him and reached out to bring him into her arms. He suddenly moved back and away from her, shaking his head.

"No, please. It is not something I want, or deserve right now." And that time she heard the subtle crack in his voice and she knew she had to act immediately, whether he wanted it or not. She closed the gap between them quickly before he had time to react and threw her arms around him and drew him to her. He at first tried to fight her, to get out of her grip but she refused.

"Stop it, L. You need to get it through that thick head of yours that B is not your creation. You are not responsible for his behavior. Had he not shown his true colors when he did he would have later, and possibly killed you. The detective may not feel he needs this, but there is a part of you that does. As your doctor I prescribe you stop being pig headed and let it happen." He stopped resisting and stood still. He laid his head on her shoulder, took his hands out of his pocket, and slowly returned her hug. At that moment his computer beeped. His head snapped up and he let go, practically running to it. Christine sighed and followed him, at least she got him to relax a bit.

"This is L.," he said after he opened the connection.

It was Misora again. This time it wasn't good news about the case, but the fact that she had just run into a strange detective who said he had been hired by one of the victim's family to look into the case. When L asked her his name, and she told him his eyes grew wide and that telltale thumb came to his mouth. He then asked her if she thought he was cool. That obviously confused Misora because she asked him to repeat the question. He asked it again. The agent immediately flew into a tirade about how he was the creepiest person she'd ever met, that if she made a list of people who should die he'd be on it, etc. Her tirade made L speechless for a few moments, and then finally he told her to continue to work with him, he'd check him out, but for now, keep her eye on him. It was obvious she wasn't happy with that, but she accepted it and hung up.

"Ryuzaki, L? Isn't that the name you used?" Christine asked

"Yes. And now B is using it." Now it was time for Christine's eyes to grow huge.

"B? You mean B is with the agent now pretending to be a detective? And you didn't tell her?" L shook his head and stood.

"No, I want to know what he is up to. Why he is pretending to be a detective. And why, if he is impersonating me, does she think he's creepy?"

"But what if he tries to kill her? L this is wrong, you have to tell her!" L stood and walked towards her, his face suddenly taut with anger.

"Doctor Thompson do NOT presume to tell me how to handle my cases! I believe it is time you went back to your apartment!"

Christine shrank back, unprepared for his attack. Perhaps she had overstepped her boundaries, but it just didn't seem right.

"L I'm sorry, I just…"

"Did you not understand what I said? It was not a suggestion!" He then turned and went back to his desk, completely shutting her out. Christine stared at him for a few moments and then turned and left the apartment. She slowly went back to her apartment, angry with herself for allowing her emotions to get in the way. She was completely out of bounds she realized now; she should never have said what she did. She would react the same way if he told her how to treat a patient. Now she had probably jeopardized their friendship as well as everything else.

She finally arrived at her apartment, unlocked the door and let herself in. She toyed with the idea of calling Watari for suggestions of how to fix this, but then decided she'd have to handle it herself. She went to her bedroom and stared at the bed for a few moments. Just 24 hours earlier he had been there with her, now she wondered if they would ever share that again. She fell into the bed without even removing her clothes and eventually fell into a fitful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

First another shout out to my precious readers, Dragonrider 4000, Rainy-Lullaby and Caboose Blue for staying with me and giving me such awesome feedback. I really appreciate your input and readership!!

Again, thanks to the creators of Death Note for allowing me to borrow their fabulous characters and also to Nishio Ishin for his telling of the BB Murder Case.

Chapter 13

It had been three days since L had thrown her out of his apartment and she hadn't had a word from him. Ofcourse, this was not unusual for him when he was working and she knew this case was the most important he'd had worked on since she'd known him, so she wasn't truly surprised. However, she was concerned about where she stood with him now, their friendship meant a lot to her and she was afraid she had sullied it somehow.

The children kept her far too occupied to think on it for too long, it was mid summer and cuts, bruises, busted lips, broken bones and head injuries seemed to be on practically everyone's agenda. She had several visits from the trio as well, it seemed she wasn't the only one L was keeping away from. Although they also knew one of L's methods was to cut himself off from everyone and everything, he hadn't done that in such a while they were concerned. She was concerned that he wasn't giving himself a break at all, he probably wasn't sleeping either. On the other hand, she also hadn't seen Watari and she supposed if L was in any trouble he would have let her know, if only as his doctor.

L had just finished speaking to his agent again. He admitted to her than he had always known who the culprit was they were looking for from the beginning without telling her that she was working alongside him, and that he was impressed she figured out all the clues. He also knew that the fourth death would occur on the 22nd, 6 days from now, and that she needed to be very careful as there was no replacement for her. She had told him that she knew capoeira and not to worry she would be fine.

So now he had six days to try to figure out exactly what B's game would be. 6 days isn't very long and he had to beat B at this. He knew it would be all or nothing, but WHAT exactly would it be. He ran his hand thru his hair in frustration and went over to his sweets trolley. Watari had been overly attentive over the past few days and he understood why, even if it was a bit annoying; he wouldn't allow anyone else in until he had captured B. He had to be available for Naomi's reports, no matter what time they came, and he couldn't afford to not put all of his concentration on this. It was unfortunate that he had made this decision after having words with Christine but he was sure she'd understand and once this was over he would invite her back. He simply couldn't afford the distraction, or non-intentional interference. He picked a dish of fruit cocktail loaded with cherries and went back to his desk.

After leaving L his lunch tray, Watari made his way to the good doctor's office. It was quite obvious by the look on L's face that he really didn't want his company at the moment so he decided this would be a good time to visit. He brought with him a dish of pastries, as it was lunchtime. L had mentioned their disagreement and he was certain Christine would be wondering if things had changed. As L was obviously not seeing anyone until B was caught, he decided he would bring her up to date and let her know all was well if she hadn't already figured it out.

As he reached her office he saw Near leaving with what appeared to be a portable chess set under his arm. He couldn't help the smile as he realized what that meant. He knocked on her office doorframe, as the door was open.

"Practicing for the rematch between you and L?" he asked as he came forward. Christine looked up and smiled happily at her visitor.

"Watari!!! Please come in!! And yes, if there is the opportunity to have one I want to give him more of a challenge." He did so and placed the plate of pastries on her desk, making her smile grow even wider.

"Oh don't worry about that, there will definitely be the opportunity when this B mess is over. I am sorry he lost his temper with you, but it was to be expected under the circumstances." Christine nodded and gestured for him to sit down.

"Well I certainly didn't help matters. Coffee, Watari?" she asked going towards her ever full coffee pot.

"Thank you, yes that would be nice. I thought perhaps I would fill you in on how he has been as I thought you might wish to know." Christine nodded bring the coffee over to him and sitting back down with hers.

"I am concerned on how he's handling the stress, with all the caffeine he drinks and everything….."

"Actually he's doing quite well. I think simply the knowledge of knowing he has an outlet away from all this in your friendship is helping, even if he doesn't actively use it at the moment. Ofcourse, I try to stay with him as much as possible in case he gets overwhelmed."

"Is he close to catching B, any other hints as to what he's really planning?" Watari shook his head with a sigh.

"He has managed to crack clues that have told him when to expect the next death, but as to what this all leading up to, sadly no." Christine chewed on a pastry, taking it all in. She looked at Watari, searching is face.

"He is alright, then?" she asked finally. L's guardian smiled and leaned across the desk he was sitting in front of and patted her hand.

"He is quite fortunate to have made a friend in you. I assure you he is doing as well as can be expected under the circumstances." Watari finished his coffee and checked his watch. He patted her hand again and stood up.

"I think I 've left him on his own resources long enough. Thank you for the coffee, Dr. Thompson…"

"Really, you must call me Christine now, Watari. We are friends aren't we?" He smiled at her.

"Yes, indeed we are. I'll keep you abreast of the situation if anything changes." He gave her a little bow, another quick grin and he was gone. She giggled at the bow as he left. She adored Watari, how could she not. His loyalty and affection to L was amazing to see. Although as she thought about it, L just seemed to create that aura around him that made you want to be loyal to him, to care about him. And the funniest thing about it was he was totally unaware of it. Well at least she knew he was all right. She'd just have to wait until the case was over; at least it gave her more time to practice with Near.

Over the next few days, L was in contact with Naomi often. She told him of her conclusions to other clues, involving numbers and names that were all BB. L congratulated her again, but once again cautioned her against being careful. She told him where she expected the next murder to take place and about what time. As they both agreed on one of two possible apartments in a particular complex, she had the idea of paying for the current occupants to leave and stay at a hotel until after the case was complete and he agreed, forwarding her the necessary funds. L also sent two of his trusted operatives, Wedy and Aiber, to the complex, as back up for her. And now he sat in front of the computer, staring at it, willing it to connect. It was the appointed time for the next murder, why hadn't she called. His fists came down on the desk scattering the papers from the case all around, some falling to the floor. As if on cue the computer beeped at him, call coming through.

"This is L" he tried to sound a lot calmer than he did.

"Wedy. I just came from the room. Apparently someone was set on fire." L hid the panic he felt from his voice.

"Who was it? My agent or.."

"Not your agent, she is fine. She put the fire out. I am not sure who the person on fire was."

"Did you see anyone else, someone slightly resembling me?" he asked cautiously.

"No, I did not. Unless it was the person on fire, I couldn't get a good look at what he had been wearing." And then it hit him like a sledgehammer between his eyes; he finally understood what B was doing.

"Please lend any assistance you can to my agent and report back to me as soon as possible."

He dropped his hands onto his knees and stared blankly in front of him, waiting for the call from Naomi.

It was about 9:30 that evening when Christine's cell phone rang. She had been typing up another accident report and was surprised to hear it ring at that hour. Then once she saw the familiar "unknown" on the screen she snatched it up.

"Dr. Thompson." She answered automatically, knowing it really wasn't necessary. It was quiet for a moment before she heard anything.

"I wonder if you would be agreeable to coming up for some coffee?" he sounded hesitant, almost afraid.

"I'll be right there." She said simply and immediately went out of the door, dropping her phone on the table.

When she got there she knocked once and opened the door, something telling her to not wait. She found him still perched on his chair at the computer, hands still on his knees. Still staring forward at his computer screen. She also realized how much she had missed seeing him over the past two weeks when she looked at him now. At this moment he looked like a lost child, not the man she knew him to be. She walked over to him and stood behind his chair. She placed a tentative hand on his shoulder to let him know she was there, as he had not responded in any way to her presence.

"It's over then?" she asked quietly. He nodded silently, and then slowly turned to look at her.

"He almost succeeded in destroying me. If it had not been for Naomi figuring it out when she did, he would have." She tried to imagine how long he'd been in this position and decided it wasn't good to think about. She reached down and took his hand and pulled him, hoping he'd get the idea. He did, and slowly stretched out his legs, eventually standing up. She led him over to his couch where he sat, and then pulled his legs up to his chest again, this time bringing his thumb to his mouth. She sat next to him and placed a hand on his.

"Do you want to tell me what happened, L?" she asked quietly. He turned to face her and nodded, and then began to tell her what had happened. He told her how Naomi came up with the idea of where the murder would take place, and that it was between two apartments in a condo. The she and B had each taken a room to watch and wait in until the appointed time. It was while she was by herself that she had put all the clues and strange things B had been saying together and realized that the next victim was to be B himself. She ran to the room he was in, broke the lock and ran into the room to find he had set himself on fire, sprinkler systems in the room had been broken and the smell of gasoline was everywhere. She had to run out into the hall to find a fire extinguisher to come back and put out the fire. Because she had arrived so quickly after he had become inflamed he was still alive, if badly hurt. She cuffed him and read him his rights. He explained he had sent two more of his operatives there as back up and one had come into the room after hearing the commotion and had called him to tell him what she'd found. It was then he realized what B had truly been up to.

"What could he have accomplished by killing himself like that, except to keep you from catching him?" Christine asked horrified.

"He would have bested me. Presented me with the case I could never solve. If he had died, chances are he would not have been identified properly. I would have been left with an unknown victim, a set of murders I could never solve, and I still would have been looking for B for the rest of my life. Even if he would have been identified as Beyond Birthday, I would never have been able to prove he had committed the other murders. It would have been the case that L couldn't solve. It would have been with me forever. At least now I can prove he did it, and keep him in prison the rest of his life. But if not for Naomi…"

She reached over and ran her hand through his hair, and was slightly startled to feel him lean into it.

" It was a brilliant move on his part, brilliant and totally insane. I can't imagine you living with that for the rest of your life. You were right about Naomi; she was the best you could have possibly had as your agent. But it's over now, B is in jail and you can relax." He nodded slowly.

"I find that for the first time that I can remember, I am in need of someone to help me do that. I have never had a case consume me like this." Christine stood up turned him so his back was to her.

"I think a back massage to loosen those impossibly tight muscles is a good start." She said and began to massage his back, beginning with his shoulders. As she suspected each and every muscle was pulled so tightly she could barely get a hold on them. Slowly she saw his shoulders lower, and the muscles relaxed. As she moved lower on his back she saw him jump and heard a slight giggle.

"Oh? Are you ticklish there too?" she grinned at him and attacked with her fingers. He cried out and jumped up turning far quicker that she imagined he could, grabbing her arms and pinning them to her sides.

"And how is that supposed to relax me?" he said staring down at her. She realized then just how tall he was when he stood up straight.

"Well it took your mind off things didn't it? " she laughed up at him. She stopped laughing when she saw his expression change, and saw a look in those dark eyes she didn't quite recognize.

"You are right, my mind is finally away from the case. I find it is has led me to more pleasant thoughts." He then leaned down and to her surprise, kissed her. Her hands pulled her closer to him and she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, eventually her hands finding their way into his hair. . When he finally pulled back she saw the question in his eyes and she smiled and nodded. This time it was his turn to lead her into his room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Christine opened her eyes the next morning she was more than surprised to find L still asleep beside her. Then once she thought about it, she wasn't surprised. She had no idea when the last time was he'd probably had sleep and considering his rather "extensive" activity last evening, he should be passed out for days. She chuckled to herself and sat up looking for a clock. It was 8:30 and she usually tried to be in her office not later than 10:00. She found herself trying to remember what day it was, and she found herself outright laughing. She looked over at the sleeping, angelic looking L.

" My, my what did you do to me last night?" she whispered and toyed with his hair.

"If you do not remember then it must not have been very good." He answered without opening his eyes, making her jump.

"I thought you were still asleep!!" Christine cried indignantly and he smiled and opened his eyes.

"Obviously. But I have not been awake for very long, which is quite unusual for me."

"Well, you haven't had much sleep lately, I'm sure. Your body just bitch slapped you is all." She watched his face as he tried to make sense of what she'd just said, and she couldn't help laughing.

Finally he sat up and got out of bed without giving her a response. Christine could not help admiring the thin but well toned body as it walked past her towards the chest of drawers. Once again she was in awe of what was lurking beneath those baggy clothes. She watched as he opened a drawer and removed from what appeared to be drawer full of them, the familiar white shirt. She burst out laughing and he turned to her completely confused.

"I'm sorry, but I always imagined that you had a huge drawer or closet filled with white shirts and jeans and it appears I was right!!" L continued to stare at her incredulously and then turned to continue to gather clothes.

"I fail to understand the humor," he said grabbing a pair of jeans and boxers, "Where else would I keep my clothes?" The look on his face just made her laugh more, an indignant looking naked L was more than she could stand. He finally turned away from her and walked away towards the bathroom. When she heard the shower, she got out of bed and went to the drawers. As she suspected the second drawer was filled with his favorite shirts, the third filled with jeans. The top drawer with boxers and nothing else. She knew he was constantly barefoot but she thought he must have at least one pair of socks. Then she suddenly felt bad about going thru his drawers and jumped back into the bed lest he should walk back in and find her there, but she had to placate her curiosity. She heard the shower stop and a few moments later he walked back in, clothed and hair still wet and carrying a towel. He walked over to her with a wicked smile on his face, and just as she realized he had something evil on his mind, he shook his wet hair at her like a dog, sprinkling her with chilly water. Christine screeched and pulled the covers over her yelling at him to stop and go away. She heard him chuckle and then heard the sound of him opening the bedroom door and out into the living room, closing the door behind him. She peeked out of the covers and looked around in case he was faking it, but he was gone. She sat up and giggled, enjoying this playful side of L, even if it did mean getting splashed with cold water. She decided it was time for her to get up as well and shower. Perhaps one day she'd show L the joys of sharing a shower, but that was for later.

When she was done and toweled dry a naughty smiled crossed her face. She went back to his dresser and pulled out one of the many white shirts and pulled it over her head. She knew it would be huge on her, they were huge on L and he was bigger than she was. She was right as it hung down to her knees. She went to the door, opened it and sauntered out. She'd get him back for getting her wet.

She got the expected response from L who practically choked on his coffee as he saw her walk out. What she wasn't expecting, was to see Watari at L's desk retrieving used dishes.

He stopped for a moment when he turned and saw her there, and she could see his eyes dancing merrily from across the room, however his facial expression never changed. She knew it was too late to run back into the bedroom, the damage had been done. She looked to L who had managed to hide all expression including his eyes. But she knew he was laughing behind them, she just knew…

Watari brought the dirty dishes to the trolley, picked up the coffee on the table and poured a cup that was obviously meant for her. He then faced her and bowed very low, which caused L to make a small choking sound, turned back to his trolley and headed for the door. When he arrived he turned back towards them and grinned the biggest grin she'd ever seen at L, and then left the apartment.

Christine turned to face L again, and saw him struggling to not burst into laughter. That choking sound when Watari bowed to her was the beginning of it, and he was practically trembling with the effort. She walked over to the table and sat down, stared across the table at him….and they both lost it.

The next few months flew past her quickly. Before Christine knew it, the holidays were upon them, complete with cold weather and snow. L, however was in the States, Florida to be exact and teasing about how warm he was when he called. She never asked how his case was going, she had learned to leave that alone. If he wished to mention it he would, but that was rare. He would sometimes mention things that had happened if they were odd or he wanted to bounce something off of her but she let him decide if his case came into the conversation.

He also spoke to the kids in the criminology section of the orphanage at least once a week via the computer. They would gather in the play room after lunch and Watari would set up the lap top, that familiar L would appear on the screen to the delight of the kids. He would field questions about cases; about classes and studies they were involved with, and generally just see how everyone was doing. The trio would tradionally be in the back of the room, Near usually doing a puzzle as if totally uninterested, Mello nonchalantly eating his chocolate bar and Matt, as usual, playing his video game. No one else was the wiser as to how special those three were, or if you looked in their eyes, they were paying the most attention of anyone in the room.

She came into her office afterwards and sat at her desk as usual, only to jump up screaming to find someone had left a snowball in her chair. The smudge of chocolate on it told her immediately who it was; that and the streak of blond she saw flying past her office when she screamed…She picked it up and stuck it in her desk side fridge, waiting for her opportunity.

It came later in the day as she spied the trio coming down the hall. She quickly grabbed the snow ball and went into the hallway, leaning against the wall. She waited until the three had walked past her, noting the unmistakable smirk on Mello's face. As soon as they passed she leaned back and threw it at Mello's head. He yelled, put his hand at the back of his head and pulled back a hand full of snow. He turned looking for who would have the audacity to do such a thing, and found the good doctor smirking at _him _for a change. Matt howled and Near gave her a big grin and a thumbs up. The few kids that were in the hall began to laugh until Mello scowled at them and then they all turned and scattered. He turned his scowl towards Christine who merely wagged her finger at him and returned to her office. She was quite sure she'd never see another snow ball in her chair.

L didn't return until the day after Christmas and she hadn't realized he was back until she'd opened her office and found a small present on her desk. She thought she'd opened the ones she'd received from some of the students, so she was surprised. She sat down and unwrapped it to find a small jewelry box. Inside she found a chain of silver with the caduceus hanging from it, outlined in diamonds. It took her breath away and she was completely overwhelmed. As if on cue, her cell phone rang, the familiar "unknown' on the screen.

"L….I don't know what to say." She heard him chuckle.

"Traditionally one says thank you and Merry Christmas, I believe. Although I cannot take all the credit, Watari actually picked it out. I do not generally get involved in the holidays and as such did not really think about it. Watari suggested you deserved something, I agreed, described what I was looking for and he found it. Well, actually I believe he had it made as he could not find exactly what he wanted."

"It's perfect, L. It's so beautiful. Believe me it will never leave my neck!!"

"We both believed that as the Whammy House doctor and my friend, both of which are difficult tasks, it was deserved. Oh, and I understand you made points with Mello recently. That alone deserves a gift." She laughed.

"You heard about the snow ball incident, then?"

"Matt could not wait to tell me, he emailed me as soon as it happened. It is very difficult to best Mello and he certainly did not expect you to smash him with a snowball in the middle of the hallway….especially the same one. Brilliant Doctor Thompson."

"Well, I can't let him think he can get away with things like that, and especially with me. And it wasn't malicious so it didn't require disciplinary actions, just a return. Oh and I do have a present for you as well, when you're ready."

"I will give you a call later once I have closed all my loose ends on this case and made my reports to everyone necessary. " click. She stared into the phone; he never learned the courtesy of saying good-bye at the end of a conversation. She shrugged, L was still L. She unclasped the necklace, put it around her neck and rehooked it. She pulled out her compact mirror and admired it around her neck. It was indeed truly beautiful and so unexpected. She looked over at the present she had purchased for L; it was a beautiful hand crafted chess set that she hoped to put into use that evening. L was in for a surprise; she fully felt she could beat him this time. And if not truly beat him, get him to declare a draw. She looked forward to it.

She knew she had him when he sat back on the couch, and wrapped his arms around his drawn up legs, glaring at the chessboard. His eyes rolled from the chessboard to her face and then back again.

"It appears your game has improved immeasurably. I find I have to think a few steps ahead now, and even then you have managed to stump me at the moment."

"Well, you had said you were distressed at how appalling my game was before," she said smiling, "So now you should be happy!" He glared at her again and all it did was make her laugh. He continued to stare at the board, leaned down and began to pick up a piece.

"Are you sure about that move?" she asked trying to rattle him. He looked over at her, annoyance crossing his features.

"I believe I am 90% sure about it." He said and made the move. Christine jumped up from her seat unable to contain her excitement any longer. She reached down and moved her piece placing L into check.

"Check my fine detective, you are in check!!" L's eyes got impossibly wider and stared at the chessboard. After a few moments he unwound himself and stood up and walked towards his bedroom door.

"I seem to have developed a headache, Doctor. Please excuse me. We can resume this game another time." He opened the door, walked in and shut the door…loudly. Christine stood with her mouth agape and then she began to laugh. She'd always known he hated to lose, it was part of his childish traits, but this was outrageously funny. She marched over to the door.

"Oh no you don't Mr. L whatever the rest of your name is, you are NOT going to deny me my victory!" She grabbed the doorknob and yanked it open ready to charge into the room when both her arms were grabbed from the front and she was pulled into the darkness of the room and door slammed shut behind her. She was turned around and held against L's body, his arms tightly wrapped around her.

"You know I hate to lose, " he whispered in her ear, "And in here, I always win." Christine had no chance to complain as she was spun around again and her mouth captured in a kiss.

Over the next few months, Christine found herself involved in more of the administrative end of Whammy's with Roger. She had discovered that he was more of an accountant than what she would expect from a school/orphanage administrator. Not that he was bad at his job, but he didn't often see things from the student's point of view. They and sometimes faculty, were seeking her out for advice in situations they had with Roger and she would intervene if she felt it necessary. She had begun taking courses in child psychology during her down times as she found herself against several situations that she felt out of her depth at times. Sometimes new children coming in were filled with the trauma over whatever had happened to make them orphans, and some simply had needs that had to be answered. She and L sometimes bounced ideas off one another, he already schooled in psychology, although she found some of his ideas and possible solutions not only unorthodox but down right alarming. However, she couldn't argue with success.

As he was away more often than not, she would put ideas together and proposals and wait for he and Watari to return, or run them past him on the phone if he called, before bringing them to Roger. She never wished to step out of bounds with L again. At least with the no nonsense detective L. She wished others could witness the other L once in a while, the one who would play for hours with a bubble maker to see how may types of bubbles could be made, the one who would play chess while eating the largest rainbow lollipop she had ever seen, the one who made Watari go and fetch him an entire bowl of cherries when she had the audacity to snatch one from his sundae and then refused to share. And the one who sat with Mello telling him stories from his cases which kept the boy enthralled. There was also that side that no one had seen except her, but that side she wasn't willing to share with anyone.

But she knew most of the world, including Whammy's, would only know of the mechanical voice from the computer, the brilliant mind that could quickly surmise a situation and make everyone else involved feel ridiculous with a few choice words. In a way she thought it a great shame because there was so much more to him than that.

She wondering about trying to preserve that other part of L. But that harsh detective side did make him more powerful and that was an important factor in his success rate. And speaking of success rates, she wondered what her percentage would be in getting a picture of L.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you again to all of those who are reading and not reviewing, and a special awesome wonderful thanks to the three that are!!

All characters except for my OC belong to those wonderful creators of Death Note and not me.

Chapter 15

She knew it would not be easy and she knew why. There weren't any images of L on purpose to protect him from being killed. She certainly did not want to jeopardize L's life, but she had decided she was going to build something for him to keep a private little collection of all the things L was. She didn't know when she got the idea to do this, probably while she was watching him play with the bubble machine and how sad it was she was the only one to get to enjoy it. It was also rare for L to completely relax and novel enough to want to make a keepsake of it. She believed that if she put something like that together to share with L, perhaps he would recognize the need to do it more. So she came upon the idea to make mementos of the things he did, there would be items of things he enjoyed, like perhaps a picture of the chess set, various things that he loved to eat, a big picture of Watari and maybe of the boys. All to be kept for L and L alone to look at in his leisure, to remind him that he did have a world beyond the death and destruction he wrapped himself in most of the time. The bitch of course would be getting a picture of HIM. She decided to give it to him either at his birthday or Christmas. His last birthday had been a relatively quiet affair celebrated with the trio, Watari and herself. This year she wanted it to be more. But she had plenty of time, it was still months away. And if he were away at his birthday, then she'd give it to him for Christmas. She was getting more and more excited about it the more she thought about it. Whatever she had to do, she was going to get a picture…maybe two!!

Her opportunity didn't come until a few months later, when both she and L had been summoned into Roger's office. She had gone to L with an idea that perhaps the trio, and Mello in particular, were acting out a lot simply because they were bored. More intelligent than the others in their classes, sometimes they were way ahead of the others and so they would do things other than work to get thru the class, which almost always led to mischief. They weren't being challenged at all and as they were his heirs she felt he should definitely have a say in what they were doing academically. He agreed and told her to come up with some ideas and submit them to Roger. She had done so and now they were both asked to see him. She knew L was not particularly fond of Roger, so she knew he wasn't looking forward to it and she was not surprised that when he came into the office he was totally in "L" mode. Hands in his pockets, stooped over, hair totally covering his eyes. She could feel unease coming off of him in waves. She also wasn't surprised to see Watari accompanying him. This orphanage was his creation after all; no one deserved to be in this meeting more than he. She had to resist the urge to reach over and hold L's hand to make him feel more comfortable. He hadn't even acknowledged her presence in the room so she really knew he wasn't happy being there.

Watari smiled at her as he sat next to her in one of the chairs provided in front of Roger's desk, L stood.

"Thank you for coming," Roger began, "And especially you L as I'm sure you have many more important issues facing you than this. However, as it concerns your heirs I thought you would want to know what was being done." L said nothing, he nodded slightly.

"After reading your report, Dr. Thompson, I do have to tell you that I have a couple of reservations. In changing the current curriculum for these three, it almost seems as if we are rewarding them for bad behavior…" Christine bristled at that.

"That's ridiculous Roger you have to know better than that. Most children behave outwardly when they are in need of attention and know that they will get it immediately that way. They just don't know what attention they really want."

"Perhaps I misworded it. I am concerned that the other students, who are already quite aware of their behavior, would misconstrue the changes in the trio's curriculum as being such, and suddenly I could find myself with an orphanage full of rambunctious children all vying for changes in THEIR school day. I am not sure it would be worth the cost, or the potential problems. I feel they are getting ample education as it is, and they don't really have that much longer here after all…" Watari cleared his throat.

"Roger, I really believe you are missing the boat here. One of, if not all three of these boys are slated to stand in L's shoes." Christine had to suppress a small giggle at the words "in L's shoes.."

"L himself seems to have done remarkably well with the education he received here, the same as they are receiving." Roger countered, but Watari continued.

"It is imperative that they receive the highest level they can possible attain. L did not have this problem as he was primarily tutored by myself in most cases, the rest he did either on his own, with the addition of some of the classes here. L is a totally different case, his abilities are far superior to anyone's here."

"And I am to rearrange classes, hire new teachers merely to placate these three then?"

"I hardly think the things I have outlined are placating. They are very structured, difficult classes. They will need to be very focused in these classes…"Christine began.

"I didn't realize your medical degree extended to educational planning." Roger stated. It then dawned on her that perhaps Roger was taking exception because it had been her idea, more than the idea itself. She stood to make her statement coming stronger, when out of the corner of her eye she saw movement. L's head which had been lowered during the discussion as if he were looking at the floor slowly raised. His eyes, which had been covered by the fringe of his hair, were suddenly cleared and he fixed Roger with a stare so fierce that Roger sat back from his desk against his chair.

"I will not dignify that last statement from you, Roger as it would be a complete waste of my time explaining how moronic it was." Christine was even taken aback listening to the force of his quiet monotone, it was almost brutal. She sat back down and allowed L the floor.

"What I will do is tell you what I expect from you. You will look at the suggestions Dr. Thompson has given you. You will then write a report of how you plan to implement the ones that you deem will do the most good for the boys and submit it to her. She will in turn discuss it with Watari and myself and Watari will let you know how and when to put them into practice. I look forward to seeing your report as soon as possible."

It was all said in one breath, his eyes never leaving Roger's. He gave a glance at Watari before turning and leaving the office. Watari stood and with a nod to Christine and Roger, he followed L out closing the door behind him.

Christine turned her attention back to Roger. He had stared after them for a few moments and then turned back to her. He cleared his throat and looked down at the papers in front of him.

"I'm sure I can have my recommendations ready for your perusal by this afternoon, Dr. Thompson." He said quietly. Christine flashed her loveliest smile.

"Thank you, Roger I look forward to working with you on this." She did stand up then, reached across the desk and shook his hand, and then she too took leave. She at least had the good grace to get back to her office before she started laughing. Roger had been left with absolutely nothing to say after that, L had disarmed him without even raising his voice. She reached into her drawer and pulled out her digital camera. Perhaps after being in such a good glow after his awesome victory she could talk him into a picture. She made sure she had her phone in case of any emergencies and made her way to L's apartment.

When she arrived and Watari let her in she found L sitting at his desk with what she thought was the world's largest dish of ice cream in front of him. He was clutching his spoon in his typical forefinger and thumb with a look of delight that could have lit up the room if it were dark.

"Is that part of a your victory over Roger celebration?" she asked walking over to him. He ignored her until he got the first spoonful into his mouth, his eyes closing in pure happiness.

"That was not difficult, just annoying. I believe Roger was feeling you were undermining him, hence why he tried to belittle your experience in education. I could not allow that. Watari will have a talk with him to placate his ego so he does not feel he has anything to fear from you. " He dug again in to the ice cream, savoring every bite. She decided that would make an awesome L not being L picture. She quickly raised her camera when a hand grasped hers. She looked up from the camera to see Watari was holding her hand, stopping her from taking the picture. How did he move so quickly??

"I'm surprised at you, Christine. I'm sure you must realize there can be no photos of L." L looked up from his ice cream in surprise and stared at her.

"You were trying to take a picture of me?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Only for myself, I know you can't have anything out there for someone to find. I understand the dangers of it, but I want one for myself, if you don't mind. I have a digital camera and it will print out on my own dock. It will never leave my apartment, which is always locked. No one else will see it…well maybe the trio if it comes out really cute…" she said grinning. Watari removed his hand and stepped back, deferring to L's decision. He stared at her for a moment and then turned back to his ice cream, taking another bite.

"Alright, but do not expect me to pose." He answered, the spoon once again dangling from his fingers.

"Well, alright then, thank you. Oh, and L?" she asked and she got the desired response. He turned to face her to hear her question, mouth full of ice cream, and she snapped the picture.

Time flew by for Christine. Between her incredibly busy schedule, and working on her book for L, it seemed the dates on the calendar kept skipping past her. She couldn't remember a time when she had been so happy with her life; she had everything she could possibly want. She was using her skills to the best of her ability, and constantly learning new things. She had friends among the staff, there were evenings when several of them would get together and go to a pub for few drinks and just to get away from the halls of Whammy's. She had a school full of kids she could call her own, and she had the best possible friendship she could with L, with marvelous benefits. So before she knew it, summer had arrived again and left, leaving them with a beautiful fall, in which she actually got L outside and into a pile of leaves. Which then became a free for all as the trio got involved consisting of flying boys and leaves sticking out of places no one would have imagined.

She had managed to secure several pictures of L not being L, and even got a good one of Watari and each of the boys. She interspersed the pictures with anecdotes of things that had happened, things he'd done with the boys, and most recently the party in the leaves that fall. As she looked it over she suddenly realized how dangerous what she held in her hands truly was. If anyone were to get their hands on it, L and the boys would be in immediate danger, not to mention the whole of Whammy's. Even though she was sure nothing like that would happen, no one ever got into Whammy's security that they didn't want, but she had to be sure. She made sure it was well hidden under lock and key in her room at all times when it wasn't in her hands. She was also sure that L would love it.

As she had been afraid of, L was not around when his birthday came around, so she planned giving it to him at Christmas. It was early December when she put a few extra things into the book and when the name "Kira" began to circulate around Whammy's and on television.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It had begun early in December, prisoners dying by the hundreds in prisons all over the world, all apparently of heart attacks. The news was full of people trying to understand what was happening, everything from mass suicides to mass illnesses were being suggested. None of course making any sense. People had begun to call the person responsible for these deaths "Kira", and calling him an instrument of God punishing the wicked. Others considered him a dangerous nut that had to be stopped. Christine was in the latter group. Although there was a small satisfaction in knowing people who had committed heinous crimes were no longer sucking up the oxygen, she also knew it was wrong for one person to do such a thing. If indeed it was one person, no one knew. She also knew one other thing, L was completely intrigued.

L went over the information again and again. This was something he had never seen before and was having difficulty understanding. Someone had the ability to kill hundreds of people at all corners of the world; causing them to have heart attacks all within minutes of each other. How was this possible? And yet it was staring him in the face. His thumb was at his lips, his wide eyes scouring each screen for something he could have missed. But there was nothing. As wrong as all this was, he couldn't help feeling fascinated and exhilarated in a way he hadn't been in a long time. This was something that he was going to jump into on his own; no police department had called and requested his help. He knew solving this was way above the heads of any regular police department on their own, but he would most likely need to work with one on this case. From what he could discern, similar deaths had happened in Japan first, before they had spread across the globe. This led him to believe the one or however many there were, was in Japan; this so called "Kira". He touched the intercom for Watari.

"Watari I'm going to need you to make arrangements to go to Japan as soon as possible. There is to be an ICPO meeting in 2 days regarding the Kira case, I need to present my ideas to them at this meeting."

"Of course L. We can leave first thing in the morning." L released the button and sat back. This was not going to be easy, he knew that. Not only did he have to find who was doing this, but also he had to find HOW they were doing it. How can you possibly kill that many people at once and have them all have heart attacks? He knew the only way to get a handle on this killer was to draw them out. He had an idea on how to do that, and he knew it certainly wouldn't meet with police department approval. He didn't care. A lot of what he did was not on their agendas. He knew he'd probably have to work with the police eventually, but he wasn't working with them yet. He contacted someone who could put what he wanted into place, then sat back and thought more about what he would do. It would be something he had never done before, but Kira was a criminal like no other. He would have to use means he never had before if he were to catch him. He stood up and walked to the large window in his office and looked out at the yard. As usual there were children playing out there, bundled up against the cold. He turned away from the window when he heard knocking at the door.

Christine had seen Watari go past her as she stood in her office door, watching the kids go to dinner. He had seemed preoccupied so she asked if something was wrong. He had said no, but he had to get things ready and L's plane gassed up as they were going to Japan in the morning, and he hurried past her. Christine sighed dejectedly. If he were going to Japan tomorrow on a case he certainly wouldn't be back before Christmas. Well she'd just have to give it to him before he left. She finished up her day in her office, went to her apartment to retrieve the book, and then went to see L.

After hearing him tell her to come in, Christine opened the door to see L at the window, staring out into the yard. She closed the door and walked over to him, sensing he was deep in thought. She placed the box with the book in it on his desk and then touched his arm. He turned and looked at her, a small smile on his face.

"I must commend your timing. I was just thinking of calling you." He said.

"Really? Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"Do I only call you when there is something wrong? What does that say about our relationship?"

"No, of course not. I was just wondering, you don't quite seem yourself. And Watari said you were leaving in the morning…"

"No, nothing is wrong. I am considering some actions to use to draw this Kira out into the open, and they are a bit different from what I have done before."

"Oh I see. What are you going to do, extol the virtues of Kira and tell him he's got to stop before he puts you out of business?"

"Careful, you may become a Kira supporter with thinking like that." He said smiling finally. Christine punched his shoulder and growled at him.

"Oh fine, insult me as I try to think of the most outrageous thing you could do!" she walked away from him to the desk and picked up the box. "And I came bearing gifts!!!" she added holding up the box. He turned to face her as she held the box out to him. His smile got bigger and he looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"What is this?" he asked taking the box and beginning to unwrap it.

"Well I was going to give it to you for your birthday and you weren't here, and now I fear you won't be back from Japan before Christmas and I wanted to make sure you at least saw this first." He finished opening the box and reached in and pulled out the book. It was covered in blue fabric with a big white L on the front.

"Considering your constant ensemble I thought those might be your favorite colors." She said grinning. He ignored her comment and opened the book. The first page was the picture she had obviously taken the day he was eating the ice cream. Looking completely surprised with the spoon poised and his mouth full. He couldn't help but laugh. He flipped through the pages reading the stories, the captions under other pictures. He laughed again at the picture of Watari looking ever so stoic holding one of his deserts on a tray, and the crazy faces the boys made in their pictures. He looked at Christine, a question in his eyes.

"I thought you needed something to remind you that your world has more than the bleakness you seem to face all the time. And that there is so much more to you than that desk and computer. L is a person, not just a title. Merry early Christmas L."

"Thank you," he said running his hands over the cover of the book, "I have never received anything so personal before." She reached up and took his face in both of her hands.

"I think it's because people are so busy thinking of you as L the detective that L the man gets lost. I think you do that as well. I like them both, but I'm a bit more partial to the man than the detective!" she reached up and kissed him.

"You do know how dangerous this book is." He cautioned afterwards.

"Absolutely. It's been under lock and key as I put it together. And I'm sure you have places to hide it here…not that anyone could get in here anyway."

"Ah, that reminds me." He said and walked into the bedroom for a moment and returned with something in his hand. He took one of hers and placed a set of keys into it. She looked at the keys and then at him and then at the keys again. She grinned and batted her eyes at him.

"Keys? Oh darling this is so sudden, I'll run down and pack!!" L looked positively horrified at first until she started laughing.

"Seriously, what are these keys to?" she asked finally.

"To the door. I have a feeling I will be gone a long time on this one and it may become necessary for you to come in here while I am away. I may need to send information here that I may need for you to get. Also, when I am away, I send a code to this computer at the same time every day. I am the only one with that code. If it does not get this code, it will begin a countdown. At the end of that countdown if I have not rebooted it, it will assume I am dead and send the message here, and to Roger's phone. If I am injured or unable to make the proper code, Watari has a code of his own which will still the countdown until I am able to send my code. I have set it so that it will also send the coded message to your phone as well. If that happens you will need to come in here to see the actual message Roger is the only other person who has keys and I would prefer you in here over him."

He smiled and then stopped smiling when he saw the reaction in her face that his words had brought.

"Am I supposed to say thank you to that, L? I suppose it's an honor that you trust me this much, but the thing about the computer, that's just creepy." He laughed.

"Well, the chances of you getting that message are quite remote. But I do have to make sure everything is in place just in case. The boys will need help if something should happen to me, and I do not believe Roger would be in a position to do that properly." Christine turned away from him and stared out of the window.

"L, I don't really want to discuss the possibility of losing my best friend and lover right now. I know that it's a possibility every time you walk out of here, but it doesn't mean I like thinking about it. And why this time are you giving me the keys and information?"

"Only because I remembered this time. I have meant to several times, but I seem to always leave in a hurry without seeing you before I go. It would have happened again this time if you had not visited. It appears that Kira needs a name in order to kill. I know for certain he does not know my name; no one does, so I am safe and will continue to be so. This is only precautionary. Do not worry." Christine took a deep breath and turned around to face him and grinned.

"I'm not worried, you're L, so there is nothing to worry about. But if you do get injured somehow, will you send for me as your personal physician? " L shook his head and his expression became very serious.

"You're involvement with me can never be known. Watari is completely in disguise when he does things for me, so no one can trace him to me. It would be very dangerous for him and the same would apply to you. If I am injured Watari has things in place to insure my security and well being." Christine nodded her understanding and he smiled, grateful she did understand and did not argue. Then he thought of something else.

"I should have the boys up here, I want to thank them for their contributions to the book." He started to press the intercom and she stopped him.

"He's busy enough getting your act together, I'll go get the boys. It'll give me a chance to put these away as well. I'll be right back."

She stopped by her apartment first and put the keys in her jewelry box on her dresser. She looked at them before she dropped them in one more time. The trust he had developed in her warmed her, but he had inadvertently scared her. She never really thought consciously of the danger he was in when he left Whammy's. But he always came back, so there was nothing to worry about. She dropped the keys in and left, heading for the boys' room.

They spent the rest of the evening in L's living room, going over the pictures, eating way too much sugar and laughing way too much. Watari had joined them as well, although his intake was mostly tea and biscuits. It was like when they were playing in the leaves, only inside. Then L decided it was past the boys' bedtimes and it was time for them to go. He told them he was heading to Japan tomorrow and would most likely be gone a while.

"You're going after Kira aren't you?" Mello asked. L nodded.

"Yes, I am. He needs to be stopped and brought to justice, as soon as possible."

"And you'll do it won't you? Promise, L he's the worst!" L reached down and messed up Mello's hair.

"Of course I promise. Have I ever let the bad guy get away?" Mello laughed and shook his head.

"Nope, never." He reached up and hugged L tightly then waited as the other two did the same. After Near and Matt had each had their hugs, they said good night to Christine and went out of the door. Watari stood and went to the door as well.

"I'll...make sure they do indeed reach their room and not get involved in something due to the high sugar intake. I'll also take this moment to say good-night and make sure all is ready for the morning."

L and Christine looked at each other as silence descended on the room, and then they laughed.

"I forgot how much energy those three have, I feel like I've run a marathon. This must be what it's like to have children. Every single day going through this isanity." She said shuddering involuntarily. L made a face.

"I fear the sugar consumption did not help matters. They don't metabolize it as I do. And if you're right about this being normal for married people with children, that's a worse crime than anything I've ever run across." Christine laughed and too a final sip of her tea and then another thought crossed her mind.

"Oh God, school tomorrow is going to be horrific! They'll never sleep all that off, if they go to sleep!"

They laughed again and then L reached over and touched her face.

"I think it is bedtime for us as well." He whispered and leaned down and kissed her. She nodded when he drew back.

"Yes, I think so too." They stood up and went into the bedroom, L shutting the door behind him.

They had made love many times, and L was always a gentle and attentive lover the more experienced he became. But Christine felt this time it was a little different; it was if he were trying to imprint every moment in his mind, in his touch. She wondered if he had been so moved by the book that it was presenting itself this way, or if he was trying to imprint this into his memory to last until he returned. In any case she certainly didn't mind, his gentle touch was even more so this time, his hands and fingers traveling her body with a slow determined ease, awaking every nerve ending she had. His kisses were gentle but determined if that made sense. He seemed to be drinking all of her in with his lips and tongue, holding her as if she'd disappear if he let go. And when he entered her, slowly and with care, the rhythm he set was slow and gentle, as if willing it to last as long as possible, until they could no longer stand the quiet pace. This time when they reached the zenith, Christine thought she could see stars and almost laughed at herself at thinking something so sappy, but it was true. And as they came down together, he held her to him until both their bodies stopped trembling. She snuggled into his arms afterwards as usual and fell asleep, promising herself to buy him more presents if this is what she got afterwards.

Hours later, she felt him move away from her and fighting sleep she opened her eyes to see him.

"I was trying not to wake you." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

"It's alright. What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just time to leave." He said.

"Oh so early? Really?" he nodded.

"I've got a long flight and I need to prepare for the presentation to the ICPO. You don't have to get up now. Go back to sleep."

"No, I thought I might go with you to the airport this time. Give you a proper sendoff." She said smiling. He shook his head.

"Not a good idea, Christine. I am sorry. I shall call you after my presentation to let you know how brilliant I was." He grinned, and she grinned back then leaned up and kissed him good-bye.

"How do you get that head of yours through the door?"

"Practice." He answered, kissed her forehead again and went out of the bedroom door, closing it behind him. She heard him speak to Watari about his laptop before she drifted back to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Watari left the car running as he packed the few things L took with him in the trunk. It was 5:30 in the morning and their runway time was 6:30 so he needed to make sure that everything was ready ahead of time. He went back up to L's apartment to make sure he was awake and ready to go. He smiled to himself; it sounded funny having to make sure L was awake. He was so used to the boy barely sleeping, and even so it was only when he was with the good doctor that he slept.

He found he wished circumstances could be different, that L could have a life like any other young man of his age; love, marriage, children. A life that any father would wish for his son. But he knew that it was impossible, that future certainly did not await the great detective. But at least he could enjoy some of the pleasures of life a little with the help of his very special friend and that made Watari happy as well. He arrived back at the apartment and headed for the bedroom door. The fact that it was closed let him know that L was not alone, so he knocked quietly, knowing well that L was a very light sleeper and would hear it. He knew L would be up and out soon.

He unhooked the laptop and put it into its carrying case with all its attachments. He gathered files on the Kira case from the desk and placed them inside the carrying case with the computer. He systematically shut down all of the screens around L's desk except the main one. He heard the sound of the shower go on and off fairly quickly, and poured L a cup of coffee and tea for himself. A few moments later L walked out of the bedroom and headed directly for the coffee after closing the door behind him.

"The car is ready L, our runway time is 6:30" Watari informed him as he sipped at his coffee and grabbed a donut.

"Thank you, Watari. Don't tell the ICPO I'm coming when you arrive there, we'll let it be a bit of a surprise." He finished the donut and finished the rest of his syrupy sweet

coffee. He looked around.

"Have you already packed my laptop?" the detective asked standing up.

"Of course," he answered and handed L the case. L smiled taking it and headed for the door, Watari followed closing and locking it behind him.

After getting into the car, L watched the familiar view of Whammy's disappearing behind him through the window. From now on until the case was over he would continually be L the detective. Kira was obviously not someone he could relax with, he would have to be on his guard at all times with this case. He smiled to himself knowing that there would be at least a few times he could relax, when he made a phone call back to Whammy's. He had begun to enjoy his calls to Christine while he was away. It was like recharging his batteries. Something he never needed before; or perhaps he just never realized he needed it. This entire special friend situation was something he was still sometimes unsure about.

"Watari, can I ask you a personal question?" He saw his guardian look at him through the rear view mirror.

"Of course, L. What is it?"

"My relationship with Dr. Thompson, does it trouble you at all? Am I the worse for it?" He watched the smile grow on Watari's face through the mirror.

"L, I have never been happier for you. I was always afraid that this was a part of life you would never have the opportunity to experience. You give your all for humanity and yet a normal part of humanity seemed to always be out of your reach. I think you are the better for it. In the past year it has not interfered with your work, if anything it has broadened your outlook." He looked back again and was rewarded with one of L's rare, real smiles.

As Watari piloted L's plane into the sky, Christine was working on leaving L's apartment. She found she didn't feel comfortable without him actually there. Although his presence was definitely felt without him, everything in there seemed to attest to his existence, from many dishes of candies and other sweets, to the chess set to the computer. She looked at the computer with disdain; it had gone from being an instrument of information to a possible harbinger of bad news in her eyes. As she walked past one of the dishes of candies she stuck her fingers in and pulled out a few, knowing that wherever L was right now he probably felt it. She smiled a wicked smile and popped them into her mouth.

Two days later she was sitting in her living room eating popcorn and reading when there was frantic knocking on her door. She went quickly to the door and was surprised to see Mello, Near and Matt come flying through it.

"Turn on the TV Dr. Thompson!! It's about L and Kira!!! He yelled running to her set without waiting for an answer.

"What are you talking about?" she asked shutting the door behind them.

"Apparently L called Kira out on television in Japan on live television and they're rebroadcasting it all over now." Near explained sitting on the floor in front of the set in his usual one leg up and one down position, hand in his hair.

"Called him out? What do you.." Mello interrupted her question when he shushed her after finding the proper station and turning it up.

The reporter on screen was explaining that this was a rebroadcast of a live event, which happened in Japan and those that are squeamish, and young children may not wish to watch. All three heads turned to her with expressions as if to warn her to not even try to deny their viewing of this and she nodded her approval as if she'd had a choice in the matter.

They watched as a young man in a suit, seated behind a desk with a sign, which read "Lind L. Taylor" on it began to speak. He introduced himself, adding that he was better known as "L". Mello stood up and turned to Christine in total confusion.

"But he's not L!! We know he 's not L!!" he practically yelled. The other two voiced the same opinion.

"Yes we know but no one else does," Christine cautioned, 'L is obviously using him as a mouthpiece so he can stay hidden." She explained. Understanding dawned on all three young faces and they turned back to the screen. They listened as "L" told Kira that what he was doing was evil, that his crimes were some of the most heinous he'd ever encountered.

"I bet L is trying to scare Kira by letting him know he's after him. Maybe he'll give up when he knows L's after him, maybe…" he stopped short by what was happening on the screen. The pretend L was grabbing at his chest, gasping in pain. He finally fell from his chair onto the floor, b ringing several people from behind the cameras into the front to help him.

Christine watched in horror as it was evident this man was dead. The trio looked back at her, equal looks of horror on their faces.

"Oh my God," she whispered, "He can kill just like that? Without being anywhere near his victim?" he asked to no one at all in shock. Then suddenly the screen buzzed and went completely white, save for a large black L making the boys all shout in excitement.

"I don't believe it", started the familiar mechanical voice, "This was an experiment to test a hunch I had, but I never really thought…Kira, you can actually kill people without direct contact…you'd have to ofcourse otherwise it wouldn't make sense otherwise."

This was a first for Christine. Ofcourse she knew the man who had become her friend and lover was L, but she had never really been witness to him being L other than seeing him at his desk. This was different, he was out there for the entire world to hear, and she couldn't help feel a sense of pride as she realized she truly KNEW who has behind that voice. Then she just realized what she had thought; he was actually putting himself out there. He'd never done that before, always in the background, never seen or heard except to the police he was working with. But now…oh L what are you doing?

They all listened as L told "Kira" that he had just killed an unknown to him criminal who was scheduled to be put to death today. Nothing about his arrest or conviction had been reported anywhere, so he was the perfect person to use to be him. Then L's voice, took on an almost angry, mocking tone.

"But I, L, do in fact exist. So come on, kill me if you can!!"

"No, L no!" Christine cried out before she could catch herself. She quickly looked down into three other nervous faces in front of the TV set. She tried a shaky smile then.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you I was just taken by surprise, this is so unlike him. I'm sure he knows what he's doing." They tried to return her smile and turned back to the screen as L continued to taunt Kira.

"What are you waiting for? Come on, go ahead and kill me!!" with every taunt Christine could feel her stomach drop a little more. She had just watched Kira's power right before her eyes, and now he was just begging Kira to use it on him. L was silent for a few moments.

"Evidently you aren't able to kill me, so there are people you can't kill, that's a valuable clue." All four people in the room let out shaky breaths they hadn't even realized they'd been holding. They listened again as L continued to taunt Kira by telling him how much information about him he'd just learned. That he now knew he was in the Kanto region of Japan because only that area was receiving this broadcast at this time. And that he would find out how he was killing people WHEN he had caught him.

"Kira, I'm going to find and dispose of you, if it's the last thing I do, because I am justice." And the L screen was gone. Christine giggled to herself for a moment, he still never knew how to say good-bye. The room was quiet for a moment until Mello stood up pumping his fist in the air.

"That was fucking AWESOME!!" he yelled.

"Mello your language!!" Christine cautioned but couldn't help laughing.

"Kira has got to be pissed!!" Matt said laughing, "L just made him look like a total jerk!! And in only a few minutes!!"

"But why did he do that so publicly? He's never done that before…" Christine mused. Near turned to look at her, completely serious.

"This Kira is doing something completely unbelievable. He is never going to be caught by normal means. L had to call him out to verify this hunch he said he had. There was no other way to do it, there are no discernable clues available to him."

Christine listened and completely agreed. She didn't really know much herself except what had been on the news, but if someone had the power to just kill someone without even having to be in the same room, this was more than unbelievable, this was horrifying.

The reporter on the screen was just going over what had happened, showing scenes of Japan's reaction to this. Some people seemed to believe that Kira was right; he was getting rid of evil people so why stop him? Others were convinced he was the greater evil, and some didn't even believe he and L existed. That they were thought up by the police to cover up their desire to empty the prisons. She could see that if L and the police did not stop him soon, this was going to be a worldwide mess.

She looked back at the boys and checked her watch.

"Did you guys even get dinner?" she asked. They looked at each other then back at her shaking their heads. She smiled.

"You guys stay here while I go down and raid the kitchen to see what's left and we can all share it. I daresay we need to decompress after all that." They noisily agreed, with Matt offering to go with her to help bring things back.

Fried chicken had apparently been the main meal this evening and there was plenty left. They each grabbed a plate and filled them with chicken, grabbing slices of apple pie that had been for desert as well. She held up the side dishes of beets and dumplings and had to laugh at Matt's disgusted face. They then moved quickly past the kitchen staff before questions arose and went back to her apartment.

"Dr. Thompson, can I ask you a question without getting into trouble?" Matt asked suddenly before they went in.

"Ofcourse, Matt. What's the matter?"

"Are you and L going to get married?" Christine sputtered with laughter.

"Oh no Matt. That's not in our future. We're just very close friends. We're both too busy for that kind of thing." Matt snorted.

"Close friends. Is that what adults are calling it these days?" he asked and opened the door and ran in. She was thankful for that because it meant he didn't see her blush.

They sat on the floor picnic style going over what they had seen. It was a first for the boys as well, they'd never seen L work, and this was an amazing way to start. She let them chat themselves into tired silence and then suggested they go to bed. By this time they were all in total agreement and got up to leave. Matt turned back before he left, looked at Christine and burst into laughter. He then ran out of the door before she could retaliate.

She leaned back against the couch and sighed. She knew L would never do anything without thinking it through, and Near was obviously right about why he would go so public like this for the first time. It was just unnerving to know he'd put himself out there like that. She smiled though, because she knew he was enjoying every minute of it.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I was at Anime Boston this past weekend and I'm still trying to catch up with myself. Hope you enjoy!! Not a lot happens in this chapter but it does move a few things along. As I get closer to the inevitable it does get harder to write, but I hope the story still entertains.

Hugs to all of you!!!

Chapter 18

L was furious. 12 good men were dead, 12 precious lives lost because he had requested the FBI to send them to Japan to double check the Task Force and their families. Kira had information that could only have come to him thru the task force somehow and he had to find out how. Then once Kira found it he was taunting L with it, as when he proved he could kill at all hours of the day, not just around a student's schedule by killing one inmate per hour. That information had been given at a meeting with the Task Force and nowhere else. Yet somehow Kira got to one of the FBI agents and got the names and pictures of the rest, and now they were dead. 12 lives lost because he had asked for them. The guilt and pain he felt over those deaths were so strong he could practically taste it. Now that the Task Force learned what had happened, they began to question whether they could trust him now. Their names and faces were out there for all to see, but not his. And now they wanted him to show his faith by meeting them, to prove that he was not Kira himself. He had no choice, he knew it. Kira had forced him into a corner as he had forced Kira with the FBI agents. This was something he had never done, he'd never worked with a police force this way and he certainly never met them. But then he had never gone public as he had the other day either. He hated being forced into something like this, but he needed to gain the trust of the police and this was the only way. He felt he owed those 12 men something, and if giving up his anonymity would help him find their murderer he would do so.

He'd set it up so that they would all meet at midnight, though arriving separately so as not to cause a stir, here at his hotel. If Kira managed to find out what he was doing, he knew that Kira would also make another move, to try to get in somehow, to get to him. But even if he knew L's face he didn't know his name, and at the same time even if L knew who he was, he couldn't arrest him without hard evidence. He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair, trying to get his anger under control. They'd be here soon and he'd have to deal with them. He had to admit they were special, everyone else had turned and ran, but these men had staked their lives on finding Kira, and after this meeting, so had he. He walked to the window and stared out at the lights of the city. He only needed one mistake, one clue and he'd have Kira, he knew it.

As it had been almost 2 months since she'd last heard from him, she was quite thrilled to see that "unknown" flash across her cell phone screen. But being careful she never answered her phone any differently, just in case.

"Dr. Thompson." She heard a deep sigh from the other side.

"I am certainly glad about that." That familiar monotone met her ears.

"Well were you expecting anyone else?" she asked getting up and closing the office door.

"The way this case is working, I can not expect anything."

"I had a feeling this was going to be monstrous," she said sitting back down, "Those FBI agents.."

"My fault. Kira got them and it was totally my fault for not realizing his power. One of those agents was the fiancé of Naomi Misora."

"Oh, the agent that helped you catch B? Kira killed her fiancé? That's horrible…"

"And then he killed her. And B as well, in prison." She could care less about B, good riddance; he would no longer be a threat to L ever. But Naomi, she was a brilliant agent without whom L would not have been able to catch B in the first place.

"L I'm so sorry. Do you know what happened?"

"Apparently after Raye was killed she began to investigate herself, and she must have gotten too close to Kira. I wish she had confided in me before she'd done anything." She could hear the sadness in his voice, sadness tinged with anger.

"L, you can't blame yourself for these deaths. I don't' know the full circumstances, but these agents had to know how dangerous Kira is. It can't be considered your fault that a psychopath took them out."

"We keep pushing each other, Kira and I, and I am not sure where we will end up. I have done so many things I have never done before, that I wonder how much further he's going to force me to go."

"You'll do whatever you have to do to catch him, you know that. You just have to remember that in all this pushing you keep yourself safe most of all. I know you'll get him eventually." She heard him chuckle quietly.

"Well just to keep you happy I shall try to stay safe. You can be quite loud when you are angry." She was glad to hear his humor return.

"Good, just remember that the next time you decide to stick your neck out there again. You still owe me a chess victory you know, you keep finding excuses to keep from ending the games I'm winning."

"Your memory is faulty, Dr. Thompson. I cannot help it if important factors interrupt my game playing." Christine snorted at him.

"Important factors, headaches, chasing a snack, being horny….you call those important factors?"

"Well the last one you have only yourself to blame if I find myself experiencing situations I never have before. "

"Fine. Blame me. But you're not getting out of it next time, buster." She was pleased to hear him laugh.

"Watari is approaching, I assume something is up with the Task Force. Another time, Doctor." He said simply and disconnected. She smiled at the phone before she closed it. Apparently she had helped him regain his equilibrium and that made her happy. She was very sorry about Naomi, the FBI agents. Kira needed to die himself, there was no other justice that would be strong enough for what he had done, and he simply needed to die.

From the moment that L read Light Yagami's profile, he knew Light was Kira. He more than knew it, he felt it. And the Light Yagami he had met at the University, that he'd played tennis with, and had verbally sparred with was everything Kira needed to be. The fact that he was the son of the head of the Task Force and almost as brilliant as L himself cemented it for him. But he had no hard proof. He had already told the task force what he thought and they all pretty much turned against him. Light was the perfect young man they had all known for a long time. Couldn't possibly be the evil Kira. But L could see that he was, he could see the calculating behind those innocent looking amber eyes, and what was worse, he knew Light was aware he knew. So now it was a matter of cat and mouse. Each one watching the other to see where they could pounce for the kill. L knew he had to be especially careful, because Kira now knew his face but he did not know his name. No one knew L's name and that would keep him safe. But as he still wasn't sure how Light was killing people he could not let his guard down for a moment.

It was almost comical, the idea of Kira sitting in on his own investigation. And yet, here he was working right along side of L. The other problem was that L truly found a kindred spirit in Light as well. If things were different, he could see he and Light working together in the future, he was supposedly studying to join the police force. Their minds were so alike, their brilliance bouncing off one another, that he was saddened to think he was working on putting this person to death. He hoped in one way, that the 5% that said he was wrong, was right. He had never had a friend that was his equal in so many ways. Christine was a special case that was true, but the only male he had ever had any kind of relationship with was Watari, and he found he looked forward to being with Light in spite of the situation. He shook his head, this was a direction he could not afford to look into. He had to stay focused, Light was Kira.

Christine looked up as Mello came into her office, followed as usual by Matt and Near.

"Dr. Thompson there's another Kira!!!"

"Another Kira? How can that be??"

"Apparently there is someone else out there who has the same power as the original Kira and wishes to meet him. He sent a tape to a TV station in Japan and told them to play it at a certain time and they did and this guy on TV died just as the tape said he would. And then everyone who tried to stop the broadcast died." Near added. Christine just sat there dumbfounded. What would L do with two of these creatures?

"L has sent out a tape telling the new Kira to get in touch with the police and stay away from the first Kira. What do you think L's gonna do with two Kiras?" Mello asked. Christine took a deep breath.

"I don't know Mello, but if anyone can deal with it he can." She looked from face to face, could see the fear and worry etched on each one.

"I'm not going to insult your intelligence and your fears for L's safety and the world at this point by saying it's all going to be alright, but I do have faith in L's abilities and until proven otherwise, I will wait and see what happens. There's no point in panicking right now guys, we just have to play it day by day and wait to hear from L. What you should be worrying about is the class you're missing." She smiled at them and they, one by one, returned it before leaving her office. She forced herself not to think about it any longer, what she told the boys would have to work for her as well. But the back of her mind was filled with worry.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Christine braced herself for the onslaught she expected thru her door, but it didn't come. The boys must have been outside and far away from a television, unlike herself. She was actually glad for she didn't know what she would have said to them this time because this time she was truly scared for L. Apparently Kira had made a demand on Japanese TV, for L to surrender himself in 4 days at 6:00 in the evening on live TV, or many innocent people would die. She knew L, and she knew he would never allow the deaths of innocent people to save himself. She knew how he felt over deaths he was only indirectly responsible for, this he would never stand for. She wondered how often in all the cases he had been on over the past almost two years she had known him that his life had been in danger and he had still managed to come home. The difference being they weren't public like this Kira case and she didn't know what was happening. Knowing what he was constantly up against made it worse, and she knew he had NEVER been up against what seemed to be almost supernatural powers before.

She had been updating medical files and enjoying a glass of wine when the news flash came across the screen. Apparently the original demand had been for either L or the Deputy Inspector and the police had to decide which they were going to give up. Of course they chose L, the spineless weasels. They didn't even try to come up with another plan to save them, from what she could see. She now understood why he had never given her his cell number because if she knew it his phone would be ringing right now, and in reality she knew it was wrong. It was all right if he called, it would be at a time of his choosing, and when he knew it wouldn't interrupt or jeopardize anything. Her calling him at some unknown time could really screw things up. Still, she couldn't help wishing she could hear him tell her that he had come up with a brilliant plan to completely outsmart Kira's demands.

She got up to refill her glass and went over in her head what she would be telling the boys right now if they had heard this ultimatum. That L has more intelligence than any supernatural boogeyman and she was sure he would either catch Kira or come up with a plan to keep him from being exposed before the time limit was up. After all, he had four days. The world was created in seven!! She snorted at herself, they'd never go for that, she wasn't even sure about that seven-day stuff. But the rest was correct she was sure. Knowing his personality he would never allow himself to be seen on TV, no matter what the threats were. He would figure something out, he just would. He'd do his talk to the kids via computer at the end of this week just as he always did. She sighed as she sat back down and put her feet up on the table. How many more of these talks was she going to have to give herself and the boys? She'd rather just not know how much danger L was in, it made it far easier than having to hear it on the news. It made her think she was becoming irrational about the whole thing, it was like having a relationship with a policemen and worrying every time he went on patrol. You simply can't do that and keep your sanity. The problem was this was not an ordinary murder case, or espionage case or anything else L had been on. And L had always kept himself behind the scenes, using others to do the footwork and make the connections. Mostly it was Watari himself in his disguise delivering messages, watching over things and reporting back to L. But this time he had already thrown himself out there and who knew how much further he had gone or would go before this was over. Still, she had medical files and forms to fill in, and sick children in the infirmary to go check on. There was no more time to sit and worry. Besides, she could see the smirk he would be giving her if he knew she was worrying, and she didn't like it one bit.

L stared at the sight in front of him on his laptop, he had to admit to himself that even for him this was extreme, but it was necessary so that made it all right. After all the evidence from the tapes sent to the TV station pointed to one young model, Misa Amane, it was more than good luck to find her in Light's company earlier in the day. He had decided to keep an eye on the boy himself, instead of fearing for his life and going back into hiding as he had thought he might do earlier, when he realized that both Kiras had made contact with each other. That put his life in major jeopardy and he knew it, especially if the original Kira was Light as he suspected. He had put into place the workings to pick her up, but the fact that she had practically handed herself to him showing that she knew Light just made it that much better. That coupled with the fact that Light tried to call her as soon as she had left them pretty much cemented the deal in his mind. Luckily he had pick pocketed her phone and it was he that answered when Light called, probably saving his own life by doing so.

Now she was in his custody, strapped to a table, tied down with a straitjacket and eyes shielded to prevent her from seeing anyone's face. He had told Watari to do whatever he had to, just to get her talking, and she had begun to talk. But she wasn't saying what he wanted to hear. She kept begging to die, for someone to kill her. No matter what he asked she ignored it, or said she knew nothing about Kira. But that she wanted to die, that she knew he could kill her now, that she couldn't stand it anymore. He wondered if Kira was controlling her actions right now, as he knew she was in custody. Then suddenly she stopped talking, smiled and nodded her head, and then she lost consciousness.

L took another sip of coffee as he watched her wake up a few moments later. Then he nearly choked on it as he heard her call for "Mr. Stalker". What the hell was she going on about now? He looked around him at the other task force who also look totally baffled. The more she babbled about being held by a stalker the more confused they looked. Matsuda screamed into the microphone at L's laptop for her to stop messing around, making her cry that she was scared and wanted to be let go. He pressed the button on his intercom.

"Do you know Light Yagami? Why did you approach him? We know you've met with him several times. You're going to keep denying that?" he asked

"Huh? Of course I know my boyfriend, but how did you know that? You're good. Not as good as Light". Came her surprising answer. After not saying anything for so long, now she immediately admits he's her boyfriend, he thought, what is going on? In the middle of his confusion with her, his main suspect calls him and tells him he's turning himself in, that he thinks there is the possibility of him being Kira. L felt for a moment that someone was twisting his brain into knots; nothing was making any sense suddenly. What was Light planning with this move?

When Light arrived, shocking the room with his thoughts that he may be Kira unconsciously and he would feel better if he were held in custody until it could be proven either way, L just stared at him. It was an act; he knew it was an act. There was no could be about it, he WAS Kira, but what was he trying to prove here? If we restrain Yagami and criminals continue to die, even if he is Kira then he will no longer be Kira in anyone's eyes, is that what he wants here? If he can do that, then even if Light is caught, Kira will continue to exist. He'd cease to be Kira even in my mind…he looked at the boy behind him.

"I don't really like where this is going but fine, Light Yagami will be restrained and placed under confinement for an undetermined amount of time." His father began to protest but L turned his back on him.

"But in that case, if we are going to do this we're doing it right now. You will not be allowed to leave my sight before then." He then agreed with Light that he would not let him out no matter what Light may say, until he was sure he was cleared of being Kira. L warned him he had no idea how long that would take so he'd have to be prepared for that.

As he was led away, L couldn't help but think that somehow this had happened just as Light had wanted it to. Maybe he was over thinking it, maybe Light was innocent and just afraid he was doing something unconsciously…L shook his head hoping the action would clear up everything that was swimming around in there at the moment and make some sense of what was happening.

When her phone rang this time she was glad she had decided to take it to bed with her, as it was nearly midnight. Of course he'd never remember the time difference between here and Japan, and she didn't really mind. It had been several weeks since his last call and she was glad to hear from him no matter what time it was.

"Hey" she said sleepily into the phone. She heard him chuckle.

"What, no officious Dr. Thompson this time?" he asked.

"Dr. Thompson is off duty right now, would you like to leave a message?"

"Actually, I believe I'd like to talk to Christine right now, if you don't mind." She sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"I think that can be arranged. How are you, L? I'm not sure you sound yourself right now." She heard his deep sigh and could picture him running his hand through his hair.

"I am not sure how I am right now. I am so confused right now that I have to remember who I am sometimes." She was quiet, she knew he needed to talk this out and her saying anything would only interfere.

"Nothing makes sense on this case anymore. Just when I think I have it figured out, it takes a curve that completely turns me around. I'm beginning to believe I'm being led in certain directions by Kira to keep me off of his scent. And yet I know everything I've done is correct, and I have the correct people in custody."

"If you're that sure about it, aren't there steps you can take to prove that you are right?" she asked him.

"Yes, of course there are, in normal circumstances. There are always clues and evidence that can be found but in this case nothing is normal. I'm calling for several reasons, the most important is I don't know when I'll be able to call again, I'm pretty much on surveillance for two people 24 hours. I only took a little time simply because I had to, and Watari insisted at least for now. He's watching right now, but the way this case is going I can' afford to be away from the screens for too long. I don't wish your imagination to run away with itself and think something has happened to me simply because I have not called. Besides, you know the sequence of events that will happen if something should happen, so please don't take lack of communication on it's own as a sign."

"What makes you think I'd be worried about the great L on one of his many cases?" she said laughing.

"I know, such a foolish thought wasn't it? " he said and then he was quiet suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked after a few moments.

"You do know I enjoy our conversations?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, of course. I enjoy hearing from you as well. It gets rather boring around here without your rapier wit!" she heard him laugh.

"Oh well it isn't boring here right now, but I do enjoy it anyway. If only because I can speak in English for a while instead of constant Japanese. Sometimes I think I might forget how."

"Oh no you'd better call more often if you think that might happen. I don't speak a word of Japanese."

"Some things don't need words."

"L, are you being naughty again?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," she heard him sigh again, "Remember it may be a while before we can chat again. "

"I'll remember" she said and he hung up. Well, at least he warned her so she wouldn't worry. As if that would truly stop her from being concerned. She lay back down and worked on going back to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

For a few moments L stared at the chain that connected him to his sleeping suspect and wondered how he'd gotten to that point. Actually he knew full well how he'd gotten to this point, he'd done it himself. At the time it seemed the only way he could guarantee Light didn't kill him or do anything without him knowing it; handcuffing himself to the boy.

He had watched for weeks, no months, as he had both Light and Misa in custody, and learned nothing; except that Kira was brilliant. He had watched as Misa seemingly changed personalities in just a few minutes, and what was more incredible, he saw the physical change in Light when the same thing happened to him. In front of his own eyes he saw the calculating, cold eyes of his suspect change to the innocent, open eyes of student Light Yagami. He watched it happen and couldn't figure out what was happening. Right after that happened Light suddenly changed his tune, he recanted everything he had told L before going into custody, and wanted to get out immediately to help L find Kira. L had sat there in front of his screen, watching them both, day after day after day, trying to figure out if this was real, what was happening. Did Kira have the ability to give this power to people and then take it away as he saw fit? Or, if he was right about Light, did he plan to lose this power only to regain it at a later date?

The only thing he had going for him at first was the fact that there had been no deaths since Light went into custody, making everyone think that Light was indeed Kira. Then suddenly, two weeks worth of criminals were killed in one day, and in no way did either suspect know any of them or were able to do anything to kill them. The task force then turned on him and demanded he release them, which he agreed to do under a few conditions. One was to plan an elaborate trick to see if Light would break and kill his own father to save himself from execution, but it didn't work, he stuck to declaring his innocence. L had to let them go, in a fashion. He kept Misa there are headquarters under surveillance and Light was now handcuffed to him.

He looked again at the sleeping teen lying in bed beside him as he continued to work on his laptop. They had just moved into the building he had built unknowingly to the task force, with more security than they had thought possible. Misa had her own floor she was locked into and the task force had their own areas so no one had to leave. And for the past few months they had worked and found nothing. He was becoming almost despondent, be could feel it. Nothing he could come up with made sense except that Light was or had been Kira. And yet, he obviously was not anymore. But someone was, someone was killing criminals and he wasn't any closer to finding out whom and more importantly how.

He closed the laptop and drew his knees closer to his chest, his thumb to his lips. Why should he even bother to continue this constantly chasing in circles. All he seemed to be doing was putting his and other lives on the line and getting nowhere. They had already lost a member of the task force to the second Kira, who would be next? How could he stop this? Would he ever be able to stop this? Suddenly he felt like he just didn't care to try any longer.

Christine had been very glad L had warned her there would be no communication between them for a while, although she hadn't realized it would be months. She hadn't realized this case would take as long as it had. It had been over a year since L had gone to Japan and it didn't seem as if he was any closer to bringing Kira to justice. She knew he had to be frustrated because she certainly was for him.

She was keeping up with the news; as best she could piecing together what she heard with what she figured was really happening. What she also heard was that police all over the world were beginning to slow down their search for Kira. She could only imagine that he had begun threatening the higher ups as he seemed to have amazing power. And were would that put L?

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her cell phone rang she was so deep in thought. She sighed however when she didn't see the much wanted "unknown", it said "Private" instead.

"Dr. Thompson."

"Good evening, Dr. Thompson I trust you are doing well?" she smiled happily as she recognized Watari's crisp tones.

"I'm doing well, Watari. I am so glad to hear from you!! Are you and L well?"

"I'm well, I am concerned about L at the moment. He is in a fit of depression the likes of which I'm sure I've never seen. He sits in front of the computer, facing the opposite direction in his chair, he refuses to even look at it. " Christine couldn't help but smile to herself. She had seen that look before, the pout on his face was enormous and he even refused to speak. She had left him to his sulking and gone back to her apartment. She could just imagine what he must look like.

"I'm sure he's very frustrated with this case, he was when I spoke to him last a few months ago. Has anything positive happened for him?"

"Unfortunately, things are at a standstill at the moment. At least on our side. It does appear the police are caving into Kira's threats and leaving L and the Task Force on their own. But I am coming to the reason for my call."

"Yes?"

"He needs to talk to you, I fear. And because of his constant surveillance of one of his suspects he does not give himself five minutes alone. What I propose to do, if it is agreeable to you, is call you a little later, and bring the phone to him. I will take his charge for a while at that time without giving him time to protest, but he desperately needs to let loose a little steam."

"I think that's a great idea, Watari and I'll be ready whenever you call. I have an idea on how to help him relax a bit. Thank you for coming up with the idea."

"I shall be calling you again in about 2 hours time. "

"I'll be ready." She said and hung up. She giggled to herself, she knew what she wanted to do, she just wondered if she could go through with it. More importantly would L go through with it. They had never been shy with each other in their sex life, but she wondered if he would accept something like that over the phone. She wondered if this is what Watari had in mind when he called her in the first place; she wouldn't put it past him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Watari made sure there was a tray of snacks and coffee in the extra bedroom he proposed to force L into. He wished he could fly Christine here, if even for just a day so L could remove himself from Kira for just a few hours, but he knew even he couldn't go that far. L wouldn't want the possibility of his relationship with her being known by anyone on the outside, it would be dangerous on so many levels, but what he was going to do was the next best thing. He hoped L would relax while talking to her, take himself away from this horrendous case long enough to give him some relief from the incredible tension and depression that had befallen him. He knew that Light would be asleep by now, and as usual L would not be. This would be the only chance he'd have to make L leave his charge, with the promise that he would not leave the boy alone for a moment. Want could he possibly do asleep and handcuffed to Watari after all? He prepared himself for an argument anyway, but he was determined to win it.

L wasn't surprised when he saw Watari come into the room after he heard the soft knock, but he was surprised to note that he wasn't carrying anything or pushing a trolley. He was further surprised when Watari pulled out his copy of the key to the handcuffs and unlocked his side of them.

"What are you doing?" he asked trying not to wake Light next to him. He received no answer, and was further perplexed when he watched Watari connect the handcuff to the headboard. Watari then took his arm and pulled him up from his normal sitting position so that his feet hit the floor and he was forced to stand up.

"Watari what is the meaning of this, I don't understand what you're doing!"

"I'd rather we discuss this outside of the room so that we do not wake Light." Watari answered and pulled him out of the door into the hallway. L was beginning to get furious and Watari could feel it coming off of him in waves.

"Please explain why you have pulled me away from my suspect, you know I have to keep 24 hour surveillance on him!"

"L, at the moment he is asleep and not doing anything suspicious. I will go back in there in just a moment and keep an eye on him while you take a much-needed rest

"That is not possible and you know why." L snapped and turned back to the room. Watari's hand grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"What I do know is that if you do not take a few moments and gather yourself and your thoughts you will be useless to this case and will completely burn out. I have set up a few things in the next bedroom, and turned off all surveillance and microphones. I am asking you, please, L to just step away for a few moments. Nothing is going to change within the next half an hour or so, and I will keep an eye on Light for as long as you wish."

L opened his mouth to argue again but he saw the set look in his guardian's features, and the look in his eyes told him it would probably not do any good to do so. He felt it would be better to acquiesce for a short time and get it over with rather than to prolong it by arguing. The faster he did this the faster he'd get back to Light; not that it seemed to make any difference right now anyway. He sighed and looked towards the room Watari was leading him to.

"Alright, but I won't be away for long. And you must let me know of anything that Light may do immediately."

"Yes, ofcourse I will. Oh and, you may want to pick up the phone that's lying on the bed and say hello." Watari said, a sly smile gracing his face. L looked at him confused, his head to one side, but Watari merely went back into the bedroom to watch over Light without another word. L sighed and opened the door to the other bedroom, walked in and closed the door behind him. Seeing the trolley on the side of the bed he understood why Watari had been without it when he had come into the other room. He wandered over to it, and sat down on the bed while deciding what he wanted to eat. It was then he remembered the phone. He looked around the bed and found Watari's cell phone lying on the pillow. He picked it up with his thumb and forefinger and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked into it. He then heard familiar light laughter and his entire body welcomed the sound.

"My you sounded absolutely frightened of who might be on the other end of that phone!" Christine laughed again. "Did you think Watari had hooked you up to something frightening?" he drank in the sound of her voice as if he were a sponge. It was so welcome to him, a voice that was so far away from the unholy mess he was in the middle of, and yet so close to him.

"L?" she questioned when he didn't answer right away." Are you all right? You're not angry are you?"

"Oh no, far from it now that I understand everything. How are you Christine, it's been a long time."

"I'm fine, the boys are fine although missing you terribly as usual. On the nights you used to address the class, they get together up here and have a round table on the case. Trying to figure out what's going on, what you're doing via the newscasts. L its frightening to hear so many people are on Kira's side. Politicians, world leaders, police agencies as well as the normal masses." She heard him sigh deeply.

"I know. It's because they fear him. He can so kill so indiscriminately and so easily. And I'm no further ahead after months of this, it seems so useless sometimes. Please apologize to the children for my not talking to them weekly anymore. I just haven't been able to get the energy to do it."

"I will tell them, but I am sure they realize it is because you are busy. For right now, I don't want you to think about it anymore.."

"I can't not think about it, Christine, I have to find an end to this."

"No one knows that more than I do, L. But despite your beliefs otherwise you are human. And no human can withstand this constant pressure for this amount of time without some kind of outlet without consequences." L smiled at the phone.

"Is this my doctor giving me medical advice?" he asked.

"Yes, and your lover." She heard his sudden intake of breath and knew she had struck gold.

"And as your doctor has told you that you need to relax, your lover needs to work on helping you do that. Isn't it convenient that you have them both rolled into one?" They laughed together for a few moments

"Well as my doctor your advice is duly noted. However, as my lover, at this distance, there isn't very much you can do about it."

"Ah, but that is where you're wrong, my dear. But first, I need you to physically relax, put your mind in a state where what I am going to do is going to work better and you'll be more accepting of it. I know Watari has prepared you things; I want you to get as comfortable as you can. Have some coffee; eat something really yummy, stretch out those legs because I know you have them bent up to your neck and concentrate on breathing deeply. Set the phone on speaker so I can talk to you while you eat." Intrigued deeply by what she could possibly have in mind, L set the phone on speaker and placed it on the pillow. He then poured himself coffee as instructed, found a large slice of cheesecake covered in his beloved strawberries and sat back against the headboard, stretched out his legs, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He then began to eat, listening to Christine's voice as she told him about happenings at the orphanage, new children that had come in, Mello's newest near disaster and the fact that she believed Mello and Matt were a bit closer than best friends. At that revelation L stopped chewing and thought for a moment, head cocked to one side.

"That would be an interesting turn of events indeed," he said," It doesn't change anything ofcourse, but it may help them working together in the future."

"They haven't really told me, but the signs are pretty obvious. I think they are concerned about what you may think about it." L shrugged.

"Why would I think anything about it? If that's what makes them happy.."

"I'll figure a way of letting them know that, I'm sure that will relieve them. Speaking of relieving, how are you feeling?" L was surprised to realize that he had indeed relaxed. His shoulders had relaxed enough so that he could feel they had lowered, he no longer had to force his legs to be straight on the bed, and he was leaning against the headboard, not sitting completely straight on the bed, as he had been earlier.

"I must admit that this has relaxed me a great deal." Christine smiled at the phone and took another sip of wine. She'd figured she needed it to get L through this, and had the whole bottle sitting next to her, but so far he hadn't fought her about anything. But what she was about to propose might not be so easy. Although once he had always been eager for new experiences after the first time, coming to her with new things he'd either read about or seen on the internet. Even a few that she promised would only end up in traction for someone, so perhaps he wouldn't be so against it.

"Alright. Now, promise me that you will not argue with me, that you will listen to what I'm proposing." L finished his coffee and placed it on the trolley.

"Well I promise to listen. Whether or not I agree…."

"That's something anyway." She took a deep breath, "L, I want you to take your clothes off." She heard utter silence for a while and then finally his voice came through.

"Am I allowed to ask why?"

"You'll be more comfortable and more relaxed that way for the rest, I assure you," she lowered her voice into a quieter tone, "If it helps, you can imagine I'm doing it for you as I sometimes do."

"Imagine…"

"Close your eyes, and remember what it is like when we are together. Imagine that is what is happening now. We are together in your room, my fingers are moving down the front of your shirt until they reach the hem. Now my hands grasp the bottom and began to pull the shirt up and off, over your head." L suddenly felt his face flush, all the way down his neck, and heat in other places.

"Christine this is…if you're doing what I think you're doing…I've never."

"There were other things you'd never done before you met me as well. The situation gives us the opportunity to try something new. Are you up for it?" L looked down at the growing bulge in his jeans and cleared his throat.

"I suppose you could say that. It has been a very long time since we have been together." Christine sighed with relief. This was going to be easier than she had thought.

"Then let me pull that shirt off." She said and she could hear the sound of him moving over the phone.

"Alright, it's off," he said and she could hear the difference in his voice, nervous almost like the first time, but heated as well. "Now what?"

"Now I want you to lie down on the bed, your head on the pillow and move the phone as close to your ear as possible. Move your hands over your chest as I do, imagine I am dragging my fingers down your chest, fingers finding your nipples and rolling over them, pinching them, rolling them until they're nice and hard."

L closed his eyes, hardly believing he was doing this, but knowing he needed it so badly. He allowed his hands to follow her instructions, remembering how she would do that to him, imaging his fingers were hers and he moved them over his chest, rubbing his nipples and pinching them until they began to stand up, hard and erect. He heard himself moan quietly as his mind brought there nights together vividly into view.

Christine was pleased to hear him moan quietly so soon, it only proved to her how badly he needed this.

"Now I'm moving down to your stomach, moving my fingers down to your jeans. I'm unfastening them running my hand quickly over the front, pulling the zipper down and not resisting the urge to palm you through the fabric, seeing how ready you are for me before pulling them down over your hips and down your legs so you can kick them to the floor." She could hear his breathing begin to increase and another moan escaped him as he followed her words, all the while with his eyes closed, imagining it was she.

"I am taking you in my hands right now, and I'm beginning to stroke you slowly with one hand. I put my tongue on the tip, and slowly lick around the head, dipping my tongue into the slit so I can taste you, and then I engulf you completely into my mouth as I continue to stroke you, my other hand gently cupping your balls and rolling them into my palm." L groaned loudly then, his hand copying her words, his thumb rubbing the tip as his mind told him it was her tongue doing that to him, his mind totally taking over and making him feel she was with him right now, to the point where he could smell her perfume.

"As I'm taking you deeper into my mouth your hips thrust you against the back of my throat as I try to swallow you down, feeling every inch of you as you slide down slowly, the muscles in my throat massaging you gently." With that his hips did just as she said, and thrust himself deeper into his hand, which began to move against his cock as her throat would, in pulses of varying strengths, making him cry out.

"L, as I take you in faster and deeper, I want you to come for me, I want you to release deep into my throat, I want to taste you L." Christine heard the reaction from him with those words and hoped Watari was far away or he would have heard that too. She couldn't help but smile at her success.

"Oh, God Christine I can't…I'm…"

"Come for me now, L. I'm waiting to taste you."

With those words the ball of fire that had been growing in his stomach flared into a huge eruption and exploded through him with a force he'd never known, and with a loud cry of her name he came, his entire body shaking from the power of it, his head slamming into the pillow while his other hand had left his balls and clawed at the covers of the bed.

Christine continued to talk to him softly as he came down slowly, his breathing came back to normal and his shaking stilled. She suddenly heard him chuckle.

"Are you okay?" she asked finally.

"Other than feeling like I lost every muscle in my body I guess I am." He said and laughed again.

"I'm sure you'll feel wonderful in a few moments." She said.

"I already feel wonderful, and relaxed and…even tired. "

"Good. Take a nap, I'm sure Watari won't mind. You just lie there and continue to relax." She heard him take a deep breath. He picked up the phone and took it off speaker.

"I don't really know what to say, but no one has ever given me such a gift. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. As your doctor I prescribed it, as your lover I did it. Now go to sleep."

"I think I will. For a little while. Good night, Christine."

"Good night, L. Sleep well." She heard the phone click and she lay back on the bed, a smile adorning her face. She did it, and he was better for it. And before she knew it, she herself had fallen asleep, sated herself in the knowledge that L was probably going to get the best sleep he'd had in a long while.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

L awoke when he felt the sun's warming rays on his face. He looked towards his left half expecting to see Christine there and was disappointed when all he saw was the phone instead of disarrayed red hair. He sighed, rubbed at his eyes and sat up. Then it hit him that he had slept all night. He shot out of bed and grabbed his clothes, thinking he'd shower and change after he checked on Light and Watari. He certainly hadn't meant to sleep all night, what if something happened? He grabbed Watari's phone and ran out of the room. Bursting into the next room not knowing what to expect. One thing he didn't expect was to find Watari having his customary tea and Light having breakfast by the bed. Watari looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, L. I trust you slept well?" The deviousness of his smile told L that he'd had an idea of how well his evening did go.

"Yes, thank you Watari." He turned attention to the youth sitting on the bed, still handcuffed to Watari and spoke in Japanese.

"Good morning Light-kun." The boy smiled and nodded his mouth still full of food. L felt that familiar sadness he always felt when looking at Light lately. Since his "change" during his captivity, L liked this Light, he liked him very much. It pained him to think that underneath this very likable, brilliant youth was a serial killer of the worst degree and that he had to bring him down somehow. He felt the depression over the situation begin to creep back into his mind.

"Light-kun accompanied me to the kitchen this morning as I prepared the trays for you and the task force." Watari also spoke in Japanese.

"It's not as if I had a choice." Light said raising his arm with the handcuff on it.

"You have to admit it was a change of pace, Light-kun. If you would excuse me for just a bit more, I need to shower and get clean clothes."

"Then when you're done we need to head downstairs to the work room, because I think I have an idea on this new Kira but I have to run a couple of more programs before I show you." Light said to him excitedly. L stopped to look at him as he walked past on his way to the bathroom.

"Really? It sounds as if you feel you have hit upon something?"

"Well I have to get you out of that funk have been in for months and I think I may have found it. Now go shower so we can get downstairs!" L nodded and walked to the bathroom. He stopped when his hand hit the doorknob and he turned, walked back to Watari and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Watari, I need to…" he began handing Watari his phone. Watari stopped him by raising his hand.

"Nothing more needs to be said about the matter. I am simply glad you got some rest." L smiled gratefully and went in to shower. Light looked from one to the other in slight confusion, shrugged and went back to his breakfast.

L sat staring at the information Light had just shown him on the screen, thumb at his mouth and digesting it all. He was thrilled by the new direction that Light had shown him, and at the same time aggravated that he hadn't thought of it himself. But he put that down to his not paying that much attention lately and not really caring for a while. Still it was brilliant that Light had put it together that this new Kira was a member of the Yotsuba Corporation and it made perfect sense. He looked at Light again; his big amber eyes looking excitedly back at him.

"How about now, are you ready to get to work?"

"Y..Yagami-kun.." L started…and then listened as Light explained how he got the information from accessing public, media and police data and comparing them. Then noticing that certain deaths gave Yotsuba more business and made their stock rise. It also made him realize that Kira could kill in other ways than heart attacks.

"Then you think Yotsuba hired Kira to kill for them?" L snorted at the question.

"Kira being hired would be unthinkable. That would mean the company found Kira before I did and that's not possible.. A better theory would be that someone in Yotsuba is Kira or somehow has gained his power."

They had begun discussing how to infiltrate Yotsuba when Chief Yagami returned from a meeting letting them know that Kira was bribing the government and now the police were being told to no longer go after Kira. If they wanted to continue to investigation, they would have to quit the police force.

L never thought the police would succumb so quickly or so completely. He looked away from them and back at the computer.

"I think you should all go back to the police force," he said quietly, "I was all alone in the beginning. Almost every police officer turned their backs to me when the threat of losing their lives became a reality. With the support you have given me until now, I'll be able to continue this case on my own and I swear to return to see you guys one day with Kira's head." Although he meant every word, he wondered if they would agree or if what he'd said would make them want to stay in spite of losing their jobs. He would not tell them that he had already set aside money for each of them and their families if something should happen. He needed to know just how committed they were to finding Kira, with no strings attached.

He listened as they debated back and forth. Shot down Aizawa's suggestion he go back to the police and work with him on his free time, and heard him agonize over whether or not he should leave or go back to the force and his family Still he said nothing, except to reaffirm that it would not be possible to continue working with him if he decided to stay with the police force.

Watari could also hear at his post in front of all the screens. He waiting for L to say something about the trust funds. He understood that L wanted to make sure that those who worked with him were truly committed, but he felt L was being a little too cruel to Aizawa He sighed as he put his finger on the intercom button, he knew he was going to catch hell for this but he could not let it continue.

"Ryuzaki…" L looked towards the screen and pushed the intercom button

"What is it Watari?" he asked

"In the beginning you had me make preparations so that everyone on the task force and their families would be financially secure no matter what happened, including if they were fired from their jobs. Why are you not mentioning that?"

Fury filled L's eyes as he snapped the intercom again.

"This is NOT the time Watari!!"

"I am sorry, but just couldn't bear to hear any more". Watari answered and signed off. L braced for what he knew was coming, and he was right. Aizawa accused him of just waiting to see if he'd leave or not, and L agreed he was. With that Aizawa quit, storming off telling L how much he disliked him. L listened and only replied he was sorry because he did like him, and with that Aizawa stomped out. L sighed deeply and went back to work on how to infiltrate Yotsuba. Perhaps it was time to contact Aiber and Weby.

Christine awoke to her alarm screaming at her and quickly shut it off. She smiled thinking of the previous evening and wishing she could have seen just how deep the blush must have been on L's beautiful porcelain skin once he realized what she had in mind. Happily though he didn't fight it and went along with it a lot easier than she had thought. Poor baby must have definitely been hurting. She giggled to herself as she crawled out of bed. She didn't remember this being on her job description as Whammy's Resident Doctor. But then she hadn't met L yet. How easy it would be to fall in love with someone like L if you let yourself. She shook her head as she started the shower. Talk about a disaster waiting to happen. She couldn't live with him 24/7 any more than he could probably live with her. The good thing about this relationship was that they had their prospective apartments and could escape each other when necessary. Sometimes he was such a child that she wanted to spank him..she stopped her train of thought as a blush started to creep up her neck. That's NOT what I meant, she scolded herself and buried her face in the cascading water.

After arriving at her office, she flipped the calendar over on her desk and sighed. It appeared that L was going to miss his birthday again, and unless he called she had no way of at least wishing him a happy birthday. It was the 28th of October, and unless a miracle happened he wouldn't be here in three days. Now she had to hope that he'd be around for Christmas this year. She couldn't believe he'd been on the Kira case for a year. No case had been like this, ofcourse no case was the Kira case. She couldn't think about it right now, too many things to do. She was expecting a shipment of flu shots which had to be administered to the staff and kids and she had to make sure she got what she ordered. Then she'd have to set everything up and start giving inoculations. She had a busy day ahead of her and that wasn't even counting what these kids could come up with on a daily basis. She mentally rolled up her sleeves and got started.

L ran over everything that had happened in the past few days as he started the helicopter. They were now on their way to capture the current Kira, Higuchi. They had determined he was the one member of Yotsuba most likely to be Kira and he had his contact Wedy put bugs and cameras in their building. After getting the information they needed, if inadvertently from a bungle Matsuda pulled from which he had to dress up like an ambulance driver to help get him out of, Misa had managed to get a confession out of Higuchi while out with him after securing a position representing the company in commercials, with the help of Aiber And now they had managed to trick him into action by thinking his identity was going to be announced over the air on television. He hoped this would bring an end to this Kira, find out how he kills and perhaps lead him to how Light and Misa had done it, and why they didn't remember it now. He watched as Watari got into the helicopter, carrying a high powered rifle and dressed for duty. He looked over at Light who was sitting next to him. He sighed deeply again, what happened now would not only end this Kira's reign, but could quite possibly bring the original back again. He looked down at the controls and started the engine.


	23. Chapter 23

My thanks to Ohba and Obata for creating such a wonderful character as L, and to my faithful readers for hanging in there. This is a tough one. These characters, except for mine, do not belong to me. But L couldn't be more real to me if he did. I appreciate being able to borrow him.

Chapter 23

L stared through the window of the helicopter watching the chaos below. Higuchi had been stopped, surrounded and taken out of the car. Mogi gave Higuchi a headset so L could question him. When asked how he killed as Kira, Higuchi told him it was with a notebook. Chief Yagami had looked in the car for such a thing and retrieved a notebook which he said had names in it….before he screamed.

"What is it Yagami-san?" L asked him as the chief fell to the ground trying to back up away from…something, reaching for his gun.

"Monster…" was all he could gasp out.

"Yagami-san please calm down you aren't armed at the moment." L reminded him. Another detective, Mogi, reached down to help the chief up and at the same time picked up the notebook which had fallen from the chief's hands.

"You're just tired, Chief, but we've caught Higuchi and….." and then Mogi screamed

L reached down and poured a cup of coffee from the thermos he had brought and listened to the chief explain that apparently only those who touched the notebook could see this monster. He cocked his head to one side and put it together, monster….notebook…Shinigami? Could it really exist. He asked for the notebook to be brought to him in the helicopter, and when it arrived he took it, looked in the direction the chief was staring in….and could not believe his eyes. If the mere thought of one made him fall out of his c hair, he wondered how he could just sit here and stare at this creature without losing his mind. As he stared at it his mind went over all the clues he 'd been given before, and now everything began to make sense. Since he never saw Light with this book, there must be two. He was suddenly aware of Light reaching for the notebook.

"Is this true Ryuzaki, let me see!" he cried and grabbed the book….and screamed. But this was not the frightened scream the others had done. This was a scream of agony, as if something was coursing through the teen's body. L sat and watched, realizing that he was watching Kira return to Light. The brilliant teen he had grown to like, was once again becoming the serial killer he had to bring down, he just knew it. He sighed deeply and looked away.

"Are you okay, anyone would be surprised by a monster like that." He finally said turning to the teen, who now had turned away from him. He listened to Light talk about how this had been used to kill, and that he would check the names of the killed against the names in the book. L sighed again and turned to look outside to watch them take Higuchi into custody. He listened as Light talked about scientifically checking the book out and as he answered him, Higuchi suddenly lurched forward and fell. L's hands grabbed his knees as he watched it unfold in front of him, within seconds Higuchi was dead. He looked at Light, but try as he might he could see no way that Light could have done that, especially right next to him. Confused he was at least glad he had the notebook. That would tell them something.

Christine sat back in her chair and let her head fall back against the back, red hair falling behind her. She usually kept it up while working and now that she was done she had let it fall. She'd inoculated all of the younger classes and younger and she was exhausted. Roger had hired a couple of nurses to give her a hand and she was forever grateful. She'd forgotten how much of a handful little ones could be when they wanted and brother today they all wanted. She sat up suddenly at the sound of a small knock at her door and the door opening. She smiled as a familiar shock of white hair peeked around the door.

"Can I come in, Dr. Thompson?" Near asked quietly. She nodded.

"Ofcourse Near, you know you can." She answered and watched as he came in slowly, sitting in the chair in his own fashion, one leg up, and one down, hand twirling in his hair.

"Is it alright if I talk to you about something that's bothering me?"

"You know better than that. I'm always here for you." His eyes suddenly shot up from where they had been gazing at the floor, right into hers.

"I find I am overly concerned about L's well being this time. Something keeps nagging at me that he is up against more than he has ever faced before."

"I'm afraid I feel the same way, Near. This is a case that is completely out of control. I don't know what he can do to control it and bring it down."

"It's not that I don't have faith in L, and that is what' bothers me the most, " Near continued, "I don't wish to think I doubt his abilities. But this is…most unusual." Christine got up and sat on the edge of her desk closer to Near.

"I understand, and don't feel badly about worrying about him. I'm worried about him too as I'm sure the other two are as well. " Near looked to the side for a moment then back at her.

"The other two have each other. If something were to happen to L, they have each other to lean on, for company. If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly their favorite person. I have L." Christine fought with herself as to what to do next. If it were any other 14 year old she would have simply thrown her arms around him and held her to him. But this was Near, and she wasn't sure exactly whether he would appreciate it. But then he did come to her after all. She stood up and gathered the small boy in her arms.

"You will never be alone Near, no matter what happens. I know what you mean about the other two; they have a special relationship that you can't share. And you are very close to L. But I am here for you as well, Near. No matter what, I will be here for you as well." She felt him relax against her for a few moments, but then just as quickly his body steeled again and he pulled away from her, blushing furiously.

"This is not proper behavior. If I were Mello this would be all right. I should not have come with this. Besides, L won't allow himself any harm from this ridiculous Kira. He promised he'd bring him to justice." Christine nodded and stood away from him.

"Absolutely," she went back to her desk and sat down, "Now, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked smiling, hoping she was doing what he wanted.

Near smiled a beautiful grateful smile and then stood up from the chair.

"I was wondering when I would be getting the flu shot. I don't want to get sick the next time Mello sneezes on me." Christine laughed and looked down at her calendar.

"Most likely tomorrow afternoon. I'll let you know. Okay?"

"Thank you, Dr. Thompson, I'll make sure to stay away from Mello until after then." She laughed as he went out of her office, and then took a deep sigh. Near never let his emotions show, and he was embarrassed that he had allowed them to surface as they did. So she tried to pretend it never happened and he seemed to be happy with how she handled it. These boys were a constant learning experience and she enjoyed every minute of it.

L made his way to the room where Watari was stationed, where he was at constant vigil when he wasn't preparing something for L and the task force. From this room he monitored all the cameras in the building, all the listening devices and phones. He was blessed to have someone as capable as Watari as his right hand man, and he knew it. Even if sometimes it didn't sound that way. Then there was the fact that he loved Watari like a father as well, in all honesty he was the only father figure L had ever known. He walked into the room and stood in the doorway, just looking at Watari's back as he worked the screens. Watari suddenly felt as if he were being watched and he turned towards to door to see L standing, almost forlornly in the doorway.

"L, is something the matter?" he asked and when L didn't answer right away he asked again. L walked into the room and stood before him.

"There are several things I wish to do right now. The most important is to thank you for everything you have done for me, Whammy. I could not have accomplished what I have if you had not been here." The older man smiled and patted L's arm.

"It has always been and continues to be my pleasure to work with you, L. You have made me proud since the day I brought you to Whammy's. But why are you saying these things now?" L wouldn't tell him that he woke up feeling he would not see another sunrise. There was something that just told him this was true. He also realized that if he were right about this, there were things he had to get done, things he had to take care of. One of them he just did.

"I need to test the validity of the 13 day rule on the Death Note and the only way to do that is to get someone to write down a name, wait 13 days and see if they die or not if they don't write another name. I do not believe it is a true rule, as it is the only rule that keeps Light and Misa out of harm's way. I have had to let them both go because of it, but I do not believe in it. Find me a country whose leaders will allow me to do that. I want to use two death row inmates, have one write the name of the other in the death note. And if the first one does not die within 13 days then his death sentence will be commuted. Also, if anything happens, please make every effort to delete all data and set up a program so that everything else not deleted immediately will delete soon." Watari nodded, not liking some of what he was hearing.

"Ofcourse, I'll get right on that, L."

"Before you get started on that, there is some paperwork I need you to work on with me. But this shouldn't take very long." Watari raised one eyebrow as L described what he wanted, then smiled and nodded his head, he would be happy to do as L asked.

A few hours later, L found himself on the roof of the building in the pouring rain. The depression he was feeling was so strong he decided to go into the rain so he could feel something besides depressed. He felt he could hear bells in the distance, from some church he assumed. Or maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. He had accomplished everything he wanted to; and if his feelings were correct, the boys and Christine were not forgotten. Christine….he pulled his phone out and dialed her number.

Christine smiled as she saw the familiar number and answered immediately.

"Dr. Thompson….is that better?" she asked. There was silence for a few moments and then she heard his voice, more quiet than she had ever heard it.

"Christine, it's good to hear your voice." He said. Immediately her alarms went off. This was not normal for L.

"Is something wrong, L? The case take a bad turn." She heard him chuckle.

"No, as a matter of fact I have everything figured out. The problem is proving it all. But I'm working on that at the moment." She let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding.

"That's wonderful to hear finally. I just wondered because you sound a little off today."

"Must be the rain behind me, I am fine." Christine listened closely and found she could hear the rain over the phone.

"Are you out in the rain, L?" she asked.

"Yes. It feels quite good today actually." She laughed.

"And if you get sick who's going to bring Kira to justice?" he was quiet a moment.

"I guess I just can't get sick can I?" Christine still had an unsettled feeling about this conversation and the way he was speaking.

"L, please talk to me. You know you can talk to me about anything that won't compromise your case." She prodded.

"I have simply just been going over some things and I have come to the conclusion that I needed to take care of some business. And it's done, and the final thing I needed to do was talk to you. I haven't since you made that special call to me.." They both chuckled at the memory of that evening.

"I think I did pretty well at a dirty phone call, don't you think?" Christine laughed.

"Oh I can definitely attest to that!" he turned suddenly, hearing what sounded like footsteps on the stairs leading to the roof.

"I believe I'm getting company so I have to go now. But before I go, I have to thank you Christine."

"For anything in particular, like that call…or just a genuine patient thanking his doctor for all her special services"

"How about yes to everything?", he looked up to see Light Yagami ascending to the roof. "I have to go. Good bye Christine." And he flipped the phone shut quickly and smiled. Perhaps he couldn't prove Light was Kira yet, but he could make him get his perfect hair wet.

Christine sighed and closed her phone as well. At least he'd said good-bye this time before he disappeared. even if it wasn't like him. He'd sounded so distracted but then it was this case. She hoped he was right about the information he was working on and he could finally put an end to this.

L led Light back to the workroom after his call from Watari telling him a country had been found that was willing to work with him. If he could get thru this, then perhaps he would be all right.

He braced himself for the fallout he knew would come once the rest of the task force had heard what he was doing. But he was not in the mood for their behavior today.

"If we work this out," he said his anger barely under control, "The entire case will be solved". Thunder and lightening raged outside the office building, seeming to reflect his anger. Suddenly lightening hit the building, knocking out the electricity. The room glowed red with the auxiliary power kicking into use. L stared at the screen waiting for Watari to send him the information. Suddenly he heard what sounded like groaning coming thru the speakers.

"Watari?" he whispered listening intently, knowing it was him he heard.

Watari fell against the console with the first pain in his chest, and he immediately knew what was happening. He reached forward to hit the delete button, his eyes resting on the screen where his ward's face was staring up into the camera, making it look as if he could see him. His hand reached forward as if he could touch the man he loved as a son once more, wishing he could do more. With his last breath he hit the delete button.

L watched as the screens evaporated into a delete message, his heart closing his throat. Inside he was screaming; he hadn't expected Kira to go after Watari! He knew once he had set his sights on picking up Misa again since the deaths had started again after she had been released, that he would be forcing Kira's hand…but not this. Not Watari. But how had he done it, Light was right behind him, and he didn't know Watari's real name…but a Shinigami would know it. He looked around quickly; the Shinigami was nowhere to be seen. The task force had also realized that and was looking around as well.

"What's happening?" one of them called out.

"I told Watari that if anything should happen he should delete everything." The task force muttered behind him, looking around frantically for the Shinigami. L continued to watch the screen in front of him as he called out to them.

"Gentlemen, the Shiniga……." At first he welcomed the crushing pain to his chest, it drove away the pain of losing Watari. It caused him to fall from his chair, his ever-present spoon slipping from his fingers as he slid. The pain continued to pound at his chest, keeping him from making any sound as he felt himself falling to the ground, and just before he hit he felt himself cushioned by arms. He looked up and saw that ironically he was in the arms of his killer. He watched as Light's mouth slowly turned up into triumphant smirk, and if he'd had any doubts at all, he knew now that he had been right all along. It was all right, the boys would bring him down, and he knew they would. Especially since they had Christine as an anchor. He could die peacefully knowing that Light would eventually see justice. Christine would…Christine…I am sorry, Christine.

He felt the pain subside and his eyes closed slowly as he took his last breath, her name in his mind, and slipped away.

Christine's eyes flew open, as she lay in her bed half asleep. She looked around sleepily wondering what it was that she had heard. She could have sworn she heard someone calling her name, and she could have sworn it was L. Obviously she had been dreaming, as she was completely alone. She turned over and went back to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Mello ripped the articles out of the paper, and scoured for more. It was amazing how much was being written about Kira and L. He ignored the articles which said L was wrong and Kira was doing the right thing. He kept all the articles that called L brilliant and the only one who could save the world from Kira. He decided these had to go into the book they'd already created for him, so he could be reminded just how awesome he was. Near looked over at the pile of newspapers and magazines in the middle of the room and snickered.

"From whom did you steal all those newspapers?" he asked. Mello scowled at him.

"Why do you think I stole them?" he asked.

"Because you did." Came the answer from behind him followed by a giggle. Mello turned and glared at Matt.

"Well how else am I supposed to get all these articles? I got them from the teacher's lounge." He admitted laughing.

"I think we have enough to put in the book," Matt said looking at the pile in Mello's lap, "I think we should take them to Dr. Thompson so she can get the book for us." Mello nodded and stood up, papers flying in all directions.

"On second thought why don't you guys go, I'll clean up this mess before we get into trouble for it." Matt said grabbing at papers.

"Ok. We'll be right back." Mello said and he and near went out of their room and headed for Dr. Thompson's.

She was quite thrilled by all the articles Mello presented to her and agreed they'd look great in his memory book.

"Right now I'm in the middle of finishing inoculations. So leave these with me, and I'll go up and get the book out of his apartment as soon as I'm free, okay? Why don't you guys go play and Ill get you when I've picked up the book." Both boys nodded and ran out of her office towards the front door.

Later, Christine went up the hidden stairway to L's apartment, keys in hand. She hadn't been up there in a while as it only intensified how much she missed him being around. She went in and went immediately to the bedroom and opened the drawer with his unending white shirts. She fished around under them until she found the book she had hidden underneath them. She picked it up and looked through it slowly, laughing at her favorite picture of L with the ice cream. She picked up the keys and walked towards the door when she heard the computer beep behind her. She stopped and waited to hear if it did it again. When it beeped again she turned around and ran to the desk. Then her phone started to vibrate, and she found she had stopped breathing. She looked at the computer when the screen flashed three words "L is Dead".

"No! L! No!" she cried and with a shaking hand pulled her phone from her pocket. She flipped it open and the same three words flashed on her phone screen. She dropped the phone and lost all strength in her legs, sinking to the floor, clutching the book to her chest.

Roger received the same message and even though he and L had their differences, he didn't want this to ever happen. As he had not heard from Watari, he had to only assume that he was gone as well. There was no way that he would not have heard from him after losing L, unless he were not also dead. He stood up and looked outside, searching the crowd of children running back and forth. He finally spotted both Mello and Near and went outside to fetch them.

She didn't know how long she'd been on her knees; time had stopped for her the moment she'd read those words. How could this be? It had to be a mistake. Any moment now her phone would ring and he would laughingly tell her he had forgotten about the countdown he was so busy with the case. Yes, that made perfect sense. He just got too busy to...to…she looked down at the book in her hands and ran her hand over the cover. He would never forget to do something so important. She tried to breathe normally again and found she couldn't without a sob coming through. She didn't want to cry, if she did she wasn't sure she'd stop anytime soon. Half of her was telling her this just couldn't be happening, and the other half was trying to get her to calm down and handle it. Well, maybe she could calm down and handle it, after she fell apart. Then she allowed herself to cry over the loss of her great friend and lover.

When she finally got control of herself her mind raced to the boys. What if Roger had told them without her being there? They were going to be inconsolable; she had to get to them. She got up and looked around the room slowly, the pain deepening with every thought of him never coming back to his rooms again. She dropped the book on the desk and ran out of the door.

She ran immediately to the boys' room and threw open the door where she found Matt lying in his bed sobbing hysterically. She ran over to him, lifted him up and held him against her.

"He can't be dead, Dr. Thompson, he can't be!" she held him as close as she could, stroking his hair.

"I'm so sorry Matt, I didn't mean for you to find out like this." She said rocking him in her arms.

"I've lost everything now. My parents, L and now Mello. What's left for me?" he sobbed. She held him away from her for a moment.

"What do you mean you've lost Mello?"

"He's leaving Whammy's. He came in here practically hysterical throwing clothes into a bag. When I asked him what was wrong he told me L was…and that he was leaving. He's left me Dr. Thompson. What am I supposed to do now?" She held him for a few moments more and then gently moved him away.

"I think Mello is just upset, Matt. Let me go to him and see if I can get him to come back." He nodded through his tears and fell back against the bed, the sobbing continuing.

She ran out of the room and down the hall hoping she would find him. She kept going until she ran out of the front door and she could see him halfway down the walkway. She ran until she caught up with him, turning him around to face her. She saw the tears coursing down his face, and the anger and betrayal in his eyes.

"Let me go, Dr. Thompson, let me go!" he yelled at her fighting to get loose.

"No, Mello I can't do that. What do you think you're doing!"

"He's dead, Dr. Thompson. L is dead! He lied, he promised he'd bring Kira to justice and that he'd be back. He lied to us!" Christine pulled him against her, refusing to let him go. He fought for a few minutes and then just gave up and cried against her. She held him tightly and cried with him.

"Mello I'm sure he didn't do this on purpose. L didn't want to die; he wanted to come back here to us, his family. He didn't lie…" Mello looked up at her, the tears drying and the anger flaring again.

"There's nothing for me here anymore. I will find Kira my way and I will make him pay. I refuse to work with Near on this; I have to do this my way. "

"Mello you're still a child, you can't do this on your own. You can't leave us, L wanted you boys to work together…"

"If I'm old enough to be L's heir I can do this on my own, and it doesn't matter what L wanted right now" he looked back at the mansion in disgust, "I hate this place."

"What about Matt?" he turned back to her, his green eyes suddenly steely.

"I told Matt I would send for him when I got settled. I will keep up with him as I get things together. I would never leave Matt behind if I didn't have to. But I have to do this alone. Please Dr. Thompson, don't force me to stay here now. I won't stay." She looked down at his tear-streaked face, set in what he was going to do. She ran her hand through his hair and hugged him one last time.

"Alright Mello. I won't force you. But please, please keep in touch with us, okay? I owe it to L to make sure you guys are okay, I made a promise to him." He nodded and backed away from her.

"This is not the way it was supposed to be, Dr. Thompson. But I'll kill Kira for this and make it right. You watch me, Dr. Thompson, and I'll beat Near. Good-bye, Dr. Thompson." He turned and walked away from her. She watched him until he was out of the grounds, a small, thin blonde boy alone to face the world. She was supposed to hold the boys together; she had promised L she would keep them on the right road. And already she had lost one. But even L had known that Mello would be the troublesome one. She turned around and ran back into the building to find Near.

She walked back into the building and looked around. He hadn't been in their room and he wasn't outside. Perhaps Roger knew where he was.

She went into Roger's office without knocking, she just didn't care. That's where she found Near, on the floor with his puzzle. She looked at Roger and he nodded. She walked over to Near and kneeled down to him. She reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Near…" he turned and looked at her. For a moment she saw him falter, the eyes glazed and looked away. Then he looked back at her and nodded.

"Yes, Dr. Thompson I know. Mello unfortunately decided to work on his own rather than to work with me. I am officially L's successor now. I hope you will be agreeable with this." She stared into the eyes of a boy suddenly pushed into something he really wasn't ready for.

"Near, would you come with me please?" she asked standing up. He nodded and stood.

"Roger, I'll talk to you later about everything. Okay?" Roger nodded, the pain still clearly etched on his face. She left the room with Near, heading to her office.

Once they arrived they went in and she closed the door behind her. She looked at Near and tried to read him. He stood before looking calm and controlled, his hand twirling in his hair as usual.

"Near, are you alright?"

"Ofcourse, Dr. L challenged Kira and he lost. It's one thing to promise victory but quite another to actually do it." He looked up at her and she saw some of the bravado break.

"I'm just not sure I know how to begin. Please help me, Dr. Thompson, please…help me..' and then he broke. She knew he would once taken away from Roger. She ran to him and held him against her, wrapping her arms around his trembling body. She heard him let a sob escape, and she held him tighter, knowing he would never have allowed anyone else to see him like this. She let some of her own tears escape as well as she held him.

After a few minutes Near drew away from her and looked down at the floor.

"Forgive me, Dr. Thompson."

"There's nothing to forgive Near. This is the worst possible scenario we could ever have thought. We aren't ready. I know I'm not. But we will be. "

"Yes, he said nodding, "We will be. I will bring Kira down. " She smiled at him and reached out and patted his arm.

"I believe you will, Near. And I will do whatever I can to help you. But right now, let's go be with Matt, I think he needs us both right now." He nodded and they went to the boys' room.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Christine opened her eyes and was startled to realize she had fallen asleep. She looked down and saw that both boys had also fallen asleep in her lap. She ran her hands thru both of their hair, smoothing down the red hair of Matt's that rivaled her own, and the pure white of Near's. For a few moments she tried to tell herself that it was all a horrible dream, that L wasn't dead, and Mello wasn't gone. But she knew it was true and she would have to deal with it. First thing, she had to find out about Watari. She looked down at the boys and slid out from under them without waking them. She walked out of the room as quietly as she could and closed the door behind her.

This time she knocked before she entered Roger's office. He was standing and looking out of the window onto the great lawn of Whammy's, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Roger, can I talk to you?" she asked as she came in. He turned around and nodded, gesturing at the chair in front of his desk.

"Have you heard from Watari? Is he on his way back yet?" she asked. Roger looked sadly at her and shook his head.

"The code from Watari letting me know that he had everything under control once L had died never came. I believe we've lost Watari as well."

Christine's head lowered and she stared at her hands. Tears began again and she couldn't control them. She had been afraid of this, as she hadn't heard from him as well. She was sure that if something had happened to L, and he was able to, Watari would have contacted her. This was so wrong, that sweet man did nothing with his life and fortune except to help children with it. Then he spent the rest of his life being at L's side. In a way it was probably a blessing they went together. She couldn't imagine Watari making it through with L gone, and L would simply be lost without Watari. She found some comfort in knowing they were together, and not alone.

"What about the arrangements to bring them home?" she asked quietly. Roger sighed.

"Well, now that Whammy's true identity has been found out, arrangements have been made to bring him back here."

"And L with him ofcourse." She stated.

"Well, Dr. Thompson, the police in Japan have no idea who L really is or where he's from. I would assume they would have him buried there.." Christine practically leaped to her feet and leaned over the desk so quickly that Roger had to sit back in surprise. Both of her fists slammed onto his desk as she leaned into him, her eyes flashing with sudden anger.

"You will NOT leave L in Japan, is that clear? You will bring him home immediately!" Roger's mouth hung open in surprise before he finally gathered himself.

"Dr. Thompson I understand your feelings but in all honesty they may have already buried him. His countdown starts 24 hours after he's missed the log in, I'm sure they would have already taken care of that by now."

"I don't give a damn what you're sure of, if they've buried him you tell them to get him back and you get him on a plane immediately with Watari. He doesn't deserve to be buried in a strange place with none of his family around. He deserves to be home!!"

"He doesn't have any family, Dr. Thompson…."

"WE are his family. The boys and I and Watari., this entire orphanage!! Watari would want to be with L, you know that. He always was in life and death doesn't mean they have to be separated now. Now you get on that phone and you call whoever you need to in Japan and get that done or so help me God Roger you have no idea what I will do!"

"But what will I tell them…"

"You'll come up with something Roger. Tell them you know Watari was working with a young man and you're looking for him. When they tell you he's died as well you will ask to claim the body as he was very close to Watari and you knew he didn't have a family. If you say they know Watari was Whammy and ran orphanages then it will make sense. Just get on that damn phone and do it now!" She waited until Roger sat back up and reached for the phone. Then she backed away from the desk and sat down to watch.

The boys had spent the last couple of nights in Christine's apartment, bunking in the living room like the overnights they used to share with L. They simply did not want to be alone and she completely understood. They had not gone to classes for the past couple of days and she did not expect them to until after L and Watari were returned and laid to rest in the wooded area behind Whammy's.

They were finishing breakfast when Roger called her telling her that they had arrived. She put the phone down slowly and looked at the boys.

"They've come home." She said quietly and they both understood. They both got up and went to her and she hugged them both.

"You guys stay here for right now, I want to make sure everything's in order." She said and left them. She assumed they would have been brought to the auditorium; it was the only room large enough other than the cafeteria. She made her way slowly down the hall and stopped at the door of huge room. She could see the two coffins at the far end, Roger and another gentlemen standing before them. The other gentleman opened one lid and then the other, Roger obviously verifying that they were indeed L and Watari. From where she stood she could see the white shirt and shock of raven hair that told her it was indeed L in that coffin. She kept herself together and walked into the room towards the two men. She kept her eyes on Roger as he signed papers, shook the man's hand and offered to show him to the door. Their eyes locked for a moment as he walked past her, his head shaking sadly.

Once they were gone she allowed herself to look down. The coffins lay side-by-side, Watari and then L. She walked over to Watari first and looked down at the still gentle face, the crisp suit, and the gray hair. She reached down and took his hand, stroking the cool skin as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Watari you were such a wonderful partner in taking care of L," she said quietly to him, "It's only right you are with him now. Please keep taking good care of him, he needs watching over so badly." She smiled and leant down and kissed his cheek. She released his hand and laid it next to the other one.

"Good-bye, I will miss you so much." She took a deep breath and tried to ready herself, but it didn't help. When she turned and looked at L, it was as if someone had taken a hammer to her chest and collapsed her lungs. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move. She just looked down at his face that looked as he did when he was sleeping beside her. She expected him at any moment to open his and make fun of her for watching him as he slept. But he wasn't going to do that. She reached down and ran her fingers through the impossibly messy black hair that she so loved to do, and let her fingers trace down his jaw line, his face, and his mouth. She ran them down the white shirt to where his hands lay. She ran her fingers over his hands, tracing over the long slender fingers that would touch her face so gently when they were together. She looked back at his face, his eyes that still wore the dark lines underneath. She touched the lines with her fingertips, thinking that now at least he'd get the rest he so deserved. She leaned forward and kissed him for the very last time.

"It wasn't supposed to end this way," she whispered to him, "You still owe me a true win at chess without all the excuses. I must admit this is a novel way to keep from ever admitting defeat, L. I wouldn't put it past you with all your devious ways," she smiled and touched his hair again, "

She heard a gasp behind her and turned to see Near and Matt at the doorway, unable to wait until her return to come and see their beloved L for the final time. She watched them as they slowly came forward, acknowledging Watari but steadily moving towards L. She backed away from the coffin to let them closer. Matt's blue eyes were the size of saucer's as he stared down at L, as if they refused to believe what they saw, but there were no tears. Near stared down at L for a few moments, then reached in and took his hand. She saw his small body tremble slightly as he did this and her heart broke. She turned from them and stared at the wall, suddenly feeling as if it were all closing in on her at last. She sat in one of the auditorium chairs and wrapped her arms around herself as if trying to keep herself together and found she was losing the war quickly. She suddenly felt two pairs of arms wrap around her and she looked up to see both Near and Matt on either side of her, holding her as she had held them, and together they cried.

She was back in Roger's office about an hour later, after having led the boys back to her apartment, to discuss what was going to happen next. She wanted to have a special service for them later in the day, and have the older children in the criminology classes who had heard L's broadcasts and learned from him attend. They deserved to say good-bye to their mentor as well. And he deserved for them to finally know who he was. Then he and Watari would be buried in a private service in the morning. Roger nodded and said he would make sure all arrangements would be just as she wanted.

As much as she hated to do it, she had to go up into L's apartment to get the book. She wanted pictures out of it to use in the service for the kids, so she had to go. She realized she'd left the keys up in the apartment and hadn't locked the door when she left, she had left in such a hurry. She opened the door slowly and walked inside. It hurt her more than she thought it would, walking in here knowing he'd never see it again. She saw the book lying on the floor where she left it and picked it up slowly. She turned around trying not to focus on anything in the room, just the door at the end of it all. She ran to it and practically threw herself outside.

She sat down at her desk with the book and went thru it, although she already knew what she was going to use. Looking at him here, vibrant and silly, and knowing he was lying down the hall in a casket just wouldn't make sense in her mind or in her heart. But she would keep the promise she had made to herself and to him. They would know who L was, man and detective. And she would make sure they knew he spent his entire life helping the world and what he did for this orphanage and what his work will continue to do for this and their future. He was more than a damned letter, and if it took her the rest of her life she would make sure he would never be forgotten. She grabbed the pictures she wanted and headed out of Whammy's to the parking lot to go into town.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The children filed out of the auditorium quietly. Some of them had been moved to tears, others merely quiet with the heavy loss upon them. They had not physically met L, but they had all felt they knew him thru his personal talks with them thru the computer, and what they didn't know, Dr. Thompson had filled in. She let them know that there indeed was someone who was poised to take over the "L" mantle so all that had been done would not be undone, but that he was the first and should always be remembered as such. They had known he was fighting Kira, and they had all been sure he would win and were devastated that he had not and had instead lost his life. Behind them Christine still stood on the stage. The two coffins closed on the floor in front of her, the screen behind her still bearing the picture of L she loved so much; the one she took in surprise as he ate his ice cream. She had told them everything she wanted to, and she was now sure that they not only knew who L was, but would remember who he was. And she had told them about Watari, she had picked the picture from the book as well and had shown it on the screen. Most had seen him around Whammy's but had no idea that he was Quillish Whammy for whom the orphanage was named. She looked across the room as the students filed out, and remembered the first time she stood there, and spotted that odd looking man at the other end of the auditorium, stooped and staring at her with the most intense glaze she had ever encountered.

She picked up a large envelope from the top of the podium where she stood, left the stage and walked over to L's coffin and opened it, catching her breath again as his face came into view. She reached into the envelope and pulled out pictures of the trio and placed them in his right hand. She reached into the envelope again and pulled out one of his incredibly large lollipops and placed it in his other hand.

"You would never forgive me if I sent you on your journey without a sweet, and you don't look like yourself without one" she whispered to him, "And I know you carry the boys in your heart." She touched his face for what she knew would be the last time, and moved the hair out of his face.

"Good-bye, L Lawliet. Yes, I know your full name now; Roger felt there was no harm in me finding out now. You will always hold a special place in my heart that probably won't ever get over this as I feel so many things are unfinished. I find solace in the fact that you have found peace and hope you also find all the damned strawberry cheesecake your mouth can hold." She caught the sob before it came out and forced it back down. She had cried enough; she would save these emotions and convert them to the anger she needed to help her help Near find Kira. She brought her fingers to her lips and then touched them to L's before she closed the lid.

She went up to her apartment where she found both boys. Matt sat on the floor, his beloved goggles over his eyes was and playing a video game. She suspected the goggles kept the red in his eyes from being so noticeable. Near was sitting on the couch with all the articles Mello had cut out spread on the table, one of his robots on his lap.

"I'm sorry we didn't come to the service. But we felt it wasn't necessary as we knew who L was." Near started, Matt nodding his agreement. Christine nodded.

"That's fine. We will have our own private family service in the morning anyway, for those who really knew him. Then we can move forward and find who did this to him."

"In that vein I have begun gathering as much information as I can find right now. I will dig deeper and get information from Japan as soon as I can. Matt will work the computer angle, and draw as much information that he can from the Japanese Police Force and media."

Near stopped for a moment and looked at Christine. " I believe it would be better if we use L's computer, it has everything we need on it for this type of work." Ofcourse that made sense, but that meant they would have to go into his apartment. Christine nodded and noted that Matt had gone slightly pale at Near's words.

"Dr. Thompson I don't know if I can go in there now…" he started. She walked over to him and knelt down beside him.

"Believe me I know how hard it is going up there now. But Near is right about using his computer. And, now, by all rights, that will be Near's apartment as soon as he's ready for it after he's finished classes." At this Near's head shot up from reading the article he was holding. He hadn't really thought about that aspect of everything. If he was going to be the new L, then yes, he would take L's apartment when he was ready. But when would he be ready? It didn't seem right somehow to even think about it. L was still here, in the auditorium. It wasn't right to think about taking over his things.

"Dr. Thompson I don't want to think of that right now," he started, "But the use of L's computer is imperative to putting everything together."

"I know, Near it's far too soon to think about that. I'm sorry."

"I was also thinking that L had to know that things were not going the way he wanted. I can't imagine him not being aware how grave the situation was and preparing for it. Look how far in advance he prepared us." Christine turned her attention to Near and got up from where she was next to Matt.

"What are you suggesting, Near?" she asked.

"I'm suggesting that there's something on that computer that we need to find. It would not be like L not to be prepared for all contingencies. He may have left us information that might help us with the case. All we have to do is find it." He looked over at Matt who was now looking back at him.

"Correction, all I need to do is find it." He said and a smile graced his face. It would be as it was when L set him up to find information as part of his lessons. Somehow this all made sense to him as well. Christine nodded her approval.

"That does absolutely make sense, guys. But we'll wait until after tomorrow, after the funeral. We'll need to rest after all that's happened after it's finally over and get ourselves together. Then we'll tackle the computer problem, okay?" They both nodded and turned their attention back to what they had been doing previously. She knew she should eat something but she hadn't felt hungry since that damned computer had gone off. The boys hadn't really eaten either and she couldn't blame them. She reminded them that there were was plenty of things in the fridge if they felt hungry to which they both nodded and continued with what they were doing. She grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass and went into her room and sat on the bed. Her mind suddenly replayed the first time L had been in her room, eager, nervous and shy all at the same time. She smiled, as she remembered how quickly he got over that and became quite possibly the best lover she had ever had. She banished the thoughts from her mind and poured herself a glass of wine, knowing full well she shouldn't on an empty stomach. But she needed it. Tomorrow was going to be difficult, but at least it would be over. She had made sure that L and Watari would be laid to rest together, and on the grounds of the home they loved, and she would be able to move forward and get on with her next task. Maintaining the health of the children they both loved, and finding Kira.

She held both of their hands as they walked away from the gravesite, not wishing to stand there and watch the coffins be lowered into the ground. That finality was a little bit more than any of them could possibly bear right now. It was almost impossible to walk away from them as it was, leaving them there seemed wrong. She felt Matt stumble on her left and clutch her hand tighter. She looked down at him and saw that he had turned back to look at the coffins just as they had begun to be lowered into the ground. He gasped and buried his head against Christine's side, his other arm coming around to hold onto her. She looked at Near who started ahead of him, his other hand holding one of his beloved robots against his chest as his other hand clutched Christine's tightly. She stopped for a moment to allow Matt to regain his footing and then continued back into the building.

Later in the afternoon as both boys were sleeping in her room, completely worn out from everything and finally being able to sleep without waking from nightmares, she sat in the living room looking at all the articles Near had been looking at. She knew it had only been a few days, but she wondered what was happening with the Task Force in Japan. The only thing she knew for sure about what was going on was that L knew who Kira was but that he was unable to get the physical evidence he needed to arrest him. So this Kira was probably as smart as L was, which meant they must have been in a constant chess match of the minds. She didn't know who any of the members of the force were; she'd never asked and knew he wouldn't tell her anyway. Their identities would have had to have been secret in order to protect them from Kira. How were they going to find out who was on that Task Force? She couldn't very well call Japan and tell them she was L's doctor and wanted to know who was with him when he died, could she? No that would never work. She had no proof to follow that statement. She sighed and stood up, walking to the window that overlooked the grounds. This was going to take time she was afraid. Gathering all of this information when they had so little to go on seemed almost impossible. But perhaps the boys were right and they would be able to find what they needed through the computers. They needed the time; there was no way she was going to let them go to work on this case until they had finished classes, in spite of what Mello did, at 14 they were just too young. You enjoy yourself for right now, Kira because we will find you and we will make sure you never kill again. You took the life of someone from us who can never be replaced, and we will make sure you pay with yours.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Going into L's apartment was a little easier now that a few days had passed since the funeral. In a way it made it seem as if he were still alive, that he was just off again on one of his away cases. Christine was sitting on the couch, playing with the chess pieces as Near and Matt worked their way through L's computer. The game had been what had started their friendship, that and their mutual affection for the boys. She found herself rerunning her favorite moments of the many games they played in her head, his incredibly huge childish pout when she beat him for the first time, and the way he kept avoiding the actual loss. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud whopping noise coming from Matt

"I found it, Dr. Thompson, I found it! Near, you were right he DID send a file here. It's just like the messages he used to hide when we were working on mock cases, but this one's a little different. It has a time stamp on it that only made it available if the…if the countdown completed. He had it encoded with information only he and us would know." Matt's face clouded over, but only for a few minutes. "I can put it on the screen now if you want, Dr. Thompson."

Christine got up and walked over to them, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes, please. Thank you for finding it so quickly." He nodded and typed on the keyboard for a moment. Then they all gasped as L's face suddenly appeared on the screen. Matt moved away from the screen, one hand grabbing one of Christine's on his shoulder while Near's eyes grew larger for a moment, and then relaxed as he maintained control.

"Bravo Matt!!" L congratulated with a large, wide smile. I am very proud that you found this message. I tried very hard to hide it a little differently from the way I did before. Excellent work, indeed!!" Christine resisted the urge to touch the screen, to try and feel the porcelin skin beyond that screen. The sound of his voice which she thought she'd never hear again was both soothing and painful, and she knew the boys were feeling the same way. She glanced at Near as his fingers were furiously twirling his hair, and Matt's breathing increased.

"I am recording this message, " L continued, "Because I feel certain events make my death almost inevitable as I believe Kira will use his reacquired powers against me unless I am able to discern how to stop him. I know how he kills, I just don't know how he's going to use it against me, although I know he will now. I know his instrument of death, and yet I cannot legally prove he is the one orchestrating this. Kira is a brilliant and cunning adversary, "he smiled, "unlike you at chess Dr. Thompson." Christine smiled back at his smiling face.

"I am not going to tell you boys what I have found, or what he is using or even who he is as it is something you need to find out on your own to finish this case. There are things involved that you will not believe nor understand unless you discover it yourselves. I know it must seem frustrating to you but I have no doubt that you three, by working together, will put everything in order and be able to do what I have not and bring Kira down." L stopped for a moment and looked away from the camera seeming to gather his thoughts.

" I truly apologize to you for failing to bring him to justice as I promised, but there is a piece to this puzzle that I have not been able to disprove as of yet, and I am sure that you will be able to. I am so very proud of you all, Matt, Mello and Near. If this does come to be, I am comforted knowing that either all of you or one of you will become L. You have proven to me time and again that my trust in you is not misguided; and personally, you have brought me great joy and I care deeply for each of you." L swallowed and looked away from the camera again. Christine knew how hard it must have been for him to speak of his feelings, he never did and she could see how it was affecting him. She looked down at Matt and could see silent tears coursing down his cheeks, while Near remained stoic. L turned back to the camera.

"And now boys, I have to ask you to leave the room and give me some private time to speak with Dr. Thompson. I'll have her call you back in before I sign off, I promise." The boys looked at each other, and then to Christine, both unwilling to walk away from all they had left of L. Near was the first to move. He pressed the key to pause the message and took Matt's arm.

"We'll be outside the door, Dr. Thompson." He said quietly and led Matt away from the desk and outside the apartment door. Christine turned back to the computer and restarted the message. She sat down at the desk and leaned on her arms, getting as close to the screen as she could.

"I am having difficulty deciding exactly what to say to you, I am not very good at talking about my feelings, I am sure you know this. And yet I cannot face the possibility of my death without letting you know what our relationship has meant to me. You gave me a part of life I never expected to experience in my lifetime and there is no adequate way to thank you. Christine, my time with you is something I shall always cherish," he smiled wickedly, "some moments more than others", he sat back in his chair one hand resting on his knee as the other pressed its thumb against his mouth. Christine found she had to stop a sob from escaping as she watched this simple gesture that was all him, and that she would miss so terribly.

"I do not believe that there is anything else I can say. I hope I have made you understand the importance my time with you has had on my life, and how much I have missed it while I've been here in Japan. I also hope you will be the kind of friend to the new L as you have been to me," he stopped for a moment and then looked seriously into the camera, "Well not exactly the same kind of friend. That would just be wrong," He flashed her one of his most beautiful smiles and then brought the other hand down to his unoccupied knee.

"You can call the boys back in now." She pressed the key to pause it and then gave in to her want to touch him thru the screen. She ran her fingers over the image of his face, stared into those wide eyes she was so grateful to see open again. The magnitude of his loss in her life was almost crushing her. She pulled her hand away and stood away from the screen willing the pain and tears away. The boys were waiting. She went to the door and opened it. She found Matt on the floor wiping his eyes while Near stood over him, his eyes appearing vacant.

"You can come back in now," she whispered and they did. She took Matt's trembling hand in hers and Near restarted the video.

"I do not wish to drag this out any longer than necessary, as under the circumstances you are watching this in, it may be difficult for you, but as this may be the last time I speak to any of you I am finding it difficult to end it. But I know I must, I still have things I must do and if given enough time I could possibly evade the inevitable. But if not, then I know I have tied loose ends.

One last thing, I have created trust funds for each of you, and yes that does include you, Dr. Thompson. They should keep each of you happy for the rest of your lives, and boys it will be able to help you when you take on my position, or if one or more of you decide to do something else with your lives, it is there to help you. Watari has set it up so that Roger will get the information at the end of this month to either file it away or, put it into practice if it is necessary. Dr. Thompson, although what I have left you will provide for you for the rest of your life no matter what you choose to do, I hope what you choose to do is stay at Whammy's. The children need your expertise, your talent…the children simply need you. So does Roger, he's such an idiot sometimes he needs to be put in his place." He smiled again and then unfolded his legs and prepared to stand.

"And now I must go. All of you please remember what I've said, and don't worry. I will know when you have caught Kira. Good-bye." He smiled into the camera for the last time, this time with a hint of sadness in his eyes, before the screen went black .

Matt leaned against Christine, who still continued to stare at the screen. She could not believe what he had done. It made sense for the boys, but he had even thought of her. Ofcourse she was going to stay at Whammy's, this had become her dream job, her life. Ofcourse part of it was now gone, but she had a promise to keep as well as the welfare of the rest of the children here, and that was paramount right now. And after Kira was dead, she still had the rest of the school to take care of and keep an eye on the new L. That would never change. She hugged Matt and wiped his tears.

"Our work is cut out for us, we have to move forward now, as painful as it is. He is expecting results from us and I refuse to let him down, I know you do to. Now, get yourself together, relax for a bit, and then we need to put our heads together and get started. Alright?" Matt smiled and nodded at her. She turned to Near who did the same, his eyes shifting back towards the computer.

"The first thing we need to do is put this case together from the beginning to where we are now. That's going to take a lot of time, but I am sure we can accomplish it." He added.

"Don't forget you need to get back to classes as well, so we'll be working on the case after school." They both nodded although not as enthusiastically.

"Alright , Dr. Thompson. L would not be happy with us if we didn't finish, we know that. But it will take us that much longer to get to where we need to be on the case before we can pick it up."

"I know that, Matt. But remember neither one of you is old enough to jet to Japan to pick it up in any case so you have time. Now, let's go down and get something to eat, and plan a direction of action." Again they nodded and headed for the door. Christine stopped for a moment, this time gazing at the computer screen herself for a few moments, and then followed them out.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Mello curled into a ball for warmth pulling the thin blanket around him as best he could. He cursed himself for not thinking things thru better, all of his brilliance seemed to disappear the moment he heard L was dead. And now he was stuck out in the middle of nowhere trying to get warm enough to sleep. He didn't even know where he was going, all he knew at the time was that he had to get away. Away from Near, away from Whammy's, away from having to deal with L being dead. If he didn't have to face it, maybe it didn't have to be true.

He had been lucky enough to get picked up by a minister and his wife while he was hitchhiking the first night and they had offered him dinner and a place to sleep. They'd even given him a few dollars to help him along after he refused to be taken to a hospital or orphanage. The next couple of nights were spent in barns or inside parked cars that hadn't been locked. The few pounds kept him from being hungry. And now he again had received good will from a family that picked him up and he was at least indoors, but in a drafty old house that smelled of animals and hay. It was here that he had to decide what to do next. He didn't know how long he could keep traveling like this. He reached into his bag for chocolate bar, and realized that his supply was getting low. Maybe he would go back to Whammy's if only for a week or so to put things together better. He shook his head, there was no way he could go back there, especially after the way he'd left. He knew Dr. Thompson would welcome him back and not make fun of him for not being able to make it for any more than a few days, but he would be humiliated. And Near…he could see the smirk on his face now. That he would not allow. He'd starve before he'd go back and have to face that. He'd make it somehow, and then be able to contact Matt. He missed Matt and felt horrible about leaving him but he couldn't even deal with Matt right now either. And it was all L's fault. He broke his promise, and he died. L was not supposed to die, ever. All this talk about successors he had figured wouldn't be real until L was older and didn't want to do it anymore. He never really thought that L would die like this. How could L do this to him and just leave him this way? He thought L really cared for him, cared for him enough to be careful and make sure he came back to him. Obviously that wasn't the truth was it? He punched the bed with his fist, his anger and hurt coming out in shallow breaths and tears.

After a few minutes he got himself together again, wiping his eyes and telling himself he was never going to do that again, as long as he lived he would not cry again. He bit into the bar, the snap echoing off the room. He had to get himself to London. And once he got there he would find the kind of people Kira didn't like. He'd find a way to convince them that he could relieve them of Kira if they helped him. Which meant he'd be hanging around with criminals and it didn't bother him in the least. Whatever he had to do to get to Kira in Japan he would do it, and he had to do it before Near. All he had to do was prove to them he had the ability to do it. But first things first, he needed sleep. He might have to do a lot of walking tomorrow. He counted how much money he had left and decided he'd get more if he needed it any way he needed to, and that would probably get him noticed by the correct people. He'd contact Matt soon and have him do research on Kira so he would be ready. He settled back down and soon fell asleep, a smile on his face.

Christine lay in bed unable to get to sleep. Everything was settling back into its normal routines at Whammy's; the boys were beginning the healing process and going back to classes. But one thing would not let her rest, and that was Mello. She knew she had been so busy and caught up with doing the right thing for L and taking care of the boys that she had let Mello's absence slide to the back of her mind. Now it was all she could think about.

How could she have let a 14 year old boy who was distraught and not thinking properly just leave like that? Because she was distraught and not thinking properly as well, she thought. True he was not your average 14 year old but he was still a child. She thought about reporting him missing and having the authorities search for him. He could not have gone far, and trying to find one blonde, black clad boy probably wouldn't be all that hard, but he had already warned her he would not stay if she brought him back. She imagined he would try to find some way of getting to Japan eventually, it was the only way he could reach Kira, but how in the world was he going to do that. She sighed deeply and looked at the empty pillow next to her. She wished she could discuss it with someone who knew all the ins and outs of the situation. The only other person who did was L. She remembered the many times she and L would just talk in bed; some nights there was no sex, just the joy of having deep intelligent conversations without the possibility of interruptions from over excited heirs, sick children or well meaning guardians. As she continued to wish she could talk to him now, she suddenly realized what he'd probably say to her. Leave him alone. Mello is incredibly resourceful, and not your average young boy, and he'll be alright eventually. He has to learn he cannot act so irrationally without consequences. The only difference being L would have made sure to have him tailed until he came home. Well, she couldn't do that, she had no idea how his network of contacts worked and wouldn't even think of trying. She closed her eyes and patted the pillow next to her. "Thank you," she whispered and finally drifted off to sleep.

As she slept, Near was in L's apartment, Matt beside him at the computer. They had decided to come back up after dinner and work some more on getting information from the Japanese police records. Near had replayed part of L's message, trying to discern any clues he may have left in the things he'd said and he was sure he'd found a couple. He had said the Kira had "reacquired" his powers, which had to mean he had lost them at some point and somehow regained them. The word "powers" alluded to something other than the norm. Did Kira have some kind of magic he was using? Near shook his head, that was ridiculous. But then L had said there were things involved in this case that were going to be hard to believe. Something to look for in the future once he got a handle on exactly what was going on. Matt nudged him as information began to seep thru once he had hacked thru the firewall. Information that had never been made public, and then it stopped. Nothing new had been added not too long after L had arrived in Japan. He could only assume that L had cut off information going to the police force for fear of it getting to Kira. Near sighed as he played in his hair, this just got a little bit harder.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Daisy Winston looked at her husband Brian as he took the next turn on their way to London. They didn't get a chance to go to London often, prices being what they were, but at least once a month they had a date night where they'd take in a nice dinner and perhaps a show if they could get tickets. She smiled at him as he took a moment to look in her direction, pipe dangling from his lips and the aroma of cherry flavored tobacco circling the car. She turned her attention back to the road and noticed what looked like a bundle of clothes lying to the side up ahead. Upon further scrutiny she realized it was more than just a bundle of clothes.

"Brian there's a child lying there!" she cried pointing to the bundle on her side of the road. Startled Brian hit his brakes, his eyes flying to where she was pointing. She was right, there was something lying there, all he could see was a coat, black pants and what appeared to be blonde hair on the other end.

"I told you Brian I saw a child lying here!" Daisy cried again as they got closer. She practically leaped out of the car when he pulled aside the bundle.

"Alright, I see him, be careful though." He cautioned taking a long drag on his pipe.

"Careful of what he's just a child! Here now, dear what's happened to you? Are you alright?" The bundle rolled over as she took his shoulders to see if he was injured. She looked down into a pair of frightened green eyes barely visible under the fringe of blond hair that hung down to his shoulders. The child looking no more than 13 or 14 looked at both of them in fear and then sat up and scooted away from them.

"Please don't hurt me, I didn't do anything!" he cried wrapping his arms around himself.

"Now now we're not going to hurt you there, son, we 're going to try to help you if we can. Now tell me, what's your name?" Brian asked gently, kneeling down to the child's level.

"Matthew, sir. I just want to go home, I'm cold and I've been out all night…." Tears began to roll down the child's face as he began to tremble.

"What happened to you that you were out here all night?" Daisy asked alarmed. For a moment the child looked embarrassed and then answered quietly.

"I was made at my dad and I ran away, but I got lost and now I don't know how to get back to Haymarket. I kept trying to get a ride but nobody would…would stop for me they kept driving by!!" he burst into tears again; clutching what appeared to be a few belongings against him. Both Daisy and Brian looked at each other and then nodded.

"Well Matthew we'd be happy to get you to Haymarket if that's' where you need to be. Are you parents there?" Matthew nodded, wiping his eyes.

"My dad works in a theatre there, in the box office. He'll be there by now, and then he can call my mum to come and get me. Could you really give me a ride?" He asked through his tears, eyes shining with hope.

"Well of course. We're headed that way at any rate so it should not be a problem. I bet you'll think twice before running off on your dad again won't you son?" Brian answered reaching down and helping Matthew to his feet. The child nodded furiously.

"I..I had to sleep in a barn with animals, and it was so cold. I just wanna go home, please." He said. The couple led him to their car and slid him into the back seat, Daisy pulling out a tissue and wiping his face before she got back into the front seat.

"Thank you so much," Matthew said, "I didn't know what I was going to do.." Daisy turned to smile at him as her husband started to car.

"Just promise you won't do anything so very foolish again and that will be thanks enough for us." She said. The child nodded again and leaned back against the seat, obviously tired and worn from his ordeal. Daisy turned back to face the front and patted her husband's hand.

"Right then," Brian said, "What theatre is it we're dropping you off at?"

"Oh that would be Her Majesty's Theatere, Haymarket." The child related with no hesitation. Brian nodded and looked at the child thru his rear view mirror. Such a handsome young man, almost girlish features. He seemed to be calming down, he wouldn't be surprised if he fell asleep. He wasn't sure at first if this child was just a really good con artist, but he felt if he'd had anything up his sleeve he would have tried it by now. Still, it wouldn't hurt to be wary until he dropped him off.

"Alright, Her Majesty's it is then. Relax, son ordeal's almost over." Matthew nodded and settled into the seat. Daisy stared ahead until she heard a loud snap from behind her. Turning she saw the young boy had taken a large bite out of a candy bar he must have had in his bag. Sweet thing, she thought and turned back around.

"I bet your mom's frantic wondering where you are, most likely have called the authorities to look for you. I know that's what I'd do."

"Yes, most likely" Mello said contritely, "I hope she's not too mad with me."

"I think she'll be so glad to get you home safely she'll get over whatever anger she has"

"I hope you're right, " Mello whispered.

If she hadn't turned around she might have seen the smirk on the young boys face, hidden by the hair hanging as he looked down at his candy bar.

Matt sat across from Near at dinner and watched him stack dice at the table rather than eat anything. He'd been like this since they'd began working in L's apartment, totally obsessed with trying to put the Kira case together and Matt knew this was the way Near thought. He had been able to put together when exactly the deaths had started and why L had centered on Japan, but that was easy, as they had even watched as L had taunted Kira on television and told him what he had learned. He sighed, had that really been that long ago that they were sitting in Dr. Thompson's living room watching that unfold? He and Mello…he sighed again, the pain in his chest starting up again every time he thought of Mello. He wondered if he'd forgive Mello for leaving him the way he did, when he needed him the most. Not that he didn't understand in one way, but why would he want to be alone at a time like that? And why was he so unwilling to work with Near all of a sudden? He always knew the animosity between the two might explode at any minute but not when L had wanted them to all work together. He smiled sadly to himself, that was the answer. With no L as the glue Mello felt no need to be there. He looked over at Near again who was staring at the stacks.

"Figured out something new, Near?" he asked. Near nodded and looked up at him.

"Something that wasn't let out to the general public, Kira was experimenting with how to control the types of death I believe. Remember those inmates that seemed to do odd things before they died? I believe it was Kira testing his boundaries; it makes sense." Matt nodded sipping at his drink.

"It does. But there isn't a lot more information after that. I guess they all went to ground with L to hide from Kira while they searched. And that's the information we're going to need."

"That information is somewhere, we'll find it. What we'll have to do is track down all the police involved with the Kira case from the beginning and try to follow their movements. From this I feel we'll be able to find which ones were actually on the task force and which ones were not. Then from there we can try to follow what happened after that. I think we must also get into the FBI files somehow…but I don't think their files will be as easy to get into as the Japanese police. We will need to contact them directly most likely. But not until I get enough evidence and information to make it worth their while to help us. ".

"I'll take this information to Dr. Thompson later and tell her what my ideas are for pursuing this. Is this agreeable to you, Matt?" Matt nodded and stood up, shutting his game off for a moment.

"You go ahead and do that, I need to take a nap before we get started again." Near nodded and left the table leaving the dice behind. Matt then left and went back to their room where he opened a bottom drawer and fished around clothes till he found what he wanted. He pulled out the cigarette pack and matches, removed one and stuck it in his mouth. He lit it, took a deep breath and lay back on the bed. He knew he'd get into trouble for this, but this was the only thing that calmed his mind lately. One of the other kids had suggested it when he noticed how touchy Matt had become after everything had happened. The kid had told him that smoking made you physically calm down in order to do it, and was very relaxing it. Matt had to admit he was right, just the act of inhaling, taking that deep breath, slowed everything down for him. Yes, this was just what he needed.

Christine stood up from the ground from where she had been sitting, next to L's grave. She had placed flowers on both his and Watari's graves and had then been compelled to sit down next to L's and talk to him about what the boys had been doing, what their progress was. She didn't know why, but somehow it made her feel as if he were listening and taking it all in, and it simply made her feel better. She sat with her arms wrapped around her knees to help keep her warm. Her talking out loud seemed to clear her head and certain things began to make sense. But now she was done talking and it was time to go back in and wait to hear what the boys had come up with, if anything. They were working like dogs and she felt bad for the hours they were putting in, but she could only help so much, not being the genius that those two were. She was more of a soundboard for what they could come up with than anything else, and a constant cheerleader.

"I hope you can see what they're doing and you're sufficiently proud, L." she said as she began to walk away, "They'll succeed I'm sure…eventually." She grinned to herself and headed back towards the building, she was sure that Kira was living on borrowed time.


	30. Chapter 30

I wish to take this time to do a couple of things. First, reiterate that I do not own these characters (well I own one of them). The rest, and the basis of this story belong to Ohba and Obata. I also want to thank all the wonderful people who have read and especially those who have taken the time to review and let me know what they think. A special shout out goes to Dragonrider 4000, Rainy-Lullaby, CabooseBlue who have been with me from the beginning and a welcome to Ray-nee-chan, Bluepaintedfreak and Salemthemuffin for their recent reviews!!! I hope you keep reading and enjoying, it brings me great joy to share this and know others enjoy it as well!! Thank you!!!

Chapter 30

Mello had managed to evade the couple after they'd pulled up in front of the theatre by running into the theatre, intermingling in the crowd, running out of a side door and hid out for a while behind the theatre. After waiting a while he came back around the building and found the car was gone and he relaxed. Next he needed to find a phone. He really needed to talk to Matt.

Christine's office phone rang startling her as. The office phone didn't ring that often and it was a lot louder that her cell phone. Roger needed something.

" Dr. Thompson."

"Would you accept charges for a call from Mello?" queried an operator's voice and Christine's heart leapt into her throat and she stopped breathing for a moment.

"Oh of course, of course I'll accept them. Mello…Mello are you there?" she heard a chuckle and the unmistakable snap that gave her the answer.

"Good afternoon Dr. Thompson thanks for taking the call."

"Of course I'd take it, oh my God Mello are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dr. Thompson don't worry. But I need to talk to Matt and I knew if I called you it would be okay." The Dr. smiled at the phone.

"Yes, I'll get him, don't move." She said and put the call on hold before running out of the office.

Matt practically flew thru the hallways and to her desk. He snatched the phone, hit the hold button and frantically yelled into the phone. Christine stood at the door and then decided to walk a little way down the hall.

"Mello? Talk to me!!" he cried. He too got the chuckle Christine had received and he sighed deeply.

"Hey Matty, didja miss me?"

"Miss you? I want to kill you. Why did you leave me like that, to have to deal with L's death without you around? "

"I'm sorry Matt, I guess I didn't really think that far ahead. Are you alright?"

"Fine time to ask now. But yes I'm fine. If you were here you'd know. How are you?"

"Actually things are working for me so far. It's a start to getting me to Japan."

"Mello, listen to me. You need to come back, things have happened you don't know about, L has left things behind…"

"I don't care what L left behind. He left us behind that's all that matters."

"Oh come on Mello you're acting as if L had a choice in dying or not. He didn't leave us on purpose."

"I know he didn't set out to die on us, but he did. He didn't take enough care, he was L for chrissakes."

"He was still human, Mels. Listen, he left us a video message on the computer, you really need to see it."

"NO!" Mello's shout was so loud Matt had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Mello stop being so stupid and just listen! He left us money; if you come back you can get your share and use it to help find Kira! Near and I…."

"Near and you? You've been working with Near?" Mello spat out.

"Ofcourse, that's what L wanted wasn't it? It's the only way we're going to get this done, Mello no matter what you think."

"Let Mr. Wonderful figure it out on his own. You work with me, Matt not with Mello. "

"That's hard with you not being here! You can't leave me and then order me around Mello. We're working with Dr. Thompson too, you can't expect me to just quit just because you have a problem with Near." Mello was quiet on the other end for a minute and then Matt heard a very deep sigh.

"Fine. But when I call you need to let me know everything you find out, right?" It was Matt's turn to sigh.

"Why don't you just come back, Mello? It's weird without you here driving me crazy." Mello was quiet again.

" I feel the same. But I have to do this my way, I can't explain to you why, but I do. I'm sorry. I promise when I get settled I will send for you."

"But Mello, the money you could use the money…"

"I don't want L's money. Matt I have to go. I called to let you know I'm okay, I'm going to be okay and I'll call again soon." Mello struggled with how to tell Matt what he felt he needed to.

"Matt, I…."

"I know, Mello, I know. It's okay, I guess. Just don't forget you've left me here."

"No fucking way, Matty. Look, I gotta go. Tell Dr. Thompson good-bye for me and I'm sorry I've worried her, okay? "

"Okay, Mels. Bye."

"Later." And he hung up. Matt stood with the phone in his hand for a few moments and then hung it up. Christine walked slowly back into the office and looked at Matt. He looked up at her and smiled.

"He's alright, Dr. Thompson. He won't listen and he won't come back. He's just Mello. He did apologize for worrying you though."

"I didn't think he would come back, I just hoped he was alright. Did you tell him that L left him a trust." Matt nodded.

"I tried to use that as a way for him to come back, at least to get what was left him and then he could use it to do what he wanted but he didn't want L's money he said." Christine sighed.

"I think he feels L betrayed him by dying somehow. Mello's angry with L and he's never going to heal if he doesn't come to terms with that. Are you alright?" Matt nodded and started to speak, and then stopped. Christine waited; she had an idea what he wanted to say.

"Dr. Thompson this is hard for me to talk about, but Mello and I…we started…I mean, we are more than just friends…" Christine smiled and nodded.

"I know, Matt. I figured that out a while ago. It's fine." Matt slid his goggles from his eyes and looked deeply into Christine's.

"Do you think it would have been alright with L? Would he have been upset with us if he knew?"

"Matt, he knew. And it didn't faze him at all. I remember he said as long as you two were happy. It made no difference to him at all, he still cared. So please don't let that worry you." Matt smiled and nodded and took a deep breath.

"Back to work. I'm surprised Near hasn't come after me already." He walked to the door then stopped and turned around.

"Thank you, Dr. Thompson, for everything not just today. I know you and L were very close, but you were still able to do what you did for him and for us. I just thought someone should say thank you." He smiled again and walked out. Christine knew she would remember that moment always.

Time began to move very quickly. It had seemed to have stopped from the time Christine had read those three words on the computer screen until now, but now as they all were working on the Kira case, there seemed not to be enough hours in the day. He and Near were working almost constantly from the moment they were out of classes and there were many times when Christine had to throw them out of L's apartment and to bed. She watched as they healed, reveled in the return of Matt's crazy sense of humor and Near's sardonic wit when he let it loose. She on the other hand was dealing with her own demons. She knew she could not get past L's death until Kira was dead. She knew it wasn't particularly healthy, but that's what it was. She didn't want him caught, she wanted him dead. Perhaps then she could truly let L go. She wandered into L's bedroom while the boys were working and sat on the bed. She looked around the room, the pictures on the wall, all of outside areas, beaches, parks, sea scapes all spoke to her of someone who was constantly inside and yet adored the outside. She stood and ran her hand over his dresser where there were several bowls of candy and a hair brush…which she wasn't sure he ever used. She would watch him get out of the shower and simply run his fingers thru it a few times; when he wasn't shaking it at her like a dog, but she never saw him brush it.

"Dr. Thompson?" she looked up out of her reverie to see Near at the doorway.

"Yes, Near what's up?" she asked.

"I think you need to see this." She followed Near into the main room and to the computer. He had pulled up headlines and she read the top line…

"L Creates New Rules for Police and Media Forbidding the Release of Criminal's Identities" she stopped and reread it and then looked to Near and to Matt, taking in their confused and stricken faces.

"Oh my God, someone is pretending to be L!"she whispered reading the whole article.

"It is my belief that the Japanese Police Force is behind this. They are the only ones other than ourselves that is aware that L is dead."

"But why do this? Don't they realize that there would be people that L worked with that would know?"

"Dr. Thompson L never showed his face to anyone. His voice was always synthesized in his phone calls and appearances. How would they know?"

The anger began to build in Christine so quickly she almost couldn't control it. How dare they think they could just replace L like this? With who? Some jackass who has the audacity to believe he could possibly take L's place? "

"They can't do that, they can't just pretend that L didn't die, that he's interchangeable like a nondescript piece of machinery!! "

"I think their hearts are in the right place, Dr. Thompson, it would cause a major uproar if it were announced that L was dead, especially knowing he was fighting Kira. I can understand what they were probably thinking." Matt said, reaching out and touching Christine's shoulder.

She took a deep breath and looked at him. "This is what I didn't want, don't you understand, Matt? L being treated as if he were nothing more but a letter, a title when he was so much more. I promised myself I wouldn't let him be treated that way!"

"Is it that much different than if it were Near or I taking it over? The world will never know that L was that crazy guy with the wild hair and big eyes. The world has no idea who L was or is. They only know that letter. The problem is that someone who has no idea of what it truly takes to be L is pretending to be something they can't really be. Near is the true heir to L and we need to fix that as soon as possible. But in the meantime, I think it's probably a good thing that they don't let it get out that L is gone."

"And the people who knew L, really knew L, know he was more than that letter and because of you all of Whammy's knows it as well. But Matt is right about everything else," Near said quietly, "And now we need to find out who this L is on top of everything else because ultimately we're going to have to work with him to find Kira before I relieve him of his role." Christine turned and looked at Near. He was staring at the computer screen, hand in his hair with a look on his face that told her he was deadly serious about taking the role of L back from whoever had it. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Alright, I guess you're right, after all. I think I'm going to go to my place. If anything else exciting comes up, don't hesitate to let me know. But please don't be up too late." They both nodded and she left them to their work.

She never expected that someone else would have the nerve to pick up L's mantle, it was just wrong whatever the reason. But she knew Near would get it back eventually, she had heard the resolve in his voice and there was no questioning that, and it couldn't happen soon enough.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Mello leaned against the motor cycle parked outside of Whammy's gates and opened another chocolate bar. More than two years had passed since he had walked out of those gates himself, and now he had pretty much achieved what he had set out to do.

It hadn't taken him long to get involved with the kind of people he needed to once he arrived in London. He started out doing little things to get attention, planning the perfect little robberies. At first, mostly to keep himself alive and in chocolate, and then the jobs began to get bigger and the right people began to notice. It didn't happen without incidents, some people felt he was trying to usurp power and jobs that belonged to others and looking at his slight build and almost too pretty face, they figured he was an easy target. They figured wrong. He may not have always won the battle, but he always left his mark.

It didn't take too long before he found himself planning major heists for major bosses, his name being bandied in the seedier parts of the city as a brilliant strategist who never got caught. Ofcourse he never got caught, he'd studied these things all his life, albeit from the other side. He knew exactly what not to do as well as what to do. He had all the money and power he could want, and he was protected by the fact that no one knew his real name, so Kira couldn't touch him, unlike the others.

Then an offer came that he hadn't expected, and at first wasn't sure he could do. Plan a hit, plan the death of a rival boss. Could he plan someone's death and help them go through with it? It didn't take him long to realize that he could, that he had to, and he did. That little job earned him his new pride and joy, his gun. Just thinking about it made him want to touch it, so he reached behind him and pulled it out of where he had it tucked in his pants and brought it around so he could look at it. He couldn't remember when he'd owned anything that felt so right to him like this gun. So much power within the palm of his hand. He knew he had changed over the past two years in many ways, and he was happy with the changes. Even so there was a gnawing inside of him that he tried to keep at bay, but every now and then it would come up and demand attention.

That gnawing was L, and knowing that L would not be particularly happy with the way he had decided to pursue Kira. Although he knew for a fact that L did things that were questionable in the pursuit of finishing cases, the end always justified the means, and he felt the same way. He would do anything he had to do to get to Kira and have his head, and have it before Near could even get close. Thanks to Matt he knew everything Near knew and was working on his own plan. And yet he couldn't still the anger that also accompanied his thoughts of L, the anger that fueled his resolve. He swallowed them back down again and put the gun back as he saw Matt walking towards the gate. He knew Matt wouldn't appreciate the gun.

The one thing in his life that brought him unbridled happiness was Matt, and he knew he was about to give Matt information that would probably upset him, but it couldn't be helped. They had both looked forward to the meetings they had been having over the past year. Mello had decided it was ok as his plans had begun to work, to get back with Matt and strengthen their relationship. Although he wouldn't allow Matt to come with him, at least they could see each other. Now he hoped he would understand and forgive him yet again, he was sure he would. Matt smiled happily as he came thru the gates and walked to Mello.

"This is a new look isn't it?" he asked eyeing the skin tight black leather as Mello reached out and pulled Matt against him.

"You know you love it." He said leaning forward to kiss Matt, not allowing him to think before he pushed his tongue into the red head's mouth, finding his tongue and taking total control over it. Matt moaned into the kiss, realizing again just how much he loved this blonde madman.

"To what do I owe this meeting? Dr. Thompson told me you wanted me to meet you out here instead of our usual meeting place." Mello sighed and ran a gloved finger down Matt's jawline.

"Getting right to the point I see, no nonsense Matty."

"It's not that, I'm really glad to see you, you know that. But I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. " Mello straightened up, moving Matt away from him.

"Nothing is wrong, but phase two of my plans is coming into play." Matt reached into his back pocket and pulled out his video game. This time he leaned against the motorcycle and turned on the game.

"Okay, speak." He said not looking at Mello, who tried not to get aggravated being upstaged by the game, but also knew that was Matt's coping mechanism.

"You know the whole reason for what I'm doing is to get to Kira. I've managed to worm my way into a gang, and got some power in it, you know all this. I've made arrangements to move into a gang in LA that also has Japanese connections. I'm getting closer to that bastard who took L from us, Matt."

Matt's head had snapped up when he heard LA. He lowered the game and stared at Mello.

"You're going to LA? Not without me, you're not going that far without me!" Mello shook his head.

"Not yet, Matt I can't. It would be dangerous if you came with me right now. Especially for the reason that I'm able to do this. I have a special job I have to do, and I can't do it and worry about you at the same time." Matt searched Mello's face and then looked away.

"What kind of job is that dangerous?" Matt asked, his eyes narrowing behind the goggles.

"I can't tell you." He answered, looking away from Matt.

"Why not, Mello? How bad is this one?"

"Just don't bug me about it, okay? I can't tell you it could get you into trouble and you wouldn't appreciate it anyway. It's sufficient for you to know that it's a difficult job, and I can't have you with me until it's over."

"So you're telling me you're leaving me behind again and this time you're leaving the country. It's been over two years since you walked out on me the first time…"

"Matt I didn't walk out on you!! I was a stupid, fucked up kid and I didn't know how to handle what had happened. I had to get away from everything and everyone. I love you Matt, you know that! But I have to follow this through just as much as you and Near are working all kinds of hours to follow it through your way. I want you with me, I will bring you to the states when everything is in motion not only because I want you there, but I'll need your help. You're the only person I can trust and when things get down and dirty I'm gonna need you to have my back. Please don't be angry with me, Matt you have to understand." Matt's blue eyes lit up with anger and he jumped up shouting into Mello's face.

"Do you know how many times I've heard that from you? "Matt you have to understand?" I'm so tired of hearing that and I'm so tired of rolling over and letting you just do whatever you want while I sit around waiting for you to throw me a bone." He turned away from Mello and went to the gate to go back to Whammy's. Mello turned and ran after him, grabbing his arm and turning him around to face him.

"I'm sorry Matt that this is so hard for you, it's hard for me too. I miss you Matt, I've missed not being with you constantly but I have to do this. I can't rest until it's done and done my way and…"

"And before Near. Yes, I know. You really need to get over that." Now it was Mello's turn to bristle. He dropped Matt's arm and stared into his lover's eyes.

"You know why I have to beat Near. You know why.."

"It doesn't mean I agree with it. Near only cares about the same thing you do, finding Kira, and he doesn't have any other agenda except that. He misses you too, the way we used to be." Mello snorted.

"Well that will never happen. Too many things have changed." Matt nodded.

"I know." He sighed and looked away. "Alright Mello. I'll trust your judgement this last time. But you have to promise me that you will let me know when I can join you." Mello smiled and nodded.

"Just as soon as it's safe and everything is under control. I promise, Matt." He leaned forward and kissed Matt again, a long lingering one in which he tried to show him just how much he did care, and how much he would miss him.

"I'll call when I get there, okay?" Matt smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay. Be careful. Don't get pregnant." Mello stared at him and Matt burst out laughing, the infectiousness of it making him join in. He ruffled the bright red hair and walked towards his motorcycle.

"Don't forget to call when you get there." Matt called as he covered his blonde head with a helmet. He straddled the bike, kicked up the kickstands and gunned the motor.

"I won't." he yelled over the motor. He turned the bike around and started down the driveway. "I love you, Matt!" he yelled back and sped down the road. Matt burst out laughing and shook his head as he walked back to the building.

"And for some stupid reason I love you too." He said and laughed again.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Near watched out of L's window as Mello drove away. He had been trying to ignore the fact that Matt was meeting with Mello again. He knew Matt was giving Mello information, but that didn't bother him. In a way he felt it meant they were all working together, as L wanted. He looked around the apartment he was practically living in these days. Everything looked the same as it always had, as if L were going to walk in at any moment. He allowed his mind this time to replay moments of himself and the others in here working on cases with L, which after hours of work would suddenly turn into a sleepover party. He missed those times so much, it was the only times he felt he was part of something, the relationship between them all had been precious to him, although he never let anyone know that. He knew Mello and he had problems, but underlying it all had been a friendship and common goals. Now, he felt more alone than he ever had. Working with Matt on this was constantly tinged with the sadness of knowing why they were doing it, and the strain Matt probably felt being put in the middle. He had succeeded in the past couple of years of removing the emotion behind it all, but sometimes it snuck in. Like now, as he watched Matt and Mello together. He wasn't jealous romantically, he just missed the companionship.

He started from his thoughts as the door opened and Matt walked in. Near could tell right away something was wrong. Usually after one of their meetings Matt would come back happy, and in spite of the smile he flashed at Near, it didn't reach his eyes. He watched Matt sit at the table where there were piles of papers and begin the pick thru them. He walked over to Matt and sat next to him.

"How's Mello?" he asked the redhead. Matt shrugged and didn't look away from the papers in his hands.

"Oh he's just dandy" Matt answered and the sarcasm wasn't wasted on Near. He thought a moment and wondered if he should pursue it or let it go. He chose to pursue.

He realized there could only be one thing that could be happening.

"He's leaving town isn't he?" he asked and watched as Matt struggled with how to answer. Matt looked at him and Near could see the pain unhidden by the goggles.

"He's got to, to get to Kira…"

"Before I do, I know. I'm sorry, Matt. Would you rather not work with me anymore, follow Mello?" Matt shook his head furiously.

"No, no I have to help get this information together. And don't worry, I'm not holding anything back to help Mello get it first, I wouldn't do that."

"I would never think you would, Matt. I know you're keeping him updated on what we're doing and that's fine. I'm sorry if you feel you're in the middle in all of this."

"If I am it's not from anything you've done, Near. So don't worry about it. Have the reports come in from the contacts in the Japanese Police force?"

"I've received some transcripts and statements from some of the police that were on scene on October 28th, the last noted police action regarding Kira. Apparently L had radioed the police and told them he was about to close in on a Kira suspect and to stay away. However, according to one of the cops that was there, following orders from one Shuichi Aizawa they ended up going there anyway and were instrumental in stopping the suspect who was trying to get away." Near stood up and walked back towards the bank of computers on L's desk and picked up a piece of paper.

"This is where things get strange. This same officer remembers the suspect, one Kyosuke Higuchi, talking about a notebook that kills." Matt stared at Near and stood up, not wanting to believe what he just heard.

"A notebook that kills? Are you serious? What was this cop drinking?" Near smiled and shook his head.

"He's telling the truth, he wasn't the only one who heard this. Apparently Higuchi said if you write someone's name in this notebook, they die." Their minds were on the same subject. If this is what killed L, how could he have known L's name? Does it have to be your real name or just a name you're known by?

"Near, do you really believe this is possible?" Near answered by going to the computer, hitting a few buttons and in a few moments L's face was on the screen.

""I am not going to tell you boys what I have found, or what he is using or even who he is as it is something you need to find out on your own to finish this case. There are things involved that you will not believe nor understand unless you discover it yourselves. I know it must seem frustrating to you but I have no doubt that you three, by working together, will put everything in order and be able to do what I have not and bring Kira down." Near stopped the message. Matt walked over to the computer and stared at L's face incredulously.

"Is this what you meant by that, L? Something that we would not believe or understand…?"

"I believe he was right in not just coming right out and telling us it was a killer notebook responsible for this. This is almost three years ago, you know where we were at that time, not only would we not have believed it, we would have completely disregarded it as some kind of trick L was trying to pull on us like he used to do. But after everything we've discovered, this is the only thing that makes sense. Having a notebook like this means that Kira can write anyone's name anywhere at any time and he can be sitting in the privacy of his own home. How could anyone catch him or know what he was doing. This is the perfect mass murder weapon."

"But where would he get something like this, Near? You can't just walk into a stationery store and ask for a notebook that kills…."

"And that is what I'm working on right now as well, where could this come from, how could this possibly exist. But first I have to figure out how Higuchi got his hands on it, I do not believe that he is the one and only Kira. He appears to have been into it simply for personal gain, Kira is not that way. At least not obviously." He looked back at the computer, gazed at L for a few moments and then closed down the video.

"I believe I'm very close to being at the point where I can take my case to someone who can help us."

"Who do you think would believe this besides us?" Matt asked him.

"I believe if I put all of the information you and I have gathered and take it to the FBI they would help me." Matt thought a moment.

"That makes sense. They suddenly lost so many agents at one time and it was obviously Kira that did it. They would want to be the first to get their hands on this information AND that notebook." Near nodded his agreement.

"However, if we are right and this thing does exist, it will need to be destroyed. No one needs to be tempted with that kind of power."

"No wonder L couldn't prove anything. Unless he found his suspect with his hands on that notebook, or could prove he was the one writing in it…"

"Well if it was his suspect a simple handwriting test would prove it. According to the police officer the notebook was passed over to someone in a helicopter and then it took off. I can only assume it was L in that helicopter. I would think the first thing he would do would be to compare handwriting…" Near began.

"Unless there's more than one notebook," Matt jumped in, "If L had a suspect in mind and couldn't prove it was them, and you know L would have had them on 24 hour surveillance, then someone else must have had the book while he was being watched, or he was hiding his and letting someone else use the other one if there was more than one. The one L had must have been the second one with someone else's handwriting in it."

"This all makes so much more sense now, the realities of how this Kira has accomplished what he has is clear now. After all of this time, why hasn't the Japanese Task Force found more information, do you think?" Matt thought for a moment and then turned and stared at Near.

"Because Kira has something to do with the police department and he's blocking the investigation somehow. That would explain how he got to L.."

"But L never shows his face, he never physically gets involved it was always only Watari." Near said shaking his head.

"But what if he did this time, Near? What if he felt he had to for the sake of this case? If he felt he had to physically be in contact with his suspect this time?" Near's eyes narrowed as he looked back at the computer.

"Then that was the first and last time L was ever wrong." He snapped and walked towards the door, "I'm going down to talk to Dr. Thompson. We have to plan on how we're going to contact the FBI and exactly what to do. We'll need help with putting a meeting like that together so they don't think I'm a lunatic." Matt smirked.

"Why shouldn't they, I do." Near looked at him questioningly and then Matt started laughing his infectious laugh. Near grinned back at him and then left the apartment.

Christine listened to everything that Near had to report before she said anything. This entire thing seemed absolutely unbelievable, but it was the only thing that made sense. Even if L had shown his face inadvertently to Kira, how would Kira get his name? No one knew his name, unless it was sufficient to simply write L.

"Now we need to contact the FBI and get them involved," she said, "You believe we need their power to get to Kira." Near nodded.

"I believe that I have amassed enough proof over the past few years to present to them to make them realize that there is something wrong with the Japanese Police Force and that they will never capture Kira. And we already know that their L is not real."

Chrisrtine nodded and walked over to Near, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"You have truly lived up to L's expectations, Near – you both have. I am amazed at what you've been able to accomplish with nothing to go on. I have to admit I'm hard pressed to believe in a killer notebook, but I swear it's the only thing that makes sense. What do you need me to do?"

"I need for you to do the original contacting for me. If you would call as a representative of Whammy's, which you are, and let them know what we are and that this is where L came from. Tell them that we have invaluable information for them, that L is dead and the Japanese Police Force is pretending. That will get their attention and they will set up an appointment which Matt and I will attend with our proof and our theories. Hopefully they will give us some help in this matter. With everyone thinking that L is still alive, I cannot utilize his contacts without making things worse."

Christine nodded wishing she could just wrap her arms around him as she used to do when he was younger, but Near's body language made it clear it would not be appreciated at this moment. She resigned herself to just patting his shoulders and then let go. She gazed into the determined eyes of the young man before her, those eyes reminding her so much of L's as he grew older. She couldn't love those boys any more if she had given birth to them herself, and she was worried sick over where they would be going next. But she also knew that was where they had to go, no choice in the matter.

"Alright, I will get on it in the morning and let you know what they say." Near nodded and turned to leave.

"I am confident we will do this, Dr. Thompson. Justice will be done for L and all the others Kira has murdered."

"I know you will, Near. I have no doubt in that at all. Thank you." He smiled back and left her.

She walked into her bedroom and pulled out the book she had made for L which she kept on the table by her bed. She flipped through it for what must have been the millionth time, marveling at how young and innocent the boys looked and it hadn't been that long ago. Their faces unmarred by grief and stress, only fun loving and silly. She turned to the picture of L and outlined his face with her fingers.

"They're going to finish this for you, L I'm certain of it. They are brilliant, you trained them well, and out of love for you they will not let him get away. This will be over soon." She closed the book and put it back on the table.

"Now to work out what I'm going to say to the FBI." She thought and went to her desk and sat down to do so.


	33. Chapter 33

And before everyone reminds me, I'm having Near get on a plane here, and I know that he mentions to Rester later on that he wants him to come back and fly with him because he's never flown alone before. As there is no other way for Near to have gone to see the FBI and the President unless he flew so I'm thinking the original writers kinda forgot that when they gave him that line. What I will do is have Near come up with a reason later on for why he says that when it isn't necessarily true. I hope that will work. Hugs everyone.

Chapter 33

Near finished putting the tapes, disks and paperwork into the briefcase. Christine had managed to get to Director Mason of the FBI, she had managed to go thru the channels by using her knowledge of L and Watari and enough of his operations to prove she was who she said she was. Now Near had a meeting to attend to in order to prove his case and hopefully get the help he needed. He looked around L's apartment, making sure he had not forgotten anything. Satisfied he had not he grabbed the briefcase and his laptop and left.

Christine braved the February cold to have her discussion with L at the gravesite. She told him that Near was leaving for Washington today and she was hopeful the director would listen and help him. Near and Matt had done all they could do on their own, without access to L's contacts, they had to find another route and the FBI was the best option. She brushed a fine covering of snow from both L's and Watari's headstones before turning to go back inside, and almost ran into Near. She was completely surprised; neither boy had been here since the funeral. She watched as Near eyed both graves, his fingers twisting furiously in his hair.

"Near why are you here?" she asked gently. He pulled his eyes back to her face.

"I was looking for you, and I know you come out here on occasion, I thought I would check."

"Why don't we go back inside to talk, it's getting cold." She smiled at him. He once again surveyed the graves.

"Why do you keep coming out here, Dr. Thompson? What good can possibly come with constantly staring the fact that they're dead in the face?" Christine sighed and turned back to the graves.

"I know it may sound strange, Near but it gives me a place to focus, to still be able to be with L. I'm not a great believer in spirits and souls and the like, but I do feel for some reason that L is there, that when I talk to him here he hears me and it makes me feel that I haven't lost him completely. I know it makes no logical sense but I can't help what I feel." Near looked at her and back at the graves.

"Or perhaps it's what you want to feel. I know you have not let his death go completely, I'm not sure any of us can with his murderer out there still, but I'm not sure this is good for you." Christine smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry about me, Near. Lots of people talk to a lost loved one this way because above all else, that person is there physically and that's enough for them. I agree that until Kira is caught, there is a part of me that will not let L go. I can't right now, but I will when you've caught him. Now, let's go inside.' He nodded and moved forward with Christine at his heels.

Once inside they went to her office and sat down, Near began going over what he planned to do once he arrived and what the next steps would be. Christine listened and nodded her agreement.

"If they decide to pick up on this, it's possible you won't be coming back here for quite some time then Near." She said.

"Which is exactly why I'm not going with you." Matt interjected from the doorway. Both Near and Christine looked up as he spoke and watched him walk in.

"I simply assumed you didn't want to upset Mello by continuing to work with me." Near said. Matt shook his head.

"I could handle that, so that isn't the reason. But not knowing when we'd back so Mello can contact me is not gonna work for me, I'm sorry Near." Near nodded.

"I understand, Matt. He could call for you any day now, you don't want to miss him." Matt went over to Near and squatted down so he'd be eye level with the white haired young man in the chair.

"I really am sorry, though I really wanted to hear what the FBI had to say, how they're going to handle all this information. I sorta feel like I'm abandoning you at a crucial point, letting L down."

"Dr Thompson can let you know after I let her know what happens. It's ok Matt, your relationship with Mello is very important to you. And once you guys get back together you'll be back on the case so you're not letting L down. You have been invaluable to me these past few years, I have enjoyed working with you it would have been nearly impossible without your help. It's fine, Matt."

Christine stayed quiet, she knew it was a situation that had to be dealt by them alone. She could see the bond between them was still strong and there would be no hard feelings. But she also knew Near was not happy with the trio breaking down to just one now, but he would handle it as Near always did. She couldn't help feeling that ache herself, and she felt it for Near as well.

Matt nodded and stood up, his hand reaching for his back pocket and the cigarettes she knew were there. He was an adult now, there was nothing she could say except to tell him to not do it inside. He pulled one out and stuck it in his mouth and she cleared her throat. He looked at her with his trademark smile.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna light it up in here, Dr. Thompson, I wouldn't want you to hose me down with the fire extinguisher," he looked down at Near again and put a hand on his shoulder; "Go give'em hell Snow Queen make them listen to you." Then he burst out laughing when Near glared at him and ran out of the door. Christine tried to hide the smile when she heard the nickname she hadn't heard in several years. She reached into her drawer and pulled out the airline stood and handed them to Near.

"It's time to go. Director Mason will be waiting for you at the airport when you arrive. You have your cell phone and both of my numbers correct?" he nodded taking the tickets and standing up as well.

"Yes. I will call you immediately after the meeting with the Director and inform you as to the next course of action." She reached into her drawer and removed her car keys. She would take him to the airport and see him off as she had wanted to with L that last time. Not that she suspected anything would happen to Near, but this would be the first time he had ever set foot outside of Whammy's and she was not going to let him do it alone. She smiled at him and gestured towards the door. He picked up his briefcase and followed her out.

She watched the plane taxi down the runway and take off with mixed emotions. She had allowed her emotions to get the best of her and had grabbed Near into a big bear hug before she allowed him to go to the gate. She saw the color appear on his cheeks when she had let him go, but she couldn't let him go without doing that. She didn't know when she'd see him again and he looked for a moment like he was so unsure of what he was doing. She really wanted to go with him since the first moment Matt had said he wasn't going, but she couldn't. She still had an orphanage full of children under her care, and no matter how much she loved Near, they were her first responsibility. Near would be fine; she wished she could find someone to be his "Watari" and look out for him. Perhaps the FBI could provide someone if she asked, but she had to be careful how she worded it. She didn't want Near to come off as if he were feeble or unable to care for himself. She giggled to herself, well actually, in some ways, he was less able than L was as he'd never left Whammy's before or done anything on his own. Yes, she would call Director Mason as soon as she left the airport, she was sure he could provide Near with an escort.

She left the building and got into her car to make the drive back to Whammy's and found that she was near tears. She pulled over to the side of the road and allowed herself to cry. After all this time he was finally on his way to take Kira down and she suddenly realized how afraid she was for him. Kira had taken L, and now Near and Mello were both out there trying to take him. Soon Matt would be in the fray as well. She had never allowed herself to think of this part of it; she couldn't. But now that it was happening it hit her and all the worry and fear she had for the boys was finally letting themselves out. She didn't allow herself the luxury of tears for very long; she could almost see the smirks on all four of their faces, her behaving like such a girl.. She pulled herself together and restarted the car. There was still work to do.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Director Mason appraised the slight young man in front of him as he listened to his presentation and watched all of the proof that was presented to him. He seemed a bit young to have collected all this information in the time frame he specified, he had to be a mere child when he started. But if he truly was what he said he was, L's successor, then that really shouldn't be a surprise. What was a surprise was the weapon that Kira was apparently using, a notebook of death. He had heard and seen a lot of strange things, but this one was definitely almost more than he could believe. Something that had the power to kill if you wrote someone's name in it, it just couldn't be possible and yet it was the ONLY thing that could make sense. The only way hundreds of people could all die at the same time around the world; the only way it made sense that his agents had all died 4 years ago within minutes of each other.

When Near was finished he sat down across from the Director and waited. His hand found it's way to his hair and he stared back at the Director. Director Mason could see Near was 100% sure of his findings and determined to see it through. He sat back in his desk chair and thought deeply before giving the boy an answer.

"Alright. Let's say I agree with you. What would be your next move, what would you need from me?"

"I don't believe the Japanese Task Force is doing anything worthwhile right now because I believe Kira has some kind of hold on them. We need to form a task force of our own if we are going to catch Kira. That is what I would need from you." Director Mason nodded.

"Dealing with Kira we're going to need get this sanctioned by the White House as well, to make sure we get the funding we need to run this kind of operation.."

"That isn't necessary, I have the ability to fund whatever we need…"

"That may be true, but we can't run this without the government's permission and back up. We'll get a meeting with the President and discuss this with him. I'm sure he'll want to do what's necessary to capture Kira." He picked up his phone and started arrangements for an immediate meeting with the president.

Mello hated being alone in the room provided for him; it left him far too much time to think about what he'd done. He looked around the room they had given him, it had a bed, a table and chair and a lamp on the table. Apparently this would be his room alone and that he didn't have to share with anyone else because the boss was happy with his present.

He felt an involuntary shudder go through his body and reminded himself that he had promised himself that whatever it took, he would do it to get to Kira. For L's killer, everything was on the table. But the part that was still the Mello who worshipped and loved L, the boy who wanted L's approval and love, was screaming that L would be upset with him with what he had done and had been doing because L never killed. He knew L had the ability, he had seen L at a shooting range and had seen him use a gun with deadly accuracy. But L had told him that this was only a precaution, a way to protect himself if necessary. He had never carried a gun on his person and had never used one against anyone that Mello had heard about.

But what he had done to get into this gang was going to haunt him for the rest of his life, he knew. He unwrapped what had to have been his 10th candy bar since he'd been in this room today and he realized his hands were shaking. He stretched his legs out from the chair he was sitting in and sighed. The other assassinations he had carried out personally or had set up had been done from afar, clinical to the point that he could almost pretend that it hadn't been him. But this last one, the stipulation that Mello's boss had put on for Mello to prove his worth, had made it personal.

His target had been someone that this new boss had been trying to get rid of for a very long time. Not even Kira had been able to take this one out, although many of his gang had been eliminated with the killer notebook. So the job that got him here, because of his reputation of never missing his mark, was to kill that boss. But then this new boss decided he wanted a trophy, to show that he had finally won; he wanted his head. Mello snapped another piece of chocolate and stood up, beginning to feel his stomach lurch at the thought. He remembered standing there and staring at the Boss, trying not to show what he was feeling while his insides were squirming. He nodded, flashed his cockiest grin and walked away. He went to the room he was in now and sat down at the table, reading all the information provided for him about this guy, including pictures. It was just another job, he told himself, the final step in being where he had to be to finally get to Kira. This guy was an animal and he deserved what he was getting. Then he realized he was sounding like Kira and he screamed. He threw the papers on the floor and pounded on the table with both fists. He made himself another promise; this would be the last one, he would never kill again – except for Kira. Once this was done he would let the boss know what his new agenda was and he was sure he'd agree that getting rid of Kira would make his life easier as well.

He saw L's face float in front of him, and then Matt. Oh God what would Matt think of this? He knew that if Matt knew he would leave him, Matt would never agree with this, especially since he was working on the "proper" way to get to Kira. Matt could never find out, ever or he'd lose everything and L, if he was watching, would forgive him when Kira was dead. He made himself calm down and breathe normally, this would be okay it was a test; a test to see how dedicated he was to this, and he'd pass it. He'd get it done. He reached down and picked up all the papers and began to plan his attack.

And now a week later, Mello looked around the room again, the gloom seeming appropriate for what he was feeling. He had done it, he had killed the target and removed his head, placed it in plastic bag which he then placed in a bowling bag and had given it to his boss who had called in his main operatives to enjoy the moment with him. He had then opened his drawer and handed Mello more money than he'd ever seen at one time. Mello eyed the money, carefully keeping his eyes away from the head, and then leaned in to the boss.

"Although the money is nice, Boss, I'd rather be paid another way for this. I want you to listen to my idea on how to capture Kira and what he uses to kill people with. I can guarantee that if you help me with this, we will catch him. Now that you know what I'm capable of, you should have no trouble in believing in my abilities on this. Let the guys take your trophy and put it wherever you want while you and I have a conversation." He stared directly into the boss's eyes, his green eyes boring directly into the Boss's. The man sat back, and appraised Mello. Obviously he was talented at what he did, if anyone could take down Kira and get him out of his hair it would be him; he hated running his operations constantly worrying there was some clue that would lead Kira to him. The bonus of getting whatever Kara's weapon was even better. He nodded at the leather clad young man.

"You've got my attention; the rest of you get out, take my present with you and find a suitable container." Mello had given his best smile and began to tell him the plans he had, as the others filed out. And now, several hours later he sat in his room, his mind trying to filter out what he had done earlier in the day and leave only the triumph of getting the boss to agree to his plans. He finished the candy bar and closed his eyes wondering if he'd manage to sleep tonight.

Near found himself standing in the Oval Office, at the desk of the President of the United States. Under other circumstances he would have been intrigued, but right now it was just something else to get through to get what he needed.

"Mr. President, the L that exists right now was created by the Japanese police force to avoid chaos," Director Mason was saying, "The real L is dead. And the Kira murders were done with a notebook." The President's face registered his disbelief at this information. If it had been anyone other than Mason standing in front of his desk he would have had him thrown out.

"A notebook?" he asked the FBI Director.

"That is correct." Near answered. He then told the President about Higuchi and the fact that an officer had heard him tell the task force that it was a notebook that did the killing by writing the intended victims name in it. He told him that an object resembling a notebook had been taken from Higuchi's car and handed over to someone in a helicopter at the scene.

"I can only assume that L was in that helicopter and with him gone, the Japanese police force still has the notebook." Near placed the briefcase with his proof on the President's desk and sat down, his fingers finding his hair.

"Near has been able to collect this much evidence all by himself without any pre-existing data," Director Mason added, "You should realize that this is the truth from the other materials I have already sent you." The President looked down at the information in the briefcase and turned to Mason.

"Director Mason, who exactly is he?" he asked glancing at Near.

"Let's just say he's L's true successor." Mason answered and the President folded his hands and nodded.

"Well then, let's get started." He answered and picked up his phone. Mason turned and looked at Near, a smile on his face; Near returned his gaze and nodded.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Christine tried to be patient and not think about what Near was doing. She had more than enough to keep her busy, most of the older kids she had known when she first arrived had left, going on to whatever careers they had been working towards. That meant there were files to close up and file away into storage. Although a lot of information was on her computer, there were still a lot of paper files to deal with as computers can be compromised and she didn't like having to rely on one source only. There were always new students, more youngsters who had lived thru the worst tragedy a child can endure and facing unknown futures, for which also new files needed to be created. They needed physicals, inoculations, psychology work ups...she sat back in her chair, the file on the desk temporarily forgotten.

Her heart belonged to all of these children, but none would surpass what she felt for her trio. They had a bond that was cemented by their relationships with L, something that no one else had nor would ever understand. It had been nearly 5 years since he was last physically in her life, but for her he never stopped being a part of it. She tried to understand what it was about L that made him such a powerful force so long after his death and she couldn't put her finger on it. All she knew was that he was, and was always there with her.

Right now she could almost feel him hovering over the phone in her pocket, apparently he was just as concerned about Near's progress as she was. She had heard from Director Mason who had returned her call about having someone to work with Near and had told her that he would make sure that there was an operative who was able to stick with Near during this operation. It was imperative that Near was protected in the first place, so having that same person work with him was a benefit. He wouldn't tell her anything else about what was going in, saying that it was up to Near to fill her in on what he thought she needed to know. She agreed and understood, but that had been several days ago and she had yet to hear from him. She knew it would be that way, it would be the same as it was with L, she didn't expect him to call her every night with a report, but she did want to know where he was and what the FBI had thought of what he had presented. Knowing that he was being assigned someone told her that they at least agreed with him and were moving forward, but moving forward how she wanted to know. She knew that from now on she was effectively out of the picture, but that didn't change that she wanted to know what was going on.

"Hmmm, I can tell by your face that you still haven't heard from him." A voice leaked into her thoughts and she looked up to see Matt, his usual smile on his face, leaning against the door to her office. She smiled back and shook her head.

"No, not yet. I had hoped that after almost 2 weeks he would have at least let me know he was alright and what was happening." Matt came into the office and sat across from her, his hand reaching into his pocket for what she knew would be a game.

"Relax Mom you know he's fine." He said, laughing at the glare he got from her after calling her mom, "he's probably just up to his fluffy head in putting together his own task force. Its not like Near's a big talker anyway, you know that." She nodded and sighed. Matt was absolutely correct, Near would fill her in when he was ready and not before.

She watched Matt's fingers dance across the game console, his blue eyes shaded by his goggles. She thought about all the different little quirks each of them had, outlets for their incredible genius she assumed, L's sweet eating, his love of his jeans and white shirt, the way he sat and held things with his thumb and forefinger; Mello's penchant for black and his chocolate eating, Near's white pajamas, hair twirling and affinity for his toys, and Matt's love of video games and his goggles. She couldn't remember when he started wearing those, but once he started they were either on his head, on his face or around his neck. Perhaps they were a way to soften the glare of his world, and maybe he just thought they were fun. Whatever the reason they were just as much a part of him as his flaming red hair. His latest habit, smoking, was not a favorite of hers, but he never did it inside and she knew it was calming for him.

"I guess you haven't heard from Mello lately, either." She stated quietly. Matt stopped playing for just a moment and shrugged.

"He called once he had arrived in LA and then said he'd probably be sending for me soon, but that was a couple of weeks ago. In the mean time I feel like I'm in limbo with nothing to do." Christine stood up and moved a pile of files from her side of the desk to right under his nose in front of him.

"Well we can't have that can we? As of right now you are my assistant until the time you get called away and have to leave. That'll keep you busy." Matt looked at the pile and then looked up at her and then flashed that grin.

"Maybe I should have gone with Near." He said and started laughing when she threatened to hit him with one of the files. He shut down the game and put it in his back pocket, then slid his goggles to the top of his head.

"Okay Doc whattaya want me to do?" she brought him over to her computer.

"Here genius, we need to get this information from the files onto the corresponding file on the computer. Its easier for me to write notes on these files when I'm with the patient than to keep coming back to the puter, but it does need to get in there. Also if you can come up with a really good way to get to some of this information faster, I would love it." Matt nodded and began to work. Christine walked over to her filing cabinet to pick out some more files, then turned and looked back at Matt. Her mind flashed to the frightened, sick and bed ridden little boy she first met. She resisted the urge to ruffle the young man's hair and went back to work.

Near looked around his new head of operations; it was everything he could possibly need. He had a force of six people, all CIA and FBI agents. The president had compiled them to create the Special Provision for Kira, a force to capture Kira independent of L as they now knew this L was an imposter. He looked at each member, assessing each of their strengths in his mind. Anthony Rester would be his number one aide. He knew he was assigned to him as more of a bodyguard than anything else, but he was intelligent, loyal and his lead crime scene investigator. Near felt instinctively that he could trust him with anything. His next most important member would be Stephen Gevanni; excellent at monitoring suspects and tailing suspects and gifted at very crafty jobs. He knew Gevanni would be invaluable to this case. The others, Halle Lindner, Ellickson Gardner, John McEnrow and Ill Ratt, were all talented and had been picked by the President. Near felt confident that he had more than enough help to take Kira down at last. They would have to prove their worth to him as time went on, however, he did not trust easily.

Mello didn't halt his stride down the stairs as his cell phone rang. One hand held a chocolate bar as the other picked up the phone. He listened for a moment and smiled.

"Yeah….alright. Contact me again soon Y320." He finished and closed the phone. Things couldn't be better right now, everything seemed to be moving along very well for him, finally. Even down to the fact that he had eyes and ears in Near's SPK. He'd know everything as Near knew it, and in a little while he'd know even more.

He and the boss of his gang, Rod Ross had arrived at their destination in the lower level of the gang's hideout, and opened the door. It opened into a dingy basement room, where there were two more members of the gang, hovering over a man tied to a chair, his head hanging down as if in shame.

"He say anything yet?" Ross asked them. One of them turned back to the man they were watching.

"So, the Japanese police are so afraid of Kira that the only one working with L are Soichiro Yagam, Kanzo Mogi and Tota Matsuda, that right?"

The man in the chair nodded, and added "Yeah. There was one other, but he died."

"And even though you're the director, you don't know anything about the notebook?" he was asked. When he shook his head, the other gang member laughed.

"What is up with the Japanese police?" he taunted the bound Director. Mello listened intently and quickly put things together. If there were only those three involved with L gone, then among those three the most important one would Yagami who is now also the Deputy Director. The way he saw it, there were two notebooks then, one with Kira and one with the NPA, the one that L received in that helicopter. He bit into his chocolate bar again. No matter what he had to do, he promised himself, he would get that notebook before Near. He looked down at the Director.

" America also knows about the murder notebook and is actively going after Kira," he informed the bound man, "We're finished if they get their hands on them. So we are going to get them first. " Ross nodded in agreement to Mello's statement. If they got one book, they could do a lot of killing without the mess. If they got Kira's as well, they wouldn't have to worry about being killed. He looked at Mello who had turned back to face him, the smirk on his face and the look in his eyes almost made the hardened boss shudder. It was obvious Mello was going to stop at nothing to get his hands on those notebooks and even he didn't want to get in his way.


	36. Chapter 36

Just a word, a lot of what's coming up in the actual story line will be from the actual dialogue, there's no reason to mess with perfection. Obviously the introspective stuff and relationship stuff will be all mine, but it will probably be familiar to you. I won't be doing scene for scene, you all know what happened, just the important ones that can reflect my take on things as well. I hope you continue to enjoy, and thank you all so much for your readership and reviews.

Chapter 36

The gang member was torn between being afraid to tell the Boss and being afraid to tell Mello. That skinny kid was unnerving. He wasn't big and threatening like the boss, but there was something about Mello that was just plain spooky. He was smart, really smart-no scary smart. The boss was gang smart, but this Mello guy…he'd been with them for about a year and everything he planned and did went just as he said it would. The fact that he had gotten into the gang by bringing the actual head of a rival boss alone was enough to make you worry about him. As far as he was concerned, Mello didn't need a death notebook to kill, it just made it easier. His thoughts got him to the front room where his boss and Mello were on the couch, a pretty girl next to the boss, Mello as usual with a candy bar sitting on the back of the couch. He swallowed and figured the best way to get it out was to just blurt it out..

"Boss…" Ross looked away from the girl and at him.

"Shut up, can't you see I'm busy?" Mello smirked and bit into the bar.

"Boss, we're sorry, Ed and I were just talking for just a few minutes and it looks like Takimura hanged himself with his tie!" It took Ross a moment to digest what he heard.

"What's the matter with you? What are we going to do with a dead hostage?"

"No, this will be just fine." Mello said quietly. If Kira is responsible for this, we know he can't touch us because he doesn't know our names and faces, he thought, so he killed Takimura instead. That also means he's getting his information from the police since they're the only ones who know of the kidnapping. That should make things interesting. He snapped the bar again, realizing that all eyes were on him.

"So what are we going to do, Mello?" Ross asked him.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do. We're gonna kidnap Soichiro Yagami's daughter, Sayu Yagami." He said, green eyes gleaming at the prospect. He got off the couch and gestured at the boss.

"Get on the phone and get it done." He ordered and Ross moved immediately.

Within two hours Ross's phone rang and he looked very pleased. He looked to Mello.

"It's done. They have her." Mello smiled broadly and opened another bar and looked to Ed.

"Get them on the phone." He ordered and Ed flew to the Director's cell phone to comply. Within minutes the call was connected to the Deputy Director. When he answered Mello got right to the point.

"Look, the deal for the Director is cancelled. Takimura is dead."

"You bastard, what did you do?" he heard over the phone. That only made him smile.

"Only the deal with director is cancelled," he returned, "The new deal is this. The notebook for Sayu Yagami." He waited until all the noise died down on the other end of the line. "Since you are the Deputy Director of the Japanese Police it was stupid to tell you not to get the police involved. But you had better handle this on your own, without back up, if I see the police making any movements in the next little while, I'll kill your daughter. That's right, just as easily as we killed the Director. I'll send you a picture of Takimura's corpse to prove that we mean business. Take a good look, I'll contact you tomorrow." Then he hung up. He looked around at the Boss.

"Just make sure she gets here from Japan by tomorrow. We can't afford any screw ups on this." Ross nodded and got on the phone.

Near went over a few things in his mind as Rester let the Director Mason in at the door. He had sent FBI agent "John McEnroe" to see the Deputy Director of the Japanese Police Force to demand they hand over the notebook as they had done nothing on the case in years. Thru their wire and camera setup attached with McEnroe they heard that the director had been kidnapped, and that at first Deputy Director Yagami assumed the FBI had done it since they knew about the notebook. That meant that only the task force knew of the notebook then, not even their director knew. Near had then instructed him to tell Yagami that they would be happy to help them in their efforts to find the Director. Then they discovered that the Director had been killed. The obvious thought was that it was the kidnappers, but Gevanni voiced the same idea that had crossed Near's mind. What if it had been Kira?

"The police won't be trading in the notebook with the hostage dead so that protects Kira's interests, "he told them, "And if it is indeed Kira, we can narrow down our suspects significantly."

He had then shown Rester a picture of Mello and asked him if he had any success in finding him. It was a copy of the picture Linda had drawn so long ago. Rester had not found him yet; all he knew was that he had disappeared from the same institution Near was from. Near had nodded and said nothing else. Now he had to determine if Mello was indeed involved in this kidnapping. Somehow he felt he was.

Now Director Mason had arrived at their New York headquarters and he quickly brought him up to speed. As they were talking, the director's phone rang. He looked at the caller and was surprised.

"An unknown number? But the only person who can get thru is." he put the phone to his ear.

"This is L." he heard. He turned to Near, hand over the speaker.

"It's L..the current one."

He wouldn't allow it to show on his face, but Near's insides went completely cold. He had been throwing darts at a dartboard he had put up and he stopped mid throw. He quickly continued the throw, the dart slamming against the board and slipping to the floor. So here it was finally, the person who dared to step into his L's shoes was on the phone. He felt his anger flare and he quickly swallowed it down, he had to deal with him, he knew he would eventually and eventually was now. He stepped on the rising bile of hate in the back of his throat, and took a deep shaky breath. He held his hand out to the director.

"I'll speak," he said simply. Mason handed him the phone, Near then attaching a voice synthesizer to it and raised it to his ear.

"I'm pleased to meet you at last, L number 2." He said into the phone. He smiled at the sudden silence on the other end.

"Number 2? What do you mean by that? Who is this?" he heard in his ear. He sighed. What he really wanted to say to him would not be professional. Instead, he chose his words carefully.

"There really is no point in trying to hide it. We are a new group called the SPK, which has been established to capture Kira without the help of L. Furthermore, all the top members already know of L's death. As for myself, I am at the center of the SPK, you can address me as N." He then went on to tell "L" exactly what he wanted to, that he would help them with the kidnapping case as he suspected it would eventually lead them to Kira. After "L" told him that Sayu Yagami had been kidnapped now and that a new trade was to be made in LA, he offered his agents in LA to help and that he would watch via satellite as best as he could. He smirked into the phone.

"I'll let you have command authority on this….."L" " He nearly spat out the title into the phone and then hung up, He had effectively told this new L that he was full of crap and it was obvious that he need Near's help. It felt good, and it would feel really good when he finally took this imposter down. He heard Commander Rester walk over to him and asked him if he was sure it was a good idea to leave this fake L in charge, as he was obviously useless in bringing down Kira. Near assured him that he was merely using him for now, and that it was probably a good idea to get the notebook out of the hands of the bungling Japanese police anyway. He threw another dart which miserably fell to the floor again.

"Commander Rester I need for you to make a phone call for me."

Christine and Matt we having lunch. Well, she was having lunch; Matt was out in the all, talking happily on his phone. Mello had just called as they had sat down to lunch, and apparently he was very happy with the way things were working for him. He had even talked to her for a few moments to reaffirm that he was fine, fit and thoroughly on Kira's case. She had handed Matt's cell phone back to him, happy that she knew Mello was fine, but concerned for what she heard in his voice. Ofcourse Mello was older than the last time she spoke to him, but his voice..the basic sound to it was off. It was deeper ofcourse, but there was a harshness to it that made her feel uneasy. She was sure he had not had an easy time of making it on his own once he had left here, but she wondered exactly what it was he had endured to make him sound so different to her. She had watched Matt talk to him for a while until Matt had removed himself from the table to have private time with Mello. He didn't seem to detect any difference in his voice from what she could see, but then these Whammy boys could hide anything they wanted to from her, she had learned that a long time ago. She sighed and took a sip of her coffee and heard her own cell phone ring. She reached into her lab coat pocket and pulled it out and then nearly dropped it. The caller read "Unknown." She willed her heart to stop pounding in her chest; she hadn't seen that on her cell phone since L had called her that last time. She couldn't stop her hands from shaking though as she opened it and put it against her ear.

"Doctor Thompson." She managed to get out.

"I'm sorry, Doctor have I called at an inopportune time?" The voice soft and quiet, so much like L's almost brought her to tears, and she was so glad to hear it.

"Near! Oh no Near it's a fine time, I've having lunch. How are you?" she asked, trying not to sound as emotional as she felt.

"I am quite well, Doctor, events seem to be unfolding well for the moment. I don't believe I should tell you everything that is going on, for your own safety, but I can tell you that I have been in contact with the fake L." Christine felt her stomach lurch at the thought.

"He called us for help in a situation he simply can't handle on his own. He, as well as the rest of the Japanese Police Department, appear to be quite useless in this Kira case. I am certain we will be able to bring Kira down without them. "

"Just as long as you catch him and you destroy that fake L along the way, it doesn't matter how you do it." She nearly growled into the phone. She heard Near chuckle at the sound of her voice.

"I knew you would appreciate hearing that I'd spoken to him. Have you heard from our lost friend?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact he's on the phone with Matt at the moment. You haven't found where he is yet, have you?"

"No, but I am also certain we will cross paths soon. Because of certain events I am almost sure I have a leak leading directly to him so he has the same information I do. This will definitely be interesting."

"I know I don't have to tell you this, Near but please, be careful. Especially stay away from that task force; I firmly believe they allowed L to be killed. Don't go anywhere around them." Once again she heard Near's amusement.

"Do not worry, Doctor. I have to end this now, there is much to do. I can't tell you when I'll call again, but I will try at some point. I know this means as much to you as it does to me."

"Thank you, Near. I don't expect you to make a nightly report, just once in a while is fine. I just want to know the moment you have Kira strapped to an electric chair and your hands around this fake L's throat." She said that as Matt walked back into the room, his eyes widening at her statement.

"I will let you know when it is done. Good bye Doctor"

"Good-bye Near." She returned and closed her phone.

"Doctor Thompson I never knew you could be so violent! " Matt said laughing. Christine huffed at him.

"Near was contacted by that fake L. Matt nodded.

"I know, but he'll take care of him, you know he will. Did he tell you how and why he was contacted by this bullshit artist?" Christine smiled.

"Only that he needed some kind of help with something. Rightly so he's not saying much." Matt nodded.

"Although Whammy's phones are bug proof, I guess you can never be too careful."

"Yes, he mentioned he though he had a leak that was giving information to Mello, so obviously he's not going to say too much out loud." Matt raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"That would explain why Mello's so damned happy. I don't know how he did it, but that must be the case." Christine almost brought up her concerns about Mello but she decided not to. No reason to put more worry on Matt's shoulders than there already was. At least they were both safe and working towards the goal of getting Kira. That's all the really mattered in the end.

Mello walked down the stairs again to see their new captive that had freshly arrived from Japan. He had just closed his cell phone after talking to Matt, and now he was completely satisfied. Matt still loved him, was waiting for him to send for him still and hopefully he'd be able to do that relatively soon; he really needed to be with him. Matt was his anchor to his old self, the one he kept hidden deep within, and he knew he needed Matt to keep that part of him alive with all the things he had to do to reach his goal. He would call Yagami shortly and set up the time for the trade; there were a lot of things he still had to plan to make sure it worked. He was sure Near was on his tail by now too, so he had to make sure he didn't get in the way. He smiled at the young girl tied up in the room he'd had prepared for her; he even put a TV in there, all the comforts of home for his guest. He reached for yet another chocolate bar, one of those notebooks would be in his hands soon.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Near picked up another dart and aimed at the board as the exchange plans played out before him on the bank of screens in front of them. This L was a joke, and obviously had no control on things here in the states as he had asked Near to provide everything from surveillance to alerting the media and forces not to intervene and now he had him procure helicopter to pick up Yagami and his daughter when it was done. He glanced at the screen and watched Yagami leave the plane and head for some predetermined area somewhere in that vast expanse of desert he had been dropped off at. Very clever of Mello to have the plane high jacked quietly and rerouted here. He had not doubts now that it was Mello, the way it was working was too well worked out so far to have been anyone else; but he had no actual proof. Suddenly as he stared at the screen, a hidden hatch opened up from the ground in front of Yagami.

"This is very interesting," he said watching it open all the way. He then spoke thru their link to L, he wasn't going to miss any opportunity to rub L's nose into what was happening.

"So, L do you have any plans? Or do you really think it's alright for the notebook to fall into their hands?" he could almost hear the anger thru the silence that followed. He smirked as his fingers played in his hair.

"N—no" came the answer finally, "I had no information about the existence of an underground area but this means they'll have to escape it somehow. Please make sure to catch their movements on radar as they try to make their escape." Near's smirk got even larger. No wonder Kira hadn't been found yet if this fool was running an already foolish police department. He didn't bother to answer, he merely tossed another dart. Then he noticed another helicopter on the screen. He zoomed in on it so L could see it from their hookup. This could be how they were planning to escape, but he didn't think it would be that easy.

Mello listened from the comfort of the couch as Yagami entered the hatch and arrived at the special door that would allow Sayu to exit as the notebook was given to his man waiting on the other side. He heard Yagami complain when he was told the book had to be tested. He angrily bit another piece of chocolate.

"You're leaving us no choice but to kill the girl", he warned and still Yagami held onto the book, "We don't have time for this! Kill the gi…"he yelled and Yagami relented before he finished his sentence. Then he waited. Suddenly next to him one of the men grabbed his chest and cried out, falling to the floor.

"This is what will happen if you sell our drugs behind our backs," the boss said watching the man die, "This is the first time you've ever done anything useful." Mello smiled, obviously this was the genuine article. All that was left was getting it back to his hands. He smiled even wider, he knew Near was in on this, and he would be quite surprised by what was coming next.

Near watched as the Yagami's exited the underground and climbed aboard his helicopter, while one of the kidnappers walked to the other helicopter. He heard L say something about following the helicopter as it was a simple task and then he almost burst out laughing at what he saw next; brilliant Mello, absolutely brilliant.

He listened to L sputter as he told him that a missile had just appeared and seemed to be ready to fire, and it was one he couldn't follow with his radar. There was no way to know whether the notebook was on the missile or on the helicopter. All that was left was to follow the helicopter; perhaps it was going to the same direction as the missile.

Then as they watched the helicopter suddenly explode, obviously that was not going to be the case. Near overheard from L's end as one of his detectives called in saying that one of the kidnappers that had escorted Yagami to the plane had suddenly died of a heart attack. Near realized that Mello had his hands on the notebook and was killing off those involved in the kidnapping so there'd be fear of anyone leaking any information. He instructed the helicopter to land on their building, he needed to talk to Yagami.

"L, I am going to borrow these two for a bit. I know you'll be able to hear the questioning and if we're lucky we should be able to determine who the kidnapper is.:"

"We've located parts of the missile scatter around Hudson Bay" Giovanni called from behind Near at his station, "I've sent people out to retrieve it." Near smirked and turned his attention back to taunting L2.

"If they put the notebook in that missile and inside something that would survive the landing and float, it could have been retrieved in numerous ways," he was saying to L2, "and there would be few witnesses at sea. We have no choice but to conclude that the notebook has already fallen into the hands of the kidnappers. You basically handed it to them on a silver platter, unable to do anything about it."

He sat back in his chair, one leg up against his chest while the other swung free, and his right hand in his hair. He could just imagine L2 seething on the other end of the connection and it made him happy. He would make him sorry he tried to be something he obviously could not be.

"Are you saying, N that if you were in command you could have prevented them from getting the notebook?" Near could tell L2 was talking through clenched teeth and that made it even more enjoyable. He knew that in reality he probably could not have prevented it the way that it went, because he was dealing with Mello. Perhaps he would throw L2 a small bone.

"No, the kidnappers were fully prepared. The notebook would have been taken no matter who had been in command. The only way to stop it would have been thru sacrifice." He turned his attention to the monitor, which showed Mr. Yagami.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Yagami. What do you remember about the kidnappers?"

"I remember all the instructions I received but nothing that could be of use to you…"

"That's not what I'm asking. I want to know if there were other people around him, or if you heard any sounds. For example, if he was eating something while he talked." Near waited and watched as it dawned on Yagami.

"Eating something, yes he was. I can say that he was easting something." Near smiled.

"How about a chocolate bar? Did it sound like he could have been eating a chocolate bar?"

"I can't be certain," Yagami said, "Actually, I-I could have heard a "crack" sound.."

Near's smile grew. It could have been a chocolate bar, and with a plan this elaborate there was only one person it could have been. He then let Yagami go, he had what he needed. He had to admit that Mello surprised him. It was a brilliant plan, and at the same time he was able to let Near know it was he after all; that Mello was besting him for a change. Not to mention that this new L was useless; Mello made sure he proved that as well. The next thing he had to worry about was what was Mello going to do next now that he had his hands on the notebook. He was sure he'd try to remove all the obstacles in his way, and the worry was just what that would entail.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Near tried to rebuild his fort made of dice now that his hands had stopped shaking. He had received enough information from Yagami to prove it had indeed been Mello running this kidnapping, and he'd had the extreme pleasure of telling this L what a fool he thought he was. He had thrown in the imposter's face how much the original L had accomplished with nothing to go on and how he'd done nothing in 5 years which was why Near would share nothing with him and find Kira without him. Near had told him that he expected nothing worthwhile from either him or the task Force, how he handled the kidnapping proved that. Then hell had erupted as all around him his SPK began to die. One by one they dropped until only Halle, Rester, Giovanni were left. It had to be that Mello had somehow gained access to some of the names of the members of his team and killed them. Kira would not be aware of them yet and if that had been the case, he also would have died. There was enough of the old Mello still alive that he could not bring himself to kill Near. He had felt Mello would try to remove obstacles in his way, but didn't think he could have done it so easily and quickly. He had never seen anything like this before, it was all he could do to not let the horror he felt show or come thru his voice as he had still been connected to L2. With his force shrunk to almost nothing he found he now had to deal with L2 and share information no matter how dangerous and annoying it could be.

Now he sat trying to get control of himself from what had happened and move forward. He knew Mello had to have changed, but somehow he didn't think he would have gone this far. He was going out of his way to make sure that Near not only knew it was him, but that he knew how to use the notebook now that he had it.

L2 had given him information on the notebook, some of the rules and how to use it. However, it didn't explain how Kira could simply write a name in the book with just a face. How did he discover the names? How did he discover L's name? This L2 didn't seem to know, along with the many other things he didn't seem to know. Or maybe he just didn't want to let Near know how much he did really know. He would worry about that later, right now he had to find Mello and that notebook.

Matt looked up from the computer when he heard Christine's office phone ring. She was at the infirmary at the moment so he reached over and picked it up.

"Dr. Thompson's office." He said into the phone and was just as surprised to hear Roger at the other end as Roger seemed to be to hear him.

"Matt, is that you? Where is Dr. Thompson?"

"She's in the infirmary with Sandy. She came back from the hospital today after having her tonsils out so she's checking her over."

"Ah, I see. Well, please have her come to my office when she returns. And tell her to bring any pictures or information she might have on Near and Mello."

"Information on Near and Mello? Why, what's going on?" Matt asked suddenly concerned.

"It's none of your business, Matt, just give her the message." Roger answered and hung up.

"Asshole!" Matt shouted at the phone and slammed it down. Christine walked in just as he did, the sound reverberating thru the office.

"Someone piss you off, Matt?" she asked going to her chair and sitting down.

"Roger" he answered and she laughed.

"Oh, what else is new? What is his problem today?"

"He wants you to come to his office and bring any info or pics you have on Near and Mello." her eyes widened.

"What? Why would he would pictures of them all of a sudden?" she asked standing up.

"I don't know, but I don't like it and I wouldn't bring him anything until we find out." Matt said also standing up. Christine nodded her agreement and walked out, Matt on her heels.

When she arrived she knocked on the door of his office and walked in without waiting. She couldn't stop her heart from pounding with fear of what she was going to hear when she got there, she couldn't figure out what was going on.

She was even more confused when she opened the door and found Roger at his desk, along with two Japanese men. They stood and bowed as she walked in.

"Glad you got my message quickly, Dr. Thompson" Roger started as she walked in, then he noted Matt behind her. "I don't think any of this concerns you, Matt." He said. Matt stood behind Christine as she sat in a chair across from Roger's desk.

"If it involves Near and Mello, it most certainly does." He snapped back. Roger stared at him for a moment and then sighed.

"Alright, I guess it's true. These gentlemen, Mr. Aizawa and Mr. Matsuda, are from the Japanese Police Force…" Christine and Matt's head moved almost as one as they stared at the two men seated at Roger's left. Neither one of them contained the fury they felt staring at two people who probably had something to do with L's death. The two officers seemed to flinch back in their chairs.

"What are they doing here, Roger?"" Matt practically growled out, making Christine reach for his hand to try and calm him down.

"Well they worked with Watari and L and they were following a few leads which led them here. I thought that since both Watari and L are dead it wouldn't harm anything giving them the information they needed." Christine stood up, her own fury beginning to overtake her.

"What information, Roger?"

"About what we do here, the type of children we have here. They had been to see our old student Linda and showed me these…" he gestured to pictures on his desk, the ones Linda had drawn so long ago of Near and Mello.

"I told them who they were and that they had been next in line for L, but that Mello had left. I thought perhaps you could give them some more insights on them since you were very close to them as their doctor and perhaps you had pictures…." Christine had moved before Matt could reach out and stop her. She had run to Roger's desk, leaned in, and had punched him as hard as she could in his mouth. Roger's head snapped back against the chair, blood flying from his lip. Matt ran to her and grabbed her, pulling her back before she hit him again.

"You BASTARD how could you be so stupid!" she screamed at him, fighting against Matt to get back to him.

"These idiots are responsible for L's death, he died because they were too incompetent and now you're handing them Near and Mello? You're going to get them killed too!"

she continued to scream.

The police officers had jumped to their feet when she had struck Roger and now they were both staring at her with wide eyes.

"We aren't responsible for L's death! It was Kira!" the younger of them said in halting English. Christine lunged at them and only because Matt was stronger did she not connect.

"I suggest you get the hell out of here before I let her go. You're not getting any more information from us." Matt said to them, his voice deadly. They looked to Roger who was still in shock and holding his mouth. They quickly bowed, grabbed the pictures and ran out of the office. Matt finally let her go once the officers were safely out of the building. He looked at Roger who was frantically looking for something to put on his mouth.

"I can't believe you attacked me like that Dr. Thompson!" he mumbled around his hand. "This will cost you your position, you had no right…" Matt sat on his desk and leaned into him.

"No it won't. She was right. If I had a gun I would have blown your head off for what you've done, rather than split your lip. The only reason L is dead is because he obviously let himself be known to those idiots. And now you've done the same thing to Near and Mello. If anything happens to them because of your stupidity, Roger I will personally hold you responsible. As far as Dr. Thompson's job, it's fine. You're not going to say anything about it to anyone or you'll be the one leaving this institution and most likely not standing up. Don't test me on this, Roger. You have no clue to the extent of my reach."

Roger stared up at Matt in surprise and shock. Never in all the time he had known him had he seen him act like this; never heard the deadly sound to his voice. He looked down at his desk; perhaps he had said too much, he hadn't thought it would be wrong to be honest with the police. Aren't they on the same side? He looked back at Matt, grimacing at how hard his blue eyes were staring him down still, then he nodded. Matt smiled at him, but there was no humor in it.

"I'll bring you some ice for your boo-boo." He said as he led a still trembling Christine out of the office and slammed the door behind him. Matt got her back to her office and closed the door behind them before saying anything.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as she sat at her desk, her entire body was shaking. She shook her head.

"My God Matt, what has he done? Everything L and Watari worked so hard to create, Near and Mello..he's jeopardized everything!" Matt had never wanted to smoke so much before, but he ignored it.

"I know it sounds bad but let's think about it for a minute. He didn't tell them their real names, he doesn't know them. He knew L's because L was the first, but since then L wouldn't allow anyone to know the real names except for Watari. All they really know is where they've come from, the fact that Whammy's is not just a regular orphanage and that they're both out there somewhere. It probably won't take even them very long to realize that Near is the one heading the SPK, though. But that won't do them much good without knowing his real name." Christine looked up at him, tears in her eyes that she wouldn't allow to fall.

"They didn't know L's real name either and yet somehow Kira killed him. Somehow he got it from what they did know of him. " Matt nodded and sat on the desk.

"I know, but there's a piece missing somewhere. Somehow Kira can find out people's real names without being told, that's the real mystery here. What Roger did was unforgivable and stupid but I don't think he's going to cost them their lives." Christine nodded and took a deep breath. For the first time she realized her hand hurt. She looked down and saw her knuckles bruised and torn from where she had hit Roger. Matt looked at it as well and burst out laughing. He went into her treatment room and came back with gauze and peroxide.

"Damn Doctor Thompson, you should have told me you were hiding a killer right hook." He said as he began to clean her knuckles. She looked up at him and started laughing with him. She realized that for the first time one of her boys was actually taking care of her and it gave her a warm feeling all over. When Matt finished he covered it with a bandage and then sat down and looked at her seriously.

"I think everything is going to be fine, Dr. Thompson, even with what that idiot did. Near isn't alone and he's nowhere near those idiots on the task force. As for Mello, well if he managed to survive on his own and get to where he is now, nothing is going to stop him until he's done what he's set out to do. I really believe that, so you have to."

Christine smiled then reached out and hugged Matt to her, suddenly very glad he was here with her and not out chasing Kira with the rest of them yet.

"Thank you, Matt I need to hear that. " she said and then pulled away. She looked at her desk and the files Matt had been working on and shook her head.

"No, these can wait. Come on, we need to get away from here for a while. Let's go into town and get something to eat." Matt smiled his approval.

"Great! Smoking or non-smoking?" he asked and Christine laughed.

"This time smoking, you deserve it." She answered and his grin got wider as they went out of the door.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Mello leaned back against he couch and savored the chocolate he had in his mouth as he stared at the screen in front of him. Everything was working as he had wanted it to. Not only did he have the notebook, but he had Near's rapt attention he was sure. He had made it clear that it was he that had done the kidnappings and had control of the notebook so Near would realize he had been bested for a change. Now he also had the balls of the President of the United States in his hands by threatening to start WW3 with his control over the notebook. That was how he got the satellite feed he was watching now; the same one the SPK had so he knew what they knew. He had effectively eliminated the

SPK but had left Near standing so he'd know who did this. He had kept his word to Ross and had been eliminating rival Mafia gangs all over the city and in other locations, effectively making them number one. He had kept to his word, however, he hadn't done the killing with the notebook, he'd vowed never to kill again and he wouldn't. He had one of the men, Kal, handling the notebook. He just sat and gave the orders and made sure they were carried out.

But that wasn't the best part. Near was looking at hideouts that were old, but he knew it wouldn't be long before he figured out where they were. But he didn't have to worry right now about it because he had an honest to god shinigami watching guard at the door. He never believed in such things before but with the existence of the notebook it wasn't a complete surprise when it showed up in this room, claiming the notebook was his and frightening his crew. But he wasn't frightened of it, besides this Shinigami, named Sidoh, liked chocolate as much as he did, how frightening can that be? But the best part of all was what he had learned, information that only he and Kira knew. The 13 day rule of having to write names in the book forever once you started or you'd die after 13 days was a lie. If Kira knew this, then it was a perfect way of proving your innocence. But even better than that was the deal for the eyes..the ability to see everyone's true name and lifespan like a shinigami. Now he also knew how Kira got the names he didn't know. It still didn't explain how he got L's. The only way would have to be that L somehow had unknowingly showed himself to Kira as there were no photographs of him. He found it hard to believe L would have shown his face to anyone, but this case had obviously been so crazy he may have done it to make himself the bait for Kira, to draw him out. He sighed as the familiar ache let itself be known for just a moment as he thought of L's death. It was alright though, it was quickly replaced by the heat of the hatred he had for Kira. All he had to do now was figure out who he was.

He looked over at the man who had been forced to give up half of his life for the eyes. No great loss there, but he would be invaluable to him eventually, he knew. He had offered to give the notebook back to Sidoh once he got Kira's and in return Sidoh was watching guard. If anyone showed up, Sidoh would pull them to the surveillance cameras, Kal would see their name and face and their name would be written down. It was all too easy and it wouldn't be long he was sure before he could test the theory out.

Near played with a toy airplane as he listened to the report on the news. The

President was dead, assassination feared. Several soldiers were found dead outside an undisclosed Los Angeles location with no visible signs of death, however their helmets had all been removed by slicing the straps. He knew they had something in common, but he wasn't sure exactly what.

"It's certain that Mello had a hand in the soldier's deaths. Their helmets were removed so they could see their faces." Rester was saying. He agreed, but why not just cut their throats if you've already cut the straps on the helmet? Something was missing.

"But who discovered their hideout and ordered the attack?" Rester questioned.

"With both the President and soldiers dead we'll never know" Halle answered. Near zoomed the plane around his head as he thought.

"I think right now we should just continue to watch and stay put. " he said and continued to play as the other two watched and wondered.

Mello kept his eyes on the screen.. Whoever had set up that attack two weeks ago would definitely try again. They hadn't moved because of the satellite feed and as long as Sidoh was out there they were covered. The sound of someone gasping made him tear his eyes away for the first time in hours and they widened in shock and surprise. All around him the gang members were crying out and clawing at their chests. One by one they fell to the floor until only two remained. Then the explosions happened, two of them at opposite ends of the building. He jumped up yelling at the two remaining members to grab the notebook and bring it upstairs as he ran for the stairway.

He ran to his room grabbing his gun and a remote. He was prepared for this, there were charges all over the building – he would escape. It had come sooner than he had expected and they gave him no time to get everything together. He looked around to make sure the oxygen mask he had procured was still where he left it. He heard the sound of gunfire as he sat on the desk and waited a moment before he pressed a button on the remote. Another explosion rocked the building as a lone figure in riot gear game into the room.

"Don't move!" he yelled, "I've already blown up the entrances to this place, this will be you only warning. The next explosion will take out the rest of the building as well as your men inside so you'd better do as I say!" The man in front of him stopped and removed his helmet revealing who he was. Mello laughed.

"Yagami again, eh? Maybe I should have killed you when I had the chance. History repeats itself, but I never dreamed in a million years that I would be bargaining with you for the notebook again." He stopped talking as he noticed Yagami was gazing at him strangely.

"Your real name is Mihael Keel." Mello's eyes widened in surprise and fear. How the hell did he know?

"It's over Mello, turn yourself in. If you give up, I won't kill you, you have my word on that." Mello's eyes narrowed as he watched Yagami open the notebook and put pen to paper.

"You know how this works, if I write your name down you will die. Now take your hand off that trigger and put your hands in the air!"

Mello stared back at him for a moment. He was about to break his vow but he didn't have a choice. Maybe if he tried one more time. He lowered the remote, noting the hesitation he saw in Yagami's eyes.

"Yagami…" he began, but the man cut him off

"Don't move! I've already written down your first name and it will only take me a second to write your surname!"

"I'm truly sorry," Mello told him softly, "For what it's worth I give you my word I never wanted to kill you." He had been suddenly aware of movement to his right, one of his men had survived and began to roll over and reach for his gun. He needed to stall.

"But tell me, Yagami-you've never killed before have you?" As Yagami stared back at him startled, the thug grabbed his gun, rolled over and shot Yagami letting the gun empty before dropping it. At the sound of gunfire the rest of the police came flying in as Mello reached down and grabbed the oxygen mask he had lying on the desk and put it on. He looked sadly at Yagami lying on the floor, at least he hadn't done it. He eyed the cops as they ran in and then turned his back as they yelled at him to surrender, praying he could outrun the worst of the flames. He hit the button and ran to the window as the explosion nearly deafened him and threw him forward.

Christine walked down the hall with the Computer Operations teacher, Geoffrey Donovan. They had eaten lunch together again today and were still having conversation when they reached her office door. She found him handsome, intelligent and interesting to a point. She knew she was forever spoiled when it came to intelligent conversation and interesting males after L, no one could ever live up to that; but he was at least a bit interesting. If nothing else helped the time fly and keep her mind off of Mello and Near at least for an hour or two and that was welcome. They parted at the door and she noticed Matt was watching from the desk and then turned back to computer in front of him. She walked in and sat at her desk, leaned forward on her hands and smiled at him.

"Did I detect a note of disapproval on your face, Matt?" she asked sweetly. Matt laughed and turned back to face her.

"Getting a little cozy with Mr Donovan aren't you?" he asked grinning.

"Well, not that it's any of your business," Son", but not really. He's just a time killer actually. I don't do relationships at work." They both looked at each other then and burst out laughing. She could feel the color rising up her neck as she thought of L.

"Well, L was a different situation altogether, Matt you know that. There could never be another situation like that for so many reasons." He grinned at her.

"Oh yea. I remember you telling me you were just good friends way back. Even then I knew there was more going on than that." She blushed again.

"I remember. I didn't know what to say to that." He shrugged.

"There was nothing to say. We all knew your relationship with L was a bit more…um..hands on shall we say…than you guys were letting on. But we were kinda glad that L had someone, he'd always been alone except for us. And its not like you were some dipsy blonde or hideously ugly or anything." Matt laughed at her incredulous look from across the desk. Then something began to form in her mind.

"Matt, is that why you don't like me hanging with Mr. Donovan? Is it because of mine and L's relationship?" Matt stared at her for a minute looking totally surprised, but then after a few moments his eyes looked away from her and down at the desk. Then he stood up and stuck his hands in the pocket of his tan, fur striped vest and sighed heavily.

"I guess I never really thought about it before, but I think you're right. The best times I can think of revolve around the guys and L and…." He looked at her, "You. You became part of the family we had, and I think in my mind you belong to it and you're not supposed to be involved with anyone else except us. It's the five of us and no one else because no one else understands. And without L, then there's just the four of us with that bond with L no one else could ever understand." He looked down at the desk and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry, Dr. Thompson that's a terrible way to feel." Christine stood up and walked over to Matt, so touched by his words that she was near tears. She wrapped her arms around the young man before her and held him against her.

"Oh no, Matt that is a wonderful way to feel, I'm so honored and touched. You are right, no one in the world would ever understand the insanity that is us and I will never be able to be involved with anyone else the same way I was with L, or you guys for that matter." She hugged him again and then pushed him away.

"Now stop trying to get out of filing." He grinned and walked back over to the desk and then a thought struck him.

"You know we're going to have to start the program again." She stopped on her way back to her desk.

"What program?" she asked.

"The heirs program. Near will need heirs." Christine stopped and stared at him.

"New heirs? For Near? Oh, god not again." Matt laughed so hard he almost didn't hear the sound of his cell phone as it went off in his pocket. He pulled it out and smile happily when he saw the caller.

"Mello how the hell are you!" He asked and then the smile immediately disappeared from his face and he turned frightened eyes to Christine.

"Mello? What's the matter I can barely understand you.." Christine's heart rate sped up as she watched Matt try to listen to the phone conversation.

"Okay, hold on let me get a pen and paper.." he gestured to her and she provided him with what he needed. "Give me the address I'm ready. Mello you still there?..Mello? Yea, yea I'm ready." She watched Matt hastily write on the paper and the reread the address back to Mello over the phone.

"Mello are you alright you sound….look just hang in there we'll be there on the next plane. Don't move do you understand me? I love you, you better be alright when I get there!" he took the phone away from his ear and the terror in his eyes frightened Christine.

"Matt what's the matter, what's happened to Mello?" she asked afraid of the answer.

"He's hurt bad, he could barely talk to me. He said something about a fire and not being able to go to a regular hospital. Some kind of gang medic he went to and they put him up in some room which is where he is now. We've got to get on the next plane, you have to come with me!" Even if she had even thought of not going the fear in Matt would have not let him go alone. She stopped the fear in her own mind for a moment to think about what she had to do.

"Okay, Matt go tell Roger there's an emergency and we both have to go for an undetermined amount of time. Have him get the nurses he had in here before when I'm innoculoating. I'll get on the phone and get us on the next flight and…wait..where are we going Matt?"

"California, Los Angeles. I've got the address of where he's at right now." She nodded picking up the phone.

"Alright, the next flight and I'll get us hotel rooms, if he's hurt and for some reason can't go to the hospital he'll need someplace clean to go to. You go take care of Roger he won't argue with you. Go on.." she started dialing the phone, stilling the shake that was starting in her hands. She also ran over in her mind what she would take with her. If he were burned there was risk of infection, she might have to remove dead, burnt skin..her hand flew to her mouth to try to calm herself as all the possibilities of his injuries crossed her mind. But then the travel agent was on the phone.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Christine had to practically fly to keep up with Matt. He had been awake the entire flight over, pacing most of the time, trying to reach Mello on his cell phone to let him know they were on their way. He had only reached him once and he had cried hearing how much pain he was in. The hours felt like days and they couldn't get off the plane fast enough. He bolted thru the terminal until she reminded him they had bags to pick up and then outside to a taxi.

As they checked into their hotel she asked that a taxi be called for them so it would be ready after they dropped their bags off. She let the front desk know that she was a doctor and was here to pick up a private patient and make sure he returned home safely for further treatment of an injury hoping that when she did return with Mello there would be no questions asked. The went into their rooms and dropped off the bags, she going through her medical bag to make sure she had what she was sure she would need to get Mello stable and back here. She wouldn't allow herself to think that they could have arrived too late; no matter what he'd done he was still her Mello. She'd asked for and received adjoining rooms and everything seemed set.

Matt hadn't said much and she understood. He now turned to her and she could see the same fear she knew was reflected in her own eyes in his.

"I have a feeling where he is won't be the safest area in the world. We'll need to be careful and to get him out of there as quickly as possible." He said trying to think clearly and she nodded.

"I understand, Matt. I'll wait till we get back here before I do a thorough examination. I'll just get him able to move and then we'll be out." Matt nodded and they left for the lobby.

The cab driver seemed genuinely confused that people coming out of that fancy hotel wanted to go to that area of town. Christine could see the hesitation in him and thought quickly.

"I know this must seem strange, but I have a rather troubled son who has managed to get himself into a little trouble and needs me to get him out of it yet again. Only this time he's managed to injure himself. I'm a doctor so I'll be able to treat him and get him home." She saw the driver nod his understanding, his eyes in the mirror going from suspicious to understanding.

"These kids today, they run off to here or NY without thinking and end up in trouble," his gaze shifted to Matt noting both passengers shared the same vibrant hair color.

"It's good you have another son to help you, out. This area's pretty dicey…"

"Don't worry we don't intend to stay long," she reached into her purse and pulled out a $50.00 bill and held it up into the rearview mirror, "This plus the fare if you wait a few moments as I get my son." The driver smiled and nodded.

"My pleasure, Doc." He answered and stepped on the gas.

Commander Rester watched Near play with his toys in the middle of the room. He had a play area set up that was completely filled with toys of all types and he spent every waking hour there. He was no longer surprised by the incredible brilliance of this soft-spoken child like young man, but he was still baffled by his thought process, the unorthodox way he was running the SPK. He was sure he had his reasons, but being used to being a man of action he was having difficulty with all this watching and waiting. He turned and looked down at the young man who was adding more layers to his Lego fort.

"Near, I think it's time you tell us your thoughts on the case." He looked to Linder and Geovanni for backup. They both nodded and focused on Near.

"This new L is too foolish and Kira is too active. According to L he knew that all the mafia members were going to be killed on the day they raided because Kira contacted the Japanese Taskforce and told them. What a joke. He doesn't tell us why they all immediately believed it but they did. Kira knew the force had the notebook but because of certain Mafia deaths he realized the notebook was in evil hands. And they succeeded in getting the notebook." Near's normally stoic face twisted in disgust as he went over the scenario.

"Well that seems like a consistent story to me," Halle started and was startled when Near punched through the Lego wall with a robot.

"No, it isn't," he nearly spat, "If Kira can contact the taskforce, why doesn't he get the notebook back? I can understand Kira teaming up with them, but if he can contact them, why not threaten them to get his notebook back? Furthermore, there are rules for using it, why would he allow them access to information on his murder weapon? He may not have known they had it originally from Higuchi but he certainly knew it once the gangsters got involved why isn't he taking it back?" the others were nodding.

"You're right", Rester agreed, "Why DOES the taskforce still have it?"

"I've had my suspicions from the start, but since this unbelievably convenient deal between the taskforce and Kira, Kira and taskforce are obviously connected. No, if Kira is actually within the taskforce, then L is Kira." He got the reaction he expected, but nothing they said would beat the anger that was boiling inside him at that statement. He knew his L had to be screaming in anger knowing that what he had created and gave his life for was being raped and destroyed by Kira. No matter what he had to he would destroy Kira for this. He would expose and humiliate him for what he had done and continued to do to L. With every last breath in his body he would destroy him

Matt compared the address he had written down with the building they had pulled up in front of. He opened the door and leaped out of the car. It was a one-story building with half of the windows blown out, crumbling walls and a front door that was hanging off the hinges. Matt ran through the door quickly surveying the inside. Apparently it had originally been some kind of hostel or boarding house, there were doors along the hall he was in, or the remainder of doors, and he could see there were filthy beds and broken furniture in the ones that were open. He heard Christine come in behind him as he walked forward, looking frantically from one room to another.

"Mello! Where are you, say something, we're here! Goddammit Mello…" he suddenly heard coughing and a groan. He pinpointed the sound and headed in that direction.

"Mello….Mello!' he called in each doorway and then he stopped. He could hear his name being called softly, followed by a cough and a pain filled groan. He looked to his left and walked into a room that seemed to be set up like a make shift hospital room. He grimaced in disgust as he looked at the filthy equipment, hearing Christine gasp behind him. He turned and saw her run to a side room he had missed and nearly gagged from the smell, and then all the strength in his body tried to escape as Mello came into view. He was lying on a filthy cot, equally filthy sheet pulled up to his neck. The left side of his head was bandaged, his right hand on top of the sheet, clutching his cell phone. Matt could see only one eye and that appeared to be closed. He ran to him, calling his name frantically as Christine got her legs under her and ran after him.

She knew immediately what that smell was, burned and dying flesh. She assumed that his face had been burned somehow as she set her medical bag on the floor and leaned over him. Matt had grabbed Mello's hand, calling his name as tears ran down his face.

"Mello can you hear me? It's Dr. Thompson, can you hear me?" She reached down and opened her bag removing her stethoscope. She grabbed the sheet to pull it back to access his chest.

"Oh my god, Mello what happened?" she whispered and Matt sobbed harder. He was bandaged down his and arm, and it was obvious they hadn't been changed in days. She listened to his heart and lungs. He was still alive but she could hear fluid in his lungs. His skin was cool to the touch and she checked his eye.

"Mello, please wake up, we're, you're going to be alright." Matt pleaded with him, squeezing Mello's hand as he talked. He felt Mello's hand move and he looked down to see the fingers trying to curl around his hand. Mello's free eye fluttered and finally opened, and looked directly at Matt, and tried to smile.

"Doctor…Christine looked up from the syringe she was preparing and saw Mello was awake.

"Took you…long enough, " Mello whispered, and then started coughing, pain etched on his face.

"Mello, we have to get you out of here immediately," Christine told him, "I'm going to give you a little something right now for pain, just enough to make it possible for you to move. I know you don't want to go to a hospital but…" Mello shook his head violently.

"Police….looking for me…police have notebook…" he got out. Christine nodded and gave him the shot.

"We have a taxi waiting for us but I don't think he'll wait for long, can you sit up?" Mello nodded slowly and Matt pulled him up, grimacing at the pain he could see Mello was in. Christine moved the sheet and was glad to see he was still dressed from the waist down.

"Alright, let's get out of here." She said as Matt wrapped his arm around Mello's waist, pulling him off the table. Mello groaned and fell against Matt, his head falling on his shoulder, fighting to keep from throwing up.

Christine led the way back out of the room and down the hall to the front door, and to the thankfully still waiting cab.

"Good thing you came back when you did, I was getting' nervous out here by myself, fifty or no fifty." He said and whistled when he saw Mello. Christine got in first and then slid over and helped Matt slide Mello in. Once in he laid the groaning Mello's head into his lap.

"Please get us back to the hotel." Christine ordered and they were finally off.

Luckily for them the hotel was mobbed when they returned, not too many people seemed to notice them as they made their way through the lobby and to the elevators. Once ion the room, Christine prepared the bed and Matt tried to lay Mello into the soft bed as gently as possible.

"Matt get those clothes and boots off of him, I need to make sure he doesn't have any other injuries and then I'll need you to get my bags and bring them in here. " Matt nodded and did as she asked. She checked Mello over and then pulled the blankets up to his waist as Matt brought her bags in. The first thing she was going to have to do was removing those bandages and see the extent of the damage, clean and redress the wounds. She would then make the decision as to whether or not he would go to the hospital; she could only do so much. She did a thorough physical to see how he was tolerating before she started any treatment. Other than the bit of fluid in his lungs, he seemed to be doing pretty well. Obviously the pain and trauma were what was keeping him in and out of consciousness.

She emptied her bags of everything she felt she needed. First thing was a thorough cleaning of the wounds, she had no idea if or when they had been cleaned properly and infection was a definite danger. First she had to determine just how bad these burns were.

"Mello, if you can hear me, I'm going to remove the bandages now, I have to see the damage. I am sorry, this is probably going to be very uncomfortable, but I don't have any choice." She saw his eye roll over to her face and a small smile appeared as he nodded.

"I'm here Mello, you hold on to me." Matt told him, both hands holding on to Mello's right. Mello then looked over at Matt and nodded, and tried to squeeze his hand.

Christine then began to remove the bandage from his face first, being as careful as she could, trying not to hurt him any more than he already was. She tried not to react when she saw what was underneath the bandage, she didn't want to make it any worse than it was. The left side of his face, all around his eye and down his neck was covered in blisters and deeply red, shiny and raw in some places. She didn't know just when the burns happened, but they had not been cared for properly, and was definitely going to be scarred. She would clean it, bandage it with gauze and she would have to start an IV, he had lost precious fluids and if she didn't start something soon he would go into shock.

Frankly she was surprised he hadn't already gone into shock, but she was thankful. She looked over at Matt.

"Matt, I need you to hang in there for him, I've given him as much pain medication as I can right now, it'll dull it but it's not going to stop it completely. I've got to clean these burns and rebandage them; it's going to be hard on him. " She gathered everything she needed, checked his blood pressure again and took a deep breath. It was going to be hard on her as well. Matt nodded and reached down and touched Mello's face and hair.

"OK Mello, I'm going to begin now." Mello nodded slowly, Christine took another deep breath, and began.


	41. Chapter 41

My goodness I didn't acknowledge that my last chapter was #40. That's a whole lot more than I first suspected when I started writing this, but then I'd forgotten just how much there was to the Death Note story. We are now turning the corner closer to the end now, soon Kira will get what's coming to him and L will be avenged! Oh and to those who were concerned that Christine was going to move on to someone else…LOL that was funny to receive those emails about that. I'm conflicted about that myself. Although I firmly believe that Christine will move on once Kira is brought down, I don't believe she will look for another relationship. She's going to be so wrapped up in the new heirs program I'm not sure she'll have time, also I think, at least I know I would, be continually comparing that person with L which would make it very difficult on the new guy. But then, I never know with these characters, sometimes they tell me things I didn't think of before I started typing…LOL. I need to shout out to my faithful readers and reviewers Rainy-Lullaby, Caboose-Blue, my new readers ShizukaLawliet 13 and BluePainted Freak. But most of all my dearest friend, Dragonrider 4000.

Chapter 41

Mello opened his eyes, well he was only able to open one he realized. His mouth was very dry and it hurt a little to breathe. He tried to remember everything that had happened, but what came through most was pain more than anything else. He used his right hand and felt the bandage on the left side of his face. He grimaced as it hurt to touch. He tried to look at how far the bandage went and could feel it on his chest and his arm. He tried to remember what happened after the explosion and it was hazy and pain filled. He remember feeling as if he were completely on fire, the leather he was wearing searing into his skin. He knew the task force would be checking every hospital, every doctor to see if someone injured would show up tonight so he couldn't go near a hospital. But there were places in his world he could go, because it was quite often Mafia would be hurt and not want to be found. Fear of Kira had made most of them flee, but he made his way to the one he knew was still around and quite literally fell on the floor when he arrived. The next thing he knew was a haze of pain again as they tried to remove what was left of the leather out of his chest and back. He remembered vague warnings of not to move, and then nothing. His next memory was waking up and finding himself alone, but thankfully his cell phone was still in his pant pocket. He knew he wouldn't survive this without help and there was only one person he could trust and he called Matt with the little bit of strength he had. Matt…he had come for him and had brought doctor Thompson. Matt…where was Matt? He needed Matt..

"Matt!" he called out, surprised at how hoarse his voice was, "Matt…"

Matt's eyes shot open as he heard his almost whispered name. He sat up in the bed directly across from Mello's and looked in his direction. He saw Mello frantically looking around for him, but unable to move his head too far in any direction. He jumped up and ran over to Mello's bed, grabbing his hand.

"I'm here, Mello I'm right here." He said getting as close to Mello's face as he could. Mello's eye rolled up to where he heard the voice and stared at what he wanted to see the most.

"Matt..Matt.." and he started to cry. Matt kissed his undamaged cheek and then his hand.

"It's alright Mello, you're going to be alright. Dr. Thompson took care of you for hours last night, but she said you're going to be all right."

"It hurts so much, Matt, it hurts." Matt squeezed his hand harder and nodded.

"God I know it hurts, I'm so sorry. I love you." Matt kept himself in control, Mello didn't need to see his weakness right now, but he ached right down to his core for his partner. He waited a few moments and then tried to let go of Mello's hand for a moment.

"I'm going to get Doctor Thompson. I'm sure she can give you something for the pain." Mello looked frightened and grabbed at Matt's hand.

"Please…don't leave me.." he begged and Matt nodded.

"Ok, I'll use the phone, I won't leave." He stretched himself to reach the phone by the bed and dialed Christine's number.

The sound of the phone broke through immediately; she had been subconsciously waiting to hear from Matt. She reached over and picked it up.

"Matt? How is he?" she asked immediately.

"He's awake and in a lot of pain. I hoped you could give him something to take the edge off."

"Ofcourse, I'll be right there." She sat up, pulled on her robe and grabbed her bag as she headed towards the adjoining doors. She went to Mello and checked his vitals, still hearing the fluid in his lungs. She prepared two syringes for him, one for pain and an antibiotic. She put them into his IV and then sat down on the bed.

"Other than the pain, Mello how are you feeling?" she asked him and he swallowed and tried to look at her.

"I'm having a little trouble breathing." he started then he broke. These were the two people he could let his bravado down around and not feel stupid, he trusted them with everything and he just didn't have it in him to try anyway.

"It's alright Mello, it's alright. You're safe now, you're not alone." He nodded and she stroked his cheek with her fingers. She looked at Matt.

"I'm going to have the desk find a medical supply store for me and have some oxygen delivered. Try to keep him as calm as possible so he doesn't exert himself. It's because he was lying on his back for so long before we found him, there's fluid build up in his lungs. After the pain subsides a bit, I'll have him sit up and get him to cough and try to loosen it up some. Don't worry, it will be fine. We got to him in time, he'll be fine. But he's got a few bumps to get over." She stood up and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he gave her a shakey smile and turned his attention back to Mello.

She went back into her room and closed the door behind her. She didn't let on how she fell apart when she finally got back into her room last night. Cleaning Mello's burns had been every bit of horrific as she had been afraid of, and thankfully, he had passed out from the ordeal halfway through and it was easier on her and poor Matt after he had. When she had done she made Matt lie down and then went in to her room and fell apart herself. This was her little Mello, the little skinny blonde hellion whose escapades brought laughter to her when she should have been scolding. Whose laughter with Matt's filled those Whammy halls so often she would know it the minute she heard it while sitting in her office. She remembered the look in his eyes when he was with L, the love and intense loyalty she saw there, the need for L to love him. Just like the others, she loved him as her own, and it damn near killed her to have to hurt him as she did.

But at least she knew he would survive and be his old self soon. Scarred, yes, but he would heal and shouldn't have any restriction in movement. She wasn't sure about the trauma he must have suffered, both from the accident and the shoddy treatment he received afterwards. How horrific to have been left alone when you were so hurt and scared; thank god he had managed to keep his cell phone. She shuddered at the thought.

She would stay there until he was able to get up and move around properly and there was no more risk, no matter how long it took. Now that he was getting proper treatment she thought it would only be a matter of weeks. The kids at Whammy's could do without her for a little while longer, she was sure. Her hand unconsciously wrapped around the caduceus around her neck which she had not removed since L gave it to her as she thought.

"L why didn't you warn me about this part of the job, with these heirs of yours? You held out on me, Mr. Detective." she whispered into the air and then laughed.

"Yes, I would have done it anyway." She said and then reached for the phone to call the desk.

Near tried not to let the angry he felt affect his thinking process; they had already suffered compromises, but this one would be difficult to come back from. The deaths of almost his entire team, having to confirm he was indeed Near from The Whammy's House to L2 (he would never forgive Roger for that) and now this. He listened again as the vice president tried to explain his position, why the US would no longer pursue Kira. No matter what he said, Near knew the real reason, he was afraid. Obviously Kira had already made it clear he would end up like the president if he didn't cooperate. This would leave the SPK in a precarious situation. The FBI would no longer be able to assist them, and it would only be a matter of time before Japan and other countries would follow suit. He stared out at the New York City skyline outside the office window.

"What's going to happen to us?" he heard Halle wonder out loud.

"We're going to be disbanded, that's for certain," he answered. This chicken hearted, maggot of a man would not stop him from finding L's killer and stopping this chaos. He'd find a way.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Within a week and a half Mello was almost back to his old self. His fierce determination to heal and get back into the race for Kira was the main reason, that and he hated being tended to. After the first few days when he really needed it, he then began to feel a bit babied and he couldn't stand that. He was way beyond that after all he'd done; even if it was kind of nice having Matt cater to him after all the time they'd been apart. It also reminded him how much he really did love Matt, how much that side of him wanted to be out after being hidden for so long. Mafia assassins can't show love for anyone or anything. He looked over at Matt who was sitting on his bed deep into whatever game he was playing. What would Matt do if he knew Mello had been a killer, not that much different from Kira. He could feel the bile trying to rise as he compared himself to L's murderer again. He was different wasn't he? He didn't kill because he had some delusion of ridding mankind of evil and becoming a god, he never killed anyone innocent or anyone merely suspected of taking someone's handbag or who just became inconvenient or in his way. They were mafia killers, most more ruthless and hard than he'd ever been. Then the SPK members ran through his head and there was no way he could sugar coat those deaths. He'd had it done just to slow Near down, to let him know he indeed had the notebook and wasn't afraid to use it. He hated this turmoil inside of him, he had to do what he had to do in order to get to Kira and get to him first. This was all Matt's fault making that other side of him push to the front and make him question his methods. He was letting himself get soft and that couldn't happen, he'd come too far, done too much.

He didn't realize the turmoil he was feeling inside was showing on his face, twisting in anquish and remorse, and that Matt had noticed. He had gotten up and walked over to Mello, concerned that he was having a relapse of some sort, that the intense pain he had suffered through was coming back for some reason. Matt was at his side before he knew it, startling him out of his reverie.

"Mello are you okay? You need something?" Matt asked, concern in his voice which quickly changed to almost fear when he saw the violent look that suddenly crossed Mello's features when he looked at him. He was suddenly propelled backwards when Mello quickly sat up and pushed him away causing his game to fly out of his hands and crash to the floor.

"Leave me the fuck alone, I'm fine!" Mello roared at him as he tried to keep from falling. He stared at Mello incredulously, not understanding what he'd done wrong.

"What the hell, Mello? I didn't do anything!" he yelled back, anger tinged with hurt reflected in his blue eyes. Mello's glared at him, balling his hands into fists.

'I'm tired of you all over me like I'm an invalid, I don't need it! I don't want it!" Matt stared at him wondering what the hell had happened. Maybe he was having a bad reaction to one of the drugs. He went back over to him, reaching for the water on his bedside table. Maybe if he calmed down enough to drink something cool…

"Here, relax, its probably one of your meds screwing with you.." he leaned down handing Mello the glass.

"I said STOP IT!" Mello screamed at him, smacking the glass with the back of his hand making it fly out of Matt's grasp and slam into the wall, glass shattering everywhere. Matt's immediate reaction was to draw back and swing at Mello but he stopped mid swing as he saw that one eye glaring up at him.

"What is wrong with you?" he yelled instead.

'Nothing, I just want you to stop hovering over me! It's driving me crazy, I'm not the little boy who left Whammy's I can handle myself!" Matt's fury began to take over.

"I see. Now the big bad Mello can flex his manly muscles again he wants me to run off and wait for when he needs me again, is that it? Everything I've done for you means nothing to the Mafia guy who's taken over now that you feel better? Well guess what Mello this is me, you know. You can fool everyone else out there with that bullshit but I know you better than that. I know exactly what's wrong with you and it's not going to work on me. " He got right into Mello's face and continued shouting at him.

"Don't think you can push me away with this bravado act, I'm here and I'm not moving. You want to pretend to everyone out there you're a ruthless fucking little killer you go right ahead and do that. But here with me you're just Mello, a hot headed little jerk who loved L so much that he's willing to compromise what he really is to get the bastard who took him away before anyone else does!" Mello stared at Matt and then looked away.

"I _am_ a killer, Matt, I really am." He whispered afraid to see Matt's reaction. Matt's finger moved his face back to him.

"You don't think I already know that? I figured that out a long time ago. I'd be a piss poor heir to L if I hadn't."

"But if you know…" Mello stammered.

"I don't approve and I don't like it, and I'll always try to stop you but I know you felt that was the only way you could get where you needed to be. "

"If it means anything I won't kill again, I've decided that a long time ago." Matt nodded and smiled.

"It means everything. It means MY Mello won out eventually. Now you knock this crap off before I do punch out your good eye." Mello reached up and grabbed the back of Matt's head and brought his face closer so he could attack his mouth with his, kissing him with all the emotion he could get into it.

Christine leaned against the wall by the open adjoining doors that led to the boys' room. She had heard everything from the broken glass on but had felt it was something they had to work out. She tried to put Mello's face on the killer he said he had been, but she couldn't do it. She had inkling when she realized what kind of gang he was in, but she had hoped. She sighed thinking how different everything was from what she and L had thought their futures would be. Not to think on it now, it was time to remove the bandages. She knocked on the door and walked in, finding the two of them still kissing.

"Alright guys, playtime is over." She said laughing and they both looked at her startled.

"Uh oh mom caught us." Matt said laughing and pulled away from Mello long enough to pick up his game. He was relieved to see it still worked.

"Lucky for you it's not broken, Mafia Man." He told him and Mello laughed. Christine walked over and sat next to Mello on the bed, pulling her scissors from her pocket. Mello eyed them and panicked, what if he was hideous? Scarred beyond recognition. He looked at Matt, his fear clearly showing. Matt grabbed his hand and smiled.

"It's gotta be an improvement," he grinned and then became serious. "It'll be fine Mello, no worries."

"Ofcourse it will." Christine agreed and began to slowly unwrap his face. She steeled herself to not make a sound or change her expression when it was finally removed.

Mello had closed his eyes and he opened them slowly as Christine turned off the light in the room. He immediately looked at Matt who stared back at him totally devoid of expression.

"Well? How bad is it?" he whispered. Matt grinned and whistled.

"Dude that's going to look so hot with the leather!" he exclaimed and laughed. Mello looked at Christine. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the mirror she brought with her.

"Here, take a look Mello. I thought it was going to be a lot worse." He took the mirror, took a deep breath and looked. At first he looked away, it covered his eye and down his cheek. It looked red and angry, but he could also see where it wasn't so red and that looked better.

"After a few days in the air the red will calm down and it will look better." Christine told him and he nodded. He looked back at Matt who nodded again and then leaned forward and kissed him.

"Now you even LOOK badass." He told him which made him laugh. He watched as Christine removed the rest from his shoulder and upper arm. She checked it over and nodded.

"You're healing well, Mello I'm very happy with your progress." She stood and turned to leave. Mello grabbed her arm and stopped her. She looked back, his green eyes shining and staring into hers.

"Thank you for coming for me, Dr. Thompson. I know I would have died if you hadn't. Thank you." She bent down and wrapped her arms around the young man, the mafia member, and the killer, who was just her Mello.

"As if I had a choice," she whispered, "But you're very welcome. I'm glad I did too." She then stood, smiled at Matt, and went back to her room, closing the door behind her.

She let out a deep breath and fell into the bed; he was definitely going to be all right.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Near watched intently as the electric train ran in a circle around him. He sat in his usual position, one knee down one knee up, as he watched its progress. He was listening to the others as they discussed what would happen after their being disbanded, how would they continue to work without funding. He reassured them that L's legacy would keep them running for as long as need be, they would remain in their headquarters here in New York as long as necessary.

It had been at least two weeks since the explosion at the mafia headquarters. He had heard that Deputy Yagami had died, but nothing had been said of Mello except that he got away. He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath when L2 mentioned no body had been found, until he let it out. Mello had cost him a lot, but he still did not want to see him dead. He knew that now without being able to count on the FBI or anyone's government the three of them would have to work together somehow to get Kira. If only he could make Mello see this. He thought about what position Mello would be in now.

"Mello has kept the rest of us alive for a reason. Put yourselves in his position, because of the death of all the mafia members he's probably alone, with no one to rely one." He smiled to himself, "Well, perhaps he has one person to rely on. But not the network he's used to having. The chances are very high that he will try to contact one of us. His goals have not changed, he still wants to get to Kira before I do, so he will want the information that we have. " Giovanni looked concerned.

"Well, judging the way he's been acting lately, wouldn't it be dangerous if we come in contact with him." Near nodded without looking up from his trains.

"Very dangerous. So when the time comes I want you to do exactly as he says." Rester looked completely confused.

"Do as he says?"

"Yes. Give him all the information we have, including the fact that we believe L is Kira and that we have his photograph. The next move is up to him."

"But even if we give him all our information," Rester added, "Won't he still try to kill us so we won't tell you we talked to him?"

"That may very well happen, but I have faith in your excellent skills." Near answered with a smile. "Now, if you're scared you don't have to participate. I'm scared, and I'm not going outside." He smiled to himself wondering what would come next after he let that out, and now his next sneak attack.

"What do you think, especially you Halle Lidner?" he noticed her startle from the side.

"Let me say this plainly, other than Rester and me Mello should have known your information as well and yet he didn't kill you. That means to me that he is planning to use you for information because if it were me, I would rather meet you face to face thinking I had a better chance of escaping you because of our physical differences."

He looked away from her and looked at the others.

"I believe the chances of Mello contacting us is about 60-40. If it does take place 70% that it will be Lidner, 25 for Gevanni and 5 for Commander Rester. "

"Do you think Mello will believe the L is Kira theory?" Lidner asked and Near nodded.

"Anyone who knows the real L is dead would believe it. It makes too much sense. Now, you will all make yourselves accessible to Mello, going back and forth from here to your residences so if he wishes to approach you, he can. Please begin wearing wires and install cameras in your rooms." They all looked at Near and nodded, and then began to comply with his instructions.

Mello hung up the phone and smirked as he bit into the chocolate bar. He has missed them terribly while he was healing and now he couldn't get enough. Matt had managed to find him another leather vest that was even more perfect than the one that was burned and melted on him. He'd been back out on the streets, back in his neck of the woods, long enough to procure himself another gun, he felt naked without it. He stood and looked in the mirror staring at the scars again. Well at least no one would use the word "girly" around him again, that was something. He turned at the sound of someone coming into the room and smiled at Christine.

"Well, I think I'm all packed,"' she said to him, "Are you sure you're okay?" he nodded and then walked over to her.

"Thanks to you I'm better than okay, Dr. Thompson. I don't think I can ever thank you enough for coming all the way out here ."

"There was no question. I've been your doctor since you were 13, no one else is allowed to touch you. I must admit you healed a bit quicker than suspected." He grinned and took another bite of his chocolate bar as Matt came through the front door.

"I've let the front desk know that you are probably going to be here for a few days more, but you know you can stay here as long as you need to." Mello nodded.

"We know. We'll probably be here a couple days more, then we'll be flying to New York."

"What's in New York?" she asked.

"Near." He said smiling wickedly.

"Really? You've finally decided to work together with Near?" she asked excitedly. Mello sat down in the desk chair and threw his feet up onto the table.

"In a fashion, I guess you could say." He said, his smile even bigger. Christine decided she didn't want to know what that smile meant. She was just thrilled that her boys would be together as L wanted. Matt walked over and picked up her bags.

"There's a car waiting for you downstairs when you're ready, Doc." He said then leaned over to her and kissed her cheek.

"You have a safe flight back, kick Roger for me, and we'll see you when we bring back Kira's head."

"Good, I have the perfect spot for it in my garden."she said and Mello nearly choked. She looked at her watch and sighed.

"I guess it's time for me to go then." Matt had her bags and Mello took her arm and led her out into the elevator and down thru the lobby to the front door. Matt gave the bags to the doorman who then called the car over and then placed them in the trunk.

"I don't know why you won't let us come with you to the airport." Matt complained.

"There's no reason for you guys to go all the way out there only to have to turn around and come back here. We can say so long here." She turned and looked at both of them. For a split second they shrank in front of her eyes and they were both 13, and just as quickly they were gone and back to their normal selves. She wasn't looking forward to going back there without any of her boys there, it would seem a bit empty, but they had their work to do, and they would be back when it was over. She reached out and hugged each one to her, doing a sneaky once over checking Mello's scar quickly. He jumped a little as she touched a couple of still sore spots.

"Don't forget to keep applying the cream to it every day, Mello." She reminded. He rolled his eyes and snapped his chocolate bar.

"Yes, mother, I'll remember." She punched his good arm.

"Smart ass, just do it." She said grinning and he laughed. She stepped to the car and took a good long look at both of them before getting in.

"Please be careful." She said as the car started to move and they both nodded, Matt taking a final drag of his cigarette and blowing smoke at her. It was her turn to roll her eyes as she pulled away from the building. They watched until the car was out of sight and then they turned to go back into the hotel.

"So did you reach her?" Matt asked once they were back in the room. Mello nodded as he fell back onto the bed.

"Yes, and we're flying out of here to New York tomorrow. We'll get a car and drive right to her place."

"What makes you think you can trust her to not just shoot you on sight?"

"Near wouldn't have her do that. I trust Near more than I'd trust her. Come here." Matt smiled and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Mello on the bed.

"Oh by the way, I got something for you while I was out." He reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be beads, and then when he unraveled it Mello realized exactly what it was and he laughed.

"Rosary? You bought me a rosary? Me?" Matt laughed too and then pulled it over Mello's head.

"You need a helluva lot of looking after. It certainly can't hurt. I just saw it in the gift shop when I was walking by. With all that's happened to you I guess I thought you needed a good luck charm of some sort." Mello looked at it around his neck for a moment and then reached up to touch Matt's face.

"Thanks." He said and then leaned forward and kissed him. He allowed his hands to freely roam Matt's body, thinking this would be the first time they were totally alone.

Matt moaned into the kiss, loving the feel of Mello's hands on him; it had been far too long. He reached down and unzipped Mello's vest, and began stroking his chest, his fingers trailing against the taut abdomen, tracing circles around his nipples.

Mello pushed Matt away long enough to pull his striped shirt up and over his head and immediately attack his chest with his mouth, dragging his tongue around his nipples, nipping with his teeth. Matt threw his head back and groaned, crying out when Mello got a little rougher, taking the nipples between his teeth and biting down, just enough to cause a little discomfort, but not enough to really hurt him. He then sat up suddenly and grabbed Matt, pulling him down to the bed onto his back, then straddling him and looking down at him with an evil grin. Matt looked back up at him and gave him his own evil grin.

"So you gonna take a picture or you gonna get on with this?" Mello growled and fell on him, sinking his teeth into Matt's neck, and then sucking hard, marking him as his for all the world to see. He ground his growing erection into Matt's, making him groan even louder, Matts hands under his vest and digging into his back.

Mello kissed down Matt's chest until he got to his waist, and then he sat up on his knees, still straddling him. He reached down and palmed Matt thru his jeans, massaging his burgeoning erection with alternating pressure. Matt closed his eyes, pushing up into Mello's hands and clutching the sheets on the bed.

"Tell me how much you missed me, Matt, how much you missed this."

"Mello, stop…..being an ass.." Matt managed in between groans. Mello laughed; one of the many reasons why he loved Matt was that he stood up to him and it excited him to no end. He stopped long enough to work off his boots and pull off Matts. Matt sat up, grabbed Mello's face kissed him as hard as he could manage. Then he kissed down the scarred side of his face with soft butterfly kisses, causing Mello to close his eyes and moan quietly. He then returned to the blonde's mouth, attacking it with his tongue until Mello complied and opened his mouth to allow him to attack his tongue with his. Mello only allowed Matt dominance for a few moments and then he took control back, Forcing Matt's tongue back into his own mouth with his, and pushing him back onto the bed. When he finally released him, Matt was gasping for breath, his chest heaving and his eyes closed.

With a self satisfied smirk, Mello undid Matt's jeans and slid them and his boxers down and off. He got back onto the bed, positioning himself between Matt's legs and softly kissed up one thigh, until reaching the top where he then bit down into the tender flesh, then licked it, and sucked it, loving the red mark he was leaving behind, relishing Matt's cries above him. Matt belonged to him, and he wanted to leave a reminder. He trailed his tongue along the underside of Matt's balls, then licked up the bottom of his cock along the sensitive vein, stopping at the top to swirl his tongue around the tip, then down again. He had to hold Matt down, he was writhing and bucking under him so hard. He moved to his other thigh and gave it the same treatment.

Matt didn't think he could stand much more. It had been such a long time his stamina wasn't what it used to be, and he thought that any moment he was going to come without the actual sex this felt so good. But he would hold on for the pay off, he wanted Mello inside of him in the worst way, to be connected to Mello again completely after so long, he shuddered involuntarily just at the thought, making his erection impossibly harder. He felt Mello lick the top of his cock again, and then suck on it gently and he nearly cried with pleasure.

"Do you want me now, Matt? Are you ready for me?" Mello licked beneath his balls and down to his hole. He wet his tongue with saliva and began to lick around Matt's hole, holding on to the squirming Matt. He then licked his first three fingers and one by one inserted them into Matt's tight opening.

He thrilled to the delicious sounds Matt was making, he loved having him under his control; it was about the only way he could have the upper hand with Matt. He continued moving his finger in and out, scissoring them to stretch those tight muscles. He smirked as he reached further, curling his fingers to find the perfect spot.

Matt suddenly saw white lightening behind his closed eyelids, electricity going up his spine and exploding into his brain.

"Oh god Mello don't ever stop!" he cried out, grinding down onto Mello's probing fingers.

"You don't mean that, Matt." Mello said as he slowly removed his fingers, ignoring Matt's plaintive pleas. He untied the front of his leather pants, finally allowing his cock the freedom it was begging for confined behind that tight leather. He pulled them down and kicked them off, then grabbed Matt and flipped him over, pulling his ass up to the right angle.

"Because then I couldn't do this." He reached down and stroked himself, spreading his natural lubrication along the length, getting it ready. He leaned forward and pressed the tip to Matt's entrance, while spreading his cheeks help him access. He pressed into Matt slowly, relishing the hot tightness of his lover as it surrounded him. Matt buried his face into the pillow trying to stifle his loud groans as Mello entered him, feeling almost like the first time they'd made love, feeling as if he were being split in two at first. When Mello was completely in he stopped for a moment, getting control of himself to wait for Matt. He ran his hands loving over Matt's back, feeling the sweat. His hands trailed under him to Matt's chest, squeezing his nipples and rubbing his chest. He felt Matt move against him, flexing those inner muscles and it was his turn to moan. Matt grabbed the other pillow on the bed and threw it at Mello.

"Move!" he yelled at him and Mello laughed and retaliated by slapping Matt's ass. He then pulled out almost completely and then pushed back in, slowly a couple of times until he was sure Matt was comfortable. He then set up a slow rhythm, but only for a short while. Soon he was thrusting into Matt with such power the entire bed shook with each thrust.

He felt the pressure building as he savored the delicious heat inside his Matt, and he reached around and grabbed Matt's cock, stroking him in time with his thrust, squeezing and rubbing the head with his thumb.

Matt moved against Mello answering each thrust, he couldn't get him deep enough to suit him, he wanted as much of him as he could get. His whole body was trembling with ecstasy and when Mello grabbed his cock he lost it completely and no longer had any coherent thoughts.

Mello was on the edge and he wanted Matt there too, so he began to thrust as deeply into him as he could, aiming for his prostate each time and varying the pressure on his stroking hand. He suddenly heard Matt call his name, his entire body convulsing as he cried out. The muscles around his cock began contracting and squeezing him almost painfully tight and his thrusting became erratic and completely out of his control until the fire inside of him became an explosion and he came violently inside of Matt, holding him tight against him as he came, calling his lover's name as he did so.

Finally the were both spent and fell into a heap on the bed, all arms and legs tangled together. After catching his breath Mello looked over at Matt who still had his back to him, and threw his arm around him, pulling the red head against his chest. He kissed the back of his neck and smiled when he heard him moan again.

"Was it worth the wait?" he whispered. Matt turned his head to look at him, said nothing, just nodded and rolled his eyes.

"I love you Matt, you know that, right?" Mello said suddenly. Matt turned his whole body so he could look at Mello properly.

"I love you too, Mello but keep it under your hat, okay?" he giggled his famous infectious laugh that was only stopped when Mello held him close and kissed him.

Matt lay with his head on Mello's chest, as Mello's face lay against his hair, both content at the moment just to be with each other, both knowing they had a fight ahead of them.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

When Christine arrived and walked through those doors it was hard for her not to feel like a mother with an empty nest. She had an orphanage full of children, but for three years before he died, and five years after she had been wrapped up in L and his heirs as well. And for the first time in eight years, none of them were there. She let Roger know she was back and that starting tomorrow the extra help would not be needed, and made her way to her apartment. She dropped her bags in her bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes. Then she went to her jewelry box and got L's keys and went to his apartment and let herself in. She stood in the middle of the room and closed her eyes, seeing the room the way she wanted to see it, L at his desk, the boys spread out all over the floor with pens and note books, listening intently to what L was saying and hastily scribbling notes onto their papers. L stopped for a moment and looked in her direction, a smile coming to his face as he saw her. The boys aware L had stopped talking turned to look in the direction he was looking and saw her standing there. She heard the chorus of their voices yelling "Hi Dr. Thompson" and their impish grins. She sat on the couch not wanting to interrupt, but wanting to share in the excitement of their learning. L had stood up from the computer and was walking towards her. He reached out his hand to her, calling her name softly. She reached out to touch his hand…and felt nothing. Her eyes flew open and she realized she was still standing in the doorway of an empty room, her outstretched into nothingness. She sank down to the floor, drew her knees up against her chest, lay her head down on them and cried. They were all gone, one of them forever, and she was so afraid for the other three.

Mello and Matt walked into JFK Airport and looked around. Matt went for the bags as Mello walked towards the center of the lobby where people were gathered around the TV sets in the waiting area. The news was still going on about the Vice President giving in to Kira, and how quickly the other nations would probably bow down as well. Matt came up behind him with the bags and dropped them at his feet.

"I'm not your little lap dog you know!" he scowled as he dropped the bags. Mello chuckled and snapped his chocolate bar.

"Yes you are, and you love it." He said smiling evilly. Matt shook his head.

"You carry the damn bags while I get the car, smart ass." He said and stomped off.

"Don't forget to get a map, sweetie!" he called after him and Matt's growl could be heard above the noise in the airport lobby. Mello grinned wider watching him go, he loved it when Matt got pissy. It was definitely hot for one thing, and just plain fun to piss him off on the other. He grabbed the bags and followed him to the rental area.

Once in the car Mello pulled out a map and the address he needed as Matt pulled onto the highway.

"Just follow the signs to the city and I'll tell you which way to go from there. Should be pretty easy once we get there." He said following a line on the map. Matt nodded, cigarette hanging at the edge of his mouth.

"Now you're sure we're not walking into a major ambush. It would truly piss me off." Mello laughed.

"I'm sure, trust me, Matty. She's knows I'm coming but she doesn't know what time. We'll just watch her place till she gets home and then I'll make my move. You stay in the car and keep it running, just in case she gets frisky and I have to make a quick get away." Matt took his eyes off the road for a minute and stared at his partner.

"Gets frisky? What the hell do you mean frisky?" he demanded. Mello sighed and took another bite.

"Wouldn't be the first time a woman has found me irresistible." Now it was Matt's turn to burst out laughing.

"And how soon before they found out you were about as straight as a rainbow?" Mello stared at him open mouthed for about a moment before he too started laughing.

"Probably the minute I threw up on them when they tried to kiss me." He answered and they both broke up.

They arrived on Halle's street within the next half an hour. They pulled onto the street and parked the car a few houses down from hers, but close enough to see anyone coming near her apartment. Matt pulled out his game and began to play, much to Mello's consternation.

"We're supposed to be watching for her, Matty." He warned. Matt chuckled.

"You're supposed to be watching out for her. I'm just the driver, remember. So keep your eyes on the street, Mello." He answered and continued to play. Mello rolled his eyes and went back to surveying the street. He was rewarded about 15 minutes when he saw her get out of a car that had just passed him and pulled into a parking space a few cars ahead of them. He watched her walk towards the building and into the front door. He nodded at Matt who restarted the car, and got out of the car, followed her path and got to the door just as it started to close. He jumped in and saw her go towards the elevator and get in. He went into the hallway after the elevator doors closed and waited for the next one.

Halle was very much aware she was being followed, and very much aware of who it was. She decided not to let on that she knew right away, just make things a little easier for him to gain access to her. She unlocked her door and went in, making sure the door stayed unlocked as she went in. She knew her next move was supposed to be to put of the surveillance cameras, but she knew Mello was right behind her and she didn't want near to know that she had already had contact with Mello before this.

"Near, I'm going to take a shower", she said seemingly to the room, "So I'm removing the wire I'm wearing for now." She unhooked said wire and turned it off. She started the shower and undressed, stepping into the shower to wait.

Mello watched her go into her apartment and after a few minutes went to the door. He tried it, realized it was unlocked and smirked. Obviously his skills at being stealthy were off, she knew she was being followed and she knew it was him. He reached for his gun and pulled it out as he entered the apartment. He heard the shower and his smirk became an all out grin. Information and a show, how could he lose? He walked into the bathroom, gun drawn and stuck the barrel of it behind the curtain. He heard her gasp and then slowly pull the curtain from around the gun.

"Well," she said taking a good look at him from behind the steam, "Near came to the conclusion that you would try to contact me, but I don't think he's aware we've already contacted each other" Mello leaned against the bathroom wall and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"It's so like Near to think that way." He said snapping off the first bite. Halle went back to her shower.

"So, you no longer have the notebook so all you have to threaten me with is that gun, right? And if you use that gun on me it will only make it easier to track you down. I'm supposed to put cameras in every room here except the bathroom. That would mean you'd have to live in the bathroom then if you have no place else to go." She peeked out of the curtain again, looking him over, "Ofcourse that's okay with me. I wouldn't mind having you around."

Mello smirked around his candy bar, wondering what Matt would say if he had heard that last bit.

"Oh and Near also thinks that this new L is also Kira." Those words passed through Mello's brain like lightening. Could that be possible? He looked at her seriously.

"Who's side are you on, Halle, mine or Near's?" She walked out of the shower, not worried at all that Mello was standing right there. She reached for a towel and began to dry herself off.

"I already told you I'm on neither side. We're all working to catch Kira and that's all that matters. So..what are you going to do? If you run away I'll just tell them that I've met you because you were hiding in my bathroom. Or do you want to meet me someplace else, later?" Mello was growing tired of her suggestions and decided to end this now.

"Halle, go back to headquarters." He told her. She looked at him incredulously.

"Why would I want to do that I just left there. I have no reason to." Mello pulled out his gun and aimed it at her forehead.

"Make one up. Go back." He said, and for the first time she actually looked flustered.

"Okay, okay stop pointing that stupid thing at me." She said nervously and stepped out of the bathroom to get dressed.

Once they were outside he had her get into her car. He looked behind him and waved to Matt, motioning for him to follow. He then got into the car next to Halle, gun still at her head, and told her to get going.

Near was watching his train when he heard Rester call his name loudly. He looked up and in the screen he saw Halle coming back…with a guest.

"What should we do?" Rester asked him. Near smirked.

"Let him in." he said simply and turned back to his trains, his back facing the door.

When Mello and Halle walked through the door both Rester and Gevanni trained their guns on him.

"Drop your weapon!" Rester ordered. Mello responded with a growl, holding his gun tightly.

"Everyone drop your weapons, "Near said, "Having a shoot out here would accomplish nothing." Rester's eyes glanced in his direction for just a moment, not wanting to take them off of Mello.

"With all due respect, sir, Mello is the one who killed our partners." Near sighed quietly, his eyes shifting to look at Rester.

"Please don't make me say it again. Remember, our primary objective is to catch Kira. Killing Mello right now will do nothing to benefit our investigation. Also, he got the notebook once and got closer to Kira than anyone. That deserves " Now it was Rester's turn to sigh.

"Alright" he agreed reluctantly and lowered his weapon, Gevanni followed suit. Mello smiled and finally lowered his. For the first time he looked down at his life long thorn and wondered why he wouldn't turn around and face him. He decided to ignore it and get on with business.

"Well, Near, it seems everything seems to be going as you planned." He said, sliding his hood back.

"Yes, I take it you know everything about the second L from Lindner by now. I have pretty much figured out who Kira is and it's mostly thanks to everything you've done."

The anger that last statement caused nearly blew the top of Mello's head off. He raised his gun again and pointed it at Near. Rester and Gevanni also brought their guns up.

"Shut UP Near! I'm NOT just a tool for you to use to solve your puzzles you know!"

Near's eyes shifted to try to look behind him.

"If you really want to shoot me, Mello then go ahead and shoot." He said quietly. Mello's finger started to pull on the trigger. How dare he do this to him again, make him look like a fool, showing how he used him to get his puzzles solved. His eyes narrowed as he stared at Near's back, thinking how easy it would be to just end all of this by blowing him away. But he knew he couldn't, for so many reasons. Unfortunately one of them had to do with emotions and the reality that Near was just one of four people who had lived in the world of L like a family, and no matter how much he hated him in one way, in another there was an affection for the way things had been for so long. Just as he was beginning to relax his finger, Lindner jumped in front of him and pushed the gun aside.

"Stop! If you shoot him then the rest of us will have no choice but to shoot you too. What will it solve if both of you die? That's just what Kira wants!" Mello stared at her for a moment, then lowered his gun. Even if he had already decided not to shoot Mello, she was still right.

"You have a good point anyway I only came for one thing, I came for that photograph you have."

"Ofcourse, I got it from the orphanage. There was only one and no copies have been made. I have already dealt with anyone who may know your face both inside and outside of Whammy's house and they will keep quiet. I can't promise for certain but it should not be possible for you to killed by the notebook." He threw the picture at Mello who caught it easily. He turned the picture over and saw the words "Dear Mello" written on the back.

"Is that all the business you have with me, Mello?" Near asked, knowing full well he had seen what had been written on the back. Mello closed his eyes and swallowed to calm himself. So much of the past kept flashing through his mind, their sleepovers with L, all the laughing and playing when the anger of the competition between them would be forgotten for a time. He had to do something, Matt would want him to.

"Near, let's get one thing straight. I have no intention of working together with you on this."

"Yes, I know." Near stated.

"But at the same time, I can't just take my photo and leave, that wouldn't be right, so I'll settle my debt." Near was slightly startled at the statement and looked towards Mello.

"The killer notebook belongs to a shinigami. Whoever touches it is able to see a god of death." Rester and Gevanni stared wide eyed at Mello.

"That's crazy!" Rester said.

"Who the hell would believe in something like that, a shinigami?" Gevanni added.

"I would, I believe him completely," Near said, "What good would it do him to tell an outrageous lie like that? If he had something to gain he would have at least come up with a much more believable story. Therefore these gods of death must exist." Mello smiled, a good feeling suddenly coursing through him, but not letting it show.

"The notebook I obtained had previously belonged to another shinigami, perhaps even Kira himself. Also, some of the rules written inside are actually fake. That's all I can tell you for now." With that Mello turned and walked slowly away from Near and the others towards the door. He stopped just as he reached it and grabbed a chocolate bar.

"Near.." he said unwrapping it and taking a bit.

"Mello…" Near answered.

"Which of us is going to reach Kira first, I wonder." He said, a smile coming to his face.

"The race is on." Near answered, fingers twirling in his hair, a smile of his own gracing his features.

"We're both heading for the same destination, I'll be waiting for you." Near gave a soft laugh.

"Yeah, right." For just a moment, a very brief moment, they were as they once had been. Then Mello went through the doors and was into the hallway and gone.

Near controlled the familiar ache as it ran through him, the knowledge that once was could not be again, but reveled in the brief connection he and Mello did have, if only for just a few moments. It may be gone now, but for a moment they felt it and it was incredibly welcomed.

But now it was over and the next steps had to be taken. He had some incredible information and because of that, many things were beginning to make much more sense. Thanks to Mello, again.

Once Mello knew he was out of range of the cameras inside the building he began to run to where Matt was parked. Matt had begun to get a little concerned over the length of time he had been taking and was beginning to get out of the car as he saw him running towards him.

Mello ran directly to car and flew in, slamming the door behind him. Matt got back in and turned towards him now he was really concerned.

"Mello what happened..what's wrong?" Mello tried to tell him, tried to explain what was turning him inside out inside but all that would come out was a strangled sob and he fell into Matt's arms, tears running down his face.

Matt held him, deciding that whatever it was they'd talk about later, right now Mello needed to get this out, and he needed to let him. He held on to him tightly, kissed the top of the blonde head he loved so much, and let him cry.


	45. Chapter 45

Hello everyone. Have to say thank you to the several new readers that have joined us and hope they continue to enjoy! Also, I have to tell you that my good friend and awesome author, Dragonrider4000, has several stories out there that truly rock. Best of which in my opinion are "Death Note Alphabet", "The Thieving Moon", and the absolute epitome of LxLight stories, "Constant Temptation". If you haven't checked her out, please do so, she is my inspiration and deserves the read. Check her reviews for "Constant" if you don't believe me!

Chapter 44

The cards flipped through the air as Near took each one from the deck and flipped them into place in front of him. Mello had given him some priceless information and he couldn't wait to spring it on L2. Through process of elimination he had concluded that the fake rule had to be the 13 day one. If that were the case then that would be a very convenient alibi for someone. He already knew L2 was Kira, he had no doubt about that but he had to prove it and at the same time find out exactly which one he was. Time to shake things up.

"Gevanni, please set up a connection to L."

"Yes, sir". And immediately connected. Near could not control the small burn of hate that flared each time that fake L's insignia flashed across his screens, but he never let it show.

"Yes?" L2 answered the beep.

"I thought I should tell you that we caught Mello." Near began and they all heard the gasps from the other members of the task force, "but he escaped soon afterwards. But we were able to interrogate him for a while."

"He didn't escape, did he Near? You let him go." L2 nearly spat at him. "Am I right?"

"No,' Near answered playing with the cards, "He was just too quick for us. Anyway, Mello mentioned that there was a shinigami attached to the notebook. Have you been able to confirm the existence of such a creature?" Near smiled at the pause in the conversation.

"Yes," L2 finally answered, "I can confirm that shinigami do exist. I didn't share that information with you because I was certain you wouldn't believe me."

"I would like to ask that shinigami a few questions. The thing that's bothering me the most about this are the rules that are written in the notebook. I have reason to believe that one of them is fake. Now, I would like your opinion on this, out of all the rules, which one would you think is most likely to be fake?" Near waited, knowing he'd backed L2 into a corner, he had to answer and he had to answer truthfully. Near could almost see the task force huddled together staring at their leader incredulously.

"By process of elimination the obvious choice would be the one which states the owner of the notebook will die if he doesn't write in it ever 13 days. I don't believe that." Near couldn't stop the smile that was beginning.

"I thought you might say so, I came to the same conclusion myself." The L2 surprised him.

"Shinigami, you know the rules well, are any of them false?"

Near's eyes widened in excitement and his smile got larger.

"I see, you have a shinigami there with you?" he asked.

"Yes".

"Is that so." Near answered, "I think I'm beginning to get the picture. Kira is there in the room, and having the shinigami lie on his behalf." He listened to the silence on the other side and almost felt giddy. He proposed to L2 that if he had a problem they could always test the rule by his volunteering to write Mello's real name in the notebook. Of course he'll die and if he died 13 days later the rule is true. He told them he was willing to take the gamble. L then went off line to discuss it with the others, but Near knew he would find a way not to test it and he was right.

"Very well," he answered, " No matter., I had a feeling you would say something like that. I only have one question left for the members of the task force. Was there ever a time during the investigation where the 2nd L was suspected of being Kira, even if the suspicions were later dropped? If you've been listening to our conversations and wish to take down Kira by helping me in my investigations, then take down the number I am about to give you. I will answer day or night, the choice is up to you." Near closed the link and went back to his toys. All he had to do was wait; it wouldn't be long before one of them would call.

There was deafening silence in the office as Roger sat back in his chair and thought about Christine's new proposal. Not that he had any reason to deny her request to teach a class, he was sure she'd do a great job. It was her subject matter that concerned him. Wanting to teach a class about the first L could be interesting, but what good could it do? What was the ultimate goal of such a class? Why would anyone other than the new heirs even care?

"Dr. Thompson, do you truly believe there is a need for such a class in the current curriculum? Are you sure it's not just a personal desire to deify him or keep him alive for your own personal reasons. I had suspected that there was a, shall we say, "special" relationship between you two; he was much more eager to be on your side than I had ever seen him be with anyone before." Christine controlled her rising anger and took a deep breath.

"Roger, as usual, you've missed the point. L was so much more than the world's greatest detective, and it was partly because of who he was that made him unbeatable at what he did."

"Well, obviously Kira was able to beat him…? Roger began and then shrank back as Christine stood up.

"Don't go there, Roger it wouldn't be healthy for you. You know Kira used means that we don't understand to kill L, and probably every dirty trick he could come up with. Now as far as the class I'm suggesting is concerned, I did make a promise to myself that I would not allow L to be swept under a rug and forgotten, replaced like a worn light bulb and tossed away. He gave his life, Roger, his entire life from the age of 8 to this persona, this job, while the person underneath it was all but forgotten. I got to know both, the detective and the man, and the students who want to follow in his footsteps should too. I will go over his cases, select a few to use as tools and try to show how he thought, what he did to solve these cases which could definitely help them in their investigative abilities and I will also let them know who he was. Now tell me that you find a problem with that!"

Roger sat back up once he was sure he wasn't about to be attacked again and sighed, running a hand thru his thinning hair.

"Fine, I'll authorize the class. How often do you wish it to meet."

"Only once a week, that would be fine. I'm too busy with the rest of my responsibilities to do more than that. Thank you, Roger. My other question to you is the question of new heirs. Near will need them when he returns." Roger nodded and looked seriously at her.

"You are so sure he will return? What do you think he can do, at his young age, that L could not accomplish with all his experience?"

"Near's not alone, he has Matt and Mello and a special team with him. We believe that L made a fatal mistake which led Kira right to him, Near will not make that same mistake."

"Mello and Matt? Mello refused to work with Near.."

"Yes, he did. Try to remember the circumstances at the time. I believe that eventually they will get together; they're going to have to, even if Mello wants to beat him to Kira. Roger I watched Matt and Near put together a solid case good enough to get the FBI to put a group together for Near, out of practically no information at all. These boys are a major force

."

"Yes but now that the president has pulled out of searching for Kira, what will happen to Near's group?" Christine was quiet for a moment, she had been worried about that as well, but she knew Near.

"I have the feeling that backing or no back from the government, Near will keep that group together and he will continue hunting Kira until he finds him. I have no doubt about that." Roger shook his head.

"Sometimes I think this whole L business should have died with L."

"Oh yes, Roger that would have been so much easier wouldn't it? Just let everything L accomplished and worked for just dry up and blow away, or better yet, let this imposter continue to ride on L's work, pretending to be something he could never be and eventually destroying it because he can't live up to L. Thank God you weren't making the decision." She backed away from his desk and left his office.

As she walked back to her office she felt the vibration of her cell phone in her lab coat pocket. She pulled it out and smiled as she saw who it was.

"Hello, Near how are you?" she said getting back to her office and sitting down.

"Things are going very well, Dr. Thompson. I thought I would let you know I saw Mello the other day, he paid me a visit."

She felt her heartbeat speed up, thrilled at the thought they were finally working together.

"Really, Near? That sounds wonderful, how did it go?" she heard Near chuckle.

"Well he didn't shoot me although he had his gun pointing at me so I guess that's something."

"He what?" she almost shouted.

"Don't worry, Dr. Thompson I had made him angry and that was his answer. He didn't harm me, nor do I think he really meant to. We exchanged information, and the information he gave me was invaluable to my investigation."

"How did he look, how did his scars seem?" she asked.

"Ah, so you had a hand in his healing from the explosion then? He seemed well healed, not in any pain. How were you able to help him?" Christine explained what had happened and Near didn't seem surprised.

"L always said we could depend on you completely. I don't think even he realized just how much you would do for us. That was above and beyond the call of duty, I think."

"Well it was definitely a long distance house call, but it was something I had to do. There was no question. Is there anything you can share with me on the case?" she asked.

"I can tell you that I am almost positive I know the identity of Kira and L2. It is somewhat easier now that I have discovered that they are one and the same." Christine was sure she misheard what Near said.

"Did you just say that Kira and the fake L are the same person? How can that be, Near that's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard!"

I can't go into all the details but all information leads to that. It would explain why nothing has happened on the Kira case since our L died. Kira is running the task force."

Christine rubbed her forehead with hear hand. This was the worst thing that could happen to the L legacy. To have the man that killed him take over his title and abuse it in such a way, it was unthinkable.

"And the task force doesn't realize that Kira is among them? How can that be?" once again she heard Near laugh.

"The task force is a joke for one thing, and Kira is brilliant enough to be able to play them for fools for the past 5 years. Now that I know that he's there, I only need to identify him, and I will do that soon. Now…"

She heard strange noises from the phone suddenly when Near stopped speaking.

"Near….Near? Is something wrong?" she called into the phone, hoping to hear an answer.

"Dr. Thompson I have to go. It appears Kira supporters are attacking us. I will get back to you as soon as I can. Good-bye, Doctor." Then the connection was broken.

Christine put the phone away and tried not to worry. She wondered how Kira supporters would have found out where the SPK were, let alone be able to attack them. She knew Near would be fine, he had plenty of support and protection, but something was definitely wrong here.

Near watched the feed from outside, there was a helicopter circling around and a crowd of people carrying all sorts of weapons beginning to break through the glass windows and doors on floor level.

"They'll be dragging us out of here soon if we don't do something." Rester said, just as the L insignia flashed across the screens.

"What's the matter Near? Could this be some kind of plot of Mello's to try and finish off the SPK? Surely it couldn't be that the SPK's security was so lax that a normal citizen could find where they were located!" Near could hear the mirth in L2's voice, and without thinking he snapped the head off of one of his prized robots in anger.

"Near, you've got no choice, you'd better evacuate." L2 told him.

"You've got some nerve to say that since you are Kira." Near answered, lining his toys in front of him.

"What? You're still going on with that nonsense!"

"Think about it. With all the anti-Kira group around, why are we being targeted and right after I start suspecting you? It's pretty convenient if you ask me."

"Near, with all due respect you're jumping to conclusions!" L2 countered.

"Members of the task force, listen to me. Kira is likely amongst you; even as we speak he is in that room. I am simply asking you to think about this carefully." He broke the connection and studied the monitors.

"Near we have to evacuate immediately." Rester was telling him.

"Really. What pathetic people. I'm not surprised that there are ordinary people who support what Kira is trying to do. I'm talking about honest citizens who believe that by getting rid of evildoers Kira will make this place a better place to live. But as for this crowd outside, they are a completely different breed; they are truly despicable and stupid. They are truly selfish." As he spoke he knocked down each one of his robots.

"I know that but that still leaves us with the immediate problem." Rester pleaded.

"We'll use L's legacy that we have on hand." He said and began to pick up his robots again.

"We have only one shot with that plan." Rester warned.

"Yes, I know that. But I can't think of a better time to use it." Rester nodded and left the room. Near continued to get ready and watched to monitors to watch the reaction when it happened. Within a few minutes dollar bills began to float past the monitors and into the crowd. Slowly they crowd began to notice and began screaming, grabbing for the flurry of bills that were continuing to rain on them. Their cause easily forgotten for the falling money, they began to scramble and fight each other to try to get as much money as they could gather in their fists. Near watched in disgust and Gevanni came into the room with police riot gear uniforms.

They had planned in advance an emergency escape that would involve the police if they were attacked. Knowing the police would be sent out in case of any kind of disturbance they had planned to walk out amongst the police and escape that way. They had never practiced it and Rester was right, it was a one shot deal. With the diversion of the money flying around, Near was certain it would work. Once they were suited up, Near secreted his favorite robots and they were out of the door.

They quickly joined in with the police that were surrounding the building, no one noticing during the chaos outside. They made their way out of the crowd, into a waiting police van and to their new headquarters.

They arrived at the new building and the van went into the underground garage. They had removed the riot gear in the van and made their way into the back elevator and into the building and to their private floor.

It had already been set up in case of emergencies, and it took Gevanni very little time to get everything up and running. The first thing Near had to do was call L2, he certainly wouldn't want him to worry about his welfare now would he?

"This is Near.", he said into the microphone when the connection was made, "We've re-established a secure connection so I thought I should give you a call to let you know."

"You're safe, that's a relief." L2 answered, Near hearing the lie behind it.

"To the members of the task force, I'm sure that by now you're beginning to suspect that Kira may be one of you. Given the timing of today's attack on our headquarters, I don't think anyone would blame you for having doubts. If you don't suspect the second L of being Kira by now, you're in the wrong line of work. The number I gave you the day before has been reconnected, please feel free to call at any time. Well then, I'll be waiting for your call." He laughed, knowing they could all hear it and then broke the connection.

You're going down, Kira; it's just a matter of time now. And soon, I'll have proof of which one you are.

"


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"And the reason we're flying back to L.A. is?" Matt asked as he strapped himself into the seat next to Mello.

"I told you already, because that Task Farce is still there, and that lying sack of shit second L. Halle gave me some interesting information including an idea of where they could be located. I have a feeling Near had her give me the information as a way of saying thank you for the information I gave him."

"How could they possibly know where those idiots are?" Matt asked sitting back in the seat and reaching for his game.

"Back when I had Soichiro come to LA, ofcourse they all came with him. Near was monitoring the calls via satellite. Couldn't get a direct location but got a pretty good idea. We've got a little work cut out for us, but the hotels in the area she gave me aren't many so we can pick a couple each day to watch." Matt started laughing.

"Okay, and we just follow every Japanese guy that comes out of these hotels hoping we're following the right guys." Mello laughed then.

"Yea, well I didn't say it was gonna be particularly easy…but there can't be that many. Tourists are pretty obvious, and these guys aren't going to be acting like tourists."

Mello unwrapped a chocolate bar and took a big bite as Matt turned his game on and began to play. Mello put his gloved hand over the game and Matt looked up at him.

"You can't play that thing as we take off, you wanna crash the plane?" he said smirking. Matt sighed and turned it off.

"Stupid rules. " he said turning it off and pouting. Mello grinned then leaned over and kissed him.

"You can hang in there for just a few minutes." He said. Matt looked at him and snatched his candy bar.

"You can hang in there for just a few minutes." He said hiding the bar behind him.

"God you can be such a bitch!" Mello said and then burst out laughing, no one in the world but Matt would even think of touching his chocolate without a death wish, and he loved it.

It was all Near could do to keep from laughing out loud as Rester took the cell phone away from his ear. He now knew everything he needed to know about Kira and the new L being one and the same, and he now knew who he was, thanks to Mr. Aizawa from the task force.

The detective had called him, finally filled with enough suspicion of L2 to want to talk to Near and even though he didn't name any names, it was quite clear who he had been alluding to.

He had begun the conversation by telling Near the thing that concerned him the most was if Mello was telling the truth about the 13 day rule and why Near should believe someone who had killed some of his own people. Near had explained to him that he knew Mello had gone over the top, but it was because he was trying to catch Kira and catch him before himself.

"You must understand," he had told him, "For me and Mello, L was our idol and the only person worthy of respect, and we knew that our idol, the person we respected, was killed by Kira. Therefore, we will use any means necessary to capture Kira. Don't you think it's only natural for us to think that way?"

Aizawa had agreed, saying that he felt the same way when Soichiro Yagami had been killed, and he blamed Kira for his death as well. It was then that he began to give Near the information he so needed. He told him how the original L had put someone in confinement and that person was released after their innocence was proven after they found out about the 13 day rule when Higuchi was captured. And when Near suggested that that person was now L2 he agreed. He also mentioned that the person who was thought of as the second Kira was also in confinement at that time. Near knew immediately that if L had confined them, then those two were definitely Kira and the second Kira. But because the killings had continued even with those two in custody, they had to be let go.

"And it wasn't L who came up with the idea to free them either was it?" he asked knowing full well his L would never do that.

"No, we forced him to." Aizawa admitted quietly.

"L didn't just let them go, though did he?" Near asked, and Aizawa admitted he didn't and told him of the plan L had come up with to force Kira to kill the then Chief Yagami if he was pushed into a corner, saying how the chief had said he was going to kill Kira and then himself. When the chief wasn't killed, obviously they were innocent. It was if a bolt of lightening went through Near's brain with that simple statement.

"Now that you know of the existence of the notebook, you now know that the entire scenario was useless as they didn't have the notebook with them, so they couldn't have killed the chief even if they wanted to." Near told him. Aizawa was very quiet for a moment before admitting that it was correct. He now knew that the confinement was used as a way to prove Kira's innocence and he explained to Aizawa that Kira had obviously predicted his confinement and had the fake rule written into the notebook by the shinigami earlier, knowing that when it was found, they would read that rule and obviously think he had to be innocent. Had they seen the rule before his confinement they would have realized it was fake and not believed him. Obviously Kira gave the notebook to someone else and just waited for that person to be captured by L and everyone would then see that rule. Then he asked if the suspect had requested the confinement. When he heard Aizawa nearly choke on the phone, he knew he had struck gold.

Aizawa then reminded him that he had no proof of what he was saying, and Near agreed, but said once he started checking on those two who were put into confinement he was sure he'd find it. When he asked the names of the two that was where Aizawa stopped cooperating. Which was fine with Near, he already knew what he needed to. He put one more bug in Aizawa's ear, telling him that they would start looking into the second Kira first, as investigating the current L would be difficult. But he was sure the current L was Kira, and knowing he was under suspicion, whoever the second Kira was he would have stopped them from killing right now and most likely given the notebook to someone else. Getting someone who had kept quiet for 50 days in confinement to confess now would be next to impossible so they had to do something else. He thanked him for his information and gave him a new number to reach him at, if anything else would come up.

He turned to Rester and smiled after the call, which confused Rester who had thought without the names they were nowhere closer to knowing who L/Kira was.

"No, we didn't get names but we did get something almost as important; that cheesy scene between Yagami and the suspects. What we got was "I will kill Kira and then myself." That means that Chief Yagami and the Kira suspect are related. That's the only plausible explanation that someone would say something like that, especially in Japan. Therefore, the new L and the person I suspect of being Kira is Light Yagami. He would have had the opportunity to help the task force, it is definitely him." It was then he told Halle to tell Mello what they knew about the possible whereabouts of the task force; they'd find them faster if they were helping them look for them.

"Commander Rester I need for you to go to Japan and find out everything you can possibly find about Light Yagami." Rester nodded and got up to get started. Halle got up and left the room to make the phone call to Mello, and Near stacked his dice, the smile never leaving his face.

Christine was more than startled to see Roger standing at her office door, hands in his pockets and a contrite look on his face.

"May I come in, Dr. Thompson?" he asked quietly. She stood up and nodded.

"Ofcourse, Roger, please do." She said and he did, closing the door behind him.

"I know we have not gotten along very well since you've been here, and I…I know you think I'm an old fool…" he held up his hand as she started to protest. "No, don't bother I know what most people think of me here and I think old fool is probably the nicest thing they call me." He laughed then, but sadly.

"But I was thinking since you came to me about the class you wanted to teach, that how wonderful it was that you think enough of L to want to do this for him. I can't imagine how it must feel to know someone cares about you that much. And then I began to think of what people would think of me when I die, what kind of legacy I'll leave behind. I'm not very happy about what I thought. I don't suppose anyone's going to hold a nice memorial for me to talk about the things I've done for Whammy's, or the world because there's nothing. Not that anyone knows about anyway."

Christine suddenly felt very bad for the things she'd just recently been thinking about him. Now she had to think of something to say, to try to help this very sad looking man in front of her. Wait…what did he say about no one knowing what he'd done?

"Roger, I'm sure no one thinks that badly of you to feel this way. Yes we've had our moments, and, I'm very sorry I hit you before, but the circumstances were so volatile…"

"Dr. Thompson I understand why you struck me, I was being foolish being so open with the Japanese police. I just didn't think that it would be a problem as they had been working with L, but had I thought just a little harder I would have understood what you did. I'm not a stupid man, but I've grown a bit stale over the past years that I've been here." He sighed, "I never should have let Whammy talk me into this," he said almost to himself.

" I'm not sure why I came to see you, I think it's because it was important to me to think that at least one person didn't think I was a total ass. I apologize for my being so hard with you, I think I felt a little threatened, and I am sorry."

"Its alright, Roger, I think I understand. But, what did you mean by you wish you'd never let Whammy talk you into this. Did he ask you to become school administrator, against your better judgment?"

He stared at her for a few moments and then sighed heavily. He gestured towards the chair in the front of her desk and she nodded. He sat down and leaned back, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Whammy and I have known each other for many, many years," he began. "We worked together as a team during our younger years when we were….well…we were involved in a lot of covert operations, and I'm not at liberty to say who we worked for and where. You were aware that he had a lot of talents that only came out when they were needed, and when he was with L. Whammy was quite a formidable being behind those dapper suits and painfully correct speech. Not even L knew of our backgrounds completely, he certainly didn't know I was part of Whammy's past. He only knew we were friends. But he knew how talented Whammy was at so many things, he learned most everything he knew from him.

When Whammy came upon the idea of putting these orphanages together, he wanted someone he could trust to administrate them. He knew even then these kids were going to be something special, and he didn't want just anyone around them. He asked me, and since I was getting older as well, I thought it wouldn't be bad idea, I'd be working with my old friend, how bad could it be." he laughed quietly, "Well I discovered how bad it could be. I'm not built for desk jobs, it's just not me. After a while I guess I began to resent it, and then resent the kids and everything else that had to do with it."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Christine asked.

"He was my friend, he depended on me to help keep his kids safe. My only outlet was to be beligerant and hard ass I think. Now that I'm being honest with myself it was very childish of me. But it's very hard to just sit around when you know you're capable of so much more. And I was jealous of Whammy, going around the world with L, dealing with the law enforcements of the world as this mysterious character as I sat here."

"Well, how well can you bake cakes?" she asked trying to break the mood and it worked, he laughed heartily.

"Yes, well he had me there. I couldn't have catered to L quite that way I suppose. Ofcourse Whammy and L had a very, very special relationship. I know he felt L was his son, just as L looked at him as his father figure as well as his aide. It was something I was in awe of. From the time he brought him here, when L was all hair and eyes and wrapped in a scarf and long coat and mittens; I knew he had taken that little guy to heart immediately. There was just something about him, and Whammy just doted on him."

Christine listened and imagined what that must have been like, L as a small child being brought here after something tragically orphaned him. L had that aura of "love me, please" around him when she knew him, even if he didn't seem to want it. As a child it must have almost been deafening. She looked back at Roger and smiled, it all made so much sense now. She couldn't imagine Whammy sitting behind a desk; but then she found it hard to see him in a kitchen as well, but he was so happy doing it because he was doing it for L. If he'd had to give that up and be stuck behind a desk, he would have been miserable as well.

"Roger, I'm so sorry you've felt this way for so long. Thank you for telling me I'm happy that in spite of all our differences you felt you could talk to me so honestly. Perhaps you should think of getting someone to take your place here and you could get into something more to your speed around here…or someplace else. You've taken up going to bringing the kids that belong here to us, you need to think of other things you can do. Let me think about it too, maybe I can come up with something crazy." He laughed and stood up.

"Thank you for listening to an old man's ravings, Dr. Thompson, but I just felt I needed to clear the air between us."

"Thank you, Roger and please, after this, you should definitely start calling me Christine." He nodded and went to her door and opened it.

"Okay, I will. Thanks again for listening, Christine." He said smiling, turned and left her office.

Christine stood there for a moment feeling as if she had just sat through a whirlwind of information she hadn't even asked for, but was very glad to receive, it was just a lot to take in. She wondered what the hell Whammy and Roger had been involved in as young men, and thought whatever it was it had to have been awfully awesome.

"Dr. Thompson?" She looked down to see a small boy peeking into her office. He was about 8 years old and was carrying several large books against his chest.

"Yes, Michael something wrong?" she asked him and he came in and sat at her desk.

"I've been reading about ghosts and spirits and things, and I wondered why we don't have any classes on that here."

"Well, I imagine because those aren't proven things, the paranormal is more speculation than facts." His little face was suddenly set in serious thought.

"Well according to what I've been reading, these things are becoming more and more normal these days, and some people even use them in crime solving. I think we should."

"You know Michael, I think you may have a good thought there. Let me talk it over with Roger, okay?" he nodded and she noticed that the books he had were on the paranormal and probably weighed more than he did.

"Thanks, Dr. Thompson!" he said and bounced out of her office. She sat back in her chair and smiled as she walked him bounce out. He was like a little Near, she thought and then jotted his name down on her note pad. He would definitely be a candidate for the new heir program. She then began to wonder what hers were doing right now.

Matt crossed another hotel off of his list and lit another cigarette. After taking a long drag he looked at his list and circled the next one.

"The next one is just down the street. We've only got two left, so it's got to be one of them or Near's information is off." Mello shook his head as he shifted on the motorcycle they had just purchased.

"I trust Near's information, I'm sure it's fine. We just have to be patient a little bit longer, Mattie. Let's go to the next place." Matt climbed on the motorcycle behind Mello and they took off to the next hotel, pulling into a spot across the street from the front door.

Mello pulled out chocolate bar and unwrapped it. Matt grabbed his hand, pulled it up to his mouth and took a bite out of it, then dropped his hand.

"Mattie what the hell?" Mello hissed at him. Matt shrugged chewing the chocolate.

"I'm starving man, you could spare a bite." Mello reached up and pulled Matt's face down to his, kissing him hard and forcing his tongue into his mouth. Matt felt his tongue explore his mouth, trying to find the bits of chocolate he had just chewed, and then retreat.

"I can't believe you did that!" Matt exclaimed laughing.

"I dunno Matt I think it tastes better that way." Mello said and then stopped laughing as he saw a tall Japanese man coming down the stairs at the front of the building.

"Look at him, Matt I don't think he's a tourist do you?" Matt shook his head.

"No, I don't think so either." Mello gunned the motor of the bike.

"You stay here, I'll tail that guy." He told him and Matt nodded.

"Okay." He answered and watched Mello as he drove away. Mello followed him to another hotel, one that was also on their list. He pulled his bike again across the street, and leaned against a nearby car, pulling a newspaper out of his pocket. He thought he looked kind of obvious, but this was the Japanese Task Force, they'd never notice. He chuckled at his own joke, peering over his sunglasses to watch the building.

A few minutes later another Japanese man walked into the building after exiting a taxi. Coincidence? Mello didn't think so. He believed he'd found what he was looking for and that would mean that lying L2 was there as well. He flexed his gloved hands, they were itching to wrap around that bastard's throat. If Near was right, then he was also Kira and he killed L. He reminded himself he had to be patient and calmed down. His cell phone went off and he grabbed it.

"What's the matter, Matt?"

"Hey, a young woman…well…a young woman who looks like a child, came out of the building my guy went in with him."

"A woman?"

'"Yea and at first sight she looks like she could be his girlfriend. They've gone shopping. She looks like she could be anywhere from 14 to 20 years old."

"Are you serious?" Mello asked him

"Very serious." He answered. Mello thought a moment; if what Halle told him was correct, than this girl was probably the second Kira, or at least used to be the second Kira.

"Matt, check your PDA. You've got pics of the task force don't you? Check it and see if he matches." He waited a few moments and then heard Matt whistle.

"Mogi, this guy is Kanzo Mogi." Matt told him.

"Okay, I can't do anything yet so we'll start with the girl."

"Okay, got it." Matt answered and hung up. He watched them during their entire shopping spree and then followed them back to the building. He tailed them to their floor and watched what room they went into. He pulled the small listening device out of his pocket and tried to decide how he was going to get it into that room. He looked at the fire alarm in the hallway and snickered. If it was anyone else except the task force this would never work. He pulled it and then ran into the hallway adjacent their room. He heard squealing from inside the room and then saw the girl run out first, wearing practically nothing, followed by Mogi..and was he wearing an apron? They both went towards the stairway, as did everyone else on the floor who bothered to leave their rooms. Matt ran back to their room and pulled out a magnetic key from his wallet and used it to open the door' he knew that little hack job would come in handy one day. He flew in and placed the bug underneath a large table and turned and ran out. He very normally walked down the hall to the elevators and leaned against the wall waiting for them to start up again. While he was waiting he called Mello.

"Did you get it in?" Matt grinned and ignored the dirty joke that was floating around his head with that simple statement.

"Yes, mother it's placed. When we get back to that crappy place you rented we can listen in just fine."

"Good. And what's wrong with the place? It's perfect for us, we don't wanna look too showy or have to fill out a lot of forms."

"Yea I know, but we could've stayed in a hotel, we've got the money."

"Too showy, we need to stay under the radar, Matt. Where we are no one's gonna ask questions."

"I guess you have a point there." Matt conceded.

"Ok, now I need you to come back here and find a place to camp out and set up surveillance. There's a hotel-boarding house type place right across the street from where we think their headquarters are. Set it up, get what you need to be able to keep an eye on them at all times."

"And what will you be doing while I'm busting my ass all over the place?"

"I only ask you to do these things because you're a genius with computers, Matt. I'd do them myself if I could. I'm going back to our new place and start listening to the girl, whom I'm sure is Misa Amane." He heard Matt sigh heavily before he spoke again.

"Alright, I'll get right on it."

"Hey, you wanted to be with me, I never told you it would be easy. But Matt, I think we're getting very close. We just have to be careful, I don't want to lose him now."

"I know, Mello, and at least I'm not bored out of my mind with an orphanage full of kids. I'll call you when I've got everything set up."

"Good. I love you, Mattie." He heard a snort from the other end.

"Yea yea shut up so I can get this done." And he hung up. Mello laughed and put his phone away, went back to his motorcycle and sped away.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Mello sat in their beat up apartment in the equally beat up easy chair, with his feet up on a wobbly table. He listened to the conversation going thru the headphones with disdain and disbelief. This stupid girl was the 2nd Kira? He snapped his chocolate with disgust and glanced at his laptop which was opened on a page with Amane's history. True Kira had killed the person who killed her parents and had always been vocal about her support of Kira, but the drivel he was listening to just didn't add up to her using the notebook. But there was no other reason why Mogi would be with her. He shrugged, if she had the eyes then Kira would definitely had been interested. He groaned as she whined about Light again, didn't know how Mogi stood it, he would have shot her by now. He decided to check on Matt before his ears started bleeding.

Matt looked away from his game as his cell phone started beeping. He glanced at the laptops that were spread out in front of him that were connected to cameras pointed out of the window,

"Matt, how's it going for you?" Mello asked him .

"Boring" he answered putting his phone on speaker so he could continue to play, "So far they've had all their food delivered and no one has left, which pretty much proves its their headquarters. But its boring watching something that never changes."

"It's better than listening to the drivel I'm being subjected to. Keep an eye on them coz they might make a move to go back to Japan soon. They reported that idiot Demegawa and a group of his followers were wiped out by Kira…they may to go back to investigate that."

"Then I guess we'll be going to Japan" Matt surmised.

"You got it. But I don't want them getting ahead of me Matt, so keep a good eye." Matt agreed to and Mello hung up. It didn't seem as if Near was doing anything at the moment either, he hadn't heard from Halle. He'd wait a while to see if he did before he initiated anything. He grimaced as he put the headphones back on; he better get SOMETHING worth this torture.

"Light Yagami is still a registered student at To-Oh University," Rester was saying from the screen, but nobody has seen him on campus since he graduated. Also, all the police here have been given false job titles so no one knows they're on the police force." Near listened as he put the finishing touches on his finger puppets. He finished the one that was L's likeness, painting the eyes. He sighed at the puppet, it certainly wasn't a pleasing likeness of L; of any of them for that matter, but it was the best he could do as drawing and painting weren't his skill.

"Also, when I asked former students what they remembered about him, I got some very interesting answers." Rester continued. "Light Yagami received letters of appreciation from the police department on two separate occasions for advice that led to the resolving of cases. I think it's safe to say that these facts and the influence of his father all point to him being on the police force right now." Near had the word "duh" fly around his head but he kept it to himself.

"He also had the highest score in the entrance exam. But someone going by the name Ryuga Hideki, the same name as the top Japanese pop star then, tied scores with Yagami and theymade the freshman address together. And he was often seen with Light Yagami, but no photo of this Ryuga Hideki can be found."

Near was smiling, ofcourse there would be no pictures available. Ryuga had been L, obviously. He sighed to himself sadly; why would L go out and confront Light like that, letting him see what he looked like. He then remembered the broadcast they had all watched in Dr. Thompson's living room. Ofcourse; L knew that Kira had to be taunted, faced out in the open in order to get him to show his hand at all. But how did Kira get his name?

"I also received information that in June of that year, Light, Ryuga AND Misa Amane were all seen together on campus. After that everybody seems to have lost track of Ryuga. Light and Misa were also missing for several months right after that."

Near raised his hand that was adorned of finger puppets of Light, Misa and his freshly painted L.

"L used the name of a popular pop idol to get close to Light Yagami whom he suspected of being Kira", he said to Rester and the rest of the team, "It was a dangerous plan that assumed he wouldn't be killed as long as Kira didn't find out his real name. But the second Kira appeared with the ability to learn people's names just by looking at their faces..and Kira and the second Kira joined forces. Everything now fits." He felt his hear grow both heavy and fill with anger at the same time. Light and Misa had been in confinement and because of that 13 day rule they had forced L to release them. Light then took that opportunity to kill L; his L. Light Yagami as Kira surpassed and defeated him, if I don't admit that reality, I will be killed too. He looked sadly at his L puppet and took a deep breath.

"It corroborates with everything we've learned from Aizawa as well. The fact that Amane is Yagami's fiance' is proof to me."

He then thought about what was going on now. The death of Demigawa, the idiot proclaiming to be representing Kira who apparently got too ridiculous even for Kira, and the next round of criminals happened soon after he spoke with Aizawa. That would mean that someone else would be doing the killing as Light would be doing everything to keep suspicion away from him. That would also mean he wouldn't have Amane doing it either because she could get caught. That would mean he had given the power to someone else. Whoever is doing the killings now is definitely someone Light Yagami has power over, all he has to know is their name and their face and he can control them. He must be giving the orders as to what to do. There are so many people these days who would probably jump at the opportunity to follow Kira's orders. If I can prove that Light is Kira with solid evidence..if I can capture the one who's doing the killings along with Light Yagami it will be over. He stared at the Light Yagami puppet, and slowly crushed it's head between his fingers.

Matt continued to follow Misa for the next several days, always walking in the same crowd with her, chocolate bar in hand, eyes watching her every move behind dark sunglasses. Always thinking he put together some more ideas as he watched her. If she indeed had been the second Kira she certainly wasn't any more, all he kept hearing her talk about to Mogi was her boyfriend Light. Soichiro Yagami had a son named Light, and considering the movements of Mogi, and Aizawa, along with the conversations I've heard from Light Yagami, he is the current L, I think that's a pretty safe conclusion. So if I take action it really shouldn't be against her, it should against the bastard himself. His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone.

"What's up, Matt?"

"Mogi and Aizawa are outside the building and having one hell of a conversation if judging by their expressions."

"We know Aizawa talked to Near because he's got suspicions about this L2. Maybe now Mogi is thinking the same thing and they're having a conference out of L's earshot. Keep an eye on them, Matt." Something was obviously about to go down, he'd continue to watch the girl.

This was not what Christine was expecting when she put this class together. She should have realized things would not be as they had been before Kira's near reign had begun, but this was more than she expected. She had barely begun when questions she hadn't been expecting began.

"Why are we even bothering to go through all of the courses anyway?" one of the students had questioned her.

"Yea, Kira's got it all under control. There won't be any criminals for us to bother with any way soon." Another had added. She shook her head violently.

"NO! That is entirely the wrong attitude. Kira is wrong, Kira is evil and Kira needs to be destroyed. The world needs to get back to normal.." she noticed everyone kind of shrink back in horror at her speech.

"Aren't you afraid someone is going to give your name to Kira? Everyone who opposes Kira dies, Dr. Thompson, don't you know that?" another student cautioned. Christine stood up from her desk in the classroom and walked to the front of the class.

"No, I am not afraid of that. As of yet, Kira has not destroyed people's abilities to think for themselves, although it does seem dangerously close. You must understand something; Kira will never be able to stop all crime no matter how hard he tries. I have heard that now he also is going after people with criminal records. People who have already paid their debt to society and are living normal, productive lives. Do you think this is correct?" The class looked at each other, and then back at her, collectively shaking their heads.

"I will admit that crime statistics are down since he started his "work", but that is only through fear, not because he has changed anyone or anything. His decisions are all based on his whims, one day he may decided that red headed children are evil, that left handed people are truly the devil's outlet, that people who aren't doing as well as he thinks they should need to be eliminated. The poor, the disabled, the elderly. Where will this end?"

There was embarrassed silence and shifting in chairs. Christine smiled and turned on her projector, displaying a picture of L in front of them.

"This is the subject of this class, L Lawliet or as he was better known as, simply L." There sounds of surprise as they gazed at the picture.

"I thought there were no pictures of L, that they weren't allowed." One student stated.

"You're quite correct, there were no pictures allowed out in the world when L was alive. I had this and several other to myself, personally as his doctor and his friend. These pictures never left my sight. But now…now that' he's gone there's no reason to hide who he was."

"But how can he be gone if I keep hearing news about what L's doing now? Isn't he still after Kira?"

"And doing a piss poor job of it. Kira's been in power almost six years and nothing has happened."

"This is because the person calling himself L, is an imposter. Our L died six years ago in his attempt to capture Kira. And the rightful successor to L is now engaged in bringing down both Kira and the fake L right now." There was more chatter amongst the students and then Christine spoke again.

"But before we get into what's happening right now, we need to talk about how this all began. That man in front of you was the first L, the one who brought all of this together and in order to understand how this all happened, you have to learn about him first. The first thing you need to know is he was one of you. He was brought here to Whammy's at the age of 8 after the loss of his parents. He considered Whammy's his home and it's students his family." She smiled as she watched their body posture change from slouching to sitting up attentively. She walked back to her desk and sat on it, her hand near the projector. She knew they'd listen now, and that's all she wanted.


	48. Chapter 48

Hello everyone! I must say a special thank you here for those readers who reviewed, but I had no way of getting back to them to thank them for taking the time. So, to Selene Ruby Red Snape, thank you soooo much!

Chapter 48

"Near, they have new representative for Kira, her name is Kiyomi Takada and she's on NHN. But that isn't the most interesting thing." Near finished aligning his rubber ducks in his mini pool and turned towards the screen.

"She was a former classmate of Light Yagami's in college, an excellent student, and apparently they had a close relationship."

"What do you mean by close?" Near asked him.

"Ofcourse I can't assume anything but the people I talked to seemed to think they were a lot more than friends."

"But his relationship with Amane started while he was in college as well." Gevanni added.

Near thought a moment. It would be silly for Yagami to get someone he already knew who could be traced back to him to be his spokesperson. It may be easier for him to contact her as they were old friends, but Aizawa would have contacted me if he noticed Yagami contacting someone. So….perhaps the person now using the notebook did the actual selection, and perhaps Yagami can't get in contact with this person because he knows he's being watched. Then what would he do in this scenario…

"Rester, can you get close to Takada?" he asked.

"I can give it a try but she is even more protected that Demegawa was. If Kira is their god, then she is their goddess. She doesn't seem to be displeased about this, a wannabe queen."

"You said she was an excellent student but that was only her grades, she herself is downright stupid." Near sneered, "It's almost certain that the person who has the notebook right now is in Japan, based on the current deaths and the fact that the chosen spokesperson works at NHN. He's going to make a move soon; we'll be settling this in Japan. Gevanni, Lindner – would you like to go to Japan too?"

Mello stood at a different position today, just in case one of the idiots actually took a look around outside and saw a familiar face. He knew they wouldn't, but it would be just his luck that they did just this once. He snapped the bar in his hand just as Amane came out of the building, pushing several suitcases; he stopped mid bite as she jumped into a waiting taxi, the driver getting out and putting her bags in the trunk. He ran and jumped on his motorcycle gunning it into life and into traffic several cars behind the taxi. As he suspected they went to the airport and went past the taxi as it pulled into the taxi bay, parking his bike a few cars up in the drop off area. He followed her into the terminal and was surprised by who was waiting for her.

"Mogi? But Matt didn't call me, he's supposed to be keeping an eye on them!" he whispered to himself as he hid around a pillar. He pulled out his cell phone and beeped Matt.

"What the hell are you doing, Matt? Mogi's at LAX!"

"DAMN! They got me! They must have paid that delivery guy to pull his truck in front of the door so they could get out without me seeing. I should have known something was up when he pulled up today. I even went over and questioned him when I saw him walk out with a wad of money. but they must have already gone. I had all the cameras on but the truck is parked in the perfect spot."

"That's why I told you to keep an eye on them!" Matt yelled into the phone and then double checked to make sure he hadn't been heard.

"I'm sorry, Mello." Matt said quietly, not knowing what else he could say.

"Look, they're going to Japan so I'm going to follow them right now. You follow me as soon as you can get here."

"Japan? Right now?"

"Right now Matt." Mello growled into the phone and shut it off. Matt stared at his phone and sighed deeply, he wondered how he was going to have to do to pay for this. He sighed again and began to pack up his equipment.

Near watched the transmission of Takada's show in slight disbelief. She wasn't just reporting Kira's word, she was also questioning Kira, demanding he let himself be known, what his wishes were so they could follow, but also questioning some of the things he has said. Didn't she know how dangerous it was for her to show her face and talk back to Kira? What a stupid woman, he thought. According to Rester's report she had a secret meeting with someone last night. He wondered if that meeting had something to do with what she was saying now. She was now saying she was waiting for word from Kira about how he should give orders to the army and police and tell them how they should act. That meant something he was sure, how the police should act, really? Is that her idea or someone else's...

"Rester, find out who Takada saw last night, whatever it takes." He ordered

"I'll do what I can, but Near you have to realize how unbelievably well she's guarded. Some reporter who tried to get into the meeting last night was caught and charged with breaking and entering and was killed by Kira on the 4:00 news. Near sighed.

"Gevanni and Linder should be there soon. Please get near her any way you can."

"Near, she just went into the Perin Hotel. No one is allowed to leave or go in until she leaves."

"You're just going to have to find a way to get into her service, Commander Rester. One of you should be able to accomplish it." Rester sighed in slight frustration. He knew from the beginning that working with this genius child would not be easy, because he set the bar so high he naturally thinks we can all jump over it, bur he doesn't realize what it takes, he's never been out here. He sighed again, knowing he would dance in fire if it would get the proper results for Near. First of all, it was his job; secondly, the idea of disappointing Near was not something he wanted to be on the receiving end of. There was just something a bit unsettling about Near, that he couldn't put his finger on; almost as if this whole quiet, toy playing, childlike persona was hiding a creature he didn't particularly want to see. He'd wait for the other two to show up, they'd figure out something.

"Commander Rester.." he was suddenly being called.

"Yes, Near?"

"I need you to come to come back to New York immediately after you have met the others and brought them up to speed."

"Right now?"

"Yes, I'm intending to go to Japan myself. "

"Alright, so you would like me to stay in New York while you're gone?"

"Not at all." Near answered.

"Well then what's the point of me coming there?" Rester asked, a little frustration coloring his voice.

"Truth is, "Near said twirling his hair, "I've never made travel arrangements or boarded a plane by myself before. That's why I need you to come back so you can escort me."

Rester smiled and all the frustration drained away.

"Understood." He said simply and began making the plans to go back to New York…

Christine was walking back to her office when her cell phone went off. She grabbed it without looking hoping to hear one of the voices she missed hearing.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Thompson." She heard Near's soft voice and she relaxed a little.

"I thought I should let you know that I am going to Japan. The case has progressed far enough and well enough that I believe it is nearly showdown time." She felt her stomach lurch at the thought, but this was the reason he was there anyway.

"And Mello and Matt?"

"I would be quite surprised if they weren't on their way as well, our information is pretty equal and Mello was number two after all." She smiled at the phone.

"Yes and only by a small margin remember." She heard Near snort in the phone and she burst out laughing.

"Near, please be careful. I know I sound ridiculous saying it but.."

"I know what L did that led him to getting himself killed, and I won't do that until I'm 100% sure that I can make it work for me. His main problem being that gang of stooges he was saddled with that kept tying his hands so that he had to do really dangerous things to get some kind of lead on what was going on. He allowed them to see his face, Dr. Thompson, he thought it was the only way he could lure Kira out into the open, much like what he did on television. He was virtually alone facing not only Kira but the idiots on the police force that wouldn't listen to him, without the protection of anonymity. I know that now. The people with me are quite the opposite, they are brilliant and do what I ask. There is always the possibility I could miss something and Kira is very brilliant and waiting for any opening, and that could be my downfall. But rest assured Dr. Thompson, I will do everything possible to make sure it's his head on a plate by the end of this." She nodded at the phone, realizing he couldn't see it, but doing it anyway.

"Good, I trust you Near to do just that. I have a perfect place on my desk for it."

"Dr. Thompson, that will frighten the children." Near said and she could hear the laugh in his voice.

"True. But I'll think of something." She laughed back and then shook her head of the vision she had of something like that sitting on her desk.

"I must go, my assistant has arrived. When we are settled and things are in motion, I will contact you again. Good-bye Doctor." He had hung up before she could say good-bye, probably afraid she'd say be careful again. Now if only Mello or Matt would call her..she burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of that thought. But at least she knew they were alright, Near said as much.

She looked ahead and could see three students standing by her office door, one was holding his arm in obvious pain and by the angle it was dangling she knew she had a trip to the hospital on her agenda. She sighed and plowed ahead.

Near walked into the fully function new headquarters with Rester, showing no signs of jet lag or tiredness at all. He first found a place for him to pile his toys, sat down amongst them and then turned to Gevanni.

"Set up communications with L" he said and picked up the Light puppet. As soon as L2 had answered he began.

"This is Near, I want to speak to L."

"This is L," came the answer, which never failed to nearly make Near sick, "What is it you want from us?"

"I'm following through with my plan to arrest Kira, and that's why I'm in Japan now. I assume you have already contacted Takada for the purposes of your investigation?" he smiled at the sounds of gasps coming from the others.

"That's right, L2 answered, "In fact I'm doing the investigating myself."

"It's obvious that if we want to get any closer to Kira we need to keep an eye on Takada and NHN in general. I want you to pass on a message," he added, "Tell her that as of now, several members of the SPK are in Japan to try and arrest Kira. "

"But why do that?" L2 sounded totally surprised.

"To lure Kira out of hiding. I also want you to mention the following to her, so she will relate it to Kira. In total, there are only 4 active members of the SPK, myself included. Kira won't be able to resist so instead of running he will try to get close. That's where I will beat him at his own game." The smirk on Near's face was one of knowing exactly what the reaction of L/Kira was on the other side of that microphone.

"I am in Japan as we speak." He reiterated

"I am also in Japan." L2 answered.

"We're close to each other, who knows perhaps we may get a chance to meet face to face." Near challenged.

"I hope so." L2 challenged back.

"Well, that gives us something to look forward to."

"Yes.." Near could hear the dangerous tone L2's voice suddenly took,

"When that time comes, we will finish this Kira matter once and for all."

"Definitively" L2 shot right back. Near closed the connection. This is no longer about justice, he thought. Actually, it was always a one on one situation, before it was L against Kira, now it was Kira against his heirs. L had lost the first round, Near refused to lose the last one.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Rester walked into the main room to find Near on the floor as usual, opening up a case of toy figures, a black marker in his hand. Lindner and Gevanni were on the screen waiting for Near to begin.

"Let's begin with what we already know," he started and removed one of them. "Light Yagami is L and he's also Kira" he said and marked Kira on the figure, "For now we will call him L-Kira. There is another, one who has the notebook and is currently using it. We'll call him X-Kira." And so marked as black colored figure as such. Judging by the pattern of killings he has definitely made the deal and has acquired the shinigami eyes. L Kira and X Kira cannot communicate directly, so they must be planning to use Takada as a go-between. So, given the situation as it stands there are two ways to win against Kira." He reached over and pulled up a toy gun with cork in the barrel.

"One is the simple way," he pulled the trigger and shot the two figures with the corks, "Kill L-Kira and X-Kira and confiscate the notebook. But no matter what happens we will never resort to that. "

"Why not?" Rester asked him. It seemed like a perfectly viable plan to him.

"That's not the way we work, Commander. "

"We", sir?" he asked.

"That's right. We kill them both and the murders stop. Such ex post facto justification will not be tolerated. That is not the way L and I do things because that would be an insult to him. Don't forget, L entrusted this case to those who came after him and I will do it his way. Therefore, if we do end up killing them both, it won't be until we have rubbed their faces evidence, and make them taste the misery of their defeat. It is out of the question to kill them before that. So we will get solid proof."

"And how are we going to do that?" Rester asked him.

"By getting him to use the notebook and arresting him on the spot." Then Near smiled

"I'm not quite sure how yet, and if we meet, mine will be the first name he'll want to write so I have to work this out carefully. But I will…"

Matt smirked at Mello when he walked out of the terminal; yet again he was astride a black motorcycle. How many had he bought and just left sitting somewhere as they ran off to another destination? He shrugged, L had left him the money to use as he saw fit, and he saw fit to give it to Mello when he needed it. If only he could get Mello to get his, to look at the message L had left, but Mello was still so stubborn about it. He needed to see the message though, Matt would figure out a way.

"Hey," he said as he reached where Mello was waiting. Mello flashed him a smile that always managed to make his knees weak.

"Hey yourself," Mello answered back and grabbed him by the back of his neck, pulling Matt forward and kissing him roughly. Matt was embarrassed at how easily Mello could get a moan out of him, sometimes the rougher he was the more Matt liked it.

"It's about time you got your scrawny ass here." Mello told him when he finally released him. Matt blinked and looked Mello up and down.

"And you have the right to call ME scrawny how?" he asked and burst out laughing.

"Shut up and get on." Mello growled at him and that made Matt laugh harder.

"Oh look, a black motorcycle, how chic!" Matt said as he climbed on.

"I love the power and maneuverability." Mello explained grabbing his helmet. Matt leaned forward and whispered into Mello's ear.

"I thought you already had plenty of power and maneuverability between your legs." Mello stopped putting on his helmet and looked back at Matt, his smile predatory.

"Statements like that will get you raped." He said dangerously and Matt lifted his goggles long enough to bat his eyes back at him.

"Promises, promises." He laughed as Mello growled at him again and kicked the bike into life, taking off with a squeal of tires…

Near could barely be seen behind the wall of discs he was currently looking through. They had been accumulating copies of the old "Kira's Kingdom" show and anything else that would showcase Kira supporters. Behind him, adorning the walls, were pictures, hundreds of other known vocal supporters. Somewhere in this mess was X-Kira and he would find him or her. He looked up at one of his broadcast screens as an announcement was being made about Takada's new female body guards, one of them being Halle Lidner. He smiled, he knew one of them would find a way. Takada came onto the screen, giving more statements about what Kira would tolerate and what he wouldn't. He picked up the X-Kira doll and stared at it as an idea began to burn brightly.

Takada was chosen because she was a strong supporter of Kira. X-Kira would have to be someone who knew Takada was a Kira worshipper before he chose her, as L-Kira knows he's being watched and couldn't do it himself. Someone with a close relationship with her before her selection, he reasoned and then it began to happen. Facts racing through his mind at an unbelievable speed. In all of those discs there was one face that kept coming through, and one who seemed to be everywhere Takada had been; televised meetings of how the best way to reconstruct Japan under Kara's tutelage, panels on the meaning of Kira's actions, roundtables on how individuals could best serve Kira in his effort towards world peace; and at practically every taping of Kira's Kingdom, one very vocal and loyal Kira supporter. Near dug through the discs, flinging them in all directions until he found the ones he was looking for. He set them up and began to watch them one by one. He stood up staring at the screen, the X-Kira doll in his hand. L-Kira was Light Yagami, could X-Kira be prosecutor Teru Mikami? If so, then everything falls into place.

He turned to Rester and Gevanni who had both been working on other possible candidates until discs had started flying.

"You can stop looking, gentlemen. I believe I have discovered X-Kira. I need you to begin investigating him right away." Rester looked at the screen and nodded.

"Definitely sure about him, Near?" Near looked away and shrugged.

"If I'm wrong we merely start again. No harm done." He answered and began playing another disc, "This is Teru Mikami…"

Matt whistled as they pulled up to a hotel, Mello finding a place to park down the street.

"A hotel instead of one of your usual dumps? What's the occasion?"

"Only because I haven't had time to look yet, but don't get comfortable. I feel very vulnerable here, anyone could be watching." Matt snorted as they walked in.

"Yea all that leather and blonde hair does kind of stand out." He laughed.

"Oh yea like that bright red beacon is so much subtler." Mello countered and they both laughed.

Once in the room Matt flopped on the bed and began to set up his laptop. He became aware that Mello was agitated about something. He couldn't seem to sit still and he was going through candy bars faster than usual.

"Mello? What's up?" he asked finally. Mello looked at him for a minute and then jumped onto the bed in front of him.

"We're finally here, Matt. It took 6 damn years but we're here!" Matt nodded finally understanding. Everything Mello, actually ALL of them had been doing was to just get to this point. To be in Japan and finally take down the man who had taken L from them and taking over the world. They wouldn't leave until it was done. He had to admit to some excitement about it, but there was sadness too. He set up the laptop and then climbed from the bed walking over to the window. He wondered if L had seen a similar view to what he was looking at now, where exactly had he been while working here, before he…

"It's where L died too." He said quietly staring out. Mello stared at him and felt the familiar ball of hate in his chest he always felt when thinking about L's death.

"It's where he left us behind, you mean." He nearly spat out. Matt turned and stared at him. His own anger beginning to rise.

"You say that as if he just jumped on a plane and escaped to Mexico! What the hell Mello, you act as if he died on purpose just to spite you!" Mello stood up from the bed and faced Matt, his eyes flaring.

"That's practically what he did! He did something so stupid, that he's NEVER done before and got himself killed. He didn't try hard enough to stay alive for us!" Matt moved closer to Mello, till he was practically nose-to-nose.

"Why are you being so stupid? He was in the middle of a case that was nothing like he'd ever been involved in before! Shinigami's, death notes, a task force that was too stupid to believe AND an adversary that was so damned brilliant he was able to stay one step ahead of him. You think somewhere in the middle of all that he thought, "Well I better not try this it might get me killed and leave the boys behind?" Stop being stupid, he was L for Christ's sake, he couldn't afford to think like that!"

"He knew there was a damned notebook, we know he knew!"

"He didn't know until right before Kira killed him! He didn't have time to work on it like we did AND we know from Halle that he was thwarted almost every step of the way by the task force! Mello stop trying to blame L's death on L and just face up to the fact that he's gone and you have to deal with it without hating him for it!" Tears began to fall down Matt's face, he hadn't really let himself think about L much either lately, only about how they'd catch his killer. His own deeply buried but still brutally real pain came back up to the surface as he grabbed Mello's shoulders.

"Just stop blaming L for your pain to try to hide from it, Mello. He doesn't deserve it, not from you, not from any of us. He loved us Mello, you know that." He walked away from him and hit the play button on the computer. L's face appeared and he heard Mello gasp.

"You need to listen to him, to watch him. He knew he was in danger of dying and he didn't want to leave us without saying good-bye." Mello's eyes grew almost impossibly wide as he stared at the screen, at the face he hadn't seen in six years. He backed away from it.

"No..no turn it off, Matt turn it off!" he cried, his own tears finally falling. Matt shook his head, got up and grabbed Mello, dragging him to the bed.

"NO! You've run from this long enough! Mello it will help you, L knew it would help us. I'm not letting you run any longer." He could feel a tremor run through Mello's body as he stared at the screen like a deer in headlights. He sat him down and began playing the message. When L started talking, Mello covered his ears with his hands, crying in earnest. Matt gently removed his hands and made him listen, he had to listen.

"I am recording this message, because I feel certain events make my death almost inevitable as I believe Kira will use his reacquired powers against me unless I am able to discern how to stop him. I know how he kills; I just don't know how he's going to use it against me, although I know he will now. I know his instrument of death, and yet I cannot legally prove he is the one orchestrating this." L told them from the screen.

""L…why didn't you just leave and come back home if you knew this was going to happen, why did you stay?" Mello cried, one hand reaching towards the screen, his fingers tracing L's face. Matt stopped the video for a moment and touched Mello's face.

"You know why, Mello. You wouldn't either, if you knew your death was assured but you knew it was the only way to stop Kira, you wouldn't stop either, would you?" Mello stared back at him and shook his head. Matt smiled at him and restarted the video.

" I truly apologize to you for failing to bring him to justice as I promised, but there is a piece to this puzzle that I have not been able to disprove as of yet, and I am sure that you will be able to. I am so very proud of you all, Matt, Mello and Near. If this does come to be, I am comforted knowing that either all of you or one of you will become L. You have proven to me time and again that my trust in you is not misguided; and personally, you have brought me great joy and I care deeply for each of you."

Matt stopped the video again and looked at Mello again. His whole body was shaking with the force of his sobs, yet he couldn't take his eyes away from the screen. When Matt had stopped the video this time he jumped, reaching forward again to the screen as if that could make L talk again.

"Do you understand now, Mello? You know how he was, you know how hard that had to be for him to say to us, to even do this knowing it probably was the last thing he would do for us?" Mello's eyes moved quickly from L's face to Matt and back again.

"He'd left a personal message to Dr. Thompson here and I edited it out, it wasn't for us to hear. He tells us about the money he left for all of us, even Dr. Thompson, and then he finished with this." He said restarting the video.

"And now I must go. All of you please remember what I've said, and don't worry. I will know when you have caught Kira. Good-bye." Mello watched L smile at him through the screen one last time and then it went dark. He screamed then, all of that hate he'd been holding on to, his anger at L for leaving him fell apart leaving only the intense pain of loss. The pain he had buried as a child, sleeping in a cold barn, promising himself he'd never feel or cry over L again. He was fourteen again, all that pain rushing over him in a wave he couldn't control. Matt jumped over to him and held him tightly against him, stroking his hair, letting the past six years flow out of Mello as his own tears of loss fell. He'd been carrying that video with him since he left Whammy's, waiting for the right time to make Mello watch it. He'd had it reinforced when Mello had come back from talking to Near in tears, he knew Mello was holding on to some serious baggage and he had to let it go or he'd never get past it.

"I didn't…didn't say good-bye Matt, and he probably hates me now, I'm a murderer, he never killed."

"It's alright, Mello. L could no more hate you than I can. I'm not saying he might not be a little annoyed, he'll give you that big bad stare he used to give us when we pissed him off." Both he and Mello chuckled at that memory.

"Dr. Thompson had both he and Watari buried at Whammy's. When we get back you can visit his grave, talk to him there. Dr. Thompson does quite often. She's sure he hears her, and I believe her." He felt Mello nod and let go of a few more shuddering sobs before he finally quieted down. Matt held him a few more moments and then looked down at him, to realize he had fallen asleep. He laid him back against the bed and moved some of the hair out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry I had to hurt you like this, but you're gonna feel so much better when you wake up. I love you, you know." He said smiling and then lay next to the sleeping Mello, his head on his chest. It had been a long trip from LA, and this was just as exhausting, he could do with a nap as well. He kissed Mello's cheek and then closed his eyes…

Near had Gevanni connect with L2, he had a very important question to ask – and not to L2 either.

"L, this is Near. I have a small request. If Mr. Aizawa is there, would it be possible to speak with him for a minute." He heard shuffling around the microphone and the Aziawa spoke.

"Near, this is Aizawa, what is that you want?"

"I have a question about your surveillance of L's and Takada's conversations. Are you recording both video and audio feeds?" Near already knew the answer, but he needed to verify it.

"Uh, no only audio feed right now." Near smirked at the screen.

"I see. So, you're only using audio wire taps. How interesting." He said and broke the connection.

"If they're only using audio wiretaps then it's safe to assume that L-Kira and X-Kira have found a way to communicate by using Takada. It seems Lindner could be in more danger than we first assumed."

"We knew the risks when we first got into this. To be blunt, we have to hope that L-Kira puts all of his attention on Takada and Lindner. In the meantime, we'll spend the time getting closer to Mikami." Rester nodded and turned towards the microphone.

"How is it going Gevannni?"

"Well, its ridiculously easy, "Gevanni answered back, "He's not even trying to hide. He's lived at the same place for the past four years, he's very dedicated to his position as prosecutor. I'm beginning to think that he can't be X-Kira."

"No. There's a high probability that Mikami is X-Kira. Please be very careful." Near warned. Gevanni agreed to and signed off. Near turned to look at the Christmas Tree that Rester had put up for him and hung up the two figures of X-Kira and L-Kira.

"Soon, I'll be doing this for real." He said to himself and smiled.


	50. Chapter 50

Hi everyone! This chapter is all Matt and Mello. I am so saddened that I have to lose them soon that I just couldn't stop writing about them in this one, I wanted them to have some time to themselves as things move so quickly after they arrive in Japan. I hope you will forgive the indulgence, it just seemed the right thing to do, and you enjoy it. Hugs to everyone, and a big thank you to Ohba and Obata who gave us these characters to begin with.

Chapter 50

It was late in the afternoon when Matt's eyes opened and he looked around the room to remember where he was. Jet lag had set in pretty badly and he was a bit disoriented. One thing he knew for sure was he needed a cigarette in the worst way. He sat up and reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his pack of cigs and a lighter. He looked over at his still sleeping partner and smiled. He had no idea when the last time Mello had honestly had a good night's sleep, a restful sleep. He knew sleeping next to him that Mello tossed and turned a lot, called out in his sleep a lot. He also knew there were nightmares of things he didn't even really want to know about. But this time, Mello was sleeping peacefully, not moving at all.

He took a deep drag and let it out slowly. Now that they were here in Japan he actually wondered just what it was they were going to do. The idea was to corner Kira so he couldn't get away, but he just wasn't sure exactly how that was going to work out. He also knew that even if he didn't want to admit it, Mello was working with Near. Halle was giving him information from their side of the investigation, and then Mello was working it on his side. A strange way to do it, but they were definitely working together. He looked down at his laptop that was still sitting on the bed and turned it back on. He pulled up L's message again and for a moment just stared at him as L stared into the camera.

"So do you know what's going on, L? Can you see all this craziness that's going on to take that asshole that killed you down? Are you still proud of us?" he asked the still face of the man he still loved so dearly. He sighed deeply and shut it down, L certainly wasn't going to answer him this way. He lit another cigarette and suddenly looked around the room. He had just had the weirdest feeling he was being watched. He got up and went to the window, sliding open the curtains. The late afternoon sun came through the window, sunlight bouncing around the room, giving a deep golden cover to everything in the room. He still couldn't shake that feeling so he just gave into it, shrugging his shoulders.

"If this is you L, hide your eyes cause I'm gonna take a shower and I wouldn't want to shock you or anything." He said grinning and looking around the room again. He walked towards the bathroom and stopped, the feeling had gone. After finding out about shinigamis and death notes, there was no way he was going to disbelieve that L could reach him if he wanted to. He smiled again, he'd gotten his answer and now he felt better about everything.

A few minutes later and he was enjoying the cascading warmth from the awesome shower head above him. It had at least six different settings and right now he had it pulsating warmth onto his jet-lagged muscles. He heard the sound of the door and saw a figure walking into the bathroom. But this was no ghost, it was blonde…and it was naked. The shower curtain suddenly slid open and Mello stood before him in all of his glory.

"Occupied!" Matt yelled and grabbed the curtain and closed it again. Mello laughed and reopened it enough to step into the shower with him, then closed it again.

"There appears to be more than enough room for two in here." He said seductively as he moved closer to Matt.

"I shall have to speak to the management about this behavior." He said as Mello moved in on him, kissing his neck and collarbone.

"Go right ahead, it's comes with the room." Mello answered in between kisses. Matt moaned as Mello's hands began to roam his wet body.

"I guess you're feeling okay then?" he asked and Mello stopped for a moment and looked into Matt's eyes.

"I'm feeling better than I have for longer than I can remember, Matt. It's like I'm. breathing for the first time. Thank you." He leaned forward and captured Matt's mouth, slowly pushing him towards the shower wall. Matt moaned into the kiss, it was hard and demanding, making Matt open his mouth and welcome Mello's tongue. He barely fought with his own as Mello's took control of his mouth. Matt's back hit the wall and Mello pushed against him, his hands on either side of Mello's head holding his weight as he ground against Matt's body.

Matt's eyes closed as he felt Mello begin to kiss down his body, stopping for a moment at his nipples long enough to nip and lick them into attention, and then continued down his body. Mello's hands trailed behind his tongue, finally resting on Matt's hips as his tongue twirled through the velvety red hair above his cock. Matt opened his eyes and looked down, watching the shower plaster Mello's blond hair to his head, the fringe hanging in his eyes as he looked back up at Matt. He grinned evilly and then took all of Matt's length into his mouth.

"Oh, Mello..god…" Matt groaned out, his head falling back against the wall. Mello's hands reached around behind Matt, holding his hips still as he began to bob back and forth, taking him deep into his throat and then pulling away, twirling his tongue around the tip, dipping into the slit and then taking him all again. He could feel Matt trembling, and he began to move faster, sucking him harder. He reached with one and began to circle the tight muscles of Matt's hole with one finger, and slowly began to work it inside. Matt cried out at the double assault on his body, all the strength going out of his legs and he struggled to continue standing. Mello smiled around Matt's cock and swallowed him down, while he added a second finger and began to increase speed moving in and out of him.

Matt began almost chanting Mello's name, getting louder the closer he got to completion. Mello sucked really hard just as his fingers found Matt's sweet spot and that was all Matt needed to come. He cried out one last time as he began to fill Mello's mouth, and slid down the wall, all strength gone. Mello followed him down, determined not to release him until he was totally spent.

Mello licked him clean then kissed up Matt's chest until he was back at his mouth, he could still feel him quivering beneath him.

"Damn Mello, you almost killed me!" Matt got out between kisses and Mello laughed at him.

"And I'm not even done yet…" Mello warned and pulled Matt up, laying him over the edge of the tub. He kissed down his back, massaging the muscles down to the small of his back, and down to his ass. He positioned himself behind Matt, and began to slowly press into him, the cascading shower water more than enough lubricant. Matt pushed back against him, wanting every inch of Mello inside as quickly as possible.

Mello groaned with pleasure as he was completely encircled by Matt's tight warmth, there was no where in the world he 'd rather be right now than buried deep within the one he loved and needed so desperately. He waited for Matt to be ready and then began to move inside of him, pulling out and then filling him again at a slow steady pace, the sounds Matt was making exciting him even more.

"You can do better than that, Mello.." Matt told him, pressing back against him with each thrust. Mello growled and steadied himself putting his ands on either side of Matt's hips again, and began to thrust almost brutally. Matt cried out in pleasure, holding on to the tub edge as he was slammed against it.

Mello leaned forward and kissed Matt's back, licking the water droplets as he did, and leaving little marks with his teeth, marking him as he went. He then reached down and took Matt's new erection and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts, again reveling in the sounds of pleasure coming from Matt.

He felt Matt tremble beneath him, felt his muscles tighten around his cock and knew he was close. His own release was rapidly coming as well, his thrusts becoming erratic and even faster. He heard Matt nearly scream his name, and his muscles contracted so hard around him that he could hold back no longer and came immediately after his lover, filling him with his warmth, Matt's name on his lips.

They both slid down to the bottom of the tub, the shower raining down on both of them as lay on each other catching their breaths. Matt looked over at Mello who had his face upturned into the spray.

"Why are you trying to drown yourself now?" he asked laughing. Mello looked over at him and started laughing until he got water up his nose and had to sit up.

"No I was just enjoying the feel of it after sex. We have to do this in the shower more often, this was amazing!" He leaned over and kissed Matt again.

"Come on, let's get out of here, I'm starving!" he said standing up and picking up the soap. Matt nodded and joined him, washing quickly and jumping out grabbing a towel.

"I'll call room service, pizza sounds really good right now." He called as he ran out of the bathroom as Mello finished drying.

An hour later they were lying in bed surrounded by empty pizza boxes and empty bottles of soda. Matt was busy playing his DS as Mello watched television. He watched as Takada gave her nightly Kira speech, his nose turning up at almost every word.

"You know what we need to do, Matt." He said, receiving a noncommittal grunt from his partner.

"We need to get close to her somehow. If we could get our hands on her, we could force movement out of Kira." Matt shrugged.

"If Kira cared anything about her maybe. But you know as well as I do, he'd only kill her if he thought she was a liability. Just like he did to that other idiot with Kara's Kingdom."

Mello sighed knowing Matt was probably right. But he couldn't shake the feeling that getting to her somehow could turn the tide in their favor. He'd have to think about it more, but he was still sure that was the way to go.

"You know what we should do, though. We should call Dr. Thompson. She hasn't heard from us since she left us in LA. We should at least let her know we're alive." Matt said looking up from his game.

Mello looking at his watch, it was about 7:30 here, meaning it was probably only about 11:30 a.m. in England. He nodded and Matt threw him his cell phone without stopping the game.

"You're going to make ME do it?" Mello asked incredulously.

"Sure. You've caused her enough grief, you need to call." Matt answered smiling, not looking up from his game. Mello sighed again and dialed the number, hearing the familiar "Dr. Thompson" after only one ring.

"Is it lunch time yet?" he asked and then moved the phone from his ear as she yelled his name into the phone. Matt could hear it where he sat and he started laughing.

"Yes, Dr. Thompson it's me. But seeing as how I'm not deaf in one ear, we'll have to keep this short." He put it on speaker and lay the phone on the bed by Matt.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear from you, Mello! Is Matt there?" she asked.

"Yo!" Matt said continuing his game.

"Is everything okay? You're not hurt or anything?" she asked and Matt laughed.

"No, we're both fine. We've actually just took a mental health day." He said.

"Yea, that's Matt speaks for being lazy." Mello said and Dr. Thompson laughed.

"Under the circumstances guys I don't think that's a bad thing. Where are you now?"

"We just got to Japan. We're getting the party started now." Mello answered and the doctor was quiet for a moment.

"So, you're in Japan. I know near is there as well. I don't suppose…"

"Don't even go there," Mello stopped her, "The answer is no." They heard her sigh.

"I thought as much, but I had to ask. How close do you think you are?"

"I think we're close enough to almost choke the bastard, but we have a little more work to do. You'll be the first person we call when it's over." She laughed.

"Oh I expect to hear it the minute his body hits the floor." They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Dr. Thompson that's pretty blood thirsty for a good doctor." Mello said laughing.

"When it comes to Kira, all bets are off." She said, then they heard the phone muffle as she said something they didn't understand to someone else.

" I think we missed that." Matt said to the phone.

"I'm sorry, I was telling Mr. Donovan I'd be ready for lunch when I was finished with my conversation." Matt stared at the phone and then stared at Mello whose head had swiveled around at an alarming rate.

"Mr. Donovan?" he asked almost dangerously.

"Yes, Geoffrey Donovan, he's a teacher here. We have lunch or dinner together occasionally." Mello marched to the phone before Matt could stop him.

"You can't do that!" he said as he picked up the phone.

"I can't do what?" she asked totally confused.

"Start having a relationship with someone else, you just can't do that to L!" Matt tried to grab the phone out of his hands but Mello pulled away. There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few moments and then she began to speak, slowly.

"Mello, I understand how you feel, but believe me it certainly isn't that kind of relationship. I'm not interested in him that way, but even if I were, you don't have the right to tell me that."

"You know how much L cared about you, you can't move on to someone else as if that didn't matter."

"Mello, stop it you can't tell her something like that. I've already had this conversation with her, it's wrong." Matt tried to tell him but Mello wouldn't hear it.

"But Mello, I'm not moving on to someone else like that. Geoffrey is a friend, someone to take the bore out of the day; he could never be what L was to me. And Mello, L is gone and has been for quite a while. I don't think he'd want me to stop living because he isn't here. It does not mean I don't care for him just as much as I always did, but my life has to go on."

Mello listened and tried to understand, but all he could think was that someone L cared so much about was behaving as if he didn't matter any more. He knew it wasn't logical, but he couldn't help his feelings. He stopped himself from saying anything more as Matt stared up at him in warning.

"Okay, okay I guess he wouldn't want that. I'm sorry." He said quietly and he heard her sigh.

"It's alright Mello. Matt will tell you we had a similar conversation before he left, I know how hard it is on you boys, we were a family of sorts. No one else allowed within our world, and you feel it should stay the same. Don't worry; no one would ever be able to replace L in any way. Okay?" Mello nodded and then realized she couldn't see it.

"Yes. I understand. And I will make sure the person that brought an end to our world pays for it, Dr. Thompson, I promise you if it takes every breath in my body he will pay."

"I know you will, Mello I have no doubt. And then you can come back here and figure out what you want to do with the rest of your life." Mello started at that, it was something he had never thought about. What to do when this was finally over.

"Well, I don't know about that, Dr. Thompson. I'll have to think about what I want to do, but I don't think Whammy's is in the picture. Near will be L, there will be no need for us."

"But Mello…."

"You have lunch to get to, " Mello said dismissing the topic, "We don't want to hold you from it. We just wanted to let you know we were alive and well and things were progressing. We'll call again when we've killed him. Good-bye, Dr. Thompson." He said and handed Matt the phone as he lay back on the bed. Matt made his good-byes as well and then hung up.

"That wasn't a good thing to do, Mello. She is allowed a life." He admonished and Mello shrugged.

"I guess. It just doesn't seem right to me, that's all. It's like that Donovan is walking all over L and I just don't like it." Matt smiled and leaned over to kiss Mello.

"I know how you feel, it bothered me at first too. No actually, it still bothers me, but it's not right. Besides, she said he's just a friend." Mello snorted.

"Yea, that's what she used to tell us about L."

"Yea but we knew it was a lie. I don't get that same feeling from her on this one."

"Maybe I will make a trip back to Whammy's when this is over, if only to blow his balls off to make sure it stays that way." Matt laughed and turned off his game.

"I think we need to call it a night, we've got a lot of work to do tomorrow. Our day of rest will be over." Mello nodded and pulled off his towel.

"Not yet it hasn't!" he whispered and pulled Matt's towel off as well and pulled Matt to him as he shut off the light on the side of the bed.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

After getting Takada safely back home after her "dinner" with Misa, Lindner made her report to Near.

"About Takada's meeting with Amane, they just talked about Light Yagami," she reported, "If you read between the lines, they were arguing over which one of them is actually his lover." Rester turned to Near.

"Your thoughts?" he asked him.

"All I can determine is this," Near started holding up three figures, one for each of the players, "Light Yagami is popular with the ladies and we know that both Takada and Amane adore him."

"Near, please be serious about this." Rester cautioned.

"He is being serious if both of them love him." Lindner interjected.

"Yes and they will not easily betray him, in fact they will likely do whatever he asks." Near finished staring at the L-Kira doll.

"Near, Mikami's just taken out a notebook!" Gevanni's voice suddenly interrupted. He's writing something in it, could this be it?" Near turned his attention to Gevanni's report, hiding the sudden racing of his pulse.

"He's getting off the train," Gevanni added and then all of them heard the scream in the background. "A man that had been harassing a woman on the train just collapsed to the floor; it all happened half a minute after he wrote something in the notebook." Near looked at Rester and then back at the figures in his hand. Was Mikami being just a little too obvious? It wasn't like him to be that careless.

"Well now we know for sure." Rester observed.

"Yes, and now we need to get as close to Mikami as possible. But before we rush in blindly there is one thing we need to be careful of and that is the being known as the shinigami. The shinigami will be loyal to Mikami and will warn him if he's being followed."

"But the shinigami can only be seen by those who have touched the notebook," Rester reminded Near," It's gonna be pretty difficult to be careful of something we can't even see."

"We're going to try no matter how difficult." Near answered, not even looking at Rester.

"Right, understood sir." Gevanni answered with a sigh…

Christine couldn't help but still be disturbed by Mello's reaction to her lunch with Geoffrey. He had noticed it too, how quiet she had been, and she couldn't really tell him why. She put it off to being tired, teaching the class was a bit more strenuous than she had imagined.

A lot of it was because she was spending so much time in L's apartment. She had found a huge amount of large binders in a closet next to the bathroom when she had been searching for any notes he might have had on his cases. They were filled with just that, one for each case. She had found more in Watari's apartment. She hadn't been in there since his death and it felt wrong but she needed information if she was going to do this properly. She had cried though when she found his last bottle of sherry sitting by a very comfortable chair, the glass waiting for him next to it. She had been amazed at all the monitors and electronics she had found, and realized that there was so much she never knew about the sweet, gentle man she had known.

Now she once again found herself in L's apartment making notes of her own for her class, once again dwelling on Mello and her own insecurities about the situation. She really didn't want a relationship with Geoffrey anymore than what it was. Before L she hadn't had a relationship in years, hadn't wanted one. She looked towards the bedroom; she certainly couldn't see herself sleeping with Geoffrey, even after six years she could only think of L in that way. Not to mention L would be a hard act to follow in THAT department as well. She giggled to herself as she remembered incredible moments with him and then cut them off before she completely lost herself.

She knew she had to move on, she knew it wasn't healthy. She hadn't been married to him after all, but the hold he continued to have over her simply wouldn't go away. She almost felt she needed permission…she shook her head, how ridiculous. She knew that if he were alive, things would be as they had been, their relationship just as much fun as it had always been and she knew that was the reason for her doubt. Holding on to what could have been, what would have been. Put someone else in L's place and it would be gone, and she wasn't sure she wanted it gone; not yet anyway. Not until Kira was dead could she truly move on, she knew that now. She reached out and grabbed the king from the chess set, almost caressing it with her fingers. She could also admit to herself just how much she truly loved L. She could never have tolerated living with him, but the wonderful things about him couldn't be denied, and so she had loved him in a very real and special way.

Now all that was finally on the table, she took a deep breath and got back to work. After Kira she would finally let L go. She would never, could never forget him, but she could release the hold he had over her life right now and go forward; she smiled again as she stared at the piece; maybe anyway…I

The plan in Near's head began to take a more solid, stable state. There were many things he had to put into play before he actually could get it done. First, he had to make sure that there was no shinigami, if there was he'd have to change his plans. He really didn't thinks so and if he was right, it would mean the shinigami that brought Mikami the notebook was the same one that was with L2 with the task force. They all could see him so he couldn't be seen hanging around someone else. If he was wrong, then most likely he would Gevanni once he realized he could be seen. But that was a chance that had to be taken. Then he had to get the original second Kira out of the way. He knew she would be performing on New Year's celebration concert. That would be where he would pick her and Mogi up.

But right now he had something else to work on. Aizawa was on his way to SPK headquarters. He had called, demanding to see and talk to Near right away, apparently he had found something important and he wanted to see Near now. Near had allowed it, and now he was walking in the door.

"Mr. Aizawa, it's been a while. It's a pleasure to meet you." Near told him, turning away from his toys to look at him. He was still blindfolded to keep him from knowing where their location was.

"That's all very nice but it's hard to accept while I'm still blindfolded." He answered. Near turned away from him and back to his toys.

"He doesn't have any weapons or cameras on him." Rester informed him.

"In that case you are free to take off your blindfold." Near told him and he did. It was obvious he was surprised by what he was looking at, an apparent white haired child in what looked like white pajamas.

"Near, I believe what you said earlier," Aizawa finally said, "L's been meeting Takada almost every night. '

"I know." Near answered, clearly surprising Aizawa with his answer.

"Well how about this, they've been passing notes, I confirmed it!" Near was quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"Mr. Aizawa, please don't take any unnecessary actions on your own."

"Unnecessary actions…"

"This not the point where we bring up evidence against Kira and confront him. I must corner him in a dead end in a plan that will guarantee his defeat. This is the only way to stop him for good. Mr. Aizawa I will be blunt with you, you and the rest of the task force are already out of the picture. However, if you still want to help catch Kira you can. All I want you to do is keep an eye on him as you've been doing." Aizawa, stunned by what he'd been just told, barely found his voice.

"That's it, just watch him?"

"Yes," Near answered, " ofcourse there is a reason for watching over L, I've already incorporated it into my plan. That's why I'm hoping you can help me in this respect, by watching him. I will need that to win against him." Near turned slightly so he could see Aizawa, who backed up a bit when being hit with the intensity of Near's eyes, so much like L's he remembered.

"And after that, I want you to be a witness to the end of Kira."

.


	52. Chapter 52

To my readers, I know this is a rather fast update, but because of the subject matter, I had to get it done, I had to get off my heart, it just wouldn't let me alone. It's a rather long chapter, I hope it will affect you as much as it did me. Onward…

Chapter 52

Christine brushed off the light snow around both Watari and L's headstones. She made sure all the broken branches and debris were removed from the actual graves. On top of everything else she had made herself caretaker of their graves, and since she spent a lot of time out there talking to L she figured it should be her job.

She sat between the graves, drawing her knees up to her chest for warmth and talked to L. She told him of her last phone call to the boys, that they all seemed to be closing in on Kira and best of all, they seemed to be helping each other, even if that wasn't the original intent. She always felt peace while she out there, but this time she seemed to sense a little unease, maybe even worry. She reached out and touched L's grave as if that would give her a better idea of what was happening.

"Excuse me, Dr. Thompson?" she looked up at the sound of the young voice and smiled. It was Michael, the young one who was so interested in parapsychology and her next candidate for an heir for Near. She stood and walked over to where he stood. He always seemed to have a huge book on his favorite subject clutched against his chest.

"Yes, Michael, what can I do for you?" she asked brushing herself off.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for introducing a class in the paranormal and how it relates to criminology into our curriculum, I am really enjoying it."

"I'm glad Michael. I just thought that perhaps you had a point and Roger and I searched around for someone who could teach that kind of class. It wasn't easy but we did find someone. Is she adequate in your opinion?"

"She's bloody marvelous…..oh, sorry." Michael said, blushing slightly. Christine laughed and patted his back.

"It's okay, Michael I'm glad you're that excited about it. But you didn't have to come all the way out here to tell me that." Michael looked around and specifically at the two graves.

"I've noticed that you come out here quite often. I asked around and found out who was buried here. You were very close to the original L and his assistant?" Christine nodded and smiled sadly, her eyes moving to the graves.

"Yes, they were very dear to me, very dear."

"Do you feel close to them when you're here?" he asked.

"Oh yes, and I never believed that was possible before. I don't understand it, but I really do."

"That's part of what I've been studying on my own. The belief that the dead can communicate with the living telepathically. You don't really hear their voices, do you Dr. Thompson? But you do sometimes feel they have said something to you, don't you?"

Christine looked down at the small, inquisitive face. She couldn't believe she was actually having this conversation with such a young child, it was definitely like talking to Near.

"Yes, Michael I truly do sometimes feel L says things to me. I hear his voice in my head. Ofcourse I'm not completely sure it's not just my own need to hear him making me hear him." Michael shook his head and sat down on the ground in front of her, frantically flipping through pages.

"There is a strong belief that the dead will communicate with loved ones left behind, especially in moments of great stress or turmoil", he read "It is believed that if the departed one feels guilty for leaving the loved one behind, especially if it was a sudden, unexpected death, and does not want to leave that loved one completely alone. There have been several studies on these phenomena, all of which come to the same conclusion. Others, ofcourse, chalk it up to the loved one needing to hear the deceased so desperately they create scenarios and conversations in their own minds to give them peace." He looked up at Christine.

"There are plenty of studies that agree with you, Dr. Thompson, to give credence to your belief."

"And as you read, there are probably just as many that believe its self made." Michael closed the book and stood up again.

"What do you believe, really Dr. Thompson?" With the reality of all the other things in the world, she knew it was certainly possible she was communicating with L, she knew she desperately wanted to believe it.

"I know I want to believe it, Michael, with all my heart I want to believe it."

"Then I believe that's all you need for it to be true. You have to believe in it, make sure your mind is open to it. They can't get through unless your mind is open."

"It's getting a bit chilly, Michael, walk with me back to the building?" she asked and he nodded. "When did you start getting so deeply into the paranormal?" she asked. She watched as a cloud passed over his face and he clutched the book closer to his chest.

"My mom was really into it, she used to tell me she saw family members a lot, spoke to them a lot and for me never to be afraid if it happened to me, that they would never hurt me. When she got sick and was dying she promised me that she wouldn't really be leaving me, she would always be there, all I had to do was make sure I was open to her and believed it. She was right, Dr. Thompson, she hasn't completely left me. She talks to me often, it isn't the same as having her here, but it's better than nothing. So I've been studying it ever since, and when Roger brought me here it gave me more ways to study it." By that time they had reached the front doors and Christine looked down into his suddenly troubled face.

"Come on into my office, this is definitely hot cocoa weather." Christine said to him and he nodded gratefully, smiling up at her…

Near watched the advertisement for the upcoming New Year's Eve spectacular, that was going to feature the comeback of Misa turned to Rester and explained what he wanted and Rester agreed, getting in contact with Lindner. This was step one in putting Kira in his corner.

Mello and Matt sat in the room he had acquired for them, another dumpy place as Matt put it. Mello watched Matt light another cigarette and get back to his video game as he worked on the laptop. He had a plan building in his mind, one that if it worked, would force Kira into moving. The problem being he wouldn't be the one reaping the benefit of what Kira would do, Near would. Suddenly it didn't matter whether Near got to Kira first, just as long as he got to him. He'd felt that way since he'd seen and heard L's message. It suddenly just felt so selfish and unproductive to the cause of catching and destroying Kira. The problem was the idea that he had was probably going to result in him dying, or at least be very dangerous. And he needed someone to create a diversion for him so he could get it done. He looked at Matt again and sighed. He knew that Matt would do it if he asked, he just didn't want to ask. What if Matt got hurt? He could never forgive himself, it was a very dangerous thing to ask him to do. But if he didn't do it, it would be harder for Near to be able to get proof on Kira. That was the thing that killed L, not having concrete proof. He would get it, if it killed him he would get it. Kira needed to die.

Near smiled as he saw that L2 was trying to contact him. He had already heard from Rester, the plan had gone exceedingly well and the detained ones were safely, and it seemed, happily secured away.

"Near..."

"Yes, what is it L."

"We have a problem, Mogi and Misa Amane are missing."

"Yes, we're already aware of that. I was the one that took them into custody."

"For what reason!" Near smiled at the anger he could hear in L2's voice.

"Oh, just in case. "

"Near! Kidnapping is a blatant criminal act! You have to stop this now!" L2 nearly shouted.

"Actually, Mr. Mogi and Amane came here willingly. You can even ask them yourself. I'll put them on line now." With a few keyboard clicks Near completed the link to where Amane and Mogi were, complete with picture and sound.

"Mogi, Misa this is L speaking. Near has told me that he is detaining you two and that you both agreed to it, is that true?"

"It is." Mogi answered.

"Actually I was against the whole thing," Misa interjected, "But Mogi told me it would be best if I went along quietly, that we would be killed if we didn't agree."

"Fine, L2 answered, "Its fine if you both agreed to this." He then broke the connection. Near smiled again as the connection was broken. He had now removed the original second Kira from the equation. He was sure that this move was not lost on Light Yagami.

At the same time, Gevanni had made his way into the gym where Mikami consistently went to work out, at 9:00 pm each evening. He then made his way into the locker room, picked the lock of Mikami's locker and his brief case. He knew now he was possibly holding his life in his hands. If he touched the notebook and there was a shinigami guarding it, he would be dead. He took a deep breath and reached into the briefcase and grabbed the notebook. He held his breath and looked around the room in all directions and saw nothing. He slid down to his knees as he began to breathe again, glad to be still be alive.

"Sir, I touched the notebook and I can't confirm the existence of any shinigami at this time." He reported to Near once he had left the building.

"Commander Rester, please connect me to Mogi." Near asked and Rester did immediately.

"Mr. Mogi, according to your investigation of the rules of the notebook, how long can someone be controlled before their death."

"Based on the data we got from the Yotsuba experiments it's 23 days."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'd say that the killings done by Yotsuba were more than enough to prove it."

"Thank you for your assistance." Near answered and Rester cut the connection.

"We have to consider the possibility that Gevanni is being controlled. In that case they could be making him say that there aren't any shinigami. That means I need to confront L in exactly 24 days if Gevanni is still alive till then."

"Mr. Gevanni, I need you to get back to that notebook in a few days. I want pictures."

"Pictures?" Rester asked.

"Yes, I want to see exactly what he wrote in the notebook," Near answered picking up the finger puppet of Mikami, "I want to see the pattern in how Mikami writes, if there are any habits, and what kind of notebook it is. I want to see it all, everything in detail with my own eyes." Gevanni agreed and broke the connection.

It had been three days and Mello had finalized what he planned to do. If everything worked the way he had it written out, Near would have what he needed or he himself would be able to force Kira's hand. Either way, this would be the turning point. Matt came out of the kitchen with two cups of hot cocoa, cigarette dangling at the end of his mouth. He handed on cup to Mello who took it gratefully and took a first tentative sip.

"Careful you might burn your tongue, it's really hot." Matt warned. Mello nodded.

"I figured, that's why I took a small sip." Matt laughed and sat down, moving his cigarette long enough to take a small sip himself. He looked over at Mello who was reading his plans again and decided it was time to ask. He never pushed when Mello was planning things, but it had been two day and he hadn't said a word.

"Can you tell me what it is you're planning?" he asked tentatively. Mello looked up at him and sighed.

"I'm going to kidnap Takada." He said and Matt nearly dropped the cup.

"Are you fucking serious!" he nearly yelled.

"We have to do something to make Kira move, to make him nervous. Like L calling him out on television. He only moves when he's threatened. She's his mouthpiece, you take that away from him and he's screwed right now."

"You realize he'll probably just kill her, I told you that before." Matt cautioned.

"Yes, yes he probably will and that will be the proof we'll need. He'll write her name in that notebook, and when we get our hands on it we can prove it." Matt shook his head.

"How are we going to get that notebook?" he asked.

"I think Near has that figured out from what Halle says, he's got some plan working involving the guy who's doing the killings write now. Ultimately he'll end up with it and he'll need some proof. We've got to provide that." Matt looked at him closely.

"You want to help Near?" he asked a small smile forming on his face.

"Well if I get to it first that would be even better," Mello said smiling, "But the ultimate goal is to kill Kira. Anyway I can do that is what I have to do!" Matt smiled broadly now, put the cup down and ran over to where Mello was sitting. He grabbed him and kissed him.

"Mello that's brilliant. I've been hoping you'd come to your senses about this. It's because you saw the message isn't it?" Mello looked away for a moment and then nodded slowly.

"L wouldn't want us at odds with each other, and if I loved L I have to try to respect his wishes somehow. My problem is that she's surrounded by tons of guards, I need a distraction." Matt stood up and saluted.

"Distractions are my specialty mon ami!" he said laughing.

"Matt this isn't funny! These people think she's their goddess, they kill people for just looking at her the wrong way. If you're not careful they will kill you Matt, they'll kill you!" Matt stopped laugh and sat back down and stared deeply into Mello's eyes.

"I know that, Mello I'm not stupid. They could kill you too if they catch you. I will tell you right now if anything happens to you I will not stay here alone. If they kill you I will make sure I get killed too, I'm not ever going to be without you again, do you understand that?"

"Matt that's ridiculous.." Matt grabbed Mello's face and held him in place as he kissed him deeply.

"I'm not living without this. I've done that for almost 5 years, waiting for you to send for me. I'm not doing it for the rest of my life. You will either make it through this, or we die together. Understood?" Mello nodded and wrapped his arms around Matt, close to tears.

"Alright, Matt. You have to be careful; I'm not planning on living without you either. I don't think I could, not any more." Matt nodded than sat back, and lit another cigarette. He suddenly started laughing.

"What are we, a fucked up Romeo and Juliet?" He asked and Mello had to laugh with him.

"I'm not worrying about it because this is planned down the moment and should work," he pointed down at the paper, "There is an abandoned church about 10 minutes away in this direction. That's where I'll take her and you meet me there when you get away from her assholes. I'm going to steal a truck and park it here and that's where I'll take her to transport her to the church. You need to get your hands on a car…" he then proceeded to explain what he thought would be a good plan for Matt to make a diversion and Matt agreed.

"Alright, tomorrow I'll get what we need and we'll get it done." Mello grinned and leaned over and kissed Matt.

"Yes we will, and that will bring the end of Kira. Now, I need to call Lindner, I will need her help in directing Takada." Matt nodded and watched as Mello made the call. He was serious about what he said, he couldn't imagine living without Mello, not after the time they had been spending together. He thought about Christine and how she had survived without L, but that had been different. She had the three of them to keep her busy, the kids at Whammy's too. He had nothing but Mello, nothing. So he'd either live with Mello for the rest of his life, or die with him, it was that simple. He took another drag on his cigarette and made his own plans for the job.

Near looked at the pictures Gevanni sent him on the many screens in front of him and smiled.

"Yes, excellent work Gevannni. The writing matches the writing in Mikami's legal notes, yes this is definitely his writing."

"I agree," Rester said, looking at all the pictures of the pages of the notebook.

"I can now be sure that the plan will work." Near said continuing to admire Gevannis work. He didn't notice Lindner getting up from her desk and going into the next room, a look of almost horror on her face as she listened to what Mello proposed.

After several days of Gevanni continuing to watch Mikami, noting that he was still filling out a page each day after midnight. Near decided that it was time to set up the meeting.

He had Rester connect with L2.

"L?" he asked.

"Yes, this is L. What is it Near?"

"I want to meet you." Near told him.

"What?"

"There's something I want to show you pertaining to the Kira case."

"But, don't you suspect me of being Kira? Do you really think it's wise to reveal your face to me?"

"True, but I can't show you unless I reveal my face. Furthermore, the act of showing my face will prove something and that will bring this case to a close."

"Good. As far as I'm concerned the sooner you realize you're wrong about me the better."

"I wish to lay some ground rules for the meeting" Near added.

"We're willing to go along with anything you want." L2 answered.

"First, I want all the investigators on both sides to be present; in other words everyone involved in chasing Kira should be at the meeting" Near started, placing his finger puppet of himself in front of him on the floor."

"I understand, that will not be a problem."

"As I mentioned before, there are four members of the SPK, including myself. I will also bring Mr. Mogi who is currently staying with us. As for Miss Amane, she will be released right before we meet, she will not be told where we are going." He flicked the puppet of Misa and it fell over. "You can come and meet us once you have confirmed that she has been released. Is that acceptable?"

"Okay, Near I understand. I have a group of five people, but since Mogi is with you, other than me I will be bringing three people."

"Now as to where we will meet," Near pressed keys and produced a picture of a warehouse that he sent to L2 as well, "Daikoku Wharf. There's a warehouse on the outskirts of the southeast side that has been abandoned for some time; it's known as the Yellow Box. I have already taken the liberty of purchasing it. If this arrangement is fine with you, we will use it." How about it, Light Yagami, Near thought to himself, With a location such as this, you can do what I'm sure you've planned to do.

"One more thing," Near added, "This meeting cannot take place unless I have your word that someone will be bringing the notebook."

"Why the notebook?" L2 asked.

"It's quite simple, if your entire team leaves HQ to meet me, then there will be no one left behind to guard the notebook. I can promise you this, I will make no attempts to steal it. In fact, I won't even try to touch it. As long as Mr. Aizawa can state that it is the actual notebook, I am willing to accept his word. However, I do insist that someone other than L hold on to it, my reasons for making that request should be fairly obvious to you."

"Right, I understand, but I'll be the one to decide who holds on to it, does that sound fair?" L2 asked.

"Ofcourse, then all that remains is setting up the time and date. Say three days from now at 1:00 PM?" He could almost see the all knowing smirk that was on L2's face right now.

"That's fine by me, the time doesn't really concern us."

"Well then, 1:00, three days from now."

"Yes." And they both clicked off. Near stared at the finger puppets in front of him.

"Light Yagami, I know what you're planning. I'm going to win."

Matt watched and waited as Takada's motorcade pulled up to the front of the building. He saw Mello on his motorcycle take his predetermined place in the long line of cars. He pulled the red car he had picked up closer to the building to wait for the right time. He lit a cigarette as he watched her car stop alongside the walkway into NHN, watched as she got out and began to wave to the crowd, her goons all around her, cameras flashing. He gunned the motor and pulled out the smoke gun he'd picked up the night before and aimed it out of his window directly at the crowd. The smoke bomb hit the ground, releasing billows of dark gray smoke, almost impossible to see through. He then hit the gas and sped away heading left away from the tv studio, hoping most of the goons would follow him.

Lindner held Takada and pushed her towards the building just as Mello pulled up behind them.

"Don't do it!", he warned, "Look around you. It's not safe for her here, not even inside." He said from inside his helmet, the thick smoke billowing around him.

"It's best if you get her away from here right now. Miss Takada, get on!" he finished gesturing to the back of his motorcycle.

Lindner and Mello looked at each other while she tried to decide which way she was going to go with this.

"NOW!" Mello finally shouted and Lindner nodded.

"You need to go with him. Don't worry, you'll be safe." Takada nodded.

"Right." She answered and turned back to the motorcycle. Lindner helped her on, and Mello sped off with her. Lindner stared after them for a moment and then made another decision. She lifted her arm with the transmitter on her arm and spoke into it.

"Team A and Team B, get on that bike's tail and don't let it out of your sight. The rest of you, find that other assailant."

Mello sped down the street weaving in and out of traffic, dodging and avoiding the black cars he saw behind him. He took a quick left through a very narrow alleyway, making the cars behind him slam into a halt. Once out of their sight he slipped a handcuff on Takada's wrist.

"What are you doing?" she gasped. Mello didn't answer, he just kept driving.

Matt noticed all the cars following him and swerved in and out of traffic trying to avoid them, but they stayed hot on his tail. He swerved onto another street, only to see another line of cars at the very end. He jammed on the brakes, making the car swerve in a complete circle before coming to a halt. Behind him the other cars finally caught up with him, he was totally surrounded. He leaned on the window and surveyed the scene.

So those cars got ahead of me somehow, he thought, how many damned bodyguards does one woman need anyway. He then noticed that every one of those guards had left their cars and they all raised their arms, each one hold a huge gun. He got of the car slowly, his hands up in the air in surrender.

"Hey, come on give me a break! Since when were the Japanese allowed to carry such huge guns! You got me, I'm part of this whole kidnapping incident. That means you'll have a lot of questions to ask.", he looked at them, no answer. "You won't shoot…." And then they did. Every gun went off, all aimed at Matt.

He was dead by the second shot, his lifeless body falling backwards with every bullet that entered it. He slammed against the bullet-riddled car as they ran out of bullets. His body slid down the side of the car and he hit the ground, in a sitting position, his last cigarette falling from his lips, putting itself out in his blood soaked vest.

Mello continued to speed along the street, finding his way to the alley where he parked the stolen truck. He forced her inside and shut the doors behind him. He turned and removed his helmet, staring at his captive.

"Take off everything you're wearing and put it in the box." He ordered. Takada looked down and saw a small open box lying on the floor by her feet.

"Hurry up," Mello ordered training his gun on her, "You can use this blanket." He picked up a blanket lying on the floor and held it out to her. She turned her back to him and began to disrobe. When she got down to her underwear she asked if she could have the blanket to cover herself before she removed the rest. Mello thought for a moment. In reality he would like nothing better than to have her completely humiliated, she deserved nothing less working for Kira. He sighed, Matt wouldn't want him to be that cold, looking at her he could see that right now she was nothing more than a terribly frightened woman and most likely she would be dead soon; he could afford her a little comfort.

"Whatever you want." He said and threw the blanket at her, watching her carefully as she removed her bra and panties, but he didn't notice the piece of the death note that she pulled from her bra and secured inside her fist.

When she had finally finished, Mello took the box and left the back of the truck, locking the cargo door behind him. He got into the cab and pulled on the trucker's uniform he had also stolen, complete with hat. He then drove to the garage where he stole the truck, parked, closed up the box and took it into the garage placing it among other boxes that were waiting to be delivered, the bib of the hat covering his face. He then got back into the truck and pulled out, heading for the abandoned church.

This is the only thing that can be done, he thought to himself, if I don't do it…he was interrupted by the TV in the dashboard as it told of the shooting of one of the kidnappers. He stared in horror at the bullet riddle car that Matt had been driving. His hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly he didn't have feeling in his fingers any longer. He felt as if his heart would explode from his chest the pain was so great.

"Matt, I never thought you'd be killed, I'm sorry." He said to the screen, holding back the tears that threatened to obscure his vision of the street. He didn't think he'd live through this anyway, so he wouldn't be without Matt for long. And if he did manage to do this without dying, he would follow him anyway. It was his fault he was dead, there was no way he could live with this guilt, without Matt.

He pulled off the highway and found his way to the abandoned and destroyed church, pulling into what was left of the building. As he turned the motor off the first pain hit him. He grabbed his chest, and grabbed the rosary that Matt had given him. He held onto it as the pain worsened, feeling as if his chest would explode. He thought of L, knowing now how he had suffered, and then thought of Matt, praying that it had been quick, and that he would soon be joining both of them. With his final breath he whispered Matt's name, the last thing he heard was the glass behind him that led into the cab shattering, and he knew Takada was coming in…

Near watched in horror as the kidnapping unfolded in front of him. What was Mello thinking to pull something like this? And how would it affect the plans he had made. The cameras lost track of Mello's motorcycle, but helicopters and news trucks were able to keep up with the car and he knew it was Matt. He watched as they surrounded the car and held his breath as Matt got out of the car. He let it out when he saw Matt in a surrender position, at least he was smart enough not to fight….and then the hail of bullets began. It was all he could do to keep from crying out as he watched his lifelong friend's body be riddled with bullets and finally fall to the ground. There was no way he lived through that onslaught, no way in hell. He couldn't control the trembling that was going through his body right now, all he could do was control the scream that wanted to escape. Matt had just been murdered in front of him, the same Matt that had been with him as long as he could remember, the same Matt that he fought for L's attention and hugs, the same Matt who held him as he cried over L's death, and that he held when Matt did the same. The same Matt who sat by his side for hours on end trying to find the information they needed to begin the case to find Kira. The people in the crowd began to cheer as it was clear that Matt was dead, shouting death to those against Kira. As the cameras pulled in tighter to Matt's body, Near found he couldn't look anymore or he would lose control completely. Rester could see the change in Near's demeanor and walked over to him.

"Did you know him, Near? Someone from the Whammy's House?" Near nodded, staring at his toys.

"His name was Matt, he was Mello's partner. I was always closer to him than Mello, this shouldn't have happened. What is Mello trying to do?" His pain turned to anger and it cleared his head. He knew what he had to do, Light would probably think this was his doing. He had to make sure he realized it hadn't been him or it would jeopardize everything.

"Rester connect me to L immediately." He ordered and Rester moved to do so.

"L, I am not the one who kidnapped Takeda." He said as soon as they were connected.

"Is that so? Then it had to be Mello."

"Yes, that's right. I have to be honest with you, I had one of our members escorting Takeda and they confirmed it, Mello was the one who kidnapped Takeda. I apologize for letting this happen when one of us was guarding her."

"Near, don't you have a way of contacting him?"

"No, there's no way I can reach him. Although I do have a method of having some contact with him, there is no way he would respond in the current situation." L2 broke the connection, obviously in anger. Near sighed, wondering again what Mello was up to.

Lindner knew where Mello had said he was going to take Takeda and she drove there as quickly as she could, hoping she'd get there before he did anything stupid. She gasped as she pulled closer to the old church, realizing it was completely engulfed in flames. She pulled closer and jumped out of the car. She could see the truck within the building totally covered in flames.

"Oh no, Mello…." She whispered. She stared a moment longer, then jumped back into the car, she heard another car approaching. She pulled out of the way and observed. She could see Aizawa and Ide in the front seat, and Light Yagami in the back seat, and he was smiling.

Near watched the broadcast that announced that unfortunately, one of the bodies found in the fire was identified as Kyomi Takada, and while the second body had not been identified, they believed it to be that of the kidnapper. He lowered his head and sighed. He never wanted Mello dead, and yet now he was. Now it was down to just him, everyone else was gone. He felt totally and utterly alone now, there was only one other person who shared his past, his history, and now he had to hurt her more than he ever wanted to.

"Commander Rester, I need you to make arrangements to pick up Mello and Matt's bodies and make sure they are shipped back to the Whammy's house. They should be buried at home with L. Please excuse me, I have to make a private phone call. When I return, please make sure I am connected to L2." Rester nodded and got to work as Near got up and left the room.

Christine was just finishing her first cup of coffee when her cell phone rang. She frowned when she saw who it was, wouldn't it be about one in the morning in Japan? Perhaps Near had good news, he'd captured Kira! She answered the phone with great excitement.

"Near! What's happening to make you call as such an early hour?" She didn't get an answer right away so she asked again, "Near? What's happening?"

"Dr. Thompson, where are you right now?" he asked first.

"Still sitting in my living room, finishing my coffee. Why, what's the matter?" she didn't like the tone of his voice.

"First I need to tell you that Mello and Matt have helped ensure that we will take Kira down in just a matter of hours now." Christine smiled.

"You mean you worked together? Oh that's brilliant Near, I'm so glad!" she said happily.

"But, it came at a great price, Doctor."

"A great price? What do you mean?" she asked, fear beginning to creep into her chest.

"Dr. Thompson, Matt and Mello…are dead." It was as if her ears stopped working, there was a loud, screaming roar in them that she couldn't hear through.

"Near…what did you just say?" she whispered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Dr. Thompson, but Matt and Mello died in helping me. They died." He finally broke, the tears he'd been holding back finally falling from his eyes, quiet sobs finally escaping.

"No…Near that' can't be. Not both of them, Near please tell me…" but she heard the quiet sobs through the phone and realized it had to be true.

"What…what happened, Near.." she whispered, disbelief still holding her together.

"They kidnapped Kira's spokesperson, they knew it would make Kira move, but Matt was shot by her body guards and Mello died in a fire that started where he was holding her. I made arrangements for them to be sent home, Dr. Thompson, they should be buried with L." That was when Christine lost control, buried with L.

"Near…I have to go." She said into the phone and disconnected. Her whole body began to shake, her boys, her beautiful boys. She looked up at the mantle, the picture she took in LA staring back at her, their broad smiles seemingly mocking her pain. She screamed then, clutching her chest as if her heart was breaking within it, crying like she had never cried before. Not both of them, god no not both of them, this just wasn't fair, it wasn't right. How could this happen, how? She stood up and ran out of the door, down the hall and out of the building. She didn't stop running until she reached L's grave. She fell on it, screaming no and sobbing uncontrollably.

"L you have to help me with this, I can't take this, I can't handle this." She cried falling to her knees and staring at the headstone, "How can I deal with this, I can't, I just can't.." she cried, her arms wrapped around herself. Then she suddenly felt warmth, she felt two familiar arms wrap around her and pull her against his chest. She looked down and saw the familiar white shirt covered arms around her, felt his chest against her back as he held her tight. Then she heard the sounds of quiet crying, as she leaned against him, looked up and saw his face, she could see tears running down it, his head bowed as he held her, the raven hair hanging down over it. She didn't question it, she just melted into his arms as he held her, cried with him at their shared loss.

"Dr. Thompson! Dr. Thompson are you out here?" she heard Roger's voice call from the distance. She felt the arms withdraw, felt his fingers caress her face and then he was gone, just as Roger came into view. She cried harder now that L had left her, she felt completely alone and lost. Roger came to her and reached down and helped her up.

"Near just called me, I'm so sorry Dr. Thompson, I so very sorry." He told her and held her against him as she continued to cry. She hadn't had a moments thought to put on a coat so he tried to move her inside.

"No…no I have to stay with L, he needs me to say here with him, I need him with me!" she cried fighting him off.

"Christine, you have to come inside. L wouldn't want you to stay out here and get sick, it's freezing out here. Please, come inside with me." He pleaded. She looked up at him and nodded, not having the strength to fight anymore. She turned and looked at the grave again, hoping to see him there but he wasn't. But he had been, he had been there when she needed him the most.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Near walked back into the main room after hanging up with Roger a second time after hearing that Roger had brought Dr. Thompson to her apartment. He had to make sure she was okay; he would never forgive himself if something had happened to her after giving her such horrific news. She was all he had left now, the last person who was there at what he now realized was the most important and happy time of his life. She knew everything, she had shared it, and she understood him like no one else other than L and the boys ever could. L was gone, he just watched Matt die violently and he knew Mello had died violently as well. She was all he had left of that very special family, and he knew he would die before he let anything happen to her. He looked up at Rester's questioning eyes and he nodded.

"Please contact L for me." He said and rejoined his toys on the floor.

"Hello L", he said when they were finally connected, keeping the escalating hate he felt right now for him hidden from his voice.

"Yes?"

"I hate to keep bothering you in regards to our meeting. I wanted to confirm that we are still set for the 28th at 1:00 pm. Alright?

"Yes."

"Very well," Near answered, "The day after tomorrow, the 28th at 1:00 pm."

"Right." L answered back and Near cut the connection and had Rester connect with Gevanni.

"Gevanni, will you be able to make it on time?" he asked.

"Yes." Came the assured answer. Near picked up the L finger puppet and raised it up so they could all see. He lowered his head as he spoke, so it seemed as if L was speaking to them.

"Commander Rester, Lindner, Gevanni; let's put our best into this, shall we?" he said, moving the L puppet as he spoke. The three SPK members look at each other, slightly concerned, but they all nodded and said yes.

Christine lay on her couch, Roger fixing her coffee. He brought it over to her and sat her up, holding the cup with her as her trembling hadn't stopped. After the first half an hour of just pure crying she found she couldn't anymore, at least not now. She felt numb, as if she were just viewing the events around her, not really there. Her mind kept replaying what Near had told her, the thought of her two boys dying just wouldn't register in her mind anymore. She felt Roger lift her up and sit next to her, the coffee being pressed into her hands.

"Come on, drink some Dr. Thompson, Christine…it'll do you some good, I'm sure." He said, continuing to hold on to the cup with her. His heart nearly broke when he watched her eyes move from the cup to his face, they were expressionless, vacant, as if she were no longer there. He brought the cup up to her lips to let a little trickle into her mouth, hoping the sensation would trigger something in her eyes. He saw them flicker just a little as the warmth hit her tongue, and they looked down at the cup that was in her hands, Roger's hand wrapped around hers. She tipped the cup towards her mouth again and took a good mouthful, her eyes closing as she swallowed it, welcoming the warmth as it went down her throat, the first thing she'd felt in almost an hour.

"Good," she heard Roger say, "I thought for a moment you were going to go catatonic on me. Drink some more." He suggested and she did, and felt tears slide down her face.

"Roger….the boys…." She started and he nodded.

"I know, Christine. I can't believe it either, it just doesn't seem possible. I've known them practically all their lives, since they were brought here and they got here very young. Near said it was this Kira, but what they did before will make it possible for him to finally stop him." Christine's eyes rolled back up to his face, but this time they were no longer vacant, they were filled with the most intense hate Roger had ever seen. If he hadn't been holding her hands around the cup he would've backed away.

"Kira!" she spat out, her hands beginning to shake again, "He has taken almost everything precious from me, Roger. Why won't he die, how can he keep doing these things." Roger shook his head.

"He has too much power. That notebook you told me about, if that's true, how can you stop something like that?"

"He will be stopped, Near will do this, I know he will. They worked together at the end, and L said that was the only way they could defeat him, doing it together. Near will do this." The hate faded from her eyes and they were now just filled again with her pain and loss. "Near said he was having them….sent home. You will tell me as soon as they arrive?" she asked, the tears beginning again. Roger nodded, then put the coffee down. He put his arms around her and held her to him, her body shaking with new tears. He looked over her head at the picture on the mantle and shook his head; this was going to be harder than L and Watari, he thought.

Near barely slept over the following two days until the 28th. Nightmares of what he had witnessed plagued him, with the deaths of Matt and Mello, his pain over L's loss came back in huge waves as well. He was quite sure that what they had done would assure Kira's defeat, but there was always room for error. He knew that walking into the warehouse would either mean Kira's defeat or his own death, and the death of the remaining SPK. For just a few moments he felt like a child, alone against the world. The way he used to feel before he was taken in hand by the man with the big eyes and never combed hair, when he first arrived at the orphanage. He sighed and looked at the clock on the computer, 6:00 a.m., January 28th. He would give them a couple of hours and then it would begin.

"Good morning gentlemen!" Near's voiced sounded inordinately cheerful to the members of the SPK as he addressed the Task Force and L2. "First of all, in regards to Misa Amane, we have already set her free. You may call her to confirm it."

"Alright Near, "L2 continued after speaking with Amane, "I need you to connect me with Mogi. We have the notebook locked away here in a safe and in order to open it we need a pin number from each of the team."

"I understand." Near said and had Mogi connected.

"Near, it's me," Aizawa's voice came over the speakers, "We've discussed it and we decided that it should be me to carry the notebook."

"L are you sure it's alright if Mr. Aizawa carries it? Be honest.." Near taunted.

"Ofcourse, I chose Aizawa for the job because I knew you would prefer that. I have no problems with it." Came L2's smug reply.

"I appreciate it, thank you. Well then, we'll see you shortly." Near terminated the connection. Near readied his puppets and the mask he had made and planned to wear. He wasn't going to be just walk in there just in case a mistake had been made without protection. He turned the mask over and looked at the face he had tried to recreate. L would be with him, and L would protect him. More importantly, L needed to be there and see his justice finally done. He smiled to himself and awaited the appointed time…

Christine stood in the hallway adjacent to the large auditorium, just as she had one six years ago; and like six years ago she could see two coffins at the end of the room. Roger had made her promise to stay put until he had signed the necessary papers and made sure no mistakes had been made. She watched him as the mortician opened one coffin, his face going slightly pale as he looked down. He nodded his head and the coffin was closed. Then the second was opened and she saw him go completely white, his hand going to his mouth as he turned away. He nodded and the lid was closed on the second one as well. The papers were signed and the mortician turned and made his way out of the auditorium, nodding at Christine as he went. She then walked into the auditorium, refusing to wait any longer. Roger saw her coming and started towards her, regaining his composure.

"Christine, please you don't want this. Remember them as they were the last time you saw them." He practically pleaded, holding her by her shoulders. She shook her head furiously.

"I need to see my boys to be able to say good-bye, Roger, I have to." She argued and shook out of his hold. She went to the first coffin and opened it, a moan of sadness escaping her. Her Matt lay inside, his red hair matted to his forehead, his face in his trademark smirk. She turned to Roger.

"Where are his clothes? Why is he naked?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, I imagine that after the incident his clothes were cut off. Near had him sent here so quickly I suppose they didn't have the time to find something for him. She looked down at Matt again, refusing to see the bruising all over his body from the bullet wounds. Then she remembered something.

"His goggles, he doesn't have his goggles either. He's got to have them, he's got to have clothes and he's got to have a game…" she cried and ran out of the auditorium, Roger close to her heels. She ran to the room that used to be the shared by the boys, and the one that Matt remained in until he left. She went through drawers until she found him a shirt and pants. She rifled through the desk, through all the drawers until she found several pairs of goggles; she knew he had more than one pair and they had left so quickly to find Mello he didn't have time to pack them all. Then she went to his bed and searched under the pillows. She'd always known he'd hidden games there as a child when it was supposed to be light's out and his games supposedly put away. She pulled an old game boy from under one of them and sighed, she knew she'd find one. She turned to Roger with the items.

"Take these, dress Matt and give him these, I'll be there in just a moment." She told him. He took the items but hesitated a moment, not sure he wanted to leave her alone. She smiled and patted his face.

"I'll be fine Roger. Just a few moments." He sighed and nodded then turned and headed back towards the auditorium. She turned and looked at the bed where she had first laid eyes on the little red headed boy in so much pain, more than ten years ago. She ran her hand over the pillows and sat on the bed. She looked over where Near had slept, and the top bunk over her head where Mello had slept. She watched as ghosts of the little boys she once knew ran around the room, Near making a fort out of dice, Mello threatening to kick it over as Matt pulled him back laughing.

"Oh, God please make this a nightmare and I'll do anything, anything." She whispered looking up for a few moments. She sighed and stood up, Roger must be done by now, she thought.

She walked back to the auditorium slowly, and saw Roger standing in front of the open coffin. She walked to him and looked down and smiled. There was her Matt, his goggles on his face, clothed with his beloved game in his hand. She looked over at Roger.

"Thank you, Roger. I couldn't leave him naked and not looking like himself. L would never recognize him." She reached down and ruffled his hair, still marveling at his trademark smirk on his face. She felt it was his own message to her, that no matter what, he was still Matt.

"Good bye, Matt, I love you. Kiss L for me…and make sure you tell him it was from me, otherwise he might not understand. Oh, and the same for Watari." She touched his cheek one last time and then reached up and closed the lid. As she walked over to the other coffin Roger grabbed her.

"Please, please listen to me this time. Christine I don't want to hurt you any more than you already are but you have to listen to me. You don't want to see Mello like that, please believe me you don't."

"But…"she started to struggle but Roger wouldn't let her go.

"Try to remember how he died, Christine, in a fire. You're a doctor you know what that looks like. Near told me the coroner found he had been dead of a heart attack before the fire happened, so we know he didn't suffer. But still, it was a fire." Christine looked up into Roger's haunted eyes and she remembered his expression when the coffin was opened for him. No, she didn't want to see what made him look like that. Her Mello was beautiful, with blonde hair and green eyes and that's the way she would always remember him. She didn't want it marred by looking at what remained of him after the fire. She nodded but still walked over to the coffin.

"Roger, do you think you could at least open it enough to put a chocolate bar in there later, I don't want to put you through that again either." Roger smiled sadly and nodded.

She put both her hands on the coffin and pressed her forehead against it.

"Good-bye Mello, I love you. I always felt I failed you somehow when you lost L and you left. But you were so strong you managed to survive anyway. I'm so proud of both of you. Near said because of what you did, he'll be able to destroy Kira. I knew you'd do it, L knew you'd do it and you did." She lifted her head and rubbed the top of the coffin.

She turned to Roger who put his arm around her as the tears began again.

"Come on, you need something to eat. Service will be in the morning for them, and arrangements have been made so they'll be next to L." she nodded and allowed him to take her from the room. She didn't notice Michael watching from the other end of the hallway….

Near, the SPK and Mogi arrived ten minutes early. He wanted to make sure everything was in place before L and the task force arrived. Rester had gone in first to make sure no one had arrived yet, and then they followed him in. Near lay his finger puppets on the floor, put the mask on, and got down on the floor to wait. He heard the thunder and lightning outside, the rain falling heavier every moment and he had to smile.

Within a few moments the door in front of them slid open and light from the outside bathed them as L and the Task Force came in. Near smiled behind the mask as he could also see the shinigami hovering behind L. They shut the door behind them and stood across the room from Near and the SPK. They all started when Near lifted his head, and L's countenance stared back at them. So there he was right in front of him, the man who killed L, who was responsible for Matt and Mello's deaths, and untold numbers of others, just a few feet away from him. He was glad the mask was covering his face, he wasn't sure he would have been able to hide the hate that was pouring through him.

"That's them," Aizawa said, "The members of the SPK and the one with the mask is Near"

"Am I the only one who sees something wrong here?", Matsuda asked, "He goes around accusing people of being Kira, while the fact that he's wearing a mask says that he's just trying to protect himself and no one else!"

"It's just a precaution," Near answered from behind the mask, "It's a good possibility that Kira has seen everyone else's face here in this warehouse except for mine. In fact, he may be writing down names even as we speak, so I'd like to wait for one hour…no thirty minutes. That should give us enough time to see if anyone is being controlled before they die."

"What? You're gonna wait and see if we die?" Matsuda yelled.

"No, its not impossible that Light could be Kira and this will prove it one way or another. Especially since the rest of us are of no use to him anymore." Aizawa said and they began to wait for the thirty minutes to pass.

"Near!" Matsuda shouted when the time had passed, "It's already been over thirty minutes and nothing has happened."

"Ofcourse not," L2 smirked, "That's because Kira's not here with us."

"Very well, everyone seems to be safe," Near said, "I'll remove my mask now." He reached up and pulled off the mask, looked up at L2 and smiled. L scowled at him and waited a few more minutes before he spoke.

"You're quiet Near, what's the matter? Are you still waiting for something?" Near reached down and moved the Kira finger puppet.

"That's an excellent choice of words. Yes I am waiting; for the arrival of the one who will solve everything once and for all."

"Someone else is supposed to clear this up?" Ide asked.

"He'll be here soon, it's only a matter of time. There is only one entrance to this building, only one way to get inside, that means he will have to open that door. At the very least he will have to open it and peek through."

"Just who is this person anyway?" Matsuda demanded.

"X-Kira, the person who has been using the notebook and killing people on Kira's behalf," Near answered picking up the appropriate finger puppet, "He is bound to come here and bring the notebook with him. Then, he will see me and write down my name, or rather he will write down the names of everyone here who knows about the notebook and kill them."

"What is this, what are you trying to tell us Near? That some guy with the notebook is going to poke his head in here and try to kill us all!" Matsuda shouted obviously frightened.

"And you want us to just wait and let it happen?" Ide added.

"Yes, that's exactly correct. Now listen carefully, if someone comes into the warehouse through that door, just let him in without resisting. If you see the door open even slightly, just pretend there's nothing there." Matsuda came towards him.

"But..that's crazy!" he shouted. Near shushed him.

"He's already here.." he said quietly. They all looked towards the door, they could hear mutterings from behind it and could make out the word "Delete" being said over and over. Matsuda grabbed his gun and Rester pulled his out and aimed it at Matsuda.

"Hold it, don't do anything!" he yelled at Matsuda.

"Everything is fine, you won't die!" Near shouted.

"How can you be so sure, Near?" Matsuda asked.

"Because we took repossession of the notebook and replaced the pages. The person behind the door has been killing for Kira. He also has been using exactly one page per day. Based on that I was able to replace the page he would use today and all subsequent pages so that no one else would die. On the other side of that door is X-Kira. My guess is in about 40 seconds he's going to look out and see if we're dead. That's when we'll restrain him and seize the notebook. Who ever's name is not written down in the notebook, must be Kira."

"Its true," Aizawa said, "Kira would be the only one that guy wouldn't try to kill. But still…"

"You there, with the notebook. Have you finished writing all the names down?" L2 asked.

""Yes, I wrote them all down." Came a voice from behind the door. Near looked up at L2/Light Yagami. He could see the smirk trying to hide on his face, he was so sure he'd won.

"Don't you think it's rather odd," Near said looking at L, "Why would he answer you so quickly and honestly when you asked if he had written down the names yet?"

"Who knows," L shrugged, "Maybe he's just honest, or over confident that he'll succeed or..perhaps he's seen through your BRILLIANT plan."

"In that case, we're in big trouble." Matsuda worried. Near looked down at the floor again.

"Teru Mikami, if it's not too much trouble for you, would you please come in and join us? I already know that you are the one who has been judging and executing people for Kira. If you've already written down our names then there should be nothing for you to be afraid of so you can come right on in."

"Teru Mikami is it? He's right, you can come in." L2 told him. With Kira's permission, Mikami opened the door and came in.

"How many seconds has it been since you wrote down the first name?" L2 asked him. Mikami looked at his watch as it ticked away the seconds.

"30 seconds", he answered, and began to count down to 40. Just as he reached 39, L2 turned to Near.

"Well Near, it looks like I win." He said, louder than he meant to. Near moved the Mello and L finger puppets closer to the front. He looked around, amused at all the postures of impending death the Task Force was displaying. Matsuda was the first to uncoil.

"We're still alive!" he said sounding completely surprised, "It's been over a minute and we haven't died!" Near turned to L2, whose eyes had suddenly gone totally wide with surprise.

"Didn't I already tell you all that no one was going to die"? he asked totally disgusted with them all.

"But why!" Mikami screamed totally distraught, "Why won't they die? I did everything you told me, God!"

"Rester! Gervanni! Take him now!" Near yelled and they jumped into action, grabbing and handcuffing Mikami, making him drop the notebook.

"Gevanni, the notebook please." He asked holding up his hand for Gevanni to drop the notebook into.

"If you didn't believe me before, you can see with your very own eyes. I can confirm that the first four names are the real names of the SPK. The second four are the names of your team. The only name not written down is Light Yagami. If that isn't enough, Mikami addressed you as god, and said he did what you asked him to. It's settled." Near watched as the calm, cool exterior of Light Yagami began to crumble and fall apart right before his eyes. His eyes grew wide with terror and he began to wildly swing his arms around.

"It's a trap! It's all part of Near's plan to try and frame me! Don't you think it's odd that no one died after having their names written in the notebook! This proves it's a trap!"

The Task Force stared in horror. They'd never seen Light Yagami behave this way, he never lost his composure, even after being in confinement for months. They couldn't believe what was happening. Near grinned at him.

"I believe I already told you that no one would die because I had modified the notebook."

"NO! You…er..it can't be!" Light sputtered trying to regain his composure, "This is a set up, I don't know this guy." He said pointing to Mikami. Mikami reacted as if he had been shot, his god denied him and he cried out, falling to his knees. Aizawa walked over to Light and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Light, it's too late to deny it, you know Near has won. Just a moment ago you were saying "It looks like I win." How much more of a confession do we need?" Matsuda stared at Light in horror and disbelief.

"Light…why?" he whispered and fell to his knees, tears running down his face. Mogi walked over to Light and pulled out handcuffs. Just as he began to put them on, Light screamed.

"STOP IT!" he screamed and turned and tried to run, tripping over himself and falling to the hard concrete floor. He got up and ran to the wall on the other side of the room. Near watched him and tried not to laugh.

"Light Yagami..L.. Kira.; It's over, you've lost the game. Just a moment ago you proclaimed your victory expecting us all to die. And to tell the truth, I might have lost. We ended up doing what you expected us to do, modifying the false notebook. However, when I said before that I had modified the notebook, I was in fact referring to the real notebook as well as the fake. We only switched part of the fake notebook, but as for the real one, we switched the entire thing. This notebook here, is the real thing." He reached into his shirt and pulled out the notebook.

"NO! That's impossible!" Light screamed.

"We used the same kind of pen that Mikami used, copied his handwriting exactly and made the inside and the outside of the fake look exactly like the original. Gevanni was able to do it in a single night. Ofcourse, since I had touched the real notebook before coming, I have been able to see the shinigami as well. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Shinigami, I'm Near." The shinigami laughed.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ryuk."

"Some of the edges of these pages in the notebook have been ripped off. Tell me, if someone wrote a name on a torn piece of the notebook would they still die?"

"Oh yea, ofcourse they would." The shinigami answered.

"I thought so. I bet you were able to use it to your advantage. I wonder how many times you deceived us with this, and how many people you killed." Near looked down at the floor again. "Light Yagami, you ARE Kira."

"This has got to be a trick. Could it be that Mikami betrayed me somehow.." Light began.

"You're mistaken, " Near answered, "This was all thanks to Mello." He said, holding up the Mello puppet, "I believe if I explain this much you will begin to understand."

"What? Mello?" Light asked incredulously.

"Please look at this page of the notebook." Near held it up and Light could read Takada's name.

"Takada's name is in the notebook! I was the one who killed her but her death was written a minute after I did! Does that mean Mikami did the same thing I did!"

"God you told me you couldn't move. I had to take care of her wasn't that part of my duty to you?" Mikami cried.

"It's all true. On the 26th, right after Takada's kidnapping was broadcast on the news, Mikami went to the bank." Near added.

"I'd been trailing him," Gevanni said, "I knew he went to the bank every month on the 25th, and I thought it was odd for someone as methodical as he was to go to the bank twice in two days. I followed him to the safety deposit boxes and it was only at that time that he seemed to worry that he might be followed. I got into his safe deposit box and found the real notebook. Sure enough, Takada's name had already been written inside."

"Do you understand now, Light Yagami? You didn't realize that Mikami had made a move on his own and killed Takada because you had used a notebook clipping and had killed her yourself. This was the event that made us think of the possibility of a fake notebook. We were able to stop you because of the efforts of one person, it was Mello who did it all. I bet Mello knew in his heart that working alone neither of us would be able to reach our goal and surpass our mentor, L. But together, together we can stand with L, together we can surpass L, and now standing together we can face the Kira that defeated him and with solid evidence, beat him at his own game!" Near held up the puppets of himself, L and Mello as he spoke, making sure Light saw each one.

"Let's see you try and talk your way out of this one, if you can." He finished, the three puppets staring up at Light.

Light stared back, then bent over, making a sound that Near thought at first was crying. Then Light stood straight up, threw his head back and laughed maniacally.

"That's right, I am Kira." He said looking over his shoulder at them all.

"What can you do? Kill me right here? Hear this, I'm not only Kira but I am also God of the New World. Kira has become law in the world we now live in, he's the one maintaining order. I have become justice, the only hope for mankind. Kill me? Is that really the right thing to do? Since Kira's appearance six years ago, wars have stopped, global crime rate has dropped over 70%. But it's not enough, this world is still rotten, with too many rotten people. Somebody has to stop it. When I first got that notebook all those years ago, I knew I had to do it…no I was the ONLY one who could do it. I understood that killing people was a crime, but there was no other way, the world had to be fixed, a purpose given to me! Only I could do it. Who else could have done and come this far, would they have kept going? The only one who can create a new world is me!"

"No, you're just a murderer Light Yagami, and this notebook is the deadliest weapon of mass murder in the history of mankind. You yielded to the power of the shinigami and the notebook and you thought yourself a god. In the end, you're nothing more than a crazy serial killer, that's all you are. That's all you are, nothing more and nothing less." Near told him, squishing the head of the Kira puppet. Near watched as Light stood perfectly still for a moment, surveying the room.

"Near," he called out, "Here's some food for thought, that notebook you have and the one that Aizawa brought from the Japanese Task Force Headquarters…are they real?" Near blinked. What is he up to, he thought, is he bluffing?

"At the moment, only I know where the real notebook is. If you truly want to defeat Kira as well as test the notebook that Aizawa is carrying, I guess you're going to either write down my name or Mikami's." He said, his back on Near. "It's the only way to see if it's real….OR FAKE!" he yelled, working the button on his watch as he turned around, pen in hand.

"He's got a piece of the notebook!" Someone yelled and Matsuda pulled his gun and shot Light's hand, the watch flying off with the pen.

"Matsuda you idiot!" Light screamed holding his bloody hand, "Who the hell do you think you're shooting at! Don't screw with me!"

"What was it all for then?. Matsuda screamed back at him, never lowering his gun, "What about your dad, what the hell did he die for?"

"My dad? Soichiro Yagami?", Light whispered, a trill of hysterical laughter bubbling out, "That's right Matsuda. In this world, earnest people like him who fight for justice always lose. You want a world where people like that are made to be fools? I know you understand so kill the others! SHOOT THEM!"

"You led your own father to his death, and now he's gone you call him a fool!" Matsuda's hands began to shake with anger as he continued to point the gun at Light, staring into Light's eyes. He didn't notice that Light was writing on the small piece of the notebook paper in his hand with his own blood. Aizawa shouted what he was doing and Matsuda pulled the trigger four times, each bullet pushing Light's body back and eventually onto the floor. Matsuda ran to him, pointing the gun at his head.

"He has to die!" He screamed readying to shoot Light one final time. Aizawa and Mogi grabbed him just as the gun went off, sending the bullet into the floor next to his head. Light crawled to his knees screaming at Mikami.

"You idiot"", he gurgled through lungs filling with blood, "What are you waiting for? Write down their names, write them down!" he screamed falling back on his back, "Kill them now!"

"It's finally over isn't it Near" Rester said watching the spectacle before them.

"Yes," Near answered, enjoying watching the mighty Kira crawl around in his own blood.

"Where's Misa? Where's Takada?" Light cried out, "Someone…what do I do now?"

At that moment there was a blood curdling scream from Mikami and they all turned to see him stabbing himself with his pen, jamming it directly into his heart, blood spurting like a fountain from his chest.

"Someone stop the bleeding!" Aizawa shouted.

"It's too late", Near answered, "He'll be dead in a few seconds."

"Wait…Light!" Matsuda suddenly yelled, and they all looked up to see Light stumbling out of the door.

"Come back…"Aizawa shouted on his way to follow him.

"Mr. Aizawa," Near started, "It is unlikely that he has any more pieces of the death note and with those wounds he's not going to go far, even if we leave him alone."

"Near, I'm not going to follow those orders." Aizawa said to him. Near was slightly startled, no one had refused his orders before. He turned away.

"Very well, I'll leave it with you." He said as the task force flew out of the door.

Near looked around the room. He would wait until they brought back Light's body, so he could see for himself that he was indeed dead. He sent his SPK members out to follow the task force, just to be sure.

He looked down at his puppets. He suddenly felt bad he hadn't made one for Matt, but Matt was relatively unknown to these people, he would make one later.

"We did it L, just like you wanted us to. We did it together." He held the L puppet and the Mello puppet against his chest and began to cry, his quiet sobs echoing through the empty warehouse.


	54. Chapter 54

And now we come to the end, this will be the final chapter of Always There. Although my head has been dancing with ideas for follow ups..meeting the new heirs, Near finding he has to deal with the original task force members again…all kinds of things to work on in the new world that's opened up here. I also am planning on some stories, probably one shots, involving things that happened with Christine and L and the boys over those four years they were together. I think that would be fun. And ofcourse, the LxLight stories that I'm also writing; I'm thinking of some MattxMello ones as well. Now that I've started, I just don't want to leave…LOL.

Special thanks go out to my faithful readers who have been there since the beginning, Rainy-Lullaby and CabooseBlue; my newer readers Breaktherules and ShizukaLawliet 13. Also to WhiteLadyDragon who gave me some interesting school for thought, and especially to Dragonrider4000, my dearest friend who made me start writing in the first place and was complete support all the way, couldn't have done it without her.

So although I'm kinda sorry it's over, I'm glad too. I don't deal with the harshness of the canon often, but I had to fix what I thought was wrong and now that I have, I'm all done with it..LOL. Except if I want to continue one with Near being L and all, but at least I'm not forced to kill off people I love. So thank you again everyone for taking this little journey with me, and for those many people who have been reading but now reviewing, I thank you as well, I just don't have your name to do it personally.

Hugs Everyone!

Chapter 54

They were all back at SPK headquarters now, Light's body having been taken to the morgue once Near had okayed it. He had stared down into the hateful face, marveling at how innocent and handsome that face looked now that the evil that was Kira was gone. He felt sorry for the Light Yagami that could have been, but hated the very ground this one had walked on.

He had walked across the floor and picked up the bloodied broken watch from the floor and had taken it with him. Perhaps he could not bring back Kira's head, but he would bring back something.

"Once the Death Notes are destroyed, this will be completely over." He said to them as they prepared the final report. He turned at looked at them one by one.

"It has been my pleasure to work with each of you. You have completely outdone yourselves in this case and I will make sure the proper authorities know this. I do have a question I would like to ask each of you." They each looked at him, waiting for the question.

"As I will now become L, I am in need of contacts with whom I can trust completely and know they can get the job done. I would very much appreciate it if you would consider becoming my main contacts. I would be working primarily with you, doing much as you have already done for me in this case. I will most likely be working out of my home in England, where the previous L worked, so I would need people who can move for me. Would any of you be interested in such a position? Ofcourse I would pay you just as you have been during this case, you are more than worth it." The three of them looked at each other and then smiled at Near.

"I think we would all be honored to continue to work with you, Near…or shall I say, L?" Rester answered smiling.

"Good. Then your first assignment as L's contact Commander Rester is to set up my flight back to Winchester and to accompany me. I'll make sure you have the best accommodations once you arrive for however long you wish to stay."

"Right away, L." Rester said smiling and got right on it.

"Please maintain New York as your headquarters. I will be in contact after I get set up in my headquarters at home. I thank all of you for your extraordinary work. Now please take some well earned rest until I contact you." Lindner and Gevanni both nodded and left the headquarters.

"Rester, we need to contact all the heads of all the nations and let them know that Kira is no longer a threat to them, without telling the world he is dead. I believe that would create chaos among his followers." Near added when Rester was done with the reservations. He reached for his phone to call Dr. Thompson and decided he would wait until he was there; he didn't wish to disturb her now.

Christine brushed the leaves off of Mello's new headstone. She was amazed that Roger had been able to get it done quite so quickly, for both he and Matt, but then Roger was showing a side of him he had kept hidden for far too long. They were simple headstones, Mello's had his real name, "Mihael Keehl" on the first line, "Mello" underneath and the dates of his birth and death under that. She had tried to think of something to say underneath, but she decided "Badass" simply wouldn't look good on a gravestone. So she had an opened chocolate bar engraved on the stone instead. She had purchased a rosary similar to the one he had worn and had placed it over the gravestone itself. Matt's was similar, "Mail Jeevas" written across the top, "Matt" underneath that and his dates underneath that. On his stone she'd had them engrave a game boy. She had hung one of the extra pairs of goggles on the stone itself. She sat down next to L's grave and hugged her knees to her chest, staring at the four graves in front of her.

"So now you have your boys with you. I'm sure they are very glad to be with you again; I bet Watari thought he was free of those two." She laughed laying her head on her knees.

"I haven't heard from Near since he called about them, it's been over a week and I'm just a little worried. I know I shouldn't be, but I can't help it now after what's happened. I don't think I could survive another loss, so you can't have Near, I hope you understand that." She started to get up and could see Roger coming across the lawn to where she sat.

He reached her just as she was getting up and offered her a steadying arm. This past week Roger had shown who he truly was to her. When L had died, she had been so preoccupied with taking care of the boys that he didn't have a moment to get close to her, but this time she had been all alone and he had been there for her. She suddenly thought of Geoffrey Donovan..he had tried to contact her over the past week when he'd heard what had happened and she couldn't deal with it. She should at least call him or send him a note. That made of her think of her last conversation with Mello, how he wasn't happy she was even having lunch with another guy. She smiled sadly, fighting back the lump to her throat.

"Christine..did you hear what I said?" her mind suddenly registered that Roger had been talking to her.

"I'm sorry, Roger my thoughts…"

"I understand, it's fine. But I was telling you there was someone in your office waiting for you."

"Really? Someone ill?" he shook his head.

"No, no one's ill." He said and smiled and she noted the twinkle that suddenly appeared in his eyes.

"Well then if no one's sick, then.." her eyes flew open and she stared at him. Roger simply nodded. She turned and ran as quickly as her feet could fly down the hallway, smart students moving out of her way. She got to her office and stopped, her hand going to her mouth to keep her from crying out when she saw Near sitting at her desk, his favorite robot clutched to his chest. He looked up, smiled then stood up and ran to her. She threw her arms around the small young man, her cheek against the soft shock of white hair that so reminded her of L's.

"Oh my God, Near is it really you?" she whispered, tears of happiness and relief sliding down her face. She felt him nod against her chest.

"I can't believe you're really here!" She looked down at him. "Does this mean..?" he looked up at her, his large dark eyes shining as he smiled.

"Yes. Kira is dead, we defeated him L, Mello and I. He's dead." Christine could feel the strength leaving her legs as she processed that information. Near held her and sat her down at her desk. She looked at him, her hand reaching his face.

"He really is dead? After all this time, and killing almost everyone dear to me, he's finally dead?" Near nodded and leaned into her touch for a moment before moving back a little. She realized he was a little uncomfortable and she put her hand down. She looked at her pictures of L and the boys, and Watari. She knew it was wrong to rejoice at anyone's death, but she couldn't help it, she couldn't be happier. Near reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"Obviously I could not really bring his head with me, but as trophy's go, will this do?" he asked and held it out to her. She took it out of his hand and looked at questioningly.

"A broken watch?" she asked.

"This was his, it was shot off of him as he tried to use it. He had hidden a small piece of the Death Note in it, to use when no one was looking. His real name was Light Yagami. Apparently he found the notebook on his way home from school when he was 17, and after finding out how it worked he decided he'd rid the world of all evil. He was brilliant, Dr. Thompson, and quite devious once he became mad with the power. His father was the chief of police and head of the Kira investigation in Japan. This is how he got all of his information and able to stay ahead of everyone. When L got involved he managed to worm his way onto the task force specifically to meet L and keep him in his sights and then, eventually kill him. Once that was done, he took over leading the task force and became L. The ridiculously stupid task force was led by the nose for six years."

"Until you got involved and destroyed him." Christine finished and stared at the watch, noting the blood stains on the bottom. Somehow, seeing them made it even better. She smiled as she realized exactly what she was going to do with the watch.

"Someone else deserves this more than I do." She said and got up and headed out of her office. Near looked at her totally confused but followed her anyway as she went down the hall and eventually out of the building. He suddenly realized where she was going and he stopped, not sure if he was ready to deal with that yet both hands on the robot. Christine felt him stop and turned back to him.

"I understand if you don't wish to go with me," she said quietly, "But if you do.." she reached out her hand towards him. He stood still for a moment, fighting with himself. He took a deep breath and walked towards her, taking her hand. She smiled and they walked together to the area in front of the woods.

He stopped a few feet away from the graves, his eyes going over the headstones, the reality of it all slamming into him like a brick wall. His entire life and world as he knew it was now lying under mounds of dirt, from his real parents to his adopted family as he thought of them. It just didn't seem fair in any way that it should be this way. He had to remember that as far as L, Matt and Mello were concerned, it was all because of one man, and that man had been stopped. He watched as Christine got down on her knees in front of L's grave.

"You deserve this more than I do, L." she said as she began to dig in front of the headstone. "This means you did everything right, and when you couldn't do anymore you made sure you had trained the boys to be able to take over and they finished it for you. Here…" she said when she decided she'd dug deep enough to keep it from being washed away, she dropped the watch into the grave. She piled the dirt back on it and stood up.

"Your boys did it, L I hope you're proud of them because I sure am." She turned back to Near and saw he was struggling keeping himself together as he scanned the graves. She walked back to him as she brushed dirt off her hands and clothes.

"Near, are you okay?" she asked. He looked up at her, his eyes shining.

"I watched Matt die, Dr. Thompson and I can't get that out of my mind." His eyes slid back to Matt's grave.

"Oh Near, I didn't know…"

"The news was following both he and Mello and they lost Mello but Matt had been stopped by Kira worshippers and body guards. He got out of his car, hands up in surrender…but they all shot him anyway, they just shot him. He was unarmed, he was only diverting their attention away from Mello, and they killed him." Christine couldn't imagine how he even continued on after witnessing such a thing. She knew how close they'd been all along and even more so as they worked on the case. She put her arm around him and led him away from the graves.

"I can't imagine having to live with having witnessed that, it makes me even more proud that you were able to continue on." She said to him.

"I had to, how could I stop after knowing he was responsible for that? I'll be alright, Dr. Thompson."

"I know you will, but not right away. You need to rest now, you've been working on this for years and now you need to just relax for a while." He stopped and smiled up at her.

"I'm L now. I can't relax." She looked down at him and sighed; just like L.

"Well you're gonna stop for today. We're going to the fanciest place I can find for dinner and…" he was shaking his head.

"I've been away from home for so long, would you mind if we ate in? I really do not feel like being out there." She immediately understood and nodded as they began walking again.

"Of course, Near. I'll get Roger to suggest a good place to deliver, he knows the restaurants around here more than I do; or I could cook."

"Roger? Our Roger?" Near asked.

"Oh that's right, you don't know. There have been big changes with Roger recently; well more like he's letting the real Roger be known. Come on, back to my office. I have some things I have to finish before I can close my doors for the day." Near stopped for a moment.

"Would you mind if I go someplace else…I find that I am beginning to feel very tired."

"Oh of course you are, I should have realized that. You can relax in my place, just let me get my keys." They had arrived at her office and went in. Christine went to her desk when someone knocked. Both she and Near looked up and saw Michael standing at the door.

"Excuse me, Dr. Thompson?" she smiled at him.

"Yes, Michael, what is it?" The young boy clutched his book to his chest and looked at Near.

"Oh yes, Michael this is Near. He's been away since before you got here, but he lives here as well. I suspect you're going to get to know him better soon." Near looked from Christine to Michael and it was clear he was confused.

"Hi, Near. Dr. Thompson, I saw you at the graves again, and I know two other people you knew have died, but no one seemed to know who they are. Did they used to be orphans here?" Near looked at the floor and Christine motioned for Michael to come in.

"Michael, those two were young men who used to live here as well. They died helping to get rid of Kira. They were very close to me." Michael nodded holding his book closer to him.

"Have you seen them since they died? Sometimes it takes a while for them to be able to reach back. I can give you a book about it if you'd like. It's just that, I saw you when they first arrived and I know how upset you were. Sometimes reading about the possibilities can help make you feel better." Christine walked over to him and hugged him to her.

"Thank you, Michael I would definitely like to read on it. You can bring it to me tomorrow okay?" Michael's grin was huge and he nodded.

"Did you know them too?" he asked Near, and Near nodded.

"Then you should read it too. I promise it will help." he looked at the robot Near was holding so tightly, "Optimus Prime, he's one of my favorites!" He said and ran out of the door. Near stared after him openmouthed, no one ever knew his robots.

"If I hadn't been through what I've just been through, I would laugh at what he was suggesting." Near said as Christine handed him the keys to her apartment.

" Believe me, I understand. Would you rather have L's keys, its yours now." Near's eyes grew very wide and he shook his head.

"No, no not yet. I'm not ready to take that over yet," he took the keys and smiled, "But thank you. I promise not to make a mess." He said and picked up the one bag he had with him, "At least not one I can't easily clean up. Oh and Commander Rester is in Roger's office. I'm sure you'd like to meet him." He then turned and walked out of the office. Christine stood up and went to the door to watch him walk away, as if she had to completely make sure she hadn't been dreaming all of this. She wondered if eventually he would begin hunching as L did when more and more pressure and horrors were laid on his shoulders. She would try everything to make sure it didn't. She wasn't able to help L before that happened, but she would do it for Near if she could.

She went back to her desk and allowed herself a quick shuddering sob of pure relief that he was back, and then got back to work.

A pile of paperwork and one broken finger later, Christine put up her cell phone number on the door and closed the office. She left the option to whoever needed her to either call or come on up to her apartment if it was an emergency, as there was a phone on a small table right outside her door. She never wanted any of her children to think they couldn't reach her if they needed her; and over the past six years without L, she was always in her apartment.

She ran down the hall to Roger's office to see if Commander Rester was still there; she wanted to thank him for keeping Near safe. She got to Roger's office and knocked on his door and walked in when he invited her in. She found Roger and a strong looking blonde man sitting at the table in his office, having dinner.

"Oh, excuse me, Roger for interrupting but I wanted to thank Commander Rester." She said walking over to the table. Both men stood as she walked over and she hastily had them sit back down.

"Please continue with your dinner, gentlemen." She said sitting next to Roger.

"Would you care to join us, Christine? Commander Rester, this is Dr. Christine Thompson, she is our resident doctor and much more to the children here." She shook Commander Rester's hand and then shook her head about dinner.

"No thank you, Near is waiting for me upstairs, and I'm going to have dinner with him. If you can excuse me for just a moment Commander Rester I need to thank you for bringing him back to us in one piece."

"I have to tell you that I thought several times we weren't going to make it through this case. It was completely unbelievable the things that were going on, if it weren't for Near we would have never been able to take Kira down. He thought outside the box, instead of what was possible, just what was. He is amazing, Dr. Thompson."

"Near has asked him to continue working with him as L, as well as the rest of the SPK team. They will be working out of the New York headquarters." Commander Rester nodded. Christine touched his hand and looked at Rester eye to eye.

"I am very glad to hear you will continue working with him, he needs people he can trust. Being L is far from being easy. Thank you again, Commander." She stood up then, "Now I must get back to Near and make sure he has a proper dinner. I would imagine that hasn't been the norm for any of you for quite a while." Rester nodded his agreement.

"Will you be staying with us for a bit?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"I've got a very nice hotel in town, so I'll be going back after dinner and probably get back to headquarters in a couple of days. A little downtime is in order." Christine agreed, thanked him again and excused herself from their dinner.

She opened the door to her apartment quietly just in case he was still asleep, and was pleased to see that he was. He was curled up on her couch, his arms wrapped around his robot, in an almost fetal position. She kneeled by him for a moment, looking at this child's face that hid the young man inside. She looked down and saw her picture of Matt and Mello on the floor beside the couch. It broke her heart to think how much Near had to suffer in order to finish Kira. She ran her hand through his hair for a moment and then got up and went to the kitchen to cook them dinner

When she had finished she set the table and brought the food to the table before she woke him up. She shook his shoulder gently and called his name until his eyes fluttered open and he focused on her. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked around, obviously a little confused.

"Dinner is ready," she told him and he smiled gratefully at her as he finally remembered where he was and got up and walked to the table.

"After everything you've been through it would be a shame if my cooking killed you." She said as they sat down and Near couldn't help but laugh.

They sat and ate, Near telling her the details of the case from the beginning now that he knew them all after talking to the Task Force afterwards. He told her mostly of what L had done, what he'd been through and why he had shown his face in the first place. He filled her in on what had happened to Mello in the first place when she had come to help him, and exactly what he and Matt had done that closed the case.

When he had finished eating it was clear he was still tired, that finally talking about all that had happened and getting it out had left him drained. He was beginning to relax and it was more and more difficult for him to put words together.

"Near, are you sure you don't want L's keys, you look so tired." He shook his head

"If it is agreeable to you, I would prefer to sleep here tonight, the couch is fine." He said standing up and walking over to it. He stopped for a moment and turned back to her.

"I have something I feel so guilty about that it is keeping me from walking into L's apartment and taking it over."

"What could you possibly have to feel guilty about, Near?" Christine asked him getting up from the table. He looked away from her before he spoke.

"The day Roger told us L had died, Mello reacted as you would expect, he didn't believe it at first, he was upset making Roger say it again. Do you know what my reaction was, Dr. Thompson? I called L a loser for not winning the game. I was so angry at him for allowing that to happen that I lashed out at him the only way I knew how. I can't get over saying that about him, I can't walk into his apartment and take over his job after calling him a loser, especially now that I've been in his shoes and know what it is he went through." Christine walked over to him and turned him around to face her.

"We all say things we don't really mean in the heat of the moment, Near. Don't you think L would have realized that? You were a child, suddenly saddled with the loss of your father figure and a position you weren't ready for. Of course you were angry at him, just as Mello was. You have nothing to feel guilty about." Near nodded and turned towards the couch again.

"Perhaps so, but until I can rectify it in my mind, I do not feel comfortable about taking over yet. If it is alright.."

"Ofcourse Near. I'll get an extra blanket." She went to her closet and did just that as he lay on the couch. He was fighting not wanting to be treated like a child, while desperately wanting to be, to give up being the adult he'd had to be for so long. She covered him with the blanket and resisted the urge to kiss his forehead; she didn't think he would appreciate it quite yet so she settled for patting his shoulder.

"Good-night, Near. I'm so glad you're home." She told him and went into her own room after turning off the light. She undressed and got into bed, preparing to have the first real relaxing sleep she'd had in six years.

She heard someone calling her name softly, and shaking her shoulder. She fought waking up, she had been sleeping so nicely, but whoever this was so damned insistent. Then her eyes flew open as she thought it might be Near having some kind of problem so she tried to sit up quickly and then stopped. Smiling down at her was not Near, it was L.

"I always thought you were difficult to wake up," he said smiling, "But this was particularly difficult." She said nothing; she reached up and touched his face, moving her hand up to his hair and running her fingers through the ebony wildness she missed so much. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, obviously enjoying it as he always did.

"L…how.." he smiled and leaned down and kissed her softly.

"After all that you've learned tonight, you still doubt this possibility?" he asked her and she shook her head, sitting up fully. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, tears beginning to run down her face. She buried her face into his neck and held him as close as she could, afraid she'd wake up and he'd be gone.

"Geez, guys if you want to be alone just say so!" her head snapped up at the sound of the other voice in her room and her eyes found Matt, leaning against the wall with Mello sitting on the floor next to him, chocolate bar in hand. She cried out and jumped out of the bed and ran to him, throwing her arms around him and holding him close for a few moments, and then doing the same to Mello when he stood up next to Matt. Her crying was almost out of control now, her boys were here and so was L.

"Why? How? I don't understand!" she stuttered and Matt laughed.

"I have no idea, I just know we're here. We had to see you, let you know everything's fine with us." He said and Mello crossed his arms.

"And to make sure there was no teacher in here giving private lessons." She laughed at him. It was if nothing had changed.

"Boys, I would appreciate talking to Dr. Thompson alone now," L said drawing his knees up to his chest, "I believe you have other things to do before your time runs out." He told them. They both nodded and began to move towards the door before Christine grabbed them both for one more hug.

"Thank you," she whispered to both of them kissed their cheeks. They smiled, pulled out of her grasp and were out of the door before she realized it. She turned back to L and sat next to him on the bed.

"I need to thank you for being there when I really needed you to be." She said reaching out to touch him again, afraid he'd just disappear in a puff of smoke.

"You don't need to thank me, I had to be there. There are reasons to be able to be here, and that was definitely a reason. I am here tonight to thank you for the watch." He held up his arm and to her surprise, Kira's watch was on his wrist. "Thank you for what you said, it made everything easier to deal with. My guilt for not getting Kira in the first place, then resulting in Mello and Matt losing their lives; I needed to hear what you said."

She leaned across and kissed him again, savoring every moment their lips touched, knowing that she'd never feel this way about anyone else.

"L you need to talk to Near, he feels guilty.." L nodded.

"I know, and I will. I also need to let him know it's time to get that chessboard out again, it's been gathering dust for far too long. He's got to keep up the tradition of L beating the pants off of the doctor…well…not literally. I'm the only L that could do that." She laughed and ran her hands through his hair again, knowing that she probably only had a short amount of time with him and she would do everything she missed.

"L-I have to tell you.." he put his fingers on her lips and stopped her, shaking his head.

"No, you don't. I know anyway, I've always known. My feelings for you were much more intense than I ever expected them to be as well. But we will keep it to ourselves, it is easier that way." He leaned forward and kissed her again, with a bit more urgency this time.

"I shall have to leave soon, and I still need to speak with Near. I am never far away from you, Christine, I am always there," he smirked, "Remember that the next time you're out with Donovan." He said and she stuck her tongue out at him. Then she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her.

"Can you lie with me for a while, until I fall asleep?" she asked and he nodded as he moved strands of red hair out of her face.

"It will be my pleasure." He said and lay down with her, his arm staying around her. She leaned over and found her favorite spot on his chest and snuggled into it, closing her youeyes.

"Good-night, Christine." He whispered and she nodded, her eyes growing heavy quickly.

Near realized he wasn't dreaming when Mello picked up their picture from the floor and showed it to Matt.

"We're such a lovely couple!" Matt exclaimed and they both laughed. Nears fingers were twirling his hair furiously as he tried assess what was going on. Mello sat next to him on the couch.

"One day you're gonna reach up there to do that and you'll be bald." He laughed and Matt joined him. Near smiled at him, glad to be talking to him again even if it was teasing. He really wanted to hug them, but that seemed out of place right now.

"Mello, you know what you did cemented my catching Kira.." Mello nodded snapping on his chocolate.

"I knew it probably would; you should have realized you couldn't do it without my help." Matt rolled his eyes and kneeled in front of Near.

"Near, we just had to tell you how awesome it was how you took him down and to just let you know we're fine." He told him.

"And to tell you to watch your ass coz we're keeping an eye on you." Mello added and Matt laughed, reaching into his back pocket for his game as he stood up. Near wondered if there truly was chocolate and video games in whatever afterlife they were in, or if it was simply for his benefit as he would expect them to have them. They both looked in the direction of the bedroom door and smiled.

"We're outta here Snow Queen, keep your nose clean." Matt said smiling. Near looked in the direction they had been looking then back to them, but they were gone. He looked back towards the bedroom door and stopped breathing. L stood there, his hands in his pockets, head tilted down towards Near so that the fringe of his black hair was hanging over his eyes. This time Near didn't hesitate, he jumped from the couch and ran to him, throwing his around him and pressing his face into the white shirt, and cried when he felt L's arms wrap around him.

"Near, I haven't a lot of time, but I must say a few things to you. First, how proud I am of you, although you did exactly as I knew you would, so I was not surprised. Secondly, you need to take over now, you need to go into that apartment and begin being L immediately." Near looked up at him, the tears having subsided.

"I know but it feels wrong because I don't feel like I deserve to."

"Words said in anger or pain mean nothing, they are merely an outlet. Not doing what you need to do, however, is not forgivable." He smiled down at the white haired young man. "I know what you're capable of and you can't get started until you take that first step. I will be there, don't doubt that for a moment." Near nodded and stepped away from L finally and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I will get the keys from Dr. Thompson in the morning."

"Speaking of the good doctor, my chess set has been gathering dust for far too long. It's time to continue the tradition of L beating the pants off the doctor, figuratively of course."

"I will do so tomorrow as well." Near told him and looked towards her bedroom door, "Actually I look forward to that, I….L?" he had turned back to find L was gone. He reached out to where he had been standing and then brought hid hand back. His mind tried to tell him that this had all been a wishful dream, that he'd slept walked across the room; but his heart knew better. He walked back to the couch and picked up the picture Mello had laid there which reaffirmed his belief. He put it back on the mantle and lay back down on the couch. His resolve was now set, he could do this; he would be L.

The strong beams of sunlight coming through her bedroom window woke her up, along with the sound of very rude birds. She immediately reached over to the other pillow, the feeling of L's arms around her still very strong, hoping he might still be there. She sighed, knowing full well he wouldn't be, but still disappointed when her fingers only felt the other pillow.

She sat up and grabbed her robe, she need coffee to clear her head. She made a mental note to sit down with Michael when he brought her the book, she needed to know more about what was happening, especially why it took so long for L to come to her. After thinking about it she answered her own question. Most of that time after his death was taken up with her and the boys getting the evidence they needec to get the world to believe what was going on so they could get assistance to finish the case. His coming during that time would not have helped anything. Now that it was all over, he was free to roam and that made her extremely happy.

She walked into the living room and saw that Near was already up and staring out of the window.

"Good morning, Near." She called to him and turned around and smiled at her. He seemed lighter somehow, she couldn't put her finger on it, but he simply looked better.

"Good morning. I was waiting for you to wake up because I wanted to get L's keys from you. I think I'm ready to start moving in." She ran to him and hugged him and then went back in her room for the keys.

"I'm so glad, Near. I knew if you thought about it you'd realize it was all fine." He nodded, took the keys and then picked up his bag.

"Perhaps you will can join me later on today, perhaps around 6:00?" she smiled and nodded.

"I would love to. You've got to redecorate a little, make it your own." He looked at her for a moment and then shook his head.

"I don't wish to change anything, I wish to add to it. My toys will have plenty of space there." He smiled and then walked towards the door.

"6:00 without fail!" she called after him and he went out of the door. She went to her coffee pot and started up, and realized that she now felt better as well.

At 6:00 exactly she was knocking on L's door and being told to come in. She walked in and marveled at the spectacle before her. Practically every part of the floor was covered in toys. His circular train set was going, his robots were lined up for a war at one end, his little round pool with his rubber ducks in another spot. Oh yes, he was definitely making it his. He was currently behind a nearly completed fort of dice, several more robots taking up residence around it.

"My, you have been busy." She stated looking around.

"I have also found all of L's original contacts and let them know that the past L was an imposter, and I have taken over. I gave them certain information that only the real L would know and they seemed very happy. I have also spoken with Roger at great lengths. I have offered him the position of being my Watari. I was intrigued when you mentioned he had changed and I wanted to see for myself. I was impressed after an in depth talk and so made the offer." His eyes shifted over to a box on the couch.

"I took the liberty of removing L's clothes and putting them in a box. I felt you had the right to decide what to do with them." She went over to the box and opened it, her hand running over the white shirt at the top.

"Thank you, Near I appreciate that. I completely agree with you choosing Roger. I have also picked at least one student who is academically superior and a candidate to be one of your heirs, Near. His name is Michael, you met him yesterday. I'll set up a meeting with you two so you can begin to get acquainted and appraise him yourself. I believe you will be happily surprised." Near stood up from his dice and came closer to her.

"With Roger taking on the position with me, it leaves the administrating of this orphanage open. I propose you do it, Doctor." Christine stared at him incredulously.

"Me? But I'm just the doctor.."

"Do not insult me with such a statement, Doctor Thompson," Near said and Christine felt as if L had just said it, "You know as well as I do that you've been doing that job for quite a while now, helping Roger along the way, and Roger agrees I won't accept a refusal." She stared at Near for a moment and began to laugh, he was definitely back to normal.

"Alright, Near I accept the position. I'm sure I'll be able to handle both." She said and then sat down on the couch next to the box to catch her breath with all the news. Near pushed the table holding the chess set closer to the couch. He then walked over and sat at the table, a smirk on his face as he saw the shock on Christine's face.

"I've been told that this chess set has been gathering dust and I must keep up the tradition of L beating the pants off of the Doctor…not literally ofcourse. I feel this is the perfect time to begin." She looked over the chessboard into Near's eyes, and they smiled at each other, knowing exactly what had happened.

"Bring it on, Snow Queen." She taunted and he smiled at the name, reaching for the first piece.

At that moment there was a soft knock on the door, and it then opened to reveal Roger, pushing one of Watari's trolleys. He came in, closed the door behind him and then pushed it over to where they were sitting.

"Near told me that you would be joining him this evening, and I didn't know if you had a chance to eat anything so I thought I'd bring you up something. He also told me this was your favorite wine, so I took the liberty of bringing it along with dinner." Christine stared at the scene in front of her, and she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She felt as if she had been transplanted from scene to another as the only character that didn't change. She thanked Roger as he poured the wine, placing dishes of food before them on the large coffee table.

"Thank you, Roger, "she finally managed to stammer out, "And what shall we call you now?" she asked. Roger thought for a moment and then smiled.

"I believe I will continue the use of Watari as my cover as Whammy did for his. I think it would be fitting, don't you?" she smiled and nodded and then looked over at Near.

"And you? Shall I begin calling you L now?" he raised his head from the gameboard and looked at her.

"If you wish, or you may continue to call me Near, as long as you remember not to do so outside of this room. As long as you do not call me Snow Queen either will be acceptable." She burst out laughing and Near favored her with his infrequent wide smiles. She then sat back and surveyed the scene in front of her as Near contemplated his next move.

L would be pleased, this is what he wanted to happen. Everything continuing on as he had left it, his trust in his heirs completed with Near taking on his role as L now, moving in and making this space his now. She finally felt at peace, after six long years. She wished she hadn't lost so much, but now she felt she could finally move forward instead of the running in place she felt she had been doing. She had kept her promises to L, and to herself and she would continue to do so. She would continue to be here for Near, and his new heirs when that program started again. She almost groaned aloud when she thought of it, going through all of this again. But she knew this time it would be different, there was no Kira to come in and throw everything into chaos; although she was sure something would come along and make things difficult, it was just the nature of the job.

She watched Roger go out of the door and then she turned to Near. She watched him as his mind probably told him what the next five moves would be before he would make his move. She sipped at her wine and smiled; she had accepted this job almost ten years ago because she had wanted something different, an adventure. She certainly got all that and more, and now she was looking forward to what was to come with just as much excitement as she had that first day. She looked past Near and nearly choked as she saw L standing in the doorway to the bedroom. He shook his head and brought a finger to his lips as she started to say something. He smiled at them both, a look of peace and contentment on his face as he watched Near and then brought his eyes to her face. His smile widened and he mouthed the words "Thank you." She smiled back and nodded her head, mouthing "Your welcome."

"Alright, Doctor let's see what you can do with that." Near stated and she looked away from L for just a moment to look down at the chessboard. She looked back up, and as she suspected he was gone. She put down her wine glass and glared at Near.

"You just watch me, kiddo!" and reached for a piece, Near's laughter ringing in her ears.

The End.


End file.
